Justice League Family Ties: DCAU Series Part 12
by Loki's Son
Summary: Kalea-El has reached her majority and her plans for her parents are about to be achieved. Can Superman and Maxima survive her wrath? What are her intentions towards Clark and Diana's unborn child? Will she embrace a half-sibling or will she destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

8 Justice League Family Ties

**Note: This is the 12****th**** part of an ongoing series. The preceding installments are Justice League New Beginnings: DCAU Series Part 1; Justice League Second Strike: DCAU Series part 2; Justice League Past Imperfect: DCAU Series Part 3; Justice League Nuptials: DCAU Series Part 4; Justice League Cardinal Sin: DCAU Series Part 5; Justice League Twice Shy: DCAU series Part 6; Justice League Darkness: DCAU Series Part 7; Justice League Family Affairs: DCAU Series Part 8; Justice League Conflict: DCAU Series Part 9; Justice League Crossroads: DCAU Series Part 10, and Justice League the Corps; DCAU Series Part 11. Events and personal developments from these installments will be referenced with little warning or back story given. If Part 12 raises any questions, I suggest you read the previous stories.**

**Additional Note: Reviewers are highly appreciated. I need to know what I'm doing right and/or wrong so I can either do it again or not do it at all the next time `round.**

**Additional Note #2: This is my sixth outing with animeluverqueen as my Beta Reader. I owe her a lot for her efforts and insights. She's there for the story time and again, ever faithfully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League concepts, actualization, characters, or depictions thereof (such as the DCAU). All such intellectual and actual rights are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros Animation which are both owned by Time Warner. I'm not making any money off of this. Hopefully I'm entertaining a few folks, but that's it. Do not sue me! **

* * *

Maxima quickly locked the door. Her guards were stationed just outside and would hold _her_ off for as long as they could. Maxima gave them thirty seconds tops. _She_ excelled at armed and unarmed combat. The only question was whether or not _she_ would leave them alive. Their only crime was allegiance to Maxima but that was a crime worthy of death in _her_ estimation.

Maxima's foe had butchered her guard unit. All that remained were the House Guards. The Palace Corps, which supplemented Maxima's traveling guard unit, had also been decimated. At first, it had been because they all hesitated when facing _her_. They'd quickly learned that no quarter would be given so none was offered.

A few weaklings had surrendered but they'd been dispatched to the afterlife just as swiftly as those that actively resisted, albeit painlessly in sharp contrast to the joy _she_ took in killing the others. The military was called in but they'd treacherously sided with _her_. Maxima's reforms had been seen as the folly of a weak and ineffectual leader. The generals wisely stayed out of the way and let _her_ work.

Maxima hefted a sword. It was a special blade, truly one of a kind. It was forged of inertron. That atomically stable and chemically neutral element was immune to _her _telekinesis. It was a trait that _she _shared with her mother.

Maxima had a few scant seconds to reflect, and she wondered, could she kill her own daughter? Kalea-El was born of a union between Maxima and Kal-El of Krypton and Earth. Almeracians were strong, as strong as the fabled Amazons on Earth. But Kalea shared in her father's nearly unmatchable strength. She possessed Maxima's mental powers and her father's physical gifts. Coupled with this were the wretched cybernetic enhancements the Techno-Organic Union has afflicted her with.

Kalea had sought death after discovering she was a cyborg but time had changed that. She now reveled in the revulsion her people had for her. Her last upgrades had matched her limbs with her newly achieved stature as she'd reached maturity. She'd forgone the customary synth flesh and wore her prosthetics openly.

They appeared to be constructed out of banded steel and had no obvious joints. Her eye had been upgrade as well. Maxima had ignored the TOU tech as he'd droned on about it. All Maxima could see was that the pupil no longer matched the blue of her remaining, natural eye. It was now red and an obvious replacement for the eye that had been taken from her in her early adolescence.

Maxima had felt great unease leading up to Kalea reaching her majority. The ceremony declaring her ready to assume the throne when the time came should have been a joyous one but instead was marred by death. Deaths brought about by Kalea's own hand. And now she was after Maxima herself.

Maxima had taught her daughter everything she knew about fighting. She'd always assumed that they would fight side by side. Her worst nightmares were coming true in that the battle would, in actuality, be between them. Kalea had long ago become her equal and with her strength and speed may truly be her master at this point. All she knew for certain was that she wasn't going down without a fight.

But could she kill Kalea? That question nagged at her. She'd rebeled and such rebellion would fester in her daughter's heart until one of them was dead. Wasn't it better to put her down rather than imprison her or exile her? Death would be the merciful release Kalea had craved for the last two years. But could she do it? Could she kill the flesh of her flesh?

The doors ripped off the hinges and Kalea strode into the chamber. She wielded two swords, both of whose blades dripped blood. Maxima was heart sick at this. Inwardly she chided herself. She was fighting for her life! She didn't have time to feel bad over other people's deaths. She had to prevent her own demise.

"You didn't need to kill them, Kalea," she chastised her errant daughter.

"You really have grown weak," Kalea laughed derisively, "Once upon a time you would sit me on your knee and tell me why a servant needed to be executed for incompetence."

Kalea saw the wounded look on Maxima's face and snorted, "This is all your fault, you know. If you'd granted me death when I asked for it, I wouldn't the avenging angel bringing about your downfall."

"You may try and get rid of me, Kalea but I shall always rise again to strike you down," Maxima promised.

"We'll see if I leave you the ability to walk much less rise," Kalea hefted the sword in her left hand, "But I think two is one too many."

She threw the sword and it embedded itself into the stone masonry. It was a move designed to intimidate. Maxima had to admit that it did. She herself was incapable of such a feat. Kalea was letting her know, right at the outset, that she was outmatched.

"If you care to beg I'll grant you all the considerations you've shown me," Kalea said coldly.

Maxima lunged into the attack. Every stroke was masterful. She fought at the top of her game. After all, she was in her prime and she faced the grandmasters of the blade every day.

Unfortunately, Kalea's superhuman reflexes and reaction time kept her ahead of Maxima's moves. When Maxima did break through her defenses, Kalea just suddenly wasn't there anymore. She'd have shifted to Maxima's side or even gone behind her. It obvious to anyone who cared to watch that Kalea clearly had the upper hand and could kill Maxima without trying. Yet she didn't. Perhaps that could prove useful.

"Ready to surrender?" Kalea laughed.

"I'll die as I've lived. Fighting!" Maxima hotly declared.

"You? Fight? When?" Kalea asked scornfully.

Kalea had one major weakness compared to Maxima. Her telekinesis was limited to metallurgy. Her flight abilities came from her father. Whereas Maxima could use it to lift herself and propel herself across the heavens. She could also use this ability on other objects or _people_.

Maxima sent Kalea hurtling across the room and pinned her against the wall. Her sword had been dropped upon impact and she couldn't move to retrieve it. Maxima moved closer, within a sword's stroke, and heaved back her blade.

Kalea seemed oddly at peace. As though this was the outcome she'd truly desired. Her heart broke for her daughter and Kalea saw this in her eyes.

"Do it!" Kalea urged, "Do it if you can."

Maxima's arm trembled and finally she lowered her blade, "You're right. I can't."

"You just made your second and last mistake," Kalea declared, "But do you know what your first was? Remember, you're not the only one that touches someone with their mind."

Kalea gloated as Maxima began to realize the impact of her words. Kalea was no telekinetic but she was a psycho blaster. She could disrupt the mind of any living creature _as long as they were in range_. Which she had walked right into.

Kalea's smile was born of pure cruelty and Maxima desperately tried to backpedal but it was far too late. Her mind was torn apart as Kalea reached in and ripped it to shreds. Maxima screamed and kept on screaming until she passed out. She hit the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Kalea toggled the wrist comm above her left hand, "It's over."

A phalanx of soldiers entered the Empress' chambers. Two generals followed in their wake. One of them, the Commander in Chief of the military asked, "Is she dead?"

Kalea's laugh was harsh, "Nothing so easy or pleasant for her, I'm afraid. She once escaped the dungeons with the help of my father. Let's see how she does in the isolation wing without him."

"And you still intend to annex this…Earth?" she asked.

"People need slaves, General. Our recent pacifism has created lean years for the market. Record prices, but lean years when it comes to product," Kalea stated.

"Are they hardy?" she wondered.

"They're highly adaptable. The Meta-genome is found there in abundance. They're so-called 'heroes' will prove to be fitting sport while the rest of the herd can be properly bred," Kalea declared.

"And your father…?" the general was afraid to ask.

Kalea's smile was glacial, "I have _special_ plans for him."

* * *

On earth, in Virginia, Vic Sage and Helena Bertinelli drove through Copeland in Helena's Porsche. Vic consulted a map they'd obtained at the Visitor's Center.

"It's over here, on the right," he informed her.

She found a public car park and slid into an available slot, "Tell me again why we are doing this, Q?"

"Well, observing Anna Fortune in Salem was proving useless and we don't have access to Fate's Tower where she currently resides. Speaking to Atom Smasher, I learned that she was born in 1849. She had an encounter with Fate after the Civil War and travelled into our time. She had also been engaged to be married at the time," Vic answered, "Assuming Fortune is her real name, I ran it through the Library of Congress and came across an odd quote made by a local historian regarding the fate of the Fortune family in Copeland, Virginia. I want to go through the local historical societies records and see what I can find out about the family's, erm…, fortunes."

"It's a good thing I know that was unintentional or I'd have to hurt you," Helena chuckled.

They got out of the sports car and went into the unassuming building. It was built along the lines of a library. The local library had been unable to contend with the archiving and storage of so many fragile documents so the historical society had been founded and was largely privately funded. Vic's NPR credentials got them in and he happily went to work.

Vic carefully rifled through documents, catalogue cards, and newspaper clippings. Helena used her smart phone to text back and forth with Selina and Dinah. Every so often she'd shake the phone and curse.

"Cruddy Wi-Fi," she muttered and went back to Dinah's reply.

"I've found it!" Vic yelled.

The attendant came in and shushed him, "Other patrons are working."

Helena sent out an email that she'd be back and check on Vic, "What's up, Q?"

"Anna Fortune was engaged to one Stephen Friarbush in 1875. The happy groom was quite unhappy to discover her dalliances with the lead foreman on the plantation," Vic reported.

"Well, she did play Al and Courtney off of one another until she landed him," Helena observed.

"Yes, but there's more to it. The foreman's name was Uriah Keep. He also happened to be a Negro," Vic elucidated her.

"A black man? She hooked up with a black man in post-Civil War Virginia? Wasn't Virginia the capitol of the Confederacy?" Helena was stunned. She knew Anna had a pair but that took some brass ones.

"It seems Stephen was so outraged that he took Uriah's life," Vic said.

"Pretty one sided justice in those days," Helena commented.

"And it also seems Anna avenged her lover's fate," Vic dropped the bombshell.

"What happened then?" Helena was literally on the edge of her seat.

"The town's good citizens formed a lynch mob and came to the Fortune estate. They sought Anna's life," Vic explained.

"Did she get away? I mean, we _know_ she got away, but how?" Helena was riveted.

"Anna's father Joss ran interference while she fled. Her horse was found missing and the family was wealthy. They probably sent her off with some cash and hoped never to see her again," Vic described it.

"There's something you're not saying," Helena accused.

"The townsfolk hung Anna's father instead and then castigated her surviving family. Destitute, they fled Virginia. The Fortune family name ends there. I can only assume that the widow remarried and Anna's sisters married off. Her brother is a loose end though, I don't know what happened to him," Vic admitted.

"But Fate?" Helena queried him.

"Anna must have encountered him while she was on the run. You have to admit that the opportunity to leave trouble behind you and relocate somewhere where no one would know your name or your past has to be appealing," Vic surmised.

"Congratulations, you're every bit as good as they warned me you'd be," Anna applauded from behind them.

"You followed us?" Helena demanded.

"You're a fine one to talk," Anna snorted, "I haven't been anywhere in the last two weeks where you haven't been as well."

"And how would you know this?" Vic was wondering what had given them away.

"Ah ah," Anna wagged her finger, "Trade secrets I'm afraid."

"You're busted, lady. There's no statutes of limitations on murder," Helena got to her feet.

"And just what do you intend to do about it?" Anna wondered.

"I'll take you down in few seconds flat, honey. Just come quietly and everything will be okay. Q will drive your car back for you," Helena decided.

"Oh really? That I'd like to see," Anna said dryly.

Helena looked to Vic. He shrugged, "She doesn't know how to drive."

"Then why hasn't she gone 'poof'?" Helena asked.

"She obviously wants something," Vic informed her.

"What do you want?" Helena demanded to know.

"Are you familiar with those delightful _Harry Potter_ books?" Anna asked.

"Of course," Helena said. Vic looked clueless and Helena rolled her eyes. Anna smiled.

"They're complete rubbish but they did have an intriguing character who'd mastered memory charms," Anna revealed. She began waving her hands above each other, as though she were washing them.

"I don't think I like the sound of this," Helena grated.

Anna threw her hands towards them and a silver sparkle enveloped them. She placed her fists on her hands and spoke very deliberately.

"You will not remember anything about the name "Fortune". You couldn't find any research materials. The family died of tuberculosis and the name died out. There is no trace of Anna Fortune to be found," she instructed them, "Now hand me all of those papers."

Vic handed her his carefully compiled treasure trove. She slipped it into her satchel and told them, "I was never here."

She started for the door. On the other side the attendant asked to see her bag. Anna waved her fingers at the woman and a gossamer light stretched forth from them and stupefied the other woman. Anna exited the building and strolled off to a nearby park.

The plantation house was only a few miles down the road. It had been sold to the county and now served as a tourist attraction. Not desiring to see her home defiled that way, Anna cast her teleportation spell and returned to Fate's Tower.

Back at the historical society, Vic gave up in frustration; "There's nothing here."

Helena wasn't as certain, "Are you sure? I could swear…"

"You did. At the Wi-Fi, several times," Vic grumped.

"You _know_ what I mean," she could barely contain her eye roll.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you down here for nothing," Vic sighed.

"Oh, it won't be that bad. I spotted a cute bed and breakfast on our way into town. Let's check to see if they have rooms available," she suggested.

"Anything would be better than this futility," he grumped.

"That's almost the spirit," she urged him on; "We'll soon be basking in…well, whatever the hell they do in rural Virginia."

"All right," he started feeling better. He just had this nagging feeling he'd _forgotten_ something. He didn't like that feeling. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

9 Justice League Family Ties

Superman did his best not to gape. He was standing in the audience chamber of Olympus. All of the Pantheon were present, even Hades. Clark did his best to refrain from punching the God of the Underworld in the face. He looked smug at being invited to Clark and Diana's wedding. If one could view inside Ares' helmet, they'd probably see a similar expression, Clark mused.

Clark had asked Bruce to attend but the Batman had deferred, gruffly saying he was already coming to _one_ wedding, wasn't that enough? So he'd borrowed from his future in-law's page and asked Kara to stand beside him. She was practically giddy. She had a role to play in _both_ ceremonies.

Since Shayera was unavailable to stand for Diana Prince, owing to her wings, Kara had been asked to be Maid of Honor as well. Sue would be part of the ceremony. Diana had gone so far as to extend an olive branch to Galatea. Clark was miffed over this turn of events but she silenced him.

"Galatea needs a positive influence and affirmation in order to stay on the right path. Giving her a place of minor honor will bolster her feelings of goodwill and let her know you don't bear any grudges," Diana had eyed him, "You don't bear any grudges, do you?"

Clark had muttered a, "No."

Diana had smiled, "Good. Since she is undeniably related to Kara, that makes her related to you as well. _And_ don't bring up the fact that you and Kara aren't blood kin. Your mutual adoptions by the Kent family make you family. Galatea is part of that family now. Kara is making her peace with that. Why can't you?"

Clark didn't have an answer. He _still _didn't. That bothered him and it gnawed at him even at this happy event.

Of course he didn't give this ceremony the credence that she did. For him, the civil ceremony was the one that counted. For Diana though, _this _was the end all be all. Except for a small task force left behind to defend Themyscira, the entire Amazon tribe was here. Hippolyta stood beside her daughter and radiated a confidence that she had previously lacked.

Hippolyta had not initially approved of Clark. Albeit, he won rave reviews next to her previous infatuation with Bruce. It had gone so far that Hippolyta had forbidden a union between them, not that Bruce was asking. Diana was headstrong enough that she would have followed Bruce anywhere _if _he'd ever asked. Because of that utter lack of overt attention, Diana had finally given up, much to her mother's relief.

Hippolyta had been concerned about Clark but it wasn't until he'd robbed Diana of her immortality that she cast a disapproving eye his way. She felt that once sorely used, Diana would be cast aside in favor of a more comely wench. That hadn't happened and eventually Hippolyta forgave Clark. At least mostly. The news of the pregnancy and the impending nuptials both thrilled and frightened the Amazon Queen. No Amazon had given birth naturally in thousands of years. Diana was born of supernatural means. What if there was a complication? What if she and the baby died?

Hippolyta gratefully embraced this marriage now. A child needed its father. Although, Diana had done just fine with only her Mother and her Sisters. But what if the baby were male? He'd never step foot on Themyscira. He'd be raised alone by Clark and he'd never know his grandmother. Hippolyta suddenly wanted to rail against Hera but she refrained herself. It wasn't her place to defy the gods. Unless said gods were Hades or Ares.

Diana herself was resplendent in her armor, cape, shield and sword. She waited to be summoned by Zeus. Hermes had the honor of walking her to her groom. It was a bittersweet reward for him. He'd pined for her in his day and she'd chosen another. Zeus had granted him the opportunity for him to purge any ill will by being the one to give her away. It would be his gift, his last token of love, for her and she would be eternally grateful for it. Her gratitude meant as much to him as her worship.

Zeus sent Harems forth. The Amazon honor guard stepped forward and crossed their javelins in the air. Their shields were held ready and their armor gleamed in the sun. Hippolyta wore her ceremonial armor but even her most majestic accruements were designed for war.

Hermes appeared and Diana was beside him. He held her by her sword arm, since her left was occupied with the red, white, and blue shield. Her sword hung from its scabbard on her belt. The Lasso of Hera hung from the other hip.

Clark stopped breathing. She looked so fierce and yet so tender at the same time. He and Kara wore their customary uniforms. Her mid-riff baring shirt emulated by many of the amazons. Their "S" blazoned across their chests. Although Clark never took his eyes of Diana to check, Kara was as caught up in the moment as he was.

A small, detached portion of his mind felt bad for Kara. Her own relationship with Kyle Rayner was particularly rocky right now. No one, besides Kyle and Kara, knew just how far his relations with Carol Ferris, the Sapphire Queen, had gone during his so-called imprisonment on Zamaron. The fact that he had the ability to leave at any time and didn't condemned him in the eyes of his peers that could see how Kara was struggling to cope with his apparent infidelity.

Clark had once threatened to beat Kyle half to death. He wondered if Kara would take him up on the offer this time around or if she'd defend him again. Love did strange things to people. She seemed to be giving him a second chance…a chance tempered by some very strict rules of conduct as he tried to win back her trust.

Clark wondered if Kyle realized what an incredible fool he'd been. Kara didn't give her heart away lightly. She'd been in love before. She had a youthful boyfriend who died on Argo, along with the rest of the population. Then there had been Brainiac 5 in the future. He'd grown distant even before he sent her to the past and abandoned her. Kara had learned not to trust lightly and yet she'd given herself to Kyle Rayner without reservation or second thought.

And now her heart was broken. Clark promised himself that he would have a very long talk with Kyle in the near future. He just wasn't certain when it would be yet. This wedding was occurring three days before the mortal ceremony was to occur. The Olympians were holding a banquet and the lesser gods and demi-gods were invited as well as select sprites, nymphs, and satyrs. The muses were prepared to give a concert and a feast had been prepared. Cupid had taken Clark aside and extolled the virtues of ambrosia and guaranteed that he would slip Clark and Diana some.

Hermes delivered Diana to Clark's side. Hippolyta had trailed them and took Diana's other side. Zeus rose from the throne he occupied and he raised his hand.

"The petitioners have come before the Throne of Olympus to ask for a decree of marriage." Zeus bombastically declared. In a softer tone he addressed them individually, "Diana, you are our appointed champion. It behooves us to consider this request since you are our faithful servant. You have come before us previously as to inquire about you're intended."

Clark looked at Diana. Her smile melted his heart. Zeus continued, "Kal-El, you are a virtual stranger amongst us yet you have committed great acts in defense of our realm in the past. For this we are grateful. But more importantly, since Diana brought you to our attention we have watched you. You are a good hearted man, a touch naive perhaps, but well meaning. We bless this marriage."

"Take hands," he commanded, "By our divine authority we declare you to be man and wife. You may kiss…oh, you're already doing that."

Zeus recovered quickly as Clark and Diana came up for air, "Now we feast!"

* * *

Three days later, Clark and Diana were at the Mannerheim Cathedral. Hippolyta had come, by mystical means, and Jonathan and Martha Kent were present. Bruce had arranged for the venue and secured Bishop Weston's participation. The Bishop had assumed that this was a quickie wedding for Bruce. He'd been put out to discover that Bruce had only made the reservations on Clark and Diana's behalf. A rather generous donation to the building's maintenance fund had quelled the bishop's disapproval.

Clark was in a tux this time. Bruce still refused to stand by him but at least he was in attendance this time. He'd asked J'onn to be his best man. The Martian assumed his John Jones guise. As his guest, Lady Blackhawk had a reserved seat in the front rows. Wally looked as though he were far beyond excited. Clark merely hoped the speedster didn't vibrate the pews apart. Blackhawk also shared in the reserved section owing to Galatea's part in the wedding party. Kara left Kyle hanging in the general population with Ray and Mary to keep him company. Bruce sat near them.

The attendees were just making their way in. Gavyn brought Roger and the two were discussing decorating strategies for their own wedding. Booster and Claire sat with them. Having introduced Claire to the couple, Booster had been thrilled to discover that she was delighted by them. Tessa and Justin sat beside them as well.

Justin tolerated Gavyn and Roger for Tessa's sake. He'd been all charm and grace towards Claire until Tessa, in appreciation of the irony and wanting to demonstrate to Justin his own prejudices and short sightedness, had revealed Claire's "little secret" to him. He'd taken it much better than he would have before Tessa's influence in his life but he still cast the odd glance her way. He occasionally cast a disparaging look Booster's way for encouraging her.

Billy and Courtney attended as well. Billy was amazed to find his girlfriend getting swept away by the romantic notion of a wedding. He didn't think she was the sort. She'd rolled her eyes at his comment to this effect.

Al and Anna came together. She, in fact, was his ride. Although Al was a familiar enough face to the assembled JLers, Anna was a stranger to them. She'd never been seen without her head gear and it took several moments to place the face. The Founders knew she was under investigation and said nothing to her, not wanting to blow the ongoing query. They also knew if she were here, the Question and the Huntress couldn't be far away.

As if on cue, Helena and Vic were the next arrivals. They took a seat and the guest that came in behind them passed by. She turned at the appropriate pew and took a seat next to Bruce Wayne. Helena's eyes bulged.

"Q! That's Talia!" she whispered excitedly.

"Yes, she arrived after we did. I believe her chauffer is waiting in case her overture is rejected," Vic revealed.

"Do you think it will be?" she wondered.

"I doubt it," he said.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" she asked Bruce.

"It's a free country," he said, "At least it will be as long as your boss doesn't get a hold of it. Or even your father."

Talia Head smiled as she slid next to him, "Too true. But there is such a thing as too much freedom. Don't you agree?"

"I'm not here to argue semantics, Talia. I'm here to celebrate the marriage between two friends," Bruce declared.

"Friends? Indeed they must be friends to purchase the Daily Planet as a flimsy cover to provide for Superman and Wonder Woman's wedding," Talia said lightly.

"And what makes you say that?" Bruce asked, not giving anything away.

"Please, it's obvious to the observant," Talia waved the thought away.

"Obvious to Luthor?" Bruce asked, "To Ra's?"

"Lex is a deluded fool. He can't admit to himself that an ineffectual character like Clark Kent could be the accursed Superman. His secret is safe from Lex," Talia assured him.

"And you're not telling him?" Bruce inquired.

"Who am I to disabuse him of his delusions?" she laughed softly.

"And your father?" he wondered.

'Please, if I can figure it out you can be certain that Ra's al Ghul reached those conclusions first," she answered.

"Good," Bruce said curtly.

"Do you ever imagine that this could be us?" Talia idly asked.

"Not really," Bruce answered.

"You used to," she said.

"That was before I realized that you could never escape your father's shadow," Bruce stated.

"And what have I been doing with LexCorp?" she wanted to know.

Bruce coldly stared at her, "You exchanged your father for Lex Luthor. Forgive me if I don't see an improvement."

"I believe you misjudge me," Talia declared.

"I doubt it," Bruce said with an air of finality.

"You're impossible," she huffed.

"Which is the attraction," Bruce said, "I remind you of your father."

Talia fumed, refusing to say another word. It was just as good since the Bridal Suite began. Everyone rose to their feet and turned towards the back. Diana was a vision in white. It was a traditional Greek wedding gown dating back to antiquity.

She glided forward and Kara trailed behind, carrying the train. Sue followed and Galatea trailed her. The Bridesmaids dresses were also traditional designs. Ralph whistled at Sue and she cast him a withering glare. Blackhawk caught Galatea's eye and she blushed as she smiled. His look of appreciation had made her feel wanted and totally unworthy at the same time. It was a paradox that made up her life.

Her past carried a price and that price was that no one trusted her. They wanted her services and appreciated her for that moment but as soon as the moment passed they cast disparaging glances her way again. She'd been amazed to receive Diana's request. It was a symbolic gesture. Maybe now the League would move past their knee jerk reaction of mistrusting her. It had to be start, didn't it?

The ceremony went smoothly. Diana was engrossed with Clark and he with her so they didn't see Kara and Galatea fidgeting. They looked more like older and younger sister than ever before. Kara thinking that this day may never arrive for her and Galatea making plans for her own impending nuptials.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and the wedding party proceeded to the entrance to form a reception line. Bruce had volunteered his yacht as a venue for the reception. He made his largest yacht available. He was still trying to sell the smaller one. It had tainted memories of his Barbara's honeymoon. He had Ra's to thank for those memories yet his daughter was sitting next to him planning her own wedding to him.

As if she knew what he was thinking, she asked; "Are you coming to the reception?"

"No." he said tersely.

"I thought not. I shall pass as well," she rose. Bruce called after her.

"Don't do anything stupid, Talia. I _will_ take you down," he warned.

Talia smiled mischievously and her eyes twinkled, "It's been some time since you took me down. I rather think I'd enjoy another go around."

"Talia." He growled.

"Be at peace, Beloved, I won't cause you concern," she turned and strolled off.

Despite her promise she was already causing him concern.

* * *

Wally had been recording, and transmitting, images of the wedding. John was chuckling, "Do you cry at every wedding?"

"Just the important ones," Shayera sat her drink on the mess hall table and slumped down into a chair. She propped her face up with the palm of her hand and looked totally inconsolable.

"What's wrong?" John asked, her mood disturbed him, "It's _supposed _to be a happy occasion."

"I know it's just we can't…" Shayera sighed, "_Diana_ gets the wedding, the baby, and a place to live. All just handed to her. We can't have that."

"Sure we can," John assured her.

"John, I need to be a citizen of an Earth nation and _none_ of them are offering me citizenship," Shayera grumped.

It was true. When they'd first thought seriously about marriage they'd checked into and discovered that marriage licenses required citizenship. It didn't even have to be the US. People from different countries got married all the time. As such, they sought out alternatives only to discover there wasn't a single nation on Earth that would grant Shayera citizenship. It was little wonder she was despondent.

An idea came to him as he thought of L-Ron's quest for citizenship. That effort had ended with a fairly unique solution and it just might work here.

"I have an idea. If I'm right, your problems are solved," John rose and stared to exit, grabbing his coffee on the way.

Shayera scrambled to catch up, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Max," he said.

"Why?" she wondered. Having just settled down for a good funk, she wanted to know why she was being disturbed.

"Because Max can solve your problem," John cryptically replied.

* * *

"You mean you can make me a citizen of the _Justice League_?" Shayera was incredulous.

"The League operates as a city-state. That gives us national sovereignty. We're literally a government unto ourselves and the Hall of Justice and our various embassies across the globe are sovereign, national territory," Max explained with a beaming smile, "And the best part is every UN member nation recognizes our sovereignty. That's guaranteed by international treaty."

"Get to the point, Max. How does that help me?" Shayera was slightly confused and confusion made her cranky.

"It's almost the same as when the INS tried to deport L-Ron. He applied for League citizenship and international law demands that the US government recognize his citizenship, and since we have no reciprocal visa requirements, he can freely travel anywhere he wants," Max elaborated, "Look, it works this way, we make you a citizen of the Justice League and the US _has_ to recognize your citizenship. You marry John in the US? Great, he just has to fill out the paperwork as though he's marrying a foreign national, which he is!"

"This could work?" she wondered in disbelief.

"Give me a week and you'll have a wedding license." Max assured her.

Shayera gave John a beatific smile, "It could work!"

"Want a shotgun wedding?" he asked.

"Wouldn't we disarm the guests?" Shayera wondered.

John laughed, "It's just an expression. It means do you want a quick wedding or do you want to wait for something formal?"

"Sooner works for me. I'm sick of waiting," she decided.

"Let me tell the kid and you pick out where you want the ceremony to take place," John said.

Shayera grinned at the thought of Wally being included. She wondered how long Diana was going to spend on her honeymoon. They could wait for her to get back to have the ceremony. Now for a site?

"What kind of restrictions do we have for the site?" she asked.

John smiled, "We have teleporters. The only restriction is it has to be _on_ Earth."

"Spoilsport," she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

8 Justice League Family Ties

Anna and Al wandered about in between rides at Six Flags Magic Mountain. Ironically, their favorite was the Batman. In sharp contrast to the man himself the ride was welcoming. Sure it depicted scenes of urban violence but what a rush! The Superman ride paled in comparison and nothing good could be said about the Riddler, the ride or the man.

The Viper was a close second to the Batman. Anna literally pulled Al along from ride to ride. Sometimes she hopped straight back onto the one she'd just left. They were having a joyous time.

Or so it seemed to those following them. Vic and Helena noted their happiness and commented upon it.

"She doesn't seem like a big, bad menace," Helena opined.

"You just want to knock off and enjoy the rides," Vic accused.

"Damn straight. We paid fifty bucks a piece to get in here. I want to at least go on one ride," Helena complained.

"Heads up," he alerted her, "They're on the move."

"Where to now?" Helena asked despondently.

"They're on course for the log flume ride," Vic deduced.

"Dammit Q! That one looks fun. You can snuggle," she lashed out.

"We'll get our chance," he promised.

"We'd better," she warned.

They followed at a discreet distance. Anna moved to her left towards a food and drinks vendor and suddenly disappeared. Vic was perplexed.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"Don't tell me she got past the great detective." Helena snorted.

"This isn't funny," Vic complained.

"Having fun are we?" Anna said from behind them.

They both spun. They looked relaxed but Anna could tell they were each poised for a fight. Unfortunately for them, she didn't intend to oblige.

"Really now," she remarked, "Two weeks of stalking me in Salem isn't enough? Now you have to follow me here as well? What am I going to do at an amusement park? Hex the crowds into oblivion?"

She became pensive, "Although, it would reduce the wait at each ride."

Vic and Helena glanced at one another questioningly.

"Oh, come now," Anna chided, "It's a joke. You do have senses of humor, do you not?"

She watched them for any clues, "Perhaps not."

"I'm sorry if this seems offensive to you," Vic offered, "You could solve all of our difficulties by sitting down and answering a few questions."

"And have you intrude upon my life as you did poor Galatea's?" Anna scoffed, "I think not."

"Then we do it the hard way," Vic countered.

"I've warned you before, leave me alone!" Anna's temper flashed, "I won't be responsible for the consequences."

As she stormed off, Helena grew angry; "Who does she think she is?"

"I don't think her attitude is our current predicament," Vic said quietly.

"Why not?" Helena asked in exasperation.

"She said she'd warned us before. She was quite confident in that fact. Do you remember a warning?" he asked.

"No," Helena retorted as though it were nothing.

"Neither do I. More importantly, I have feeling I've forgotten something. Something important. That feeling stems from our visit to Copeland, Virginia. Do you recall that visit?" he inquired.

"Q, it was two days ago," she smarted off.

"Do you feel as though something is missing? As though you've forgotten something you weren't supposed to know?" he pressed the point.

Helena looked uncomfortable, "Now that you mention it…"

"I think we need to visit Zatanna," he suddenly declared.

"Now?" she asked with some regret.

"Now," he insisted.

They stopped at a restroom so he could apply his mask. As he stepped out, a man asked; "Dude! What happened to your face?"

"I was born this way," the Question smarted off.

"Preach the Gaga," the man said and entered the restroom.

Helena was chuckling as she approached. Q was muttering, "That women's insipid lyrics are going to undermine society."

"Oh, give it a rest, Q," Helena urged.

"I suppose you approve of her?" Question demanded.

"She's Italian. She can't be all bad," Helena chuckled.

"So is Snooki but you're not defending her," Q accused.

"Don't even speak that bitch's name to me!" Helena retorted hotly.

The Question pulled his signal device out and requested a transport. They vanished in a flash of blue light and roaring applause from the crowd.

* * *

Anna reappeared at Al's side. He smiled, "Where'd you bounce off to?"

"I saw some old friends," Anna replied honestly.

"Yeah right," Al scoffed.

She arched her eyebrows, "You don't believe me?"

"You're from the past. Who could you possibly know?" Al wanted to know.

"I know lots of people," she insisted.

"And all of them belong to the Justice League or are locked up in Fate's Tower," Al chuckled.

"You don't believe that members of the Justice League could be here today?" she asked crossly.

"I would've spotted them," he assured her.

"Just keep thinking that, Handsome Stranger," she patronized him.

"Are we going on that ride or what?" he impatiently asked.

"After you, kind sir, after you," she ushered him onward. Despite her playful façade, Anna was genuinely starting to worry about the sleuthing couple. The memory charm should have thrown them off of the track yet here they were. They'd left for the day but she was certain they would show up wherever she went tomorrow. Something had to be done. Something drastic if need be.

* * *

Kara, Kyle, Mary, and Ray attended The Heckler Comedy Club. They allowed minors so Mary and Ray made it inside. Once seated at their table, a server came by to get drink orders. Mary stuck to a diet cola while Ray tried the flavored carbonated water.

Kara, unwittingly shared Galatea's love of fruit flavored spirits, sp she ordered a Midori Sour. Alcohol didn't affect her so she was free to drink as much as she liked. Kyle was only having one but he decided to go for maximum effect and ordered a boilermaker.

They ordered their meals before the first set. There were three acts tonight. Two openers and a headliner. The star attraction was famous from her work on television as well as her stand up routines. Kara and Mary had been delighted when the boys scored tickets.

In between sets the servers were out of sight and people were approaching the bar on their own. Kyle looked to Kara, "Can I get you anything?"

She gave him a wry look, "Kyle, you need to try but you don't need to try so hard."

"Give me a break, In-Ze. I'm headed there anyway. Now, do you want something?" he asked again.

"The menu says they serve peach daiquiris. I'd like to try one of those," she admitted.

"Coming right up," he said with a smile. A few minutes later he was back with the drinks. She sampled hers.

"Now that's good," she said with approval.

Kyle looked pensive, "Look Kara, I don't mind trying. I want to prove myself. I still love you. I never stopped loving you."

"Did you still love me while you were sleeping with Carol?" Kara bit back.

Mary and Ray looked like deer caught in the headlights. Kyle squirmed, "Maybe now isn't the best time to talk about this."

"When is a good time?" Kara asked, "Before or after you run off with her again?"

"That's not going to happen," he declared.

"Tell me you're not thinking about her even now," Kara challenged him.

He fell silent. She felt her anger was justified, "That's what I thought. You may say you love me but you have to prove you're committed. Not just to the idea of a relationship but to the actual practice of it as well. We're talking months, probably years of effort Kyle. This has no easy fix. It's gonna take a helluva lot of sacrifice on both our parts."

She saw his surprise and she snorted, "Yes, I have to sacrifice to. It costs me a lot of pride and self respect to even give you a second chance but I'm willing to do it because I love you. That's the kind of love I'm talking about Kyle. What are you willing to give up proving you love me?"

Seeing his stunned expression she added, "You don't have to answer that just this second but the day when it has to be answered is coming and it's coming pretty damn fast."

Kyle wrestled with what to say but Kara silenced him, "Quiet. The curtain is coming up."

Kyle didn't enjoy the rest of the evening. He had a lot of guilt weighing him down. He'd underestimated Kara. She was a lot angrier than she initially let on. She was also willing to overlook that anger and her concerns if he was just willing to give for her.

He had everything to lose and to gain. He was still nagged by doubts. He loved Kara, he truly did. He was willing to sacrifice everything to be with her. But at times that sacrifice seemed too great. And what was he sacrificing? A marriage that didn't count on Earth to a woman he didn't profess to love. Yet Carol Ferris had wormed her way into his heart, through the use of the star sapphire and yet without it all at the same time.

Carol had warned him he would always feel her presence. "As if she were in the other room" she had said. Her words were all too true. Carol's spirit was always with him. He could feel her love for him…and her pity over the course he'd opted for. There wasn't a morning, day, or night when he didn't think of abandoning everything and everyone he loved and sail off to Zamaron, where he knew she waited for him.

Carol was on the move. He could feel it. She was recruiting for the Star Sapphire Corps and spreading the message of Love that she adhered to.

They had first taken notice of one another while she was still a prisoner to the star sapphire. Kyle had reached Carol despite the pervasive control of the sapphire. The sapphire had already chosen him as a substitute for Hal Jordan but it was that moment when Carol first became brilliantly aware of him.

The star sapphire had forged the connection between its host and Kyle during their encounter on the TOU's moon base. When the stone offered liberation to Carol, and she reconciled to its message of love, it was Kyle she turned to. Sure, she made a passing gesture to Jordan but he once again, as always, rebuffed her advances. So Kyle became her man.

To be honest the marriage and the evening following it he'd been under the influence of the sapphire. The following morning he'd broken free but chose to be with her, in every sense of the word. This is what drove Kara's hurt feelings. He still didn't fully comprehend the why of it. He just knew it had happened. He also knew he'd be content spending the rest of his life making up for it.

_But what about Carol?_ The inner voice nagged.

* * *

"Yer what?" Jack O'Lantern yelled.

"I'm resigning," Galatea said again.

"Why?" he was getting angrier with each passing question.

"I'm getting married and I want to be closer to my future husband," she explained.

Galatea was moving to NYC. Kara had left the JLU's Women's Dorm and that left an opening she could fill. Superman and Wonder Woman were off on their honeymoon and hadn't been around to protest when Amanda Waller and the Martian Manhunter approved the request. Waller had gone even further and offered her a slot on the team. Unfortunately, _that_ had to be run by the happy couple. A vote of the Founders would probably be called as well. With only six of the seven original members still active, she could see how that could get gridlocked.

Still, Galatea's dreams were coming true. For the first time ever, she and Blackhawk would be on the same continent, only miles apart. That too would end when they married. They were going to stay in Blackhawk's apartment in the pilot's bunkhouse on the Hall of Justice property. Tea had suggested she just move in but Blackhawk had insisted that some architectural changes be made first. His rooms bordered on an empty suite and they were going to knock down the connecting walls and rearrange the structure.

Lady Blackhawk, Jake, and Smiley were all for it. LBH already provided a woman's presence to the area and it wasn't like Galatea was a complete stranger. Lady Blackhawk relished the thought of having a girlfriend next door and the guys thought they could scam out of housework.

Whatever their reasoning, she was glad of their endorsement. Now, if she could just get this over with peacefully.

"Oh fer the luvva God! How're we supposed to keep Grundy under control if yer gone?" Jack demanded.

"You'd better treat Solomon right or I'll come back and tell him to rip your lantern apart," she threatened.

"Now, just a minute! You can't…" he sputtered.

"Daniel!" Owlwoman yelled, "Calm down and apologize at once."

"What?" he cried.

"Galatea is getting married you dunce," Owlwoman declared, "Something we should have done long ago but you're too pig headed to ask. As for her, Blackhawk was smart enough to ask and now they have a happy occasion to look forward to. They're starting out a brand new life together. That's very exciting and very challenging. She doesn't need getting yelled at by you and feeling bad about it to be her final memory of the Global Guardians."

Galatea clutched Owlwoman's hands and practically gushed gratitude. Owlwoman graced her with a gentle smile, "Just be happy, Tea. No one deserves it more. Right Daniel?"

"First Black Adam and Isis take off and now her. Next Grundy is goin' to be dead again," Jack muttered

"That's not the answer we're looking for," Owlwoman sing songed.

"Good luck, yer gonna need it," Jack said with a foul mood.

Owlwoman sighed, "Take what you can while you can get it, honey."

All the Guardians gathered around and wished their best. They all wanted wedding invitations and she promised to send them as soon as she got them. Packing her things took all of five minutes. Her duffel bags were neatly packed since all she had were the clothes on her back and few in her closet.

Pulling out her newly issued JLU signal device, she requested a transport to the Hall of Justice. J'onn had granted her the comm unit on a probationary basis until her membership was confirmed. Right now she was grateful for it. It was morning here in Europe but it was dark in the US. She was going to crash with Blackhawk until the sun rose on the East Coast and then she'd fly to Manhattan and move into her new room.

She still wasn't sure what kind of reception that she'd get. Mary was on her side, she knew that. Fire was volatile and could easily be against her. Ice was a sweetheart and would probably graciously accept her new roommate. It was Shayera that posed a problem.

She had no idea how the Thanagarian was reacting to the news of her imminent arrival and that reaction counted since she was a Founder. She was also the most likely to start trouble if she disapproved. Galatea walked to the bunkhouse and lifted a prayer to a god she wasn't sure she believed in.


	4. Chapter 4

9 Justice League Family Ties

Galatea and Blackhawk loaded her things into the Land Rover. They got in and she gave him a wry smirk, "I could just fly there."

"We don't know if Kara left the furniture behind. We may end up shopping for a bed and other things," he reminded her.

"Okay," she relented, "My fate is in your capable hands."

He met her gaze, "Your hands are just as capable. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

A smile spread across her features, "Okay, I'll try and remember that."

"That'd be good. The Founders are notoriously fickle, particularly Superman. Look at what they did to Shayera," he added.

She gave him a quizzical look and he broke into a rueful grin, "I suppose you don't know. They voted to let her stay on but they never told her. She resigned and disappeared for a few months and they never tried to follow her and tell her the good news. Rumor has it she almost died before Fate found her and all through that time, the _illustrious_ Founding members never once tried to find her and check on how she was doing. A lone Thanagarian on a planet that had just survived an aborted invasion and they never checked on her."

"This all occurred before I was 'born'," she dryly remarked, "How am I supposed to know it?"

"CADMUS was already in existence. I just wondered if you'd been briefed," he said.

Her eyes narrowed, "How do you know CADMUS had already been formed?" she asked.

He remained silent and it dawned on her, "Omigod! _You_ were part of CADMUS?"

"I wouldn't say that too loudly around here. People have super hearing," he replied.

"Why didn't I ever meet you?" she wanted to know.

"I wasn't attached to the Meta-human division. We were the response if everything went wrong," he revealed.

Galatea suddenly felt a chill run through her spine, "You were part of the Doombringer Project?"

"I still am," he said very quietly.

Her eyes widened, "The Doombringer Project is still active?"

"The UN took it over after CADMUS was officially shut down," he said.

"We _both_ know CADMUS and Task Force X are still active," she retorted.

"How do you know?" he wondered.

"The Global Guardians are supported by NATO. Orders have come through bearing CADMUS origination markers. We also supported a Suicide Squad mission not too long ago," it was her turn to be revelatory.

"The League knows about the Squad. They _suspect_ that CADMUS just went underground. They don't have a clue about Doombringer," he shared.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because we're storing the antimatter bombs on base," he informed her.

"My God, how many are there?" her morbid curiosity had her by its grip now.

"Each Javelin can carry eight. We have enough for a five shuttle strike plus two more sorties," Blackhawk told her.

"And the League has no idea that you have contingency plans to bomb them all straight to hell?" she couldn't believe it.

"There was a risk when Lady Blackhawk started dating J'onn but he's promised to stay out of her mind. The Secretary General has banned him from reading either of our minds. Jake and Smiley know we're storing ordinance. They don't know what it is or what it's for," he said.

"Will they do it if the time comes?" she wondered.

"Their flying skills aren't their only qualifications for being in the Blackhawk Squadron. Their blind obedience to the properly designated authority also played a major role," Blackhawk divulged, "That's why Penny's application was rejected. She's too much of an independent thinker."

"What does that say about you?" she asked.

His expression was a rueful one, "It says that they have me by the balls. I either play the game or get locked away while they 'forget' where they threw the key. I don't like it but I can also see where the role is a necessary one."

"How so?" her curiosity had her in a death grip now.

"The Meta-human situation is exploding. More are being discovered every day and most are choosing the route of self gain. The Legion of Doom is merely the tip of the iceberg. They're a _big_ iceberg but they're merely a symptom of a larger problem. The League is barely able to contain the Legion. What happens when all of the wannabe villains gain some experience? Will they overwhelm the League? Will the League lose control of a situation so desperate that we get called in?" he inquired.

"So you don't see the League as being part of the problem?" she had to know.

"No, I see them as the vanguard of the solution. Unfortunately, despite all of their powers and skills, they're only human…aliens notwithstanding. They aren't perfect and they will eventually be overwhelmed. What happens then?" he carried the query to its logical conclusion, "That's when Doombringer gets deployed."

"It never used to bother me. I just thought of it as a solution for the danger the League presented but now, it's horrific," Galatea opined.

"It certainly redefines the concept of 'take no prisoners'." Blackhawk stated.

She gave him a sharp look and he realized something, "You've never seen a matter/antimatter annihilation, have you?"

"No," she knew she wasn't going to like where this was going. Not that the rest of it wasn't disturbing enough.

"Nothing survives. The antimatter and the matter totally destroy one another, down to the atomic level. The energy release from the atomic bonds shattering is tremendous. The collateral damage is extensive. It's a weapon of last resort. Any other use is unthinkable," he explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Galatea feared he was trying to recruit her.

"We're getting married. I wanted to get rid of the last secrets between us," he admitted.

"And if I tell the League?" she asked pointedly.

He grimaced, "Then I deal with the storm that will brew. You have to follow your own conscience. If you feel you need to tell them, I won't stop you. I'll vouch for you that you _just_ learned about it and that you went straight to them."

She kissed his cheek, "You're sweet."

He wore a wry grin, "You're making it hard to drive."

"I could make it even harder, emphasis on _harder_," she said suggestively.

"Be still my heart," he laughed.

* * *

Minutes later they'd parked in the car garage and were headed up the elevator to the penthouse. Max Lord's construction company had restored, and improved, the upper floors of the 5th Avenue apartments. The Sinestro Corps had sheared off the top of the building and a three story section had broken free. Tenets were clamoring to sell their spaces after fully realizing the Justice League owned the top floor. They'd always thought Bruce Wayne owned it and he was hosting a harem of women.

Max solved the problem by buying the three floors directly under the penthouse. Fire now had her own place as did Ice. Shayera took the master bedroom of the penthouse but was rarely there. She spent most of her time with John. Now there were only two enlarged extra bedrooms. Mary took one and Galatea was slated for the other.

Galatea used the biometric scanner and unlocked the door with her thumbprint. Since it was keyed to both Kara and Tea, it would work for either of them. Mary greeted Galatea and gave her a big hug. Fire and Ice were visiting the penthouse and Fire felt like being snide.

"Let's leave, Tora. I don't feel like slumming," she smarted off.

"Beatriz!" Ice scolded her.

Mary was incensed but Tea held her back. It was a lot easier to restrain Mary Batson than Mary Marvel she discovered.

"Galatea," Shayera said as she exited her room.

Tea released Mary and the young woman glared at Fire as the Brazilian snickered.

"She's in for it now," Fire whispered to Ice.

"Beatriz! Really!" Ice scolded her.

"It's good to see you," Shayera said and offered her hand.

Galatea hesitated and Shayera smirked, "Trust me. I know the benefits of a second chance first hand. Let's just say, you've got my vote."

Tea shook her hand out of gratitude. She was so enthusiastic she almost shook Shayera's arm out of its socket. Only her Thanagarian physique protected her. Blackhawk took hold of Tea's waist and whispered in her ear. She let go and blushed.

Shayera grinned. She'd found humans rather fragile when she'd first arrived. Undoubtedly Galatea found the world to be entirely too breakable. Blackhawk was in for a ride.

"I'm afraid Max's people never restocked the empty room. There's no furniture or bed," Shayera warned her.

"Okay. We were prepared for that. At least I can drop my bags off," Galatea said.

"Max wanted me to give this to you," Shayera handed her a credit card; "He said everything is on him. He suggested you buy a computer, desk, and stereo on top of everything else."

"I can't…" Tea started to protest.

"Max can afford it," Shayera assured her, "Accept the generosity while you can get it. He may be trying to make a good first impression but Max is a selfish bastard. Always remember that."

"Okay," Galatea agreed with some uncertainty.

"Look, Superman and Diana got back from their honeymoon today. Waller is posing the question of your admittance when they report in. I expect to get paged any minute now," Shayera said. As if cued, her signal device began to chime. She stepped into her room and answered it. She came out wearing a victorious grin.

"Right on time," she bragged, "Good luck with the shopping. Expect a call while you're out. I'm sure we'll want to announce the news to you directly before making a wider announcement to everyone else."

"Thank you," Galatea gushed, "For everything and for being so nice."

Shayera gave her an odd look, "I'm not nice."

Galatea gave her a knowing smile in return, "Yes, you are. You're just afraid to show it."

"Humph," Shayera snorted and headed for the balcony.

She flew off and Ice closed the door behind her. Fire called after Ice, "C'mon Tora. We'll leave the wannabe to her moving in."

Fire exited. Ice followed but she stopped in front of Galatea and squeezed her hands, "I'm sorry about her. She just gets out of control sometimes."

"It's okay. She reminds me of Vapor," Galatea referred to her caustic former teammate.

Ice hurried after Fire and Tea turned to Mary, "Do you have any plans?"

"Not really. I was thinking about checking on Billy and Freddy. Both of them are at work though and I don't want to bug them until they're free," Mary shared.

Galatea grinned, "Want to go shopping? Lord knows I could use the help,"

Mary brightened, "I'd love to. Let me grab my jacket."

Tea dropped off her bags and took in the space that would be hers until she joined Blackhawk. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and just enjoyed the moment. She was marrying the man she loved and joining the Justice League. Two seemingly impossible dreams were about to come true. What new horizons could she scale? It seemed the possibilities were endless.

* * *

The active Founders were gathered within forty-five minutes time. While they waited for the Flash, Diana shared her stories with Shayera. Superman related some of their adventures in Bali to John. John was particularly interested because he was planning a multiple stop tour for him and Shayera. The Guardians of the Universe were granting him a two week leave to celebrate his marriage in. One week would be spent on Earth; the other would be spent offworld.

After Diana had regaled Shayera with the highlights of their stay on the tropical island, Shayera brought up the topic most on her mind, "Diana, I need to ask you something."

"Feel free," Diana said easily.

"I know that you wanted me for your maid of honor but I couldn't attend because Diana Prince has no visible connections with the Justice League and I'm _obviously_ with the League. I'd be honored, however, if you'd serve in that capacity for me."

It took Diana a second to catch her meaning. When she did grasp it, she blinked in surprise; "You're getting married?"

In her excitement, Diana blurted this loud enough to be heard by the entire group. Superman and J'onn stared at John, seeking confirmation or a denial. He left them hanging for a second and then he grinned.

"I guess the secret is out," he chuckled.

"Congratulations!" Superman crowed. His handshake nearly pumped John's arm off. If he'd known that Galatea had just done the same to Shayera, he would've been irritated by the comparison.

J'onn nodded at John, "Indeed. This is rapturous news."

"Yes! Of course I will!" Diana enthused to Shayera. The former Hawkgirl was so happy that tears misted her eyes.

"Must be something in the air," she muttered.

Diana embraced her, "It's all right, my sister. It's for a worthy cause."

The Flash suddenly just appeared in the room as the doors were blown opened. Seeing the women's embrace and the guys' dopey grins he had to ask, "What did I miss?"

"How'd you like to be my Best Man, Ace?" John asked.

Flash lit up, "All right! It's about time, man! Of course I'll do it."

All of these streamed out in a matter of seconds. John looked to Superman and J'onn, "Did I hear a 'yes'?"

"Of course you did!" Flash said as he zipped over to John's side and squeezed him across ht shoulders, "Count on me for the stag party!"

"I…uh…" John stammered.

"C'mon! You gotta! It's my duty!" Flash pleaded.

"Nothing racy," John stipulated.

"Would I do anything that would offend my virgin eyes?" Flash innocently asked.

"Okay then. Just so we're clear," John felt better.

"So when's the big day?" Flash wondered.

"We just got the marriage license yesterday so we're thinking in a couple of days. Max somehow arranged for a Justice of the Peace to be on standby so we just need to settle on a date." John shared.

"Where's it gonna be?" the Scarlet Speedster asked.

"Shayera picked a spot. We're using the teleporters to get there," John told him.

"Intriguing," Flash mused, "Listen I need at least forty-eight hours. That means anytime three days or beyond from now you can get hitched."

"I think we've got a deal," John smiled

"So is the happy news why we're here today?" Flash wanted to know.

"No, we're here to discuss whether or not Galatea should be allowed to join the Justice League," Superman said with an air of disapproval.

* * *

An hour later they were still discussing the issue. Superman had initially been surprised by Shayera's adamant defense of the clone. But given her circumstances it seemed appropriate. She gave an impassioned plea for Galatea's admission.

"I'm sold," Flash said.

"This is serious business, Flash," Superman reprimanded him; "You can't base your vote on a whim."

"I'm not," Flash insisted, "When the Question re-evaluated her for our security files, I had him access her NATO records. The girl's put out. She's saved hundreds of people. She's helped bail our butts out a couple of times and that last time she helped us out was against the Legion of Doom. She could have claimed conflict of interest and sat that fight out. She didn't. She sided with us and took Doomsday on. In fact she beat him. That's something that you have a hard time doing."

That particular comparison irked Superman, "She beat him by almost killing him."

"But she didn't kill him. According to Kara she knew exactly what she was doing and explained why it _wouldn't_ kill him," Flash reminded him.

Superman recalled the incident. Kara had reacted as he would and condemned Galatea. It took Mary Marvel's intervention to distract Kara from her wrath to discover that Doomsday not only lived but he was rapidly healing.

"All right I'll accept that but that doesn't mean she should be allowed to join us," Superman insisted.

"I disagree. Her mind is incredibly focused on her path of redemption. She carries a great burden of guilt over her past actions. She will not repeat them therefore we must look at the good she has done and the greater good she is capable of," J'onn said.

"So you're voting that she should join?" Superman asked with more than a tinge of disappointment.

"Indeed I am," the Martian confirmed it.

"That's three," Shayera pointed out, "We only need one more positive vote and she's in."

"Diana?" Superman prompted her.

"I vote we include her," she said in a resolute voice.

"Why?" Superman was almost petulant.

"I learned something in my dealings with Shayera. I voted against her when the time came and I subsequently came to regret my decision," Diana explained her rationale, "Galatea has striven to prove that she is on the side of justice. She has accomplished great things in the name of that cause. We aren't as aware of it because she is stationed in Europe but the European press is full of stories of her courage and bravery. These documents are free to look up on the Internet. She has reached the pinnacle of her potential with the Global Guardians. She is capable of far greater things. We need to harness and mold those capabilities so that she can achieve the ultimate expression of what she can be."

Diana held Superman's eyes, "Your concerns stem from far more than concern over her loyalties or her motives. She defied you on the flight back from Zamaron. She defied you in front of the rest of the JLU and the Green Lantern Corps. Batman is not alone in despising challenges to his authority. This is a matter of pride for you and pride is a two edged sword."

Superman reeled. Pride? Was she kidding?

"Surely at least one of you agrees with me," he declared, "John?"

"I'm afraid I have to side with the others. This is a case exactly like Shayera's all over again. That situation proved that granting a second chance was the right choice for everyone," John stated, "Is she a risk? Yes, she is but then again so is every new member that we take in. Look at the trouble we're having with Anna Fortune. No member is without their share of inherent danger. It's part of who and what we are."

"It's five to one," Shayera said firmly, "I'd say she's in."

"I hope we don't live to regret this," Superman warned.

"Oh, stop being a wet blanket," Flash scolded, "Now, who gets to call the babe and tell her she's in?"

Everyone looked at him and he grew exasperated, "What? Come on! She's hot!"

"_I'll_ call her," Shayera announced, "She should be looking at bedroom furniture right now. If she's anything like Kara that means she's bored out of her mind."

Everyone but Superman smiled at the comparison. The two Argoans were far more alike than either of them would admit. No one knew how they're spending a lot of time in proximity of one another would work out. They seemed to be getting on well enough but there was always room for improvement. It would just be another project for their budding new member.


	5. Chapter 5

9 Justice League Family Ties

"I'm surprised to see you here," Zatanna said to the Question and the Huntress, "You don't come out to San Francisco, much less my apartment."

Zatanna fittingly lived above an occult book shop. It was a Mecca for Wiccans, grass roots witches and warlocks as well as mages with serious power. It was a Sanctuary, ordained as neutral territory by both the Lords of Order and Chaos. No magic was allowed within its confines.

However, the spells of protection that guarded the business did not extend upward into the apartment. Zatanna was principally left alone because no one was generally stupid enough to bother her. She cast her own wards of protection and only an elite handful of sorcerers could break them. That or the stray god or Lord of Chaos.

"We have a quandary and you may be able to help us with it," Question explained.

"Really? How so?" Zatanna asked.

"Would you be able to tell if someone altered our memories?" Question asked.

Zatanna pursed her lips, "It would depend on the spell used. Some are nearly untraceable. Am I correct in assuming you're looking for a mystical cause?"

"You betcha," Huntress spoke up.

"I could take a look," Zatanna offered, "I'm not making any promises. I'll need to be able to see your eyes."

Question was still as a stone. His mask occluded all facial features thereby rendering Zatanna's probe ineffective. It also seemed he wasn't about to remove said mask.

Huntress rolled her eyes, "I guess I'm volunteering."

"Let's move to the dining nook," Zatanna suggested, "The closer we can sit the better off we'll be."

Huntress followed her and the scooted their chairs close together, facing one another. Huntress grimaced, "This isn't going to scramble my brain, is it? `Cause it may be scrambled enough already."

Zatanna gave her a warm smile and a reassuring squeeze of the hand. Huntress wasn't sure if she should feel better or break Zatanna's hand for her presumption. She opted for better.

"Okay, do what you need to do," she said.

"Just look into my eyes," Zatanna instructed.

"Any special way?" Huntress wondered.

Zatanna chuckled, "No, just stare into my eyes and keep staring no matter what happens."

_That_ proclamation certainly didn't settle Huntress's nerves. She met Zatanna's gaze and locked in on the magician's eyes. She was half tempted to give her the death glare she used on criminals. She didn't think Zatanna would flinch though. The young woman had seen things that would turn Helena's hair white. Once upon a time, Zatanna had even faced down Darkseid.

Huntress stared and stared and started to wonder if anything was going to happen. She was certainly starting to feel like an idiot. That's when it happened.

It was slow at first but it was definitely happening. Zatanna's eyes were beginning to get brighter. Eventually they began to glow. They shone with a silvery light. The brightness was incredible yet strangely, it didn't hurt Huntress's eyes to look into it. It made Helena feel exposed, but in a good way. In the way that she revealed herself to Q. Well, maybe not _all_ the ways she revealed herself to her husband. Zatanna certainly didn't need to get into memories that bordered on hardcore porn.

"Flotz me!" Zatanna suddenly exclaimed and the glow suddenly died.

"Say what?" Huntress was disoriented. The glow had just _vanished_ and she felt a little lost without it.

"Sorry. Hang out in a number of demon dimensions and you pick up the stray expression," Zatanna said.

"Were our suspicions justified?" Question asked.

"Yup, but they were altered by Order magic," Zatanna was mystified.

"As in Lords of Order? Like Fate?" Question inquired.

"Yes, but Nabu isn't this overt. His handiwork would be invisible," Zatanna explained.

"Perhaps Anna Fortune could do it?" Question asked.

Everything clicked for Zatanna, "You're after Anna for something."

"I'm merely running a background investigation. However, I'm inclined to believe we found something she doesn't want revealed," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Zatanna wanted to know.

"She altered our memories," Question accused.

"You don't know that for sure," Zatanna was grasping at straws and she knew it.

"She has the most to gain from it, or should I say, she's the one with the most to lose," Question proclaimed.

"I'll have to take you to see Kent and Inza. They know more about Order magic than any other mortals alive," Zatanna decided.

"Could they have done this?"Question asked, startling Zatanna.

"They could but _why_ would they?" she asked.

"To protect Ms. Fortune," Question answered.

"Doubtful," Zatanna opined, "It's really doubtful. Besides, I think they'd be able to obscure the spell even further and make it seem like a natural loss of memory."

"They could do that?" Huntress asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

Zatanna wore a knowing smile, "Nabu would do it in such a way that no trace existed. You wouldn't even be aware of a memory loss because other memories would've taken their place. Kent and Inza would make it seem like an injury to the brain."

"And Anna?" Question asked.

Zatanna frowned, "I don't know."

"Then let's find out, shall we?" he suggested.

"We can call for a transport," Huntress suggested.

"No, my way's more direct," Zatanna's grin was a wicked one, "Ready for a ride?"

"Now waitaminute!" Question began to object as Zatanna recited an incantation in words spoken in reverse. They were suddenly in an antechamber in Fate's Tower. Stone gargoyles began to prowl towards them, growling.

"I don't think that was a good idea," Question commented.

"Oh, don't be a faceless baby," Zatanna chided him. She approached the lead gargoyle and began to rub its chin. Its head lolled to one side and its tongue came out. The others surrounded her, all vying for attention.

"Zatanna!" Inza cried out from the head of the stairs. She rushed down and met the younger woman. They clasped hands and Inza said, "It's so good to see you!"

"It may not be," Zatanna said wryly.

Inza frowned. It wasn't like Zatanna to be an alarmist, "What's wrong?"

"I need Kent to examine my friends," she indicated Question and the Huntress, "They've had a memory charm used against them. It's Order magic."

She let that hang in the air. Inza nodded gravely, "And they want their memories restored."

"If possible. It could be vital and even more incriminating than the charm itself," Zatanna offered as an explanation. She then asked what was on everyone's mind, "Anna wouldn't be in, would she?"

"She's out with her young man," Inza said, "You suspect her, don't you?"

"She does seem to be the likeliest candidate outside of you or Kent and quite frankly I find that hard to believe," Zatanna admitted.

"But not so with Anna?" Inza asked.

"No, not with Anna. She has secrets. The question is how far will she go to protect them?" Zatanna wondered.

"Indeed," Inza said neutrally.

"You know her secrets don't you?" Zatanna realized.

"I know a great many of them," Inza confessed, "The one I don't know is what extremes she would go to to protect the others."

"Are they worth protecting?" Zatanna inquired, "What could be so bad that she'd need to go to these lengths?"

"That remains to be seen," Inza declared, "Just as it needs to be seen whether or not Anna truly did this thing."

She turned to the couple and bid them welcome, "Please follow me. Kent and Amazo-Prime are dealing with a difficult text right now. They were about to consult Dr. Fate when you arrived. If your travails are beyond the skills of my husband or I, Fate will easily attend to your needs."

* * *

They found Kent Nelson still completely human. He'd been about to slip on the Helmet of Nabu and transform into Fate but fortune delayed him. Inza described the Question and the Huntress's problem. He coaxed the Question into removing his mask.

"You have a good, strong face," Inza remarked, "You should let it out more often."

"That's what I tell him, but does he listen to me? Nooo." Huntress complained.

Kent repeated the procedure Zatanna employed on the Huntress. He grimaced, "I can break the charm. However, it's wrapped around the memories themselves. I can hit it like a knife but you need a scalpel."

"So is one available?" Question asked.

Kent grinned, "Sure, we summon Fate."

* * *

Kent slipped on the helmet and his clothes were immediately covered by the garb of Dr. Fate. His voice became ethereal and domineering all at the same time. Fate was used to being in control. It behooved him as a Lord of Order.

"My human host has detailed your plight to me," Fate's slight Middle Eastern accent proclaimed, "I believe I can help. The question is, do you truly want it?"

"We wouldn't be here otherwise," Question said impatiently.

"You are here to delve into matters which belong in the past. It may be best to leave them there," Fate advised.

"I've asked the question, now I need to know the answer," Question declared.

"Are you truly ready for the answer?" Fate wondered.

"I'm always ready for the answer," Question boasted.

"We shall see," Fate said cryptically, "Arrange yourselves side by side and be seated. There will be some momentary weakness and I do not wish for you to fall."

Inza brought chairs. Amazo-Prime put away his scrolls and intently studied the moment. Fate held his hands out in front of him and aimed one apiece at Question and Huntress. Golden energy began to coalesce around his fingers. Zatanna could feel the power being evoked. So could Inza and Amazo-Prime. This was no simple breaking of a spell. This was the renewing of two minds.

The energy lanced out, forming two ankhs on the way to their targets. Question and Huntress's heads began swallowed in the energy as it penetrated them. Their eyes and mouth glowed with it, as though a light were in their head shining forth through the orifices. Zatanna stood transfixed as the couple's voices were raised in a cry, not of agony nor of joy, but of power. It was a battle cry. All at once, it ended.

Fate lowered his hands, "Are you satisfied?"

"She _did_ cast the spell!" Question remembered and then he realized that there was more…much more, "And she's a murderer."

"That was another time and another place," Fate sought to diffuse Question's anger; "One might say she was a different woman."

"Metaphysics don't concern me," Question stated, "Only justice."

"Inza, will you show them out of the Tower?" Fate asked then he offered one last benediction, "Do what needs to be done but do not become blind in the pursuit of it."

Question gave him one last quizzical glance. As always his mind was filled with questions. But he had a specific task to tackle and tangible results to be had. The greatest thing was that they had to strike swiftly before Anna suspected anything.

* * *

"You are being offered membership in the Justice League Unlimited. This is a great honor and doesn't come lightly. There were some questions as to your worthiness for this honor," Superman said from behind the podium in the Hall of Justice's auditorium. From near Galatea's position, the Flash groaned. Shayera bristled and John sighed. Diana looked pained. J'onn was as inscrutable as ever.

Mary practically came out of her chair, "That's not fair! Flash told us _you _were the only one that had objections. You're the leader of the team. That means you should lead and not put your own opinions in people's way. Tea's worked hard for this and the rest of the League knows it."

"Please take your seat, Mary," Superman advised.

"Not until you apologize," Mary defiantly declared.

"Sit down!" Superman snapped.

"Are you going to make me?" Mary shot back.

"Mary…" Superman growled.

"Can _I_ say something?" Galatea asked.

"Why not?" Superman huffed.

"I know there are some legitimate concerns over my membership. I'm working every day to address them. I can promise you, you're not making a mistake," Galatea vowed.

Superman fell silent. It lingered and finally Flash called out, "Let her in already!"

"Flash is obviously volunteering to show you around and get your membership processed," Superman said and then called out as she started to leave, "And god help you if you disappoint us."

Mary blew him a raspberry. As they left, J'onn spoke at last; "I do believe it's time we had a talk with you, Superman."

"A talk? About what?" Superman asked.

"Let's talk about your runaway ego," Shayera suggested, "Or the fact you used to be the most tolerant one us, except for maybe Flash, and now you're as bad as Batman. Maybe worse because you're the polar opposite of what you were."

Superman was wounded, "I… You all feel that way?"

"Maybe not those exact words but the gist of it is the same in my opinion," John said.

"You are transforming into that which you formerly loathed," J'onn shared, "It began gradually when you accepted the leadership role but your response to your duties has been to foster a growing sense of intolerance."

"Diana?" he pleaded.

"Clark, it's true. I'm partly to blame for it. I pushed you harder than anyone else to be the perfect leader. I think you need to step down and re-evaluate your positions on things," she suggested.

"I agree," J'onn asserted.

"Sounds like a plan," Shayera agreed.

"Do what you need to do," John urged.

Superman's shoulders slumped. Diana approached him, "I suggest we _both _take some time away from the League. I have the pregnancy to contend with and we will soon have a family to deal with. Metropolis will keep you busy enough. It used to and things have only escalated there. Do it for us but most of all, do it for _you_."

"Okay," he said feebly, "I guess we start immediately, If anyone needs us…"

He offered a weak smile, "I guess you won't."

They left and Shayera addressed J'onn, "Looks like you're leader again."

"And you two shall be my lieutenants," J'onn replied.

"Argh," Shayera grumped, "Is it too late to get Superman back here?"

"You love being in charge and you know it," John joked.

"Say that again Lantern and I'll bop you on the head with my mace," Shayera retorted playfully.

"But then who would you marry? You do have a valid marriage license now," he teased.

"What's Wally doing this weekend?" she pondered.

"Oh Lord, there goes the kid's innocence," John warned.

"So what's he got planned for you with this 'stag party' thing?" she wondered.

"He won't tell me," John groaned.

"Oh, it'll be fun," she reassured him.

"His last idea of a party was a Gears of War competition," John reminded her.

She brightened, "That was pretty fun."

John hung his head, "I'm surrounded."

"Just relax and enjoy it. I'm sure he'll do something to accommodate your stuffiness," she consoled him.

"I'm not stuffy," he protested.

She began to laugh. Within seconds she was consumed by her mirth and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Was it something I said?" John dryly asked.

"John, Carol was right about you. You need to lighten up and enjoy yourself more. This party is a perfect example," she observed.

"I'll enjoy myself! I promise. Does that make you happy?" John was getting exasperated. Shayera sometimes picked on him but he was feeling hit by both barrels right now.

"You'd better," she scolded, "And remember, Wally will report back to me on whether or not you kicked back and got into the party or not."

"Not if I kneecap him," John mused,

"John!" she chided him.

"No?" he asked, the spark of playfulness returning, "What'll you give me?"

"Oho! He wants a bribe," she laughed, "What do you have in mind, Sailor?"

"I was a Marine, not a sailor," John was indignant.

"Marines ride around on boats protecting sailors so same difference," she shot back.

"Some intelligence agent you are," John scoffed.

"I'll show you how good I am at being an intelligence agent. I can tell you _exactly_ what you want as a bribe," She countered.

"I seriously doubt it," he snorted.

She whispered in his ear and his jaw dropped, "How did you…?"

"And then we'll…" she said and then whispered in his ear again. She leaned back and smirked, "That ought to do the trick."

"You bet it will," he said eagerly and started to rise out of his seat.

"Ah, ah, remember there's a price. You have to go with the flow at Wally's party, _No matter_ what it's like."

"Trust me, you've convinced me," he assured her.

She wore a sultry smile, "I haven't _begun_ to convince you."

She rose and sauntered out. John watched her go and then came to his senses and realized he needed to follow her.


	6. Chapter 6

11 Justice League Family Ties

"J'onn, we need to talk," Question said as he hurried to catch the taller Martian. Huntress was on his heels. She was looking irritated by her husband's near disappearance.

"What does this regard?" J'onn inquired, "I have many responsibilities to attend to, so don't draw out your explanation."

"I have a report on Anna Fortune," Question declared.

"He means _we_ have a report," Huntress snorted.

"I take it from your agitation that you found something significantly disturbing to warrant further attention," J'onn guessed.

"She's a murderer," Question said flatly.

J'onn processed that news, "I believe it's time to bring Anna in. Have Hula Hula recall her to the Hall while I appraise Amanda and Sue. They will wish to speak to her as well."

"I'm on it," Question said excitedly.

Huntress blocked his path, "You mean _we're_ on it."

"Of course," he said dismissively.

"I'm not playing, Q. You've got a pronoun problem," she accused.

Question stared at her. She could feel his hidden eyes. She knew he was weighing her declaration. After a moment he responded.

"Forgive me. You're right of course. I'll work on that," he said.

She smiled, "That's all I'm asking for."

"Can we report to Hula Hula now?" he wondered.

"After you," she ushered him by, "I _really_ don't feel like getting run over."

Question practically ran down the corridor. Huntress nonchalantly strolled after him. People who were almost bowled over by the detective saw Huntress and asked what was going on. She smiled enigmatically and said they'd find out soon enough.

* * *

"Where is she?" Question demanded.

"I'm not sure I have to tell you that," Hula Hula replied, "We may be the Justice League but we still have a degree of privacy. How would you like it if I gave out your location just anyone?"

"Pull up my location," Question instructed.

Hula did it just to humor him, "Here you are. It says…Boston?"

"I removed the GPS and ID tracker on my signal device. It is now attached to a Greyhound Bus assigned to the Hub City to Boston route," Question explained.

"Well, I'll be a…" Hula murmured.

"Now, about Anna Fortune?" Question asked.

"I'm not sure," Hula Hula admitted.

Huntress arrived, "What's up?"

"Hula Hula here won't reveal Anna's location," Question revealed.

"No, I won't," Hula Hula adamantly agreed.

"You want to eat your teeth?" Huntress asked.

"You and what army?" Hula shot back.

Huntress chuckled, "You definitely do not want to go there, chubby."

"Don't mistake fat for flab," Hula warned.

"Hey Hula, what's up with the crowd?" Plastic Man asked as he and Penny approached. L-Ron toddled up behind them.

"Are you skipping your break?" L-Ron inquired hopefully.

"No, I'm not skipping my break. I'm just settling something before I leave, so pay attention." Hula Hula instructed.

"But this is a good day for getting dirt," L-Ron burbled, "Supes and Wondy have left the League temporarily. Galatea is signing up and Flash is practically falling all over himself to accommodate her."

Everyone gave him a wry look. This puzzled L-Ron, "What? Everybody's got to have a hobby."

"What's the problem here?" Penny asked.

"I need Hula Hula to give me Anna Fortune's location," Question answered.

Penny frowned, "Hmmm… Why do you need to find her?"

"I need to bring her back to the Hall," Question shared.

"Well, if ya'll just want her to come back, page her over her signal device and issue a recall order," Penny suggested.

Plas looked to Hula, "That work for you, Big Guy?"

"That's doable," Hula relented.

"You are a credit to your sex," Question said to Penny.

"Um…thank you?" she replied uncertainly.

Huntress took Question by the arm and began to steer him away, "C'mon Q, I'm not quite comfortable with you using the word 'sex' with any woman but me."

"It was harmless!" he insisted as they headed for the teleporter.

"Mmm hmm," she patronized him.

Hula turned to report that the message had been sent but the couple was gone.

"Ready for that break?" Plas asked.

"Sure am," Hula Hula happily consented, "It's all yours L-Ron."

"Joy," the mechanoid grumped, "I want to know why they want to talk to Anna."

"Patch into the security feeds," Hula Hula suggested, "It'll give you a front row seat."

"I love you, Pineapple Breath!" L-Ron said delightedly.

"Any time," Hula chuckled as he, Penny, and Plastic Man headed for the garden.

* * *

"So why is the Question hot to trot on bringing Anna Fortune in?" Waller asked.

"As you know, certain questions regarding Anna's reliability arose so we assigned the Question to assessing her background, which is a virtual unknown, and her threat quotient. He seems to think he found something worth noting," J'onn replied.

"Why didn't you just suck it out of his brain and speed things up?" Waller wondered.

"I rarely scan someone without their permission and the Question is one individual who would never give it. Besides, my surface impressions of his thoughts are that they are akin to Batman's. Too disturbing to be inviting," J'onn explained.

"Very well but what purpose does bringing her before us serve?" Waller wanted to know.

"With Superman and Wonder absent, League leadership falls on me. The true nature of our command structure necessitates that it include you and Sue. I am comfortable with the tactical decisions of the League, Sue is the logistics and strategic expert, and you represent our expertise in legal matters. All three are needed when dealing with Anna Fortune," J'onn opined.

"Is that an informed opinion?" Waller asked.

"The Question was extremely agitated and accused her of murder. He hasn't been this disturbed since Luthor ran for President and he had access to the Justice Lord files. That indicates there's a great deal of trouble ahead. Anna is highly intelligent and quite observant. She's adept at manipulating situations in order to gain maximum benefit for herself. She is also a mid-level mage. This grants her abilities above and beyond the norm," J'onn observed.

"The norm being mind reading shape shifters from Mars," Waller deadpanned.

"Precisely," J'onn said evenly.

* * *

At Silver Strand Beach in Coronado, Anna and Al frolicked in the surf. She leapt into his arms and kissed him. He was so startled; he stumbled backwards and then fell over. They both crashed as an incoming wave swamped them. They extricated themselves from the surf and returned to their blankets. They had a large umbrella in order to protect Anna's extremely fair skin. She'd been indignant when Al insisted on slopping SPF 50 sunscreen all over her.

The "all over" part had intrigued her but the smell of the noxious chemicals alone made her want to gag. She also felt greasy. She'd been quite irritable until Al convinced her to go out into the surf with him. Now she was laughing and smiling as though she'd been having the time of her life through the entirety of the stay.

As they ingloriously flopped onto their blankets, she gave him a "come hither" look. He obliged. Soon they were wound around one another and completely oblivious to bystanders and passersby. However, one increasingly annoying beeping sound intruded on their bliss.

Anna groaned as she rolled off of Al. He wore a frustrated expression, "I've told you to leave that behind at my place."

"But what if they need us?" she queried him.

"They _always_ need us. They can _live_ without us for a few hours," Al complained.

"Tosh," she remarked, "And you call yourself a hero."

She examined the display, "Look, they want us to return immediately."

"What's the emergency?" Al asked.

"It doesn't say. It's just an immediate recall notice," Anna described what she saw.

"You want to go, don't you?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"Of course! It could be an adventure!" she enthused.

"You are an action junkie," Al accused.

"And what of it?" she indignantly demanded.

"It's not a bad thing but it can get in the way of other things," Al observed.

"It gives us a greater reason to make each moment count," she opined.

Al leaned in and kissed her again, "Okay. Let's pack up and pick up our stuff."

"Why pack?" Anna cast her transportations spell and everything suddenly appeared in Al's apartment. The umbrella toppled over and knocked the television to the floor. It hit and erupted into a sparking mass.

"Maybe _that's_ why we pack up," Al dryly commented.

Anna looked totally abashed, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I wanted to get a bigger one anyway," he laughed it off.

"So we can get ready?" she grew excited again.

"After…" Anna was gone in a flash and Al lamely finished, "…you?"

Moments later they were both dressed in their customary uniforms. Despite a vigorous toweling off, Anna's hair was still wet. She hoped they weren't being summoned to take a photo. Modern photos were light years ahead of the grainy shots of her day. And they were in marvelous living color! And unlike the photos of her day, no one needed to handle dangerous chemicals.

She imputed the proper command and the teleporter chief acquired them and transported them to the Hall of Justice. She could have just easily used a spell but the Powers That Be had requested that she use the teleporter so they could register her presence within the Hall. She smirked as she thought of all the ways she could bypass their vaunted security measures.

What she wasn't expecting was to be confronted by a very angry Question and an even angrier Huntress. Huntress had her crossbow poised and aimed at Anna. She froze. She could feel surprise eking out of Al as well.

Anna's hands twitched and the Huntress adopted a predatory smile, "Move your hands and this bolt gets lodged in your right eye."

"I don't think so," Al declared. The Question, who was undoubtedly a superior hand to hand combatant, put him down in five seconds time.

"Stay down," Question ordered, "She won't be harmed as long as she cooperates."

"It's all right, Al," Anna reassured him, "I think they just want to have a little chat with me."

"You know where the team briefing rooms are?" Huntress asked.

"Of course," Anna confirmed it.

"Then start marching towards them. And if you try anything with your hands, or if you speak without a prompt, I _will_ shoot to kill and consequences be damned," Huntress warned.

The ladies left and Question turned to Al, "You may want to ask your lady friend what she does with memories when questions she doesn't like get asked."

He breezed out of the teleporter station, leaving Al wondering just what the hell that was supposed to mean?

* * *

The door to Room 4 was open. Anna took that as an invitation and stopped there, "I believe we're here."

"What did I say about talking?" Huntress said between clenched teeth.

Anna shrugged and waited. J'onn's voice came from within, "It is all right, Huntress. She may enter. We're ready for her."

Huntress gestured with the crossbow for Anna to enter. She did so and Huntress and the Question, who had caught up, followed her in. Inside J'onn, Waller, and Sue could be found. Also present were John and Shayera. Shayera was less than amused. She was supposed to be bribing John and she was rather looking forward to it. This meeting without a reason seemed pointless.

The last member present was Zatanna. Zatanna approached Anna. She bore a set of manacles. For the first time, Anna's unflappable confidence wavered.

"Remove your cannon," Zatanna instructed, "And then your spell casing bandolier."

Anna moved slowly and deliberately for the Huntress was still behind her and on a hair trigger. She sat the items down on the ground. Zatanna gestured towards them and reversed her words. The armaments floated to a table in the back.

"Hold out your hands," Zatanna ordered. Anna complied and Zatanna locked the manacles in place. She repeated the exercise around Anna's ankles. She rose, "These are…"

"The Manacles of Astrakhan. They prevent me from casting a spell by inverting and aiming it at me," Anna recited, "Correct?"

"Exactly." Zatanna sat down, "She's neutralized."

"Question, you asked for this confrontational atmosphere," J'onn stated, "Do you have a reason for this?"

"Our newest member is a murderer. Anna Fortune was born in 1849 and grew up in Virginia throughout the Civil War," he said.

"The War of Northern Aggression," Anna murmured.

"As you know, Virginia and the other Confederate nations capitulated. The 14th Amendment to the United States Constitution abolished slavery and guaranteed equal rights. The former Confederate states were allowed to reintegrate into the Union with an oath of allegiance by 100 notable citizens per state. Virginia complied," Question lectured, "Virginia, like other Southern states, adopted the policy of 'Separate but Equal' whereby Blacks were racially segregated but given nominal rights and facilities."

Anna snorted. Shayera practically did the same, "Is there a point to this?"

"The Fortune family were plantation owners. Tobacco rather cotton. They had black laborers. The foreman of those laborers was a black man named Uriah Keep. He was Anna's lover," Question presented those facts.

"Okay, this is all fascinating but is there a point?" Shayera reiterated.

"Shay, black men weren't allowed to have relations with white women. It was punishable by death," John said in a low voice.

"Oh!" she remarked.

"Added to that was Anna's engagement to one Stephen Friarbush. Friarbush was a well to do, upstanding local citizen," Question added to the table.

"Stephen was a pig," Anna said coldly.

"He discovered Anna's relationship with Keep and killed him. Anna, in a fit of pique, pulled Friarbush's reserve pistol out of his saddlebag and killed him," Question paused for effect. No one was speaking now, "The locals, led by the town marshal, formed a lynch mob and presented themselves to Anna's father, Joss. He delayed them while she escaped on horseback. That choice cost him his life. Her family was subsequently ostracized and driven into poverty. They fled the area and were lost in obscurity."

"Is this true?" J'onn asked.

"It's true that both Uriah and Stephen died but they killed each other. I shouldered the blame because I didn't die for my sins," Anna was strangely detached.

"You killed Stephen," Question accused, "And then you ran. While you were running you encountered Dr. Fate and even fled your own time."

Anna was amused, "If a lynch mob arrived on your doorstep and wanted you to satisfy their bloodlust, wouldn't you flee? As far away as possible, no matter where or when that may be?"

"You killed him," Question was adamant, "And when we discovered that, you interfered with our memories."

"Did I?" she asked.

"Zatanna and Fate can confirm this," Question rebutted.

"Can they confirm that a memory charm altered your memory or can they implicitly state that I did it?" she queried him

"How did you know it was a memory charm?" Question pounced upon that admission.

"How else does one alter memory?" she wondered. She turned to Zatanna, "Do you know?"

Question stared at her and Zatanna uncomfortably shrugged, "I don't know of any other way to change or bury memories. Maybe Fate does."

Question grew angry and he stabbed a finger at Anna, "You killed you fiancé! Admit it!"

Anna arched an eyebrow and looked mildly bored, "Where's your evidence? Where's the murder weapon with my fingerprints and DNA upon it?"

"Don't be preposterous. Those things were lost over a hundred years ago," Question scoffed.

"Then where's your proof?" Anna repeated.

"I read the newspapers. They filed the story. It was front page news. The family history was listed in a chronology of Copeland, Virginia," Question recited.

"And where are those?" she pointedly asked.

"You took them," he angrily admitted.

"I did? Do you remember me taking them?" Anna asked.

"I…" Question faltered.

"Come now. You and the Huntress are the witnesses. What did I take? Where did I take it? What did I do with it?"

"We can search your quarters in Fate's Tower," Question threatened.

"Feel free," Anna laughed.

"Anna, the mere implication is serious enough to warrant further consideration," J'onn decided.

"Whatever happened to 'innocent until proven guilty'? Doesn't that apply here as well? Isn't this still America?" she wondered.

"Technically it isn't." Waller suddenly spoke up, "The Hall of Justice is an independent nation."

"So what's the law? Can a person be condemned on hearsay?" Anna wanted to know.

"J'onn, can you scan her mind and settle this?" Sue asked.

J'onn scowled, "Unfortunately, Anna's mind is one of those rare ones that I cannot enter."

"So all we have is the Question and the Huntress's word for it?" It was Waller's turn to scowl, "That'll never hold up in the World Court."

J'onn telepathically conferred with the League's leadership. Afterwards he spoke, "Anna, we do not have enough evidence to charge you with a crime. However, serious allegations have been raised and you will be subject to the tightest scrutiny. You're every move will be tracked and analyzed as we look for aberrant behavior. Do not cause us to side against you. You will not like the consequences."

"I understand," Anna said happily. She jiggled her manacles, "Now, about these?"

Zatanna looked to J'onn and he nodded gravely. She released the manacles and Anna gathered her gear. After situating herself, she paused.

John and Shayera were gone as soon as it became apparent the effort was futile. Waller and Sue were next to leave. Each cast a pointed glare Anna's way. Zatanna hesitated but she had things to do back home so she was next to leave. J'onn lingered for several minutes but he eventually left as well, his expanded responsibilities calling him.

Question and Huntress confronted her. Huntress snorted, "I bet you think you're pretty smart."

"Oh, do behave," Anna requested, "You lost. Learn from it and move on."

"We will find those records," Question promised.

"Do you hear yourself?" Anna asked, "You wish to rely upon _newspapers_? You do realize that they will print anything sensational? It increases their circulation despite what the facts may really be. Newspapers in my era were even worse than those now. Nowadays people can fact check them thanks to that wonderful Internet. Before, they relied upon rumor and innuendo for their sources."

"You _are_ going down. There are more records and more credible sources available. We _will_ find them," Question threatened.

Anna's eyes narrowed and she hissed, "Do not threaten me, little man. Your close minded bigotry cannot fathom what I've been through or what I'm capable of doing to protect myself."

"Is that a threat of your own?" Question was amused.

"A vow, if you will," she clarified.

"The gauntlet has been thrown then," Question mused, "May the best man win."

"And if that man is a woman?" Anna posed the question.

"Then I'll be gloating as I haul your ass off to jail," Huntress stated.

"Are we done here?" Anna was suddenly bored, having said her peace.

"I believe so," Question allowed.

The mage left and the sleuthing couple lingered. They shared a moment, each recommitting to the chase and then they left. The hunt would continue but it was safe to take the afternoon off. Anna wasn't going anywhere. It was better to lull her into a false sense of security and safety than press the attack while she was on the defensive. She would slip and fall soon enough. Her temper had given her away twice now. That was a major chink in her armor and would prove to be her undoing. Or, at least that was the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

12 Justice League Family Ties

Two days passed and life moved on. Kara flew to NYC and visited Mary. Kara ran into Galatea for the first time since she'd moved into the upper floor of the Women's Dorm. Mary was getting a light jacket. The plan was to fly into Pennsylvania and visit Fawcett City. Billy and Freddy were almost off work and then they could all attend an art gallery opening. Courtney, of course, was joining Billy. Freddy was two timing and serving as escort for Mary and Kara.

"Oh!" Mary squeaked as she came upon Tea and Kara silently appraising one another.

"You're looking good," Kara finally offered.

"Thank you. I owe it to all the happiness I've had recently," Tea acknowledged the compliment, "I hate to say it but you look terrible."

"Tea!" Mary scolded.

"What? She looks like crap," she insisted.

"How would you like it if someone told you that?" Mary wanted to know.

"If it were true I'd want to know," Galatea replied.

"We need to have a long talk about…" Mary began.

"Mare! It's okay. I _do_ look like crap. I _feel_ like crap," Kara admitted.

Galatea shot Mary a victorious stare.

Mary gave her a reproving glare right back as she asked Kara, "What's wrong?"

"The usual," Kara grumped.

"I thought you and Kyle were getting along," Mary confessed.

"We are," Kara sighed, "It's just…"

"Just what?" Mary pressed.

"I'm not sure I can trust him," Kara admitted, "Every time we're apart I wonder if he's flying off to be with Carol."

Mary gaped. She knew what that admission had to cost her friend.

"Sounds like a personal problem," Galatea offered.

"_Excuse me_?" Kara archly inquired.

"Mary told me a little bit about your situation," Galatea said. Seeing the venomous look Kara shot towards Mary, she added; "She didn't give many details but you forget something: _I was there_."

Kara started to smart off but then it dawned on her, Galatea was right. Tea had been there for the wedding and what followed afterwards. Her insight could prove invaluable.

"Tell me," Kara ordered.

Galatea just gave her a skeptical look and Kara softened, "Please?"

Galatea's heart went out to Kara. She and her progenitor barely got along but she could place herself in Kara's shoes. What if Carol had chosen Blackhawk?

"The star sapphire is far more powerful than the sapphire rings and the rings are _very_ powerful. Unlike a Green Lantern ring, they directly tap into the heart and manipulate it to a degree." Galatea shared and saw that her words had already begun to have an impact, "The bearer of the ring feels a rush of love, in a wave that carries them away. It doesn't matter that it's just a ring, it's the greatest rush you've ever experienced."

"The star sapphire, and Carol as well, chose Kyle for their consort. Carol had said that she planted a 'seed' in Kyle's heart," Galatea continued.

"Yeah, she said that to me too," Kara shared.

"That seed was watered and it exploded inside of Kyle," Galatea described the process, "If it was anything like the rings, and I think it was far more than that because it stemmed from the star sapphire itself, he was overwhelmed. He wasn't in his right mind when he married Carol…and afterwards."

"But he came to," Kara argued, "He admitted it and then they… They did it again all over again."

"You think he's free but he isn't," Galatea informed her, "I rejected the ring and I'm not free of it. I don't know if I ever will be."

"Wh…what?" Katra stumbled over that one.

"I feel the ring's call even now. I have to make a choice every day whether or not to find a way to chase it down and take it back," Galatea broke into a bitter little laugh, "Actually; the question is whether or not _it_ would take me back."

"Carol said she's part of him," realization began to dawn on Kara.

"She's literally in his head and his heart _all_ the time," Galatea warned, "Until he gets past that, he'll never be free."

"But how can he…?" Kara was afraid to ask.

"Carol said Will can master all the other emotional spectrums. That includes Love. If he can master the love in his heart then he can break her hold on him," Tea advised.

Kara just gaped at her, "How? Why are you telling me this?"

"I was in the same trap but you brought Blackhawk to Zamaron and seeing him again freed me. I'd like to think you'd do the same for me if Blackhawk were the object of Carol's desire," she admitted.

"I…I don't know if I would've," Kara confessed, "That seems awfully petty now."

Galatea grinned, "Well, _that's_ a start at least."

"Can Kyle break this hold on his own?" Kara wondered.

"He's probably tried but he doesn't know how. He needs guidance," Galatea advised.

"Well, we'll just talk to his bosses," she decided, "Sorry Mare. I've gotta go."

Kara flew off of the balcony and Mary turned to Tea, "Who's Kyle's boss?"

Tea's expression was a wary one, "The Guardians of the Universe."

"That seems to bother you," Mary observed.

"The Guardians don't know how to respond to the Star Sapphires. A large part of that stems from the fact the Zamarons are the female to their exclusively male," Galatea divulged.

"Really?" Mary was startled. John and Kyle rarely talked about the Oans and when they did it was in hushed, reverent tones. She'd been told they were exclusively male but had glazed it over, "But if the Zamarons and the Guardians are meant to be together, what does that mean for the Star Sapphires and the Green Lantern Corps?"

"They're meant to be together too," Galatea declared, "I just hope the Guardians don't overreact over this. That would be bad."

"How bad could it be?" Mary wondered.

"There are worse things than the Sinestro Corps out there. And they have power rings too," Galatea shared.

"But…?" Mary protested.

Galatea gave her a wry look, "Sorry Mary, I wasn't a Sapphire for very long. Most of what it means to be a Sapphire was instinctual. The ring imprints that on your heart. I can't tell you much beyond what I've already shared."

"Oh, all right," Mary unhappily conceded.

"You have fun with Courtney and the boys," she moved to the balcony.

"You're wearing regular clothes," Mary observed.

"Blackhawk and I are going out on the town," Tea revealed.

"Alone?" Mary's ears perked up.

"With LBH, Gavyn, Roger, Booster, Claire, Sir Justin, and Tessa," Tea explained.

"Poor Lady Blackhawk is alone?" Mary felt bad.

Galatea smirked, "I don't think she'll be alone for long."

"Oh! But she and J'onn…?" Mary inquired.

"Are on hold while he's team leader. Plus, the United Nations' Oversight Committee ruled on the relationship and she's been forbidden to fraternize with him," Galatea let slip.

"That's terrible!" Mary hotly declared.

"We'll see how long it lasts," Galatea winked, "Now, I'm late. See you later. Don't wait up."

Tea sailed off and Mary stepped out after her. She closed the slider and locked it by means of the keypad activated system. Saying, "Shazam!" she was transformed from a 17-year old young adult to a twenty-something woman. Mary leapt off of the balcony and headed east for Fawcett City.

* * *

"Who's invited?" John asked for fourth time.

"I keep telling, just some of the guys," Wally assured him.

They were both in civilian attire and had even driven one of the Orb-14's to the club. Max's gesture was hiring the ultra-exclusive nightclub for the night. Wally had been surprised to learn that it was at this location in Metropolis that the legendary Batman and Superman had first encountered one another.

Bats had been there looking for a connection to the Joker and Superman had been called in to deal with a, "crazy man in tights." The usual partiers, drinkers, escorts, mobsters, and hit men were locked out and only John's guests were allowed. Security was airtight and had been beefed up.

Max also enlisted the musical aid of Joss Stone in exchange for a five million dollar donation to her favorite charity. John's didn't know anything about her or her type of music but the kid and Max were trying. They arrived to find her warming up and John ended up being entranced. Wally made introductions and Stone congratulated John on his impending nuptials. He honestly admitted that he wasn't a fan but he was now looking forward to the show. She'd laughed and moved backstage.

He then sequestered John in a private booth surrounded by a curtain. Bruce and Clark were already there. John chuckled.

"Do you know what he has planned?" he asked.

"No," Clark blithely answered; ready to go along with anything.

Bruce grunted. The other two looked at him expectantly. He finally shook John's hand.

"It's about time," he expressly said.

"I won't argue that," John grinned.

"Good," Bruce replied. Apparently that meant his conversing was over as well.

"Something's going on out there," Clark said, "Wally said something about 'a chorus line."

Bruce groaned and John stood up and threw back the curtain only to find every surviving member of his Marine platoon standing around the dance floor. They all yelled, "Surprise!"

John gaped. He didn't know how to react. He'd expected something out of the ordinary from Wally but he'd expected it in a bad way. How could he have been so wrong?

Derek "Deek" Jeeters was the first to approach John, "How have you been, Johnny?"

"Johnny?" Wally perked up. He knew he'd get the dirt on GL this evening. He just didn't know it would start so soon.

"Deek, it's been…how have you…I've been fine." John stammered through.

Deek suddenly surged forward and caught up his old friend in a massive bear hug. John looked thrilled, slightly afraid, but thrilled. All of the other former Marines rushed forward and gather around their old sergeant.

One of called out, "Did you ever think that the Sarge would ever get married?"

Another answered back, "Not with all those girlfriends he used to have."

"Girlfriends?" Wally repeated, "Hey! Where'd you go? We gotta talk!"

The former platoon stayed gathered on the dance floor and a worker suddenly appeared, "The bar is now open and the kitchen will be taking requests in thirty minutes."

She disappeared and a Marine cried out, "Let's see if he can still drink us under the table."

"Man, we gotta talk!" Wally made a bee line for him.

* * *

The concert had ended and Wally's chorus line, assembled from a recently shut down Broadway production, sang a repertoire of songs as they cavorted about the stage. The Marines were in a pretty tight huddle around John's table. They were discussing the old days.

It had begun with tales of training exercises and drills. Then they talked about all of strange things that had happened to them that the Sarge had bailed them out of and then bawled them out over when they could see straight again. Then came the war.  
Operation Desert Storm had been declared a war by Congress so it wasn't just a "police action" authorized by the President. The American people had rallied around their forces and the international coalition that fought beside them. But then they'd driven the enemy back to their own borders, at the costs of lives and blood, and they'd been called back.

The Iraqis were on the verge of total collapse and the mission had been declared accomplished and the war was over. Hoorah for us! Only it wasn't that simple for the men and women on the ground. They wanted to smash their opponent to the ground and they were told to withdraw.

The case being that the Iraqis, who had indiscriminately gassed, toxined, and utilized every unthinkable form of warfare against the Iranians who had done the same, would unleash such weapons upon the coalition and no one knew if their counter measures would work. The viral agents alone might have expunged all life on the Arabian Peninsula. The chemical and gaseous weapons were equally horrendous to anything that the winds blew them upon.

It would devolve into a war of the last man standing and no one had the wherewithal to wage such a conflict. The Iraqi position was easy to understand. They were going to die regardless. Why not take the enemy with you?

The days, weeks, months, and finally years that followed weighed heavily on these men. They bore the weight of combat, of killing fellow human beings, and that weight dragged at their very souls. Many had been forced by circumstances and personal revelation that they needed help. Four of those that had survived Desert Storm had taken their own lives. Two more were in prison for various crimes. Of those left standing, many had faced alcoholism and drug use. Those poor souls had been among the last to receive help but they had received and could stand here today and celebrate with John.

"I want to thank you all for coming," John said as he addressed the group, "I know you have busy lives and received word of this at the last minute but it means a lot and I can never repay you. Although, for those of you that have been dishing out dirt to my young friend, Wally, payback is coming."

Everyone laughed. Including Wally but he wasn't quite certain he wasn't included in that group. Most of his old buddies expressed the fact that they needed to get home. Wally summoned Jake and Smiley and they brought two Orb-14's. The men happily climbed aboard and finally Deek asked the question that had remained unspoken.

"John, what is it you do? These pilots are from the Justice League. Do you work with them?" he had to know.

John squeezed his shoulder, "Sorry, but I can't tell you. It's better for you that way."

Deek grinned, "I always knew you'd go far, Sarge."

They hugged again and Deek raced off to the remaining Orb. Jake having already taken off. John waved at the guys as they lifted off. Wally wore a cheesy grin as he approached.

"So, did I do good?" he asked.

"Yeah, you did good," John smiled back.

"Where's Bats?" Wally suddenly blurted.

It was then that they realized Bruce had slipped away. John shook his head, "I guess we should have expected it."

"Yeah, he can only stand so much warmth. It seriously gets in the way of his brooding groove," Wally opined.

"It certainly does," Clark agreed, "Now if you excuse me, I have to see if Diana's home yet. She said she would stay with Shayera during our party and go over what needs to be done tomorrow."

"_I_ don't even know what's happing tomorrow." John admitted, "She's been making plans and waves her mace around every time I get near or ask her what's going on."

"Is she leaving that thing behind when you honeymoon?" Wally wondered.

"Of course not," John scoffed.

Wally chuckled, "There's gonna be a bar fight. Probably more than one."

"Shayera can go places without getting into a fight," John chided him.

"GL, she's _happy_. That means she's going to want to bust some heads…in a friendly sort of way," Wally explained himself.

"I wonder if I can talk her into leaving it?" John mused.

"The first head that she'd bust would be yours," Wally deadpanned.

"What the hell, I'll worry about it when, and if, it happens," John surrendered to the inevitable.

"C'mon, I'll drive you to the Hall," Wally offered, "Need a lift Clark?"

"I'm good," he said and lifted into the air.

"We could've done that with my ring if you hadn't brought the Orb," John criticized Wally's plan.

"But we're _civilians_ and civilians take cars…or buses…or trains…or boats…." Wally rattled off.

"They're called ferries," John corrected him.

"A ferry is just a big boat that carries cars," Wally shot back.

"Calm down," John raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Wally wore a rueful grin, "Sorry, I'm just hungry."

"No wonder you want to go back to the Hall. You're thinking of free food," John smiled knowingly.

"You betcha," Wally joyfully confirmed it.

"Then we'd better get back before you faint," John laughed.

"It could happen! When I was…" Wally began before John interrupted him.

"You not going to tell me about Apokolips again, are you?" he dryly asked.

"Of course not," Wally sniffed.

"Then get in. It's unlocked," John instructed.

The Orb lifted into the air and then sailed off towards Brooklyn.

* * *

An hour earlier, Bruce had slipped out of the club. A limo pulled up and the passenger window lowered and an obvious security specialist spoke, "Get in."

Bruce thought about evading these thugs. They were good but they weren't Batman. Only he was.

Then again, there was something about him that bespoke of superior training. The speaker didn't wear sunglasses, as was common with the profession; he studied Bruce and was alert for a possible move on Wayne's part. It was as if he'd been forewarned. There weren't many people in Metropolis that knew his secret. Only one would attempt something like this.

He opened the door to the rear compartment and entered. As expected, Talia sat in the rear couch, "Greetings Beloved."

"Talia…" Bruce growled.

"We forgot to discuss the fact that Princess Diana is pregnant, "she smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Bruce was more curious as to how she'd deduced that than her actual knowing.

"Superman held Lois Lane off for ten years of their ever fluctuating relationship. Yet within two years he marries Diana. That bespeaks of greater love and commitment or an external pressure. The most plausible pressure is her being pregnant," Talia recited her reasoning, "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong," Bruce allowed.

"And how does this make you feel?" Talia wondered.

Bruce sighed, "Talia…"

"There was a time when you would have told me," she countered.

"That was before," he said.

"Before I lost the baby," she said in a still voice.

"Yes," he confirmed it.

"And if I hadn't?" she wondered.

"Your father would still be in the way," Bruce informed her.

"I see," she said sadly.

"You wanted to see me for something more than this, what is it?" he asked.

"What makes you think there's more?" she inquired, now she wanted a demonstration of _his _detective skills.

"All of this could have been accomplished through a phone call. The only good this accomplishes is if you want to make a physical transfer. So what do you want to hand off to me?" Bruce sought to know.

"Sit beside me," she instructed.

He was reluctant and she flipped open a screen from the center console, "I need you to see this before I give it to you so you know the full importance of it."

He cautiously switched seats. The console was an integrated computer. She accessed a biometrically guarded lockbox and withdrew a flash drive. She connected it to the computer using the USB interface. It contained dozens of file folders.

"This contains all of the sensor data but I'll show you the visuals since they're the only ones that actually tell us anything," she explained.

What came up was a photo of outer space taken from orbit. The Moon was in the background. Talia smiled, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I've seen it before," Bruce gruffly replied, "Wayne Aerospace is LexCorp's chief competitor in orbital telescope technologies and contracts with NASA."

"But have you noticed this?" Talia indicated the middle of the image, "See that distortion?"

Bruce took a second look. She was right. There was a slight distortion. Then he noticed another one, and another one.

"Is it a technical malfunction?" he asked, intrigued despite himself.

"It's the same with all four telescopes. Ground based observatories are beginning to report them as well, once they know what to look for," Talia described it, "The sensor data is revelatory. Not one single distortion displays any sign of electromagnetic radiation beyond that of background noise," she elucidated.

"So it is a malfunction," Bruce concluded.

She chuckled, "You need to brush up on your astrophysics. The radiation should have decayed between the background and the foreground of the area being imaged but it's now consistent. As though the background were being projected into the foreground."

"I don't like the sound of this already," Bruce decided.

"LexCorp is working on stealth technology based on the same basic premise. It seems someone may have beaten us to it," Talia was amused, "The question is, of the space faring nations, would it be China, Russia, or the European Union?"

"Your limiting your options to far," Bruce opined, "I don't think this is terrestrial."

"Aliens?" she was incredulous.

"You were a Star Sapphire just last week. What makes you think Earth is so charmed that it escapes extraterrestrial attention? We've fought the Thanagarians, the Gordanians, and Darkseid. The last we've fought more than once. Darkseid's last attempt employed the Daxamites yet another star faring race," Bruce recalled.

"So you'll look into this?" Talia eagerly asked.

"Why me?" Bruce suddenly felt trapped.

"Because you have ties to the Justice League _and_ they'll listen to you where they'll ignore me," Talia shared at last.

Bruce just stared at her. Finally he said, "Very well. Stop the car."

"Here?" she asked.

"Here," he insisted.

"Very well," she sighed. She paged the driver and requested that they pull over.

Bruce pulled the flash drive free and put it into his pocket and opened the door. He started to exit when Talia called after him.

"Will we ever have our day, Beloved?" she plaintively inquired.

His gaze fell levelly on her eyes, "I doubt it."

He stepped out of the car and within moments had blended into the shadows. The limo moved on and he stepped out into the light. They were at the wharf, which is where he wanted to be. He went to the end of a pier and used his watch to summon the Bat Boat. It eventually surfaced next to the pier and he descended the ladder.

Getting into it, he directed it towards the hidden underwater cave that lined the New Jersey bluffs Wayne Manor was built upon. Once inside the Bat Cave, he began scrolling through the data Talia had provided. The longer he looked at it the more uneasy he became.

Changing into his costume, he boarded the Batmobile and roared out of the secret entrance to the Cave. He dictated a voice mail to Alfred for when the butler awoke. He then headed for the Jersey Turnpike. His destination was the Hall of Justice. If anyone could help him make sense of this data it was J'onn and the minds at the League. Seeing as how they would be at the forefront of whatever this was, it was only polite to give them a warning.


	8. Chapter 8

10 Justice League Family Ties

Vic sat at his computer which was tapped into the Hall of Justice's security feeds through a backdoor Batman had installed in the software. Unlike the destroyed monitor womb, he couldn't access the residence cameras through his laptop. He actively worried that someone like Luthor could find a way into the system someday, if they hadn't already.

"Are you looking to see if Anna Fortune is in house again?" Helena asked with a great deal of irritation in her voice.

"She's not there," Vic said in frustration.

"Good," Helena exclaimed, "Now we can go do something interesting."

"I have to find her. It could be vital," Vic replied.

"Dammit Q! You've spent the last three days trying to spy on that woman." Helena was well and truly angry now, "I know you're upset that she screwed with our memories but what's the big deal? You haven't been this crazy since you found out about that other dimensional Justice League…"

"The Justice Lords," Vic corrected her.

She glared at him, "_Now_ is not the time to be correcting me. You tried to kill Luthor the last time you were like this and you remember what happened? CADMUS got a hold of you and tortured you until I could talk Superman into helping me rescue you. Do we have to go there again? Is that what you want?"

She was close to yelling at the end and Vic let the sounds in the room die away before replying, "Helena, she tapped into our minds and altered what was there without a qualm or a second thought. Do you want someone with that much power using it so recklessly? What's more, it was for personal gain not a greater good. She was protecting her secret. Her secret being that she killed someone."

"She avenged her lover's death," Helena countered.

"I don't see the point," Vic admitted.

"It doesn't matter that she wasn't allowed to see the black man. She was seeing him and they were lovers. The white guy killed him because of it and she in turn killed the white guy," Helena summarized and then declared, "I'd do the same if someone killed you. Corsicans may have invented the concept of vendetta but the Sicilians perfected it."

"That may be so. I've grown accustomed to the idea of her justifiably killing her fiancé. It may not hold to the ideal but it is understandable under such circumstances," Vic allowed, "But her flagrant abuse of power is unconscionable. She must be held accountable for her actions before she does something catastrophic."

"You really think it could get that bad?" Helena wondered.

"The question is, does Anna Fortune have a stable moral center or does she only indulge in self gratification?" Vic asked.

"She's helping out the League," Helena pointed out.

"But why? We know from her own statements that she seeks out adventure. What happens when her self interests conflict with the League's? Who wins then?" Vic inquired.

Helena frowned, "I see your point. I don't like it but I see it. So what do we do?"

"Our investigation was never concluded. I spoke with J'onn and he agrees that Anna should remain under surveillance," Vic revealed.

"Well, you said to give her a couple days off to get her settled back into her life," Helena reminded him.

"It's been three days. She should be thinking she's thrown us off the scent," Vic confidently asserted.

"But you don't know where she's at," Helena pointed out.

"We track her through her mobile phone," Vic informed her.

"Like we did before!" Helena exclaimed.

"Precisely," Vic nodded, "Now let me punch up her coordinates and we'll be off."

* * *

In Salem, within Fate's Tower, Anna observed all of this with the Nelson's scrying stone.

Inza came upon Anna and asked, "What will you do now?"

Anna sighed, "I suppose I'll just have to let the scallywags follow me around and have a show. The memory charm certainly didn't work."

There was an unspoken accusation in that and Inza noted it, "Anna, the charm was ill advised. Their investigation would have died out because of the lack of evidence that you cited upon being confronted. Now you stand condemned because of the very 'cure' you sought to apply to the situation."

"It seemed to make sense at the time," Anna defended her choices.

Inza smiled, "That's because you're young and used to getting your own way. Magic, even Order magic, carries a price and a consequence. You're just discovering this. You have been one of our star pupils but if you start acting irresponsibly, we will restrain you until you can show restraint."

Anna's eyes widened as she simply stared at the older woman. Inza shook her head, "Do not be so surprised, Anna. Surely you knew there were restraints upon your power. Those self imposed and external ones well. You are under constant scrutiny."

"And if I chose to renounce being an Agent of Order?" Anna hotly inquired.

"Then you would renounce you life on Earth as well. You have come too far and know far too much to be allowed loose on this world. You would be relinquished to the seat of the Lords of Order where you would serve out your days as a servant," Inza warned.

"I was not born to be a servant!" Anna snapped.

Inza gazed at her with open disapproval, "We are all servants of some form or another. It is vanity to believe otherwise. Accept this fact now, while you are still able, and your life on Earth will continue. If you are sent away with this pride in your heart, you will be the lowest of the low, until your heart learns its place."

Inza could see the younger woman's visible struggle. Anna had been born in a time when the rich, slave owning plantation owners had been treated as virtual royalty. That era comprised her childhood. The war had dominated her teenage years and the Reconstruction South was her life until her leaving that time epoch. Anna had been a literal princess.

As the eldest daughter she'd received first choice of everything. Nothing had been denied her. Fortunately, her parents had been rather restrained compared to many of their peers and Anna had led an austere life in comparison to her friends. They'd pitied her to her face and mocked her behind her back. A fact she was well aware since all of the slaves at every plantation counted Anna as a benefactor.

While Anna had supported the Confederacy, she'd desired that the slaves be set free as ardently as the stoutest abolitionist. She'd been delighted to learn of the so-called equality of the 21st Century and dismayed to see many of the old racial prejudices still in effect. She'd asked Fate why he didn't intervene and had simply been told it wasn't his place to change people's hearts.

Apparently it wasn't her place to change people's memories. She subsided as she came to accept this notion. Humility came a little harder but she had pledged herself to the Lords of Order. She'd taken that vow and she took it seriously.

She didn't give her word lightly. The Lords of Order wanted her to restrain herself, then out of her loyalty to them, she would. The same held true to the Justice League. She'd pledged herself to their cause. They may not appreciate her right now but she was well and truly in support of them with every fiber of her being. Their personal feelings regarding notwithstanding.

In fact, her loyalty to the League was driving her towards a confrontation with Al. He seemed to think that he was off duty when he chose to be. The nature of the League was such that one was always on call. _Always_. She had to make him see that or she'd turn him into a toad and that would be catastrophic for the pair of them. As she'd freely admitted, she wouldn't know how to turn him human again.

Inza could see Anna's acceptance and bequeathed a warm smile upon her, "I'm glad to see you can still be reasonable. Your temper can drive you but be careful of _where_ it drives you."

"I was thinking of travelling to the Hall of Justice to see if they need me," Anna informed her.

"To prove yourself, you mean," Inza clarified.

Anna sighed for the second time, "Again."

"Have faith. They will see your heart for what it is. Keep your heart pure and they will have no reason to doubt you," Inza advised.

Anna nodded, "So noted. Now, I really need to change."

"I won't keep you then," Inza walked away. She returned to the scrying room and decided to watch Anna for a while. Her pupil was still volatile and might need some direction. She felt guilty that she almost wished for a crisis so Anna could prove herself to her teammates.

* * *

John and the Flash arrived at the teleporter to find the Chief waiting with a note and a Justice of the Peace. The Justice had been on call for the entire week, getting paid ten thousand dollars a day so she'd been more than happy to wait. The Chief had the proper coordinates and scanned the area to make certain there was a clear landing site.

Three blue flashes later, they were at a clearing beside a lake. The autumn colors dominated the trees and the mountain in the near distance was already partially covered with snow. The temperatures were brisk but their uniforms were insulated against hot and cold. The Justice put on the thick down jacket she'd been holding.

She looked concerned, "Does anyone know which state we're in?"

"I could look it up," Flash said, "Why?"

"Mr. Lord chose me because I have licenses in multiple states but if we're in the Rockies I'm out of my jurisdiction," she said.

"We're in the Appalachians," John assured her.

"How do you know?" she wondered.

"The trees," John said, "If this were the Rockies we'd be mostly surrounded by coniferous forest. This is a deciduous forest."

"You're certain?" she wanted to know.

"We can pull up Google maps and show you," Flash cheerfully offered.

"That's all right. I think we're good," she said and sought out a stump to place her bag upon.

Flash and Green Lantern shared a look that said, _paper pushers_.

Several more blue flashes delivered J'onn, Superman, Blackhawk, and Galatea. Superman was keeping his distance from the Argoan and she looked hurt.

John asked, "Why are you all here?"

"I believe you are getting married," J'onn dryly replied.

"Shayera invited us," Superman explained, "_All_ of us, though I don't know why."

Blackhawk extricated himself from Galatea's grasp and marched over and confronted Superman, "I think we need to have a little talk."

"Anytime," Superman puffed up.

"The tree line?" Blackhawk suggested. Superman hesitated and Blackhawk motioned towards the desired location, "After you. I insist."

They stepped aside and had a little chat. Flash joined the group and they all moved closer to Galatea.

"What're they saying?" Flash whispered.

Tea looked over t him and he looked surprised, "What? You've got the super ears."

"Blackhawk is giving him a lecture on common courtesy. Now he…oh my!" Galatea was suddenly shocked.

"What?" Flash was drooling.

"He just threatened to shove a chunk of kryptonite so far up Superman's ass that his eyeballs will glow," she reported. They all looked at her and she got defensive, "What? He said it. I'm just telling you what's going on."

"Here they come," J'onn warned them.

They separated and Blackhawk grinned as he approached, "Listening in?"

"Us? Of course not," Galatea said a little too quickly.

"You're a lousy liar." He said and leaned in and kissed her.

Another flash interrupted the moment and Batman appeared. He looked thoroughly put out. John greeted him.

"I didn't expect you, not after you ducked out of the party last night," John admitted.

"Your bride can be very…persuasive," Batman said tersely, "Especially when she has _your_ wife with her."

Superman blanched, "I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Humph," Batman retorted.

Two more flashes appeared. Diana looked regal in a simple sky blue cotton dress. Shayera wore a backless gown of white satin and a lace bodice. John's jaw dropped.

"You look…my God you look so beautiful." John was beside himself, "I had no idea…"

Shayera wore a victorious grin, "Earth custom holds that the groom doesn't see the bride in her dress until the wedding."

She shot a look Diana's way, "Or so I've been told."

"She's right," John chuckled, "I just never thought about it. I feel seriously underdressed now."

"Don't you dare change," Shayera commanded, "I love a man in uniform."

John grinned, "I'm yours then."

"Is everyone ready then?" the Justice asked.

John moved Shayera to a picturesque spot between two trees next to the lake. He spoke to her in whisper, "This is where you went after you left the League, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Shayera confirmed it.

"Why here?" he wondered. It seemed to him it would be a place filled with bad memories.

"This moment wouldn't be happening if I hadn't come here," Shayera offered as an explanation. Seeing John was still skeptical she elaborated, "It was here that I decided I wanted to keep on living. I didn't know what kind of life I could have on Earth after everything that had happened but I knew I wanted one."

John didn't like the sound of '_wanted to keep on living_'. What was the alternative? He could only think of one thing and that prospect chilled his soul. Shayera was beginning to share her experiences. That was obvious. Their present endeavor was the ultimate shared experience.

"Something else on your mind, Lantern?" she asked while wearing a wry smirk.

"You invited Blackhawk?" he asked.

She nodded, "He's been there for me if you couldn't be. He was there for _us_ when it counted the most."

"I'm not arguing with any of that but maybe he shouldn't have invited Galatea. It's already proven to be a problem," John informed her.

Her eyes were composed of emerald fire as they flashed, "_I_ invited Galatea."

John looked like he'd just slipped in a quagmire and didn't know how to get out, "I just…"

"Made an assumption," Shayera unhappily finished for him, "Look, Superman can go eat his cape. Tea's here and she's staying. _I'm_ going to give her a chance even if no one else will."

"Okay," John agreed.

"That was awfully fast, John. Are you serious about this?" Shayera wanted to know.

"Completely. We offered her a shot when she joined the League. I'm not backing down from that. She still deserves her chance…just like you did," he assured her.

She went on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, "Okay. We can get married now."

John called out to the Justice, "Can we do it here?"

She walked over and smiled, "We can do it wherever you want _as_ long as we stay on the eastern seaboard."

"We're good right here," Shayera assured her.

Flash suddenly appeared at John's side, "Got your back, buddy."

Diana met Shayera and took her side. The others formed a semicircle and watched intently as the ceremony began.

The Justice got the legalities out of the way and then used the common recitation of being gathered together to bring the man and woman together. She gave a warning that such bonds weren't to be entered into lightly. She then turned it over to the couple as they pledged their vows to one another. John went first.

"Shayera Hol, when I first met you I thought you were brash, impulsive, reckless, and antisocial. As I got to know you I discovered that these things were true. I also found out that you were intelligent, caring, loyal, and that you were scared of humans. You were afraid that they'd reject you and you'd be alone for the rest of your life," John said, "Because of situations beyond your control you felt the need to reject us and go out on your own. I don't fully know what happened during those days but you came back. Despite my supposedly moving on, I couldn't help but be thrilled by your return. Years later, after I'd made many mistakes, we became a couple again and all of the hopes and dreams of the first time we were together could suddenly come true."

John continued, "We've gone through indescribable happiness, searing pain, heart wrenching tragedy, and shared unstoppable hope. What I've learned through all of these things is that my life is incomplete without. There's a theory that we're star-crossed lovers destined to be together throughout time. I don't know if I completely buy into it, but for this life at least I know it's true."

John motioned for Flash to hand over the ring. It was a simple gold band. That choice had been made at Shayera's behest. Anything else would get destroyed in combat. He'd never released her hand throughout his saying his vow and she spread her fingers so he could slip the ring on.

"I promise to always be there for you, do believe you even when everything and everyone says I should doubt you, and I will love, honor and cherish you," John slipped the ring on.

He noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears over his pledge. She had one to make as well, ""John Stewart, when I first met you I thought you were arrogant, self important, and a general pain in the ass. But that wasn't all of you. Despite coming from a parochial planet like Earth, you were open minded and would try anything, even the bars on the third moon of Galtos."

"You stood by me when all of the other Leaguers, except Flash, would ignore me or be offended by my reluctance to socialize. You wanted to know me, the real me, the one that hid behind Hawkgirl's mask. I shared everything I could, or believed I could. I had a few hard choices to make and when I made them I thought I'd lost you forever," she took a deep breath. Self revelation wasn't her strong suit but she and John had mutually agreed on the types of vows they wanted to give one another so she pressed on, "I learned some things and was forced to survive on my own and all that did was teach me how much I wanted to be with you. But that wasn't to be for a few years. The longest wait of my life."

"Then you asked me to marry you and I was the happiest person alive, in this life or any other. Then we were told we couldn't marry and then Max pulled off a miracle and here we are," Diana handed John's ring to her waiting hand, "I love you, John, enough for multiple lifetimes. I promise to stand by you, to have your back in every situation, to defend you, support you, and to fight beside you no matter the nature of the threat."

She held the ring in front of John's hand, "I also promise to love, honor, but not to obey."

John chuckled as the gold band slid onto his finger. He pulled her close and leaned down so she wouldn't have to stand on tip toes as they kissed.

Flash cheered and rally barked. John came up for air and Shayera got a wicked grin going and she tossed her bouquet to Galatea. The Argoan blushed.

"Your turn," Shayera commanded.

The Justice took them aside and they finished the legal documents. They were put in a protective sleeve and John carried them. They all huddled together and called for a transport. A massive blue flash whisked them away.

They reappeared in the Hall. Shayera went to the locker room and stripped out of her dress. She put it in her locker and put her armor on. She'd left her largest suitcase in front of the locker. No one had touched it. She knew because she inspected the booby traps and they hadn't been tripped.

Wheeling the luggage out to the paddock behind the Hall she met up with John. He was talking to Blackhawk and Galatea. Galatea saw Shayera and gushed her thanks at being invited.

Shayera smiled, "Remember that when you two get married."

Galatea's smile was a shy one, "I will. I promise."

John looked to Shayera, "I suppose you want to travel under your own power?"

"Where are we going?" she wondered.

"First?" he impishly asked.

"Of course," she retorted.

"Barbados," he said.

Her smile brightened, "Oh really? But won't there be a ton of tourists?"

"It's a private island," John revealed.

Her eyes went wide, "How?"

"Thank Max. It's a little retreat he keeps on hand to reward employees. There's eight bungalows altogether." John explained.

"And we're alone?" she was still in shock.

John looked uncomfortable, "No, the other bungalows will be occupied. There's an activities director that coordinates doing anything you want."

"And if we become the star attraction?" she wondered.

"We tell them to respect our privacy?" he suggested.

Shayera chuckled and patted the mace clipped to her belt, "Don't worry. _I've _got crowd control."

"Just don't hurt them," John implored.

"Do you honestly think I would resort to violence?" she asked in horror.

"Yes," he said adamantly.

She laughed, "You know me too well. C'mon Lantern. It's a long flight and daylight's burning."

John used his power ring to grab the luggage and they lifted off. Galatea and Blackhawk waved farewell and then went off on their own business. J'onn watched from the garden. Fortunately for the League, Galatea seemed to expect resistance to her membership. She was brushing off the occasional slight. The pain that these caused was plain to J'onn but she maintained a careful façade. As a former predator she knew the value in hiding weakness. J'onn just hoped that this particular predator would stay tamed and not be unleashed.


	9. Chapter 9

10 Justice League Family Ties

A week had passed since John and Shayera's wedding. They were planning on leaving Barbados and traveling off-world. John was keeping the destination a surprise. He told her there were actually two stops. She threatened to boycott the entire trip if she wasn't told beforehand. After all, she might not want to go to any of them.

Seeing that his naturally stubborn wife was digging her heels in, he admitted the Third Moon of Galtos was the first stop. It was an overnight layover on their way to Vega 9. As intrigued as she was by the moon and the chance for a good brawl, Vega 9 was a legend even on Thanagar. A resort world run by the Vegan Confederacy it welcomed anyone and everyone as long as their intentions were peaceful. They could maintain such a policy because their defense forces could easily repel most invaders or troublemakers.

Shayera had to wonder what things of interest there could be for an ex-Thanagarian soldier. He handed her a data pad with the amenities listed. She got to the lunar war games held every other day and decided they had to go. John grinned. That was the reaction he'd been hoping for.

She suited up in her armor and he recharged his ring. Encapsulating them both in a force bubble _after _making sure the luggage was coming along as well, he took flight. They lifted off of Earth and John created a wormhole and shifted them out of the Orion Spiral Arm. Their passage was observed.

"Your Majesty, the last Green Lantern assigned to this world has departed," The General in command of the invasion reported as Kalea entered the bridge. The Commander of the Imperial Forces was left on Almerac to defend the Empire from the Gordanians. The accursed reptiles had totally assimilated Thanagar into their conclave and now sought new prey. Every Gordanian incursion had been repulsed thus far but new, cheaper sources of vital resources were needed. Earth had many of those commodities and an indigenous population with which to extract them.

"Very well General Brakk, alert the fleet. We're assuming attack positions," Kalea ordered.

Brakk began issuing orders. Amongst the more important ones were the orders to drop the cloak and divert all power to the heat sinks. Once they hit the atmosphere, the friction on their hulls would render them visible so the cloaks would be useless. The power was better spent combating the rise in internal temperatures.

The Command ship shuddered and Brakk turned to Kalea, "We've entered the atmosphere."

"Oh really?" she sarcastically quipped, "I hadn't noticed."

"Majesty, you are certain that the meta human population will lead this attack?" he asked.

"I've been here before. They utterly rely upon their super soldiers to defend them from external attacks. Once we crush these defenders, the Earth-born striplings will be powerless against us," Kalea reported.

"But they have harnessed the atom, particularly the fusion bomb," he stressed.

"And our shields are designed to withstand such things," Kalea replied, "Tell me, how did you rise to your present rank by being so timid?"

"I rose to my post by being cautious, your Majesty. I have the best record on planetary invasions of any commander in the fleet. But if you feel I'm unworthy of my post, feel free to take over at your pleasure," he offered.

Kalea smiled. She _wouldn't_ be walking into that particular trap. He _was_ the best and he knew it. Knowing such a thing could prove dangerous if he proved to have ambition and one could not conquer a world, much less dozens of them, without ambition. He bore special handling and observation.

She would leave him at his post. However, she did feel like a little sparring, "You've had two weeks time to observe these neo-barbs. We accessed every defense file they have, including those of the Justice League and the Global Guardians. You made the very plans we're commencing upon now. Do you still feel unprepared?"

"Of course I do not," Brakk countered. He fell silent, unwilling to be drawn out into the verbal fencing bout. Kalea was vaguely disappointed but she had larger targets in mind.

"Are we on course?" she inquired.

Brakk checked his plot, "Yes, your Majesty. We are headed directly over the so-called New York City. The Hall of Justice will be within reach soon enough."

"Prepare the troops. I will lead the attack personally," she ordered.

"That wasn't in the plan," Brakk argued, "I can't guarantee your safety."

"Nor would I ask you too," Kalea laughed, "Despite all of your planning, there is only one surefire defense against my father and that is me."

"He _is_ stronger than you despite your…enhancements," Brakk tried to be diplomatic and failed miserably.

"My father is a delusional fool. He won't fight me, even when I kill his bride," Kalea predicted.

"Have you thought about capturing her alive?" Brakk asked, "That would provide us with powerful leverage over Kal-El."

Kalea pondered and found she liked the idea. It was all the better to draw out Diana's punishment, "Excellent plan, General. I'll let you live for another day."

She exited the command deck and Brakk began to wonder about his Empress's sanity.

* * *

"Why did you wait for one week to deliver this data to us?" J'onn inquired of Batman.

"Wayne Aerospace had to confirm the raw intelligence," Batman answered, "It was run through NASA and JPL. They all reached the same conclusions as the Wayne and LexCorp scientists and engineers."

"So your people have decided that we are facing an imminent alien invasion?" J'onn asked.

"Yes," Batman unequivocally declared.

"That's good enough for me," J'onn decided, "Hula Hula, raise the Watchtower and the ISS mark II. Have them begin an evacuation."

"Too late!" Hula opined, "Ships have suddenly appeared and are entering the atmosphere."

Batman studied the threat board, "Fifty spacecraft. They all seem to be headed to different places. And they're using the atmosphere as a brake."

He pointed at one, "Assume deceleration is constant, where will it end up?"

Hula Hula inputted the data into the computer and it immediately popped up an answer, "New York City."

"Clear the building!" Batman demanded, "Now!"

J'onn began issuing orders.

* * *

The Martian Manhunter requested the services of seven volunteers to man the Monitor Room and coordinate the movements of JLers for as long as possible. Sue had volunteered but J'onn denied her request.

"Get Alyssa far away from here. If we are to be a target, and I believe Batman is right in his conclusion, then I don't want your daughter to be among Earth's first casualties," he informed her.

Sue was visibly upset but she left the campus and returned to her apartment. J'onn watched the monitor as the unknown craft slowed to a halt. Black clouds enveloped and partially obscured red flames. Even when the ship halted, its hull glowed from the intense heat generated by the friction. He observed another monitor bank. The League personnel were in the parking garages standing by. It would do them no good to leave by car. The roads were a snarl of panicked motorists. Sue had only made it out because she drove an Orb-14 and could fly to her home.

"The others are standing by to render aid and dig us out of the rubble if need be," Batman told J'onn.

"You needn't be here," J'onn said, "Gotham is waiting for you."

"Gotham will still be there," Batman replied, "Besides, traffic is at a standstill."

A subtle smile formed on J'onn's lips, "I'm certain someone as resourceful as you could find a way to deal with the traffic."

Batman met him with silence. The Martian didn't argue the pretense. Batman obviously still felt a sense of grander responsibility and J'onn was obliged to use every tool at his disposal. And Batman would prove indispensable if this turned into another guerilla campaign like they'd faced against the Thanagarians.

Earth had weathered several alien invasions since Darkseid's forces had first sought to invade Metropolis and later the planet. The Thanagarians had taught humans not to welcome strangers with quite so open of arms and so this latest incursion would be viewed as a threat until proven otherwise.

"Enhance the underside of that ship," Batman instructed. Hula readily complied.

"Those blisters, they'd make excellent gun pods. Wouldn't you say?" Batman observed.

"Indeed," J'onn intoned, "Wait! They are moving."

Blisters atop the blisters were suddenly all aiming at one location. Batman brushed Hula aside, "They're all aimed at us!"

"To the bunker!" J'onn ordered his handful of people.

J'onn and Batman remained behind. They both stoically waited for the hammer to fall while they updated the League's signal devices. Suddenly crimson energy stabbed out of all of the weapons pods and they struck the Hall several times. The flight line came next and the four shuttles resting there were destroyed. Only burning, twisted wreckage remained.

Fighter craft were then deployed and half of them established an air superiority bubble while the bombers went to work on the populace below. The battleship itself didn't open fire again. Its guns were reserved for more powerful game.

* * *

"That's an Almeracian capital ship!" Clark exclaimed.

"Why would Maxima send a warship to Earth?" Diana asked.

"You saw the alerts on our League signal devices. There's fifty ships scattered all across the planet. If I didn't know better I'd say Max is invading," Clark's head snapped around, "Do you hear that?"

Diana gave him a wry look, "Of course not."

Clark used his telescopic vision to look in on the ship's activities, "They've fired on the Hall of Justice!"

He rushed to the bedroom and changed into his uniform. Diana twirled about and her clothes were magically replaced by her armor. It was a handy gift from Hera and she didn't envy Clark his having to rip his clothes off and on. Although…ripping them off could be a good thing given the proper circumstances.

Superman stood revealed and he wore a grieved expression, "You're going to fight?"

"If my planet is being invaded I think it's my duty," she argued.

He knew he'd never win but he had one last rebuttal, "Shayera lost her baby the last time we were around Almeracians."

"I'll be careful," Diana promised, "And I'll be right behind you. Where will you be?"

"I'll head to the Hall and see about survivors," he gazed out the window, "The battleship is deploying fighters and bombers."

He studied them for a moment and saw a new development, "They're also deploying landing craft. The bulk of the forces are headed for Brooklyn."

"Go!" she urged, "Our comrades need you."

He turned and faced her. He looked at her like he may never see her again. Her heart leapt into her throat as he spoke.

"Just remember that I love you," he begged.

"And I you," Diana promised.

In a flash he was gone and streaking across city and state lines. He arrived at the Hall before the landing craft did. He came upon Batman trying to haul J'onn out of the rubble. Fires had erupted everywhere and the Martian's strength was being sapped.

"Get down!" Superman ordered.

Deducing what was to come; Batman knelt and brought J'onn to his knees. He wrapped his cape around the pair of them and signaled Superman that it was safe to proceed. Superman took a deep breath and blew. The fires were extinguished and J'onn's strength immediately began to return.

J'onn rose with minimal assistance from Batman, "We must free those in the bunker."

"I'm on it," Superman declared, having heard J'onn with his super hearing.

Digging the underground entrance to the bunker out, he pulled off the door of the vault-like installation. Hula Hula and the others gratefully exited. They headed for the tarmac where the wreckage of the Javelins burned. Batman hovered near J'onn but he wasn't the only concerned over the Martian's safety.

Lady Blackhawk emerged from the demolished Bunkhouse and ran to J'onn and wrapped her arms around him, "I was so worried."

J'onn was startled. He'd been disappointed when the UN had forbidden their union and had secretly feared she had instigated the orders herself. Now he knew better.

Lady Blackhawk had lost her aviator's cap and her jacket was torn at the shoulder. Soot covered her clothing and bare legs. It was smudged on her face.

"Have you been crying?" J'onn inquired.

She wore weak smile and punched him in the shoulder, "Of course not."

He didn't need to be a telepath to know she was lying but he let it go, "Where is Blackhawk?"

"He's inspecting the wreckage to see if we can cobble together at least one usable shuttle," she answered, "Want to take a look?"

He gazed at the open flames burning in the fuselages and shook his head. Her smirk was a wry one, "Of course not. I'll see how he's doing and get back to you."

"J'onn, we're under attack from Almeracian soldiers," Superman informed him.

"Maxima?" J'onn asked and Superman nodded grimly.

"Why?" J'onn wondered.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Superman turned as several tank-like landing craft set down.

The turret of the lead craft swiveled until it was squarely aimed at Superman. J'onn noted this, "They do not seem to like you."

A rear hatch lowered itself to the ground and twenty Almeracian foot soldiers deployed. They were heavily armed and armored. They were among the elite shock troops. This particular group had unrivaled successes even amongst the celebrated peers.

The figure that followed them, and then stepped out in front of them in between her forces and the JLU, was Kalea. Superman took in the sight of her. Two years ago she'd been a gawky, slip of a girl that barely reached his shoulder. Now she stood proud and tall, nearly his height. Her auburn hair was long and wild.

Most startling of all was the red pupil in her right eye. Her right arm and both her legs were also unadorned, revealing their synthetic nature. Two years ago, owing to Almerac's aversion to prosthetics, she'd begged for death upon learning of her new limbs. Now she fully embraced them and so did her troops. Before this, her own army would have executed her as a monstrosity. Now these men and women followed her. What had happened?

"Kalea?" he asked.

She smirked, "You recognize me? Was it the cybernetics that gave me away?"

"Actually, you have your mother's face," Superman reported.

"Liar!" Kalea screamed.

"And apparently her temper too," Superman said ruefully.

"Aren't you wondering why I'm here? And what about mother? Don't you want to know where she is?" Kalea taunted him.

"To be honest I'm dreading those answers," Superman answered.

"You should," Kalea snickered, "Almerac needs resources. Earth has them. Therefore, we're going to take them."

"The people will resist you," Superman declared.

"The humans will be our labor force. If they work hard they will be treated fairly. If they resist, they will be killed. Simple logic," Kalea explained.

"Flawed logic," Superman rebutted.

"I suppose I'm flawed as well then?" Kalea snapped.

"I'm beginning to wonder," Superman commented.

Kalea put on a burst of speed and rushed Superman. She was atop him before he could react. She threw a right that connected and then a left to the abdomen. He discovered her prosthetic arm equaled his own strength while her natural limb was marginally weaker, like Kara or Galatea's. She hit him with a knee strike to the gut and a right cross. He was staggering backwards but then he found himself butted up against the wreckage of a shuttle.

She delivered a backspin kick to the head and he went down on his hands and knees. Another kick was hammered into his ribs. He was amazed at the raw hatred on Kalea's face as she drew back her artificial fist to smash it into his face.

A golden lasso looped around and pulled her back. Superman had never been so delighted to see Diana before. Diana alighted onto the ground while keeping a firm grip on the lasso.

"Kalea," she grimly said.

"Hullo Diana," Kalea grinned, "If you'll stand aside for a moment, I promise I'll deal with you next."

"What is the meaning of this?" Diana demanded.

Kalea let a bitter laugh loose, "Surely I've made my intentions clear enough even for you? I'm avenging myself upon you and my father."

"Why? We sheltered you. We came to your rescue when you were kidnapped and held by the Techno-Organic Union," Diana began to recall.

"You should have left me!" Kalea screamed, "My life has been a living hell because of you. It would have been better to let me die!"

"Where is your mother?" Diana asked.

"She's of no concern to you," Kalea remarked.

"I can force you to reveal the truth to me," Diana warned.

"I rather doubt that," Kalea admitted. She took hold of the lasso chord and yanked towards herself as hard as she could. Diana, refusing to let go, stumbled forward. She was a mere ten feet away from Kalea when the Empress stopped pulling her along.

"Diana! Fly!" Superman yelled.

A quizzical look crossed Diana's face and then she dropped the lasso and clutched her head and screamed as her mind was torn asunder. Superman surged forward and hit Kalea with a right cross. She was thrown too the side and went down.

He checked on Diana. Her vitals were strong and steady but her eyes were glassy and her pupils were unresponsive. He wheeled on Kalea.

"What have you done?" he demanded to know.

"Daddy, you _hit_ me," Kalea sniffled.

_That_ disarmed his rage, "I'm sorry. It's just you…argh!"

He clutched at his skull and slowly sank to his knees. Diana had fallen like she's been killed but he struggled for several seconds. Finally he collapsed.

Kalea rose to her feet. Pulling the lasso off of her, she wiped the blood from her mouth. She turned to face her shock troops, "Centurion, prepare the bodies for transport."

Four of her elite troops shackled Superman and Wonder Woman in bonds even Kalea couldn't break. They dragged the bodies into the transport. Kalea strode purposefully for it. The Centurion intercepted her.

"Our orders, Empress?" the helmeted figure asked through a voice encoder.

"Follow the plan," she commanded, "Kill every member of the Justice League and their followers."

"Yes, my liege," the Centurion inclined his head.

The four troops placed the prisoners into makeshift sticks. Kalea went forward to instruct the pilot to lift off. The troopers signaled that they'd exited the craft and Kalea returned to the passenger area to seal the hatch. Although the cockpit indicators would reveal that it was closed, she manually sent a confirmation and then sat down in a crash seat.

It wouldn't do any good to go up front despite there being an observation station. The crew, while professional, was slightly unnerved having her aboard and she didn't want to add to the anxiety. Besides, this way she could observe her fallen foes.

Images of Clark and Diana had haunted her dreams for the last two years. Now she could expunge the demons by removing the source of those torments. There were two very special enclosures built for them aboard the flagship. They would soon be learning the delights of both.

A cold smile lifted Kalea's lips. It bore no warmth, only a promise of a long and drawn out death. Thinking of her plans, she began to get warm all over. She couldn't wait for the fun to begin!


	10. Chapter 10

11 Justice League Family Ties

"We need to move," Batman whispered to J'onn while Superman faced his daughter.

He aided the Martian as they passed by the burning wreckage. They got to the end of the flight line and Lady Blackhawk rushed over to assist. They got J'onn over by the garage, the furthest spot from the flames.

Blackhawk came over, "How is he?"

"He'll live as long as he stays away from the flames," Batman said. A series of high pitched sounds came from where Kalea had confronted her father and her stepmother. It sounded like reverberating crystals. Screams began to litter the air and plasma discharges replied to the crystalline bursts. Red and blue flashes filled the air.

The lead Almeracian transport lifted off and Batman turned to Blackhawk, "Can you still reach your weapons lockers?"

"I think so," the pilot replied.

"Distribute them amongst the staff. _Everyone_ fights. As it is, we're still outnumbered two-to-one," Batman relayed and then he pointedly stared at Blackhawk, "Are the antimatter bombs secure?"

Blackhawk's jaw dropped but he quickly recovered, "Yes, they're in an underground bunker."

"We'll be abandoning this site and we can't take them with us so they'd _better_ be secure," Batman growled.

The first wave of retreating JLU staffers rushed to them. They pleaded with Batman to save them. Batman referred them to Blackhawk and started to stride away. J'onn caught him by the arm.

"You'll need my help," J'onn declared.

"No offense J'onn, but in the condition you're in, you'd only get in my way," Batman informed him and then he disappeared into the flames where the Manhunter couldn't follow him.

* * *

Fighter planes roared by overhead. The USAF was responding with every air superiority fighter and interceptor they could scramble. Batman knew the _USS Ronald Reagan_ was hundreds of miles off shore but as soon as she was within effective range, her fighter squadrons would also be thrown into the fray. The Naval Warfare Center in Norfolk, Virginia would be deploying every ship that could leave port. The Marines would reroute forces from Florida and send them north.

The combat intensified immediately. The terrestrial craft used ramjet technology and relied upon Newtonian physics for maneuvering. The Almeracians, however, employed antigravs and repuslorlifts. They could literally stop in mid-air and turn around to face their pursuers. The humans couldn't match that but they tried.

Fortunately, the starfighters' defenses were designed to repulse energy weapons. The armor piercing bullets and missiles of the human craft took their opponents completely by surprise. Unfortunately, they adapted rather quickly.

The shock troopers engaging the JLU Security Force wasn't distracted by any of this. They continued to mow through those that resisted. What they weren't prepared for was the Batman.

They honestly didn't know if he was human or some bizarre creature or mutant. He employed Judo and Jiu Jitsu to disarm and plant them on the ground. Their armor made it impossible to land a serious blow. Each and every one of them was also as strong as Diana and equally well trained. The only thing he had going for him was surprise and that was wearing off. Finally one of them connected with a blow that sent Batman sprawling.

He rolled with the blow and came up on his feet but now they knew he was just a mortal like they were. He dodged several energy bolts from their resonance guns. Batarangs disarmed two of them. One, presumably a squad leader, hefted the batarang and began issued orders in his native language. Batman inwardly cursed. If they'd resort to Interlac then he'd have a clue as to their next move. As it was, he was utterly dependent upon body language cues and those cues weren't good.

The entire advance force lifted their rifles and took aim. Batman assumed that they had infrared scanners in their helmet visors if not something more exotic. Smoke bombs were likely useless then. He'd simply have to try and dodge the incoming barrage. He didn't like his odds but he had no other choice.

A white streak suddenly slammed into the Almeracians, bowling them down like pins. It flew on and didn't stop until every shock troop was down if not out. Galatea alighted next to Batman.

"We need to get you out of here," she declared.

"What about the others?" he asked.

She grinned, "I brought help."

Blue flashes of energy hammered the ground where the shock troops were rising. The landing craft began to return fire from their main turrets. A loud whine alerted Batman to the presence of a landing Javelin shuttle. Before it descended it destroyed all of the landing craft.

Since all of the Blackhawks were present, that meant the shuttle was being flown by Penny. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't endanger people's lives this way but apparently the fact that the Earth was now at war and fighting for its survival changed her attitude somewhat.

"Come on," Galatea herded Batman to the shuttle. He boarded but she remained outside. He discovered that the shuttle was filled beyond capacity. Plastic Man, Jake, and Smiley were strapping people in however they could. J'onn nodded at Batman.

"Good to see you," he said.

"This is unexpected," Batman admitted.

"The shuttle or Galatea's participation?" J'onn wore the barest hint of a smile.

"Both actually," Batman confessed.

"I believe the days to come will change everyone's perceptions of her," J'onn predicted.

"So now you're psychic?" Batman dryly inquired.

"No more than usual," J'onn admitted.

"I wonder what's going on in the cockpit?" Batman mused.

* * *

Penny got out of the pilot's seat and allowed Blackhawk to take over. Lady Blackhawk manned the co-pilot's station. Penny fired up the comm array at one of the auxiliary stations.

"Where're we goin'?" she asked.

"Contact the Pentagon and find out where they're going to be running this show from," Blackhawk instructed. He patted "Sawbones" yoke, "Miss me, buddy?"

LBH snorted, "You and this shuttle."

"Some people feel this way about their cars," he defended himself.

She raised her hands, "I won't say another word."

The sounds of Penny arguing with someone grew louder. Finally she slammed the headset down on her work station, "Idiots!"

"So we're on our own," Blackhawk dryly observed.

"When aren't we?" Lady Blackhawk smarted off.

"Flag Tea. Tell we're headed west to NORAD," he decided.

"You'd better hurry, Slick. Those bombers are headed our way," LBH commented.

The shuttle lifted off and reversed course. Galatea knocked the two bombers out of the sky and then went and ran interference for the shuttle as it departed NYC. Unbeknownst to them, a small gathering of heroes had been left behind.

* * *

Fire, Ice, Booster, Starman, and Sir Justin were in civilian clothes with Tessa, Roger, and Claire in tow. They were headed for Tessa's apartment. They'd left Tessa's MINI behind since it wouldn't hold all of them anyway and they were headed for a local hotspot. It was a place Tessa was well known at and she made the rounds showing Sir Justin off.

The news coverage of the invasion had begun without much notice until Booster had spotted it and yelled for everyone to, "Shut the hell up!"

They'd stayed put as the Hall was struck despite Tessa almost having to grab hold of Justin's ankles. When the lone Javelin had flown in and out, they'd moved out. It was best to be gathered at a central location in case they got a call. The other advantage was, as if they'd all known trouble was coming, they'd gathered their gear at her place when they all met up for a night out.

When they arrived, Tessa opened the door and immediately charged in. In seconds she was screaming. Justin charged in with Booster on his heels only to find Vigilante, fully garbed and armed, waiting for them.

Justin took Tessa aside and soothed her frayed nerves. Booster and Gavyn had the presence of mind to ask Vigilante what he was doing here.

"Justin invited me but Ah wus runnin' late. Ah guess Ah git here too late and all Ah could do wus wait since Ah can't git anyone at the Hall of Justice to respond to mah signals," Vig answered.

"The Hall has been destroyed," Gavyn informed him.

"That musta been that giant 'kaboom' that Ah heard awhile back," Vigilante realized, "Ah just figured it wus another typical night in Brooklyn."

"No, my friend the Almeracians have attacked Earth. I fear the worst," Gavyn said.

"Thou dost know our foe?" Justin inquired.

"Almerac controls an entire spiral arm of the Milky Way Galaxy and a large section of the core. They are aggressive and warlike but their current Empress, Maxima, has fostered more peaceful relations since her encounters with Superman," Gavyn explained.

"'Encounters' as in plural?" Booster asked.

"They conceived a child together," Gavyn reported.

"I always knew Blue Balls had some life in him after all," Fire snorted.

"Beatriz!" Ice scolded. Turning to Claire, she asked, "What are 'blue balls'?"

"Why would I know?" Claire looked hunted.

"I just thought you would. I haven't lived on the mortal plane very long and there are so many new terms since I was last on Earth," Ice explained.

Claire felt bad for her so she explained the term. Ice colored bright red. Claire felt bad for her. It was hard to be that innocent in this day and age.

"So what do we do?" Booster wondered.

"Now we get dressed and kick some ass!" Fire hotly decided.

"Hold on!" Vigilante intervened, "As much as Ah would dearly love to do just that, mah first instinct is to wait until J'onn gets a hold of us."

"You truly think he will?" Gavyn asked.

"If he's alive, he will. If not then someone else from the League will. This is goin' to be a brush hunt and we'll be the hunters ambushin' these varmints every which way but loose," Vigilante declared.

"You're all welcome to hole up here but we're seriously gonna need to get some more food," Tessa warned.

"And we're goin' ta have to hurry," Vig warned, "Panic lootin' will start soon if it hasn't already. I suggest we gear up and head out."

Tessa drew the curtain that divided her living space from the living room, "The women get the bedroom and you boys get the living room," she stated.

"But there's only Beatriz and Tora on that side and Justin, Gavyn, and I on this side," Booster whined.

"Suck it up, Future Boy," Tessa admonished him, "Or the girls won't change at all and it'll just be you big, bad men playing hunter-gatherer."

"Claire?" Booster said.

She smirked, kissed him, and slipped around the curtain. Booster fumed, "Damn."

"Ya'll kin play tonsil hockey later," Vig promised. He called across the curtain, "Tessa, kin ya'll draw up a list of priorities? We need to focus our shoppin' on the essentials."

"Yeah, I can do that," she said.

"Ya got yoreself a keeper," Vigilante said to Justin.

The displaced knight smiled, "Yea verily, I truly know this fact to be true."

"Before you go bragging me up too much you might want to remember that this is only a curtain and I can hear every word," Tessa laughed.

"Then I shall say it again," Justin vowed.

"Oh, pipe down you loon. I'm not getting my list done," Tessa called back. There was some urgent whispering from Fire and Tessa replied, "I have some."

"You have two," Fire accused.

"Oh, all right but you're going to embarrass the boys to death," Tessa warned.

"They'll be more embarrassed if we don't get any," Fire was adamant.

Tessa threw back the curtain, "Ready or not!"

Booster quickly pulled his shirt down. Tessa eyes Clair knowingly, "Now I know what you're all about."

Claire grinned and Tessa handed the list to Vigilante. He reviewed it. He made noises of approval until he reached the last item.

"Feminine napkins? Ya'll gotta be jokin'. That ain't no priority," he protested.

"Look here, Cowboy, you think shopping for them is bad? That's nothing compared to the hell that will be unleashed if you _don't_ help me find some," Fire warned.

"How many will ya need?" he was suddenly contrite.

"I don't know," Fire said archly, "To make matters worse, Tora always follows me a couple of days later so we need to double up on your worst case scenario."

Vig hung his head, "Yes, ma'am. Any particular brand?"

"No, anything with wings will do," she said happily.

"Wings?" Vig asked.

"My God, Vigilante! Haven't you ever been with a woman long enough for her to go on her period?" Fire was exasperated now.

"Well…" he hemmed.

"No wonder Vixen dumped your sorry, ass. Look, Ice and I will handle it. Just get us to a store and we'll take care of the monstrosities with wings that seem to frighten you!" Fire's temper was flashing now.

Vigilante tipped his hat, "Ma'am."

"So, are Claire and I coming?" Tessa suddenly asked.

Everyone, including Ice and Fire, just stared at her. Her face scrunched up with frustration, "I take that as a 'No'."

"Everyone leave yore signal devices on the table. Ah'll still have mine if ya'll need to contact us. Otherwise, wait for J'onn or another League representative ta get a hold of ya," Vigilante instructed.

"Who made you boss, anyway?" Fire wanted to know.

"Have you ever done anythin' even remotely like this before?" he asked.

"No," she admitted.

"Ah have. So based on that experience, Ah'm gonna do mah best ta get ya'll through this without gettin' killed," Vigilante revealed.

Fire looked unconvinced. Booster suddenly chimed in, "I'm for it."

Sir Justin was next to speak, "My friend hath experiences he doth not share lightly. He has a warrior's past and I trust that he shall lead us into victory."

"Vigilante knows what he's doing. That much is obvious. I've commanded troops in battle and his orders are no different than mine would be," Gavyn added his vote of confidence.

"I place my faith in him," Ice confessed.

"Hell, he's got my vote," Tessa added.

"I'm not sure I count for anything but the man obviously knows what he's talking about. Let him lead," Claire urged.

Fire frowned, "I guess I'm outnumbered.

"Can't win `em all, darlin'." Vigilante said with a hidden smile.

"Not the attitude I want in a leader," Fire grumped.

They headed out and Tessa turned to Claire, "So I guess we hold down the fort."

"Yay us," Claire complained.

"So, where do you hide _it_ while you're in a bathing suit?" Tessa asked suddenly.

Claire gaped and Tessa shrugged, "It's a legitimate question. Booster's got a bikini shot of you in his wallet and parts have got to go _somewhere_."

Tessa's nonjudgmental curiosity swayed Claire over, "You won't tell anyone?"

"My lips are sealed. Booster can find out on his own," Tessa promised.

Claire smiled like the proverbial Cheshire and she began her explanation.

* * *

Blackhawk landed the javelin shuttle at a nearby airfield. He'd been escorted in by a various fighter craft. Troop transport trucks took the battered JLU personnel and hauled them away for medical treatment. The Blackhawk Squadron plus Penny accompanied J'onn, Batman, Plastic Man, and Galatea.

Hula Hula had been designated the League's point man for the civilian personnel. Blackhawk represented the Squadron. He included Penny in that umbrella lest her somewhat nebulous status keep her out of anything. He dreaded the topic that was bound to be raised.

* * *

"Yes, I believe I can get connected with your scattered forces," General McCabe assured J'onn, "Some of them are already in the fight. Rocket Red is leading the Rocket Red Brigade in battles for Moscow and St. Petersburg. Nightwing has been spotted leading military units in Chicago. Atom Smasher, that Anna Fortune, the Ray, and the entire Marvel Family are battling the battleship over Los Angeles."

"Unfortunately, we also have taken some early losses. NATO divided the Global Guardians into three units. One for London, one for Paris, and one for Berlin. They're missing in action and considered KIA. The only transponder still active is Wonder Girl's and she's almost a liability for the team so I wouldn't count on her for anything."

"That's unfair!" Galatea grated, "Donna is the product of a warrior culture. If she's able she's going to fight. If she's not actively fighting it means she's looking for help so she can get back into the fight."

"All right, but I also have to consider the source of that argument. You don't exactly have the greatest track record either, Agent Galatea," McCabe retorted.

Galatea wanted to pop him one but it didn't befit the situation, no matter how satisfying it would feel.

McCabe turned to Blackhawk. The pilot loathed this moment. The general asked the question he didn't want to answer.

"What's the status of Doombringer?" he wanted to know.

"Could we discuss this elsewhere? The Martian Manhunter isn't cleared for this." Blackhawk reminded him.

"I'm clearing him. Now where are the goddamn bombs?" McCabe demanded.

Blackhawk hesitated and McCabe spoke again, "And don't think I haven't noticed that neither Batman nor your girlfriend seemed surprised by this topic unlike the Martian who seems to be all ears."

"They're on the JLU campus in the underground storage facility," Blackhawk reported.

McCabe looked disgusted, "That's what I thought. Damn it man! Do you know what those weapons could mean to us right now? Now we have to waste resources extracting what you should have already brought with you."

"We would've had to leave people behind," Blackhawk argued.

"Sometimes you sacrifice a few to save a lot," McCabe snapped, "What did they teach you at the Naval Academy anyway?"

"Mostly to say, 'yes sir,' to pricks like you," Blackhawk said evenly.

"Say one more word like that and I will incarcerate your ass for the rest of your natural born life _and _ I'll have the cell laced with kryptonite so your super powered girlfriend won't be able to save you," McCabe threatened.

Batman placed a hand in front of Galatea to warn her off, "General, the Almeracians have no intention of excavating the site. The attack on the Hall served two purposes. It severed our lines of communication and our access to the teleporter network. Second it drew Superman and Wonder Woman out."

"I can understand the first but why the second?" McCabe wondered.

"Their leader has a personal matter to settle with the pair of them," Batman explained.

"How would their leader even know them?" McCabe was skeptical.

"Because the leader of this attack is Superman's daughter," Batman revealed.

McCabe stared at him as though he'd lost his mind. J'onn intervened, "Eight years ago Superman conceived a daughter with the Almeracian Empress. She was an admirer of his and wanted an heir by him. That heir was named Kalea-El. Because she is half Almeracian, her biology has a phenomenal growth rate that tapers off in the child's eighth year. She has obviously usurped the throne and has planned this attack upon Earth."

"You say she's an alien, even more alien than Superman?" McCabe had to ask, "Then why does she have a hard on for our planet?"

"Two years ago Kalea visited her father for the first time. That visit didn't end well. She was kidnapped by the Legion of Doom and handed over to her mother's sworn enemies," J'onn continued to explain, "Things were done to her. Things I suspect she blames her father and the planet Earth for."

"Great," McCabe grimaced, "How powerful is she?"

"She just single handedly defeated both Superman and Wonder Woman," J'onn informed him.

"It just gets better doesn't it?" McCabe groused, "Well at least you can still call on the Green Lanterns, right?"

"All of the Green Lanterns assigned to earth are off planet and we have no way of contacting them," J'onn bleakly admitted.

"So what've got to work with is a Martian with unproven loyalties, a clone with twisted loyalties, a man in bat costume with no loyalties, a rubber band with questionable loyalties, and a handful of costumed folk scattered across the planet. Does that sum it up?" McCabe derisively inquired.

"I wouldn't couch in those terms but the essentials are correct," J'onn confirmed for him.

"We're going straight to hell. I just know it," McCabe griped and no one disagreed


	11. Chapter 11

10 Justice League Family Ties

A sound of rushing wind made Nightwing grab a wingarang from his back pouch and spin around, weapon poised. The Flash held up his hands.

"Whoa Hoss! I'm a good guy!" he exclaimed.

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but how did you get through?" Nightwing inquired.

The Almeracians had sealed off the roads after the Army had rolled into Chicago. Now relief columns were being bombed from the air and attacked by the tank-like landing craft and ground troops. Civilian traffic had been attacked as well. People had abandoned their cars and fled the roads in the thousands.

The Police still patrolled the streets and urged people to stay indoors and out of the way. The alien shock troops didn't seem inclined to search buildings just yet. Their bombers targeted every military vehicle inside city limits. The Army troops were spread out across the city waging a guerilla war against the invaders.

Nightwing had found the makeshift command center and volunteered his services as a commando. Now Flash was here as well. Flash grinned.

"We're about to have company," he predicted.

A highly customized van pulled up outside the HQ. Sentries challenged the new arrivals and then let them pass after contacting the Colonel in overall command. Nemesis, Vixen, Steel, Hawk, and Dove all entered the hotel lobby that served as the command and control post.

Nightwing greeted them after they entered. Vixen bequeathed Nightwing a smile. After all, he was cute and built like Michelangelo's _David_. It was too bad he was spoken for.

Steel was abnormally subdued. He saw the enormity of the task ahead and wanted to get busy. He went straight to the Army planners and offered his services as a weapons designer. They were more than happy to oblige him. Several scouting parties had spotted LexCorp manufacturing sites within a reasonable distance. They gave the location to Steel and he flew there while being careful to avoid Almeracian flights.

Nemesis took Nightwing aside and explained what he and his team had been doing in Chicago. Nightwing was initially rubbed the wrong way that he hadn't been included in the team. Nemesis smoothed this over by explaining that his team was going deep undercover and if Nightwing's nightly patrols let up for more than an evening or two, the criminal underworld would get suspicious. That mollified Nightwing, but just barely.

"Sir! The Air Force has arrived!" a messenger from a spotter reported.

"About time," Colonel Wilcox replied.

The sound of aerial explosions began to fill the air. Wilcox chomped on his cigar, "Well, just don't stand there, son. Get me a goddammed update!"

"Yessir!" the private saluted and ran off.

Nightwing and Nemesis joined Wilcox. He was muttering to himself, "Damn privates. All young, dumb, and full of cum."

His staff officers chuckled. Flash had made his rounds at the hotel's kitchen and joined the JL leaders. Wilcox got another report and he demanded that the latest arrival be brought in immediately.

Captain Atom strode in, looking very serious. Flash shook his hand up and down so fast that a flesh and blood person would've received wind burn.

"I missed you too," Captain Atom remarked dryly.

"Get in here, Captain," Wilcox barked.

"Captain Atom, reporting for duty," Atom saluted smartly.

"I know who you are, soldier. You may be an Air Force puke but you're a sight for these weary eyes," Wilcox informed him, "Now I believe you have a sitrep for me?"

"Yes sir," Captain Atom said crisply. He then outlined the situations in Los Angeles and New York City. He described the global situation and the capture of the Global Guardians. Nightwing blanched.

"_All_ of the Guardians are missing?" he asked with dread forming icicles in his guts.

"Everyone but Wonder Girl and she's not reporting in," the Captain reported, "The rest of the Global Guardians are MIA, assumed to be KIA."

It was like a hammer dropped on Nightwing. He was planning on moving to Bludhaven. Batwoman had Chicago nailed down. He was going to buy a place big enough for two. Ulla always stayed at his place in Chicago despite having a home of her own six blocks away. He was just going to skip the formalities and ask her to move in. Part of him even hoped she'd leave the Guardians and stay with him full time. Only now…?

"No," he said resolutely, "She's alive. I'll find her."

"I'll help when this is finished," Captain Atom promised, "But it doesn't look good."

Nightwing suddenly felt like the bottom was dropping out from underneath him. It was the same feeling he had when his parents and brother were killed. He got through that by Bruce making him Robin and him going after the killers responsible for their deaths. Only, there was a chance Ulla wasn't dead. He had to find out. It was the only way he could keep going.

Wilcox asked several pointed questions and discovered the jamming afflicting their communications was a localized effect. All the comm sats were still in orbit as was the Watchtower and the ISS-2. When Wilcox finished with Captain Atom he turned to Nemesis and began to make an outline of potential strikes the JLU could carry out.

* * *

Nightwing got Captain Atom to the side and asked in a low voice, "Which ship was Ulla assigned to?"

Captain Atom looked puzzled and Nightwing elaborated, "You said the Guardians were divided into three teams and sent after three different ships. One over London, one over Paris, and one over Berlin. Which one was the Little Mermaid assigned to?"

"London. It was thought her powers would be useful in the Thames," Captain Atom told him.

"Thanks," Nightwing headed for the door.

Captain Atom thought about going with him but the USA needed him and he'd sworn an oath to protect his country. A red blur and a rush of air went by and Captain Atom broke out into a thin smile. Maybe Nightwing would get some help after all.

* * *

Nightwing's motorcycle was hidden in a nearby alley. Flash caught up with him there.

"Hold up! I'm coming too." Flash pledged.

Nightwing wore a half grin, "Sorry Wally, but you're needed here."

"They've got this covered," Flash protested.

"I'm going to be sneaking aboard an alien spacecraft. Men in bright red body suits kind of attract attention," Nightwing tried to let him down easy.

"But…!" Flash eloquently argued.

"Sorry, this is the way it has to be," Nightwing decided.

"But how are you going to get there?" Flash wondered.

"I've got a boat," Nightwing revealed.

"Isn't that the slow way of getting there?" Flash wondered.

Nightwing smirked, "You haven't seen my boat."

He started his motorcycle and slipped on his helmet. Turning to Flash, he said, "See you around."

He flipped down his visor and took off. Flash watched him go. He knew Nightwing was travelling at extreme velocities for a normal human but it looked so _slow_ to him. He wished Nightwing well and headed back inside. Maybe they had more food prepared by now?

* * *

The battle over Los Angeles raged. The Marines had arrived from Camp Pendleton to the south. The Navy was deploying out of San Diego and Marine Air Station Miramar had scrambled fighters. The Marine Corps was arriving by helicopter while ground vehicles rolled. The helicopter force would establish a beachhead and surge against those sections of Los Angeles and its suburbs overrun by the Almeracians.

The Marvel Family dealt with bombers as they began their approach. The three of them had grounded and disabled over two dozen alien starfighters. Atom Smasher, Anna, Stargirl, and the Ray dealt with the troops disembarking from the landing craft.

Atom Smasher quadrupled his height and went after the troops directly. Their rifles hurt him but they couldn't do enough damage to seriously harm him. That landing craft, however, could inflict serious harm. They coordinated their fire and Atom Smasher fell over backwards.

Anna panicked. She loaded a spell casing into her cannon and fired it. Purple flames erupted in the midst of the troops. They consumed several landing craft before the attack craft began to lift and head back to the battleship. The Almeracian shock troops retreated as best as they could while drawing fire from Stargirl and the Ray.

The shock troops scattered in a dozen different directions. Stargirl started to fly after them. Ray caught her arm, "Hang on, Court. Let's wait for Mary and the guys."

"But we got `em on the run," she stressed.

"But they also outnumber us by a wide margin. I don't know about you but my powers just even up the odds with those popguns of theirs. _And_ their armor cuts the effectiveness of my solar powers. I'm pretty much hitting them with full power shots and they're barely slowed down," Ray argued.

Courtney's face scrunched up in frustration, "Yeah, I'm pretty much giving them all the Cosmic Rod and my Cosmic Converter Belt have but c'mon, we can't give up!"

"I never said 'give up', I'm thinking more of a strategic regrouping," Ray assured her.

"What's that?" Courtney tilted her head.

Jet engines filled the air as the Marines arrived. The beating of helicopter rotor blades could be heard and they soon passed over as well. Ray grinned.

"_That's _who we're regrouping with," he declared.

"What about Al?" Stargirl asked in a subdued voice.

Ray turned to see Anna standing on Atom Smasher's chest, inspecting the wounds. Ray shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

"Damn you, Albert Rothstein," Anna muttered, "Why did you have to be so blasted brave? You just had to make yourself the most convenient target around."

She slipped a spell casing out, "This is good for at least one hundred people so it should suffice despite your size."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Courtney asked from her position where she hovered nearby.

"Blame this shortsighted jackass," Anna retorted, "He's as good as dead and…"

She started to break down. Court landed on Al's chest and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, "You really care for him, don't you?"

"I thought it was just a fancy but seeing him like this…" Anna faltered.

"Can you help him?" Courtney asked, trying to refocus her.

"If he's still alive _this_ will heal him," Anna slid the casing into her cannon, "If not then I'll have wasted the most powerful spell in my arsenal."

Courtney didn't know what to say. Surely any chance, no matter how slim, wouldn't be a waste. Court had overhead several stories at the Hall regarding Anna. The mage had survived the most divisive war in America's history and then there was… Well, she didn't want to think about that. There was no proof and she didn't want to judge.

"We can't touch him," Anna warned. They both lifted into the air. Ray floated even higher, standing guard. Anna took aim and fired. There were flames again but these were silver, like when Anna cast her personal healing spell, just minus the pentagram.

The open tears in Al's flesh sealed up and the burns disappeared. All of the visible travails were cured but the flames persisted. Several tense moments passed before they died away.

"Come on, you bastard, breathe!" Anna said just loud enough for Courtney to hear.

Suddenly Al's chest began to rise and fall. Anna almost swooned she was so relieved. Courtney reached out and steadied her. They drifted down towards the ground. Landing beside Atom Smasher, they waited for him to awaken.

"Where am I?" Al asked.

"Lying flat on your enormous back," Anna said into his ear.

He turned his head, "I thought I was dead but then I heard your voice calling me."

"Calling you a pompous, egotistical, overconfident, reckless idiot who tried his best to get killed perhaps?" Anna quipped.

You could hear the humor in Al's voice as he replied, "Something like that."

"Why don't you shrink back down and join us normal folks," Anna suggested.

Atom Smasher shrank until he became his normal stature, which was impressive enough. He got off of the blacktop street he'd fallen back onto.

"This better?" he happily asked.

"Take off that damn mask!" Anna ordered even as she pulled her bandana down to her throat.

Al slipped his mask off of his head and it hung like a hood. Anna grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It contained all of the turbulent emotions that had wracked her. It was also an expression of hope for what she sensed was being born here and now.

"Don't. Do. That. Again," she ordered.

Al grinned, "Just figured out that you're falling for me, huh?"

Anna stabbed a finger into his face, "Swear!"

"I promise," he assured her, "I've got an idea for next time."

"There will be a next time, won't there?" she sighed.

"Oh yeah. We're sending these losers running home to mommy," Al promised.

"You are aware of the fact that nearly half of them could be mothers themselves?" Anna wondered.

"How can you tell with all of that armor on?" Al wanted to know, "I mean, they don't have any kachungas."

Anna threw her hands up, "Men!"

"Classy Al," Courtney chastised him.

"You could tell too?" he couldn't believe it.

"Duh," Stargirl retorted.

"Why couldn't I tell?" he wondered.

"Because you're obviously fixated on the female chest," Anna accused.

""I wouldn't say I'm…" Al began. Anna walked off, "Anna?"

Courtney returned to Ray's side, "Any sign of Mary?"

"No," he grimly answered, "The skies are so crowded now it's hard to tell where she is."

* * *

Mary was running down a bomber. It was streaking down the Embarcadero. It dodged left and right but she stayed right on it. Flying above it, she pried the canopy off. The pilot and bombardier ejected and Mary turned the stricken craft so that it crashed out into the ocean.

Captain Marvel and Junior had copied this technique and only a handful had made it past them to deliver their payloads. The Marine aircraft arrived and Captain Marvel called a huddle.

"I think we should rejoin the others. The Marine Corps is arriving. We can coordinate with them and be twice as effective," Marvel suggested.

"I'm all for it," Junior readily agreed.

"I guess," Mary was less enthusiastic and her brother and their friend stared at her, "I mean, what if they don't want us to do anything?"

"You're joking, right?" Captain Marvel Jr. asked.

"The JLU and the military don't have a good track record," Mary reminded them, "They don't like the fact that we try not to kill our opponent."

"I don't think they're in a position to refuse our help, Mare," Captain Marvel rebutted her argument.

"Look, I'll go along with it _if _the whole group votes for it," she countered.

"Okay, let's find them," Captain Marvel decided.

Junior whipped out his signal device, "They're thattaway."

"I thought our signal devices didn't work," Mary frowned.

"The communications features are being jammed but the trackers still work," he grinned.

"So the bad guys could track our signals and find us," Mary suggested.

"Get a grip, Mary. The boogeyman isn't tracking our signals," Junior laughed.

Mary scowled. If Junior weren't a Marvel she'd kick his butt.

* * *

"Look! It's Billy and Mary!" Stargirl happily pointed to the skies above where she and Ray held station.

The Marvels landed next to where Al and Anna were having a quiet moment. Ray and Courtney joined the Marvel Family. Stargirl wrapped her arms around Captain Marvel and he tenderly held her. Ray kissed Mary and she smiled shyly. Junior looked around but he was left in the cold.

It turned out Anna was discussing her wartime experiences with Al. They were still fresh in her mind, since they'd only occurred a few years earlier for her, and she had no desire to repeat them. Al pointed out that Anna had developed quite a few abilities since then and had held her own against the worst the Legion and the Star Sapphires could throw at her. What were a few aliens in comparison?

Anna smiled, "Maybe you're redeemable after all, Handsome Stranger."

"I try, I really do," Al grinned.

"Could we gather around, please?" Captain Marvel asked, one arm still wrapped around Courtney.

The JLers gathered and Marvel made his proposal. Ray was the first to respond.

"I think joining the Marines is the best idea I've heard," he offered.

Mary shot him a wounded look and he shrugged.

"I have to say I'm for it," Al admitted, "Who'd know more about fighting than the Marine Corps. After all, Green Lantern is a former Marine and he's one tough cookie."

"I'm fine with it but I share some of Mary's concerns. The League hasn't had the best relationship with the US military. That's why they endorsed the Global Guardians as part of NATO," Courtney said succinctly.

Everyone stared at her and she grew uncomfortable, "What?"

"I suppose the modern Marines are just as efficient as their Union ancestors," Anna opined, "If that's the case they shall be a terror indeed. It would be better to fight beside them then get mowed under by them."

"All right," Captain Marvel signified that the discussion was over, "It's been decided. We follow the helicopters and find where the Marines are staging from and volunteer our services."

"I've got Al," Courtney declared and wrapped him in an antigrav bubble. The others all took flight and trailed a passing helicopter on its way south. Soon they came upon the forward command base set up in Anaheim and presented themselves. The Marine General in command was more than thrilled to have them offer their services. His men and women were taking a pounding and the JLU could even the odds. The JLers were pleasantly surprised to discover Aztek had flow on up from Mexico and had already reported in to the Marine commander.

* * *

As promised, General McCabe's communication techs were able to reroute communications and boost the signals so that the JLU comm devices could penetrate the jamming. What they discovered was that there were active teams in Manhattan, Queens, Brooklyn, Gotham City, Chicago, and Los Angeles. Dr. Light faced them alone in Tokyo and Rocket Red and his Brigade were facing off in Moscow and St. Petersburg.

J'onn contacted the Watchtower and Gwen Cormaugh had happened to be aboard when everything broke loose. She passed along his question of whether or not the teleporter could penetrate the jamming field. The techs felt confident that it could.

Batman fielded a request, "I need a transport to London."

"Give us five minutes to nail down the landing site," Gwen replied.

"Why London?" J'onn inquired.

"Nightwing is headed there," Batman said.

"Flash said he didn't know where he was headed," J'onn reminded him.

"The Little Mermaid was last seen in London so therefore Nightwing will head there," Batman explained his reasoning.

"How will he get there?" J'onn wondered.

"He has a boat," Batman informed him.

"That could take days," J'onn countered.

"It will take twelve hours," Batman replied.

J'onn was startled and Batman added, "I designed the boat."

"I could use your experience," J'onn admitted.

"You'll do fine," Batman assured him.

Gwen came on the line, "You're cleared for transport. The teleporter is locked on you position. You'll be transporting in five seconds."

There was a blue flash and Batman disappeared. J'onn softly said, "Good luck."


	12. Chapter 12

11 Justice League Family Ties

In Gotham City, Maven was out on the streets. Barbara Gordon had dropped by to check on her safety. Then the bombers had come and peppered the National Guard Armory. The Gotham Police Headquarters was next. Barbara grabbed Maven and they headed for Selina Kyle's house.

"Will that be safe?" Maven asked in a quavering voice.

"I can only think of one place safer in all of Gotham," Barbara replied. She'd go to Wayne Manor but Maven didn't know Batman's secret identity and would wonder why his house was the safest in town. So she headed for someplace Maven knew about.

Selina no longer openly despised Maven but Barb wasn't certain that Catwoman would offer her shelter either. Hopefully Selina had learned to give second chances even as the League had granted her one. Maven was a member of the League civilian personnel so maybe that would cut through the animosity if nothing else would.

When they got within sight of Selina's brownstone they ran into a squad of twenty Almeracian shock troops. The troops motioned for Barb to stop the car. Then with their rifles, they instructed the two women to get out of the vehicle. They did so and placed their hands on top of their head.

Standing in front of the car, they edged closer to one another. The squad leader shouted orders at them in her native tongue. It was gibberish to the humans. The leader noticed Barbara's holster and the pistol within it. She began issuing orders and two of the troopers slung their rifles and approached the pair.

"Get ready to run," Barb whispered.

"Okay," Maven replied in a quavering voice.

The lead trooper reached for Gordon's holster and she reached out, took hold of his arm, shifted her weight and threw him over her shoulder into the hood of the car. The other trooper rushed forward and Barb disabled him with a sidekick in between the plates of armor. Apparently it was a vulnerable spot shared with humans.

"Go!" Barb yelled and went for her gun.

Maven broke and ran as fast as she could as she heard the distinctive sound of gunfire. The Almeracians sought cover and then returned fire. Barbara hid behind the rear of her car and snapped off shots. She'd wounded two of the troopers, which had only served to enrage them. She only had three spare magazines on her. She doubted she could get to the three in the glove compartment of the car.

Her father had been at GCPD HQ tonight and she wondered if he was still alive. She wished she could have spoken to him one more time. Her mind even wandered to Bruce. Where was Batman in all of this? He'd renounced the Justice League so he shouldn't be with them. But where was he? Of all the situations she'd been in she needed him now more than ever. And God only knew where to find him.

* * *

Maven was aware of the sound of footfalls behind her. It sounded like two of them. They stopped and then blue flashes of energy began sailing by. Maven reached the entrance to the apartment complex Selina owned and she darted inside. The two troopers, with orders to avoid domicile to domicile conflict, withdrew.

* * *

Selina coiled her whip and strapped it to her waist. Vic and Helena had gotten into their guises of the Question and the Huntress just as Dinah and Ollie had become Black Canary and Green Arrow. They all tensed up as a pounding reverberated through the door.

"Yes?" Selina called out.

"Selina! It's me, Maven. Open the door for God's sake!" the panicked young woman screamed.

Selina was puzzled but she opened the door and Maven rushed in and clung to her. She was sobbing and Selina, despite her misgivings about Isis, immediately felt sorry for her. She steered Maven inside so she could close the door. Maven stopped her.

"No! They've got Barbara Gordon! They're going to kill her!" Maven rattled off.

"Who has Barbara Gordon?" Question asked.

"Aliens with guns. She's outnumbered and they're shooting at her," Maven told them.

"Where?" Huntress demanded.

"One block west of here," Maven still looked hunted.

"We'll take care of it," Green Arrow assured her, "Coming Pretty Bird?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Black Canary said resolutely.

"Wait for us," Huntress called after them as she and Question went out the door.

"Maven," Selina said. Maven was still shaking and staring around wide eyed, "Maven!"

"Yes?" Maven gulped.

"Lock the door behind me and don't open it until I tell you to," Selina instructed.

"Thank you…for trusting me," Maven said.

"We'll see if Hecate approves of you. If she does, _then_ I'll trust you," Selina declared. She pulled on her mask and Catwoman was born. She slipped out and Maven locked the door. Selina had a large plush chair and Maven collapsed into it. Hecate leapt into her lap and she absent mindedly started petting the cat.

* * *

A little while later, a knocking sounded on the door. Unfortunately, Maven was so strung out by her ordeal and exhausted by it, she fallen to sleep. She was an executive assistant. She herded files while the League trounced criminals. She'd been through more than she ever anticipated today.

Selina unlocked the door and swung it open with a scowl. Then she saw Maven passed out in her chair with Hecate just waking up in her lap. Hecate leapt down and ran to Catwoman. Selina picked her up and nuzzled her face.

"So you like her, you little vixen. Okay, she can stay," she decided.

"Could you say hello to the cat later?" Green Arrow asked as he carried Barbara's upper body. Question had her legs. She'd been hit three times by the resonance guns. Burnt flesh ringed the open wounds.

"Get her to my bed," Selina instructed.

"You're sure you know how to treat her?" Huntress asked Black Canary.

"I can sterilize and dress her wounds," Canary specified, "If those ray guns create more damage than the obvious then we're out of luck."

They entered the bedroom. Barb laid on it, pale and haggard. Canary made an assessment.

"I think she's in shock which means we need to keep her warm and monitor her constantly," she explained. She turned to Green Arrow, "Ollie, can you help?"

"I need to talk to Helena. Have Vic help," Green Arrow said and then he herded Huntress out of the room.

"Me?" Q asked, a little too late for the intended audience.

"Selina, bring me everything you have in the way of first aid supplies," Black canary requested.

Selina pulled a duffel bag out of the closet and handed it over. Canary inspected the contents.

"This is an EMT bag," she realized.

"When you're a cat burglar it doesn't always pay to go to the doctor. I guess the habit just stuck," Selina explained.

"Well, that habit may have saved Barb's life," Black Canary opined.

"You've got this?" Catwoman asked.

"We're good," Black Canary assured her. Catwoman left the room and Q shucked his trenchcoat and rolled up his sleeves.

"You certainly look ready," Black Canary commented.

"Let's just say I've done this before," Question replied.

Canary knew better than to ask.

* * *

"You shot him in the eye!" Green Arrow tried not to yell but he was failing miserably.

Maven had woken and was looking hunted again.

"It's war, Ollie!" Huntress snapped back, "You don't play nice in a war."

"We're the Justice League!" Ollie roared back, "We don't kill people!"

"You shot four of the alien soldiers with various types of trick arrows. Every one of those troopers is going to be back in the fight in a few hours. I shot one in the shoulder, one in the leg, and I looked at their visors and thought, 'What the hell?'" Huntress explained.

"You killed him!" Arrow accused.

"We don't know that," Huntress replied, "The visor almost blocked my bolt. _If _we're lucky, he's dead."

"Dammit Huntress! This isn't some Mob vendetta, we're talking about…" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Were you going to say _innocent lives_?" Huntress's sarcasm dripped, "Those 'innocent lives' are here trying to take over the damn planet. Get the stick out of your ass and start fighting back!"

"I agree," Selina said. She was leaning up against a wall in the hallway, cradling Hecate, slowly stroking the cat's fur; "I've never killed anyone but I'd say if I was ever going to now is that time."

"We'll finish this discussion when Dinah and the Question finish up with Barb," Green Arrow was careful to avoid giving away Question and Huntress's secret identities to Maven. She didn't know them and the couple preferred it that way. She also didn't know Barb was the former Batgirl so he'd keep that in confidence as well.

The two women agreed. Maven held her counsel. It hadn't been asked for anyway.

* * *

"Where am I?" Barbara suddenly asked as Q and Black Canary were stitching her up.

"You're in Selina Kyle's brownstone," Question answered.

"Figures," Barb snorted.

"We're…" he began.

"Stitching me up," Barbara supplied, "It's not my first time."

"Yes, we'd noticed that," Q commented and went back to work.

"What happened to those soldiers?" she asked.

"You killed four and wounded three others. Huntress presumably killed another and wounded two others. The rest were temporarily incapacitated," Question described the scene.

"Good for her," Barbara replied.

Question didn't say anything but Black Canary found it an odd statement coming from Batgirl. Then again, she wasn't Batgirl anymore. Now she was Detective Barbara Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department and cops were trained in the use of lethal force. It supposed to be a measure of last resort and sometimes that option was abused but it was Barbara's vocation now.

"I'm finished. How about you?" Black Canary asked Question.

"Let me tie it off and cut the suture," Question said.

Barbara started to rise. Question started to restrain her but she stared at him with a merciless gaze, "Hands off _Vic_, or I'll break them."

She got to her feet. It was obvious that she was in pain. It was also obvious that pain wouldn't stop her. She truly was Batman's protégé.

She reached the living room. Everyone there was startled to see her up. Green Arrow was particularly condescending. Barb swatted his hands away.

"I'm up archer, and I'm staying up," Barbara declared, "We're going to have a little palaver and decide our next course of action."

"Why do I get the impression you have one in mind?" Question asked.

"Because I do. When Bruce Wayne and I went on our honeymoon, the Legion of Doom terrorized Gotham. Nightwing and Robin volunteered to act as a special tactical force until the Justice League arrived in force. I'm 'volunteering' you for the same task," Barb announced.

"And if we refuse?" Question inquired. Everyone else stared at him.

"Then I arrest your faceless ass and forget where I threw the key," Barbara threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Question snorted.

"Wait a minute," Black Canary physically intervened, "We were looking for a way to contribute. It seems Detective Gordon has the way to do that. I think we should help the GCPD however we can."

"I agree but I won't kill anyone, war or no war," Green Arrow announced.

"I'm in. I'll do whatever I need to do to kick some alien ass," Huntress decided.

"I'll contribute," Question volunteered, "But not under duress."

"I take it all back," Barbara offered.

"Very well," Q conceded.

"Selina?" Barbara queried her.

"I'm in but I don't think I can kill anyone," she stated her terms.

"With luck you won't have to," Barbara turned to Maven, "Stay here and try to get a hold of the League."

"And take care of Hecate," Catwoman added.

"Then I suggest we head out. We need to go to my car so I can pick up my spare ammo and my mobile police radio," Barbara stipulated.

"Not a problem," Q said, "I have my Charger and Catwoman has her Porsche."

Barb pointedly glared at Selina. Selina was startled, "What? It's from honest employment, I swear."

Barbara relented. She got into the Porsche with her former rival. No one else could fit so they piled into Question's Dodge. They picked up Barb's spare magazines and her radio. She also collected the ejected clips left on the ground from the fight. They then convoyed to the PD HQ.

* * *

In Queens, New York, Ralph Dibney paced around his apartment as the news programs detailed the ongoing battles over NYC, LA, and Chicago. More popularly known as the Elongated Man, Dibney wasn't used to sitting around while others faced danger.

"Ralph, stop pacing. It's disturbing Alyssa. She hasn't stopped fussing since you started prowling around the room," Sue admonished him.

Ralph came to kneel before his daughter as she sat on Sue's lap, "Sorry, Ally. Daddy's just keyed up over the end of the world."

"And I'm not?" Sue asked, her voice broke; "If J'onn hadn't sent Alyssa and I home we would've been there when that ship blew up the Hall. I don't know if anyone made it out or not."

Ralph wrapped his arms around her, and when you could stretch like a rubber band, that was quite a ways around, "J'onn did what he thought was best and I'm grateful he did it. If I had no clue as to what happened to you two I'd go insane."

"Too late," Sue quipped.

"At least your sense of humor is intact," Ralph deadpanned.

"Ralph!" Sue exclaimed.

He stretched his head away from her, "I'm right here."

"Call the United Nations, you ninny. Amanda is there with L-Ron, Max, and General Eiling. Maybe they know something," she suggested.

"I'm on it!" he grabbed his mobile and began the tedious process of navigating the UN's phone tree.

* * *

The doors to the reception area of the UN blew off their hinges even as the shatter proof glass managed to shatter. Armed shock troops blew past the UN Police, slaughtering any resistance. They plowed through the building, hauling people out of their offices and dragging them to the General Assembly section of the building. Having all of the staffers there as well as the diplomats made for a crowded arena.

Kalea strode in as though she didn't have a care in the world. She'd personally transferred his father and her stepmother to their respective holding areas. They would awaken soon, if they hadn't already, and they'd find new reasons to despair.

She'd known that her father would marry that Amazon tart. It had been in his eyes the last time she came to this barbaric world. Although, she had to admit that the humans weaponry was so retrograde it was actually effective because they didn't have a defense yet beyond armor plating. That would change. Her weapons techs were working on adapting the Fleet's equipment. She suddenly knew why Brakk had voiced concerns over the neo-barbs atomics. Who knew what else these savages had conceived of?

She stepped behind the podium and stared down her audience. Her smile was a cruel one. It was also confident. She had them by the metaphorical balls and they knew it as well as she did.

She sat a small tripod on the podium and then reached into her utility belt and retrieved a device in the shape of an oval cylinder. She mounted the cylinder on the tripod and spoke.

"Greetings," she said. It was a humble opening but the shock of her speaking their feeble tongue startled them. Of course she only spoke English but the post-hypnotic methods she used for English would work on any Earth tongue but why bother? These primates were being conquered. They could damn well learn Almeracian.

"I greet you in the name of Almerac and the Kynerrian Empire," Kalea proclaimed. Her words were literally true. Almerac was the center of the Empire. It was named after Kynerr, the warlord that had initially established dominance over a section of their spiral arm. Maxima was a direct descendent of Kynerr and so was Kalea through her mother's lineage.

Of course, Kynerr's offspring had conquered the rest of that spiral arm and then headed corewards. The Empire was one of the largest political bodies in the Milky Way. Once Kalea was done, it would be _the_ largest.

"How dare you attack our planet!" the Chief French delegate shouted.

Waller shook her head. She, Wade Eiling, Max, and L-Ron had been drug out of the Justice League's designated offices. Eiling and Max's staffers were putting on a brave front but you could tell they were terrified. Waller had been surprised to see Max take these events with aplomb. Apparently she'd underestimated him yet again.

"So, you want answers?" Kalea asked with a predatory smile.

A wave of assent went through the crowd but many dreaded the answer based upon her smile. Kalea nodded, "I'll tell you then. Your planet has a special destiny. You will be slave laborers for the Empire as we harvest your resources. When your world is depleted and dying, we shall extract your race from this world and place you in the slave markets back home."

Stunned silence met that answer. Kalea's smile became self satisfied, "The meta humans among you will be taken and trained for combat units for the Fleet. The Empire is always expanding and we need able bodied soldiers. There will also be compulsory breeding but we'll try and make that as pleasant as possible."

Many of the delegates began yelling now in their native tongues. Kalea twirled her finger in the air and her troopers, scattered throughout the area, began sweeping the crowd with resonance guns. Blue flashes lanced out and began killing people. Delegates and staffers dropped to the knees and cowed. Kalea issued an order in her native tongue and the soldiers ceased.

"Resistance will be met by greater force," she declared, "Any questions?"

She was met by stunned disbelief. Her smile was one born of victory, "I thought not."

* * *

The police were standing outside the local grocer's. The owner was drawing a lottery to decide which potential customers could enter first. The crowd spilled out into the street which was devoid of any traffic outside of the occasional police cruiser.

The owner saw Vigilante leading his fellow JLers and he let them in straightaway. A riot began to erupt outside. Vig excused himself from the shopping chores and came out.

"Whut seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Why're you so special that you don't have to wait?" a man yelled.

"D'you know who we are?" Vigilante asked.

"Do you know who _we_ are, Cowboy?" the man jeered.

"Okay, Ah'll give ya that. Ah…" Vig stopped as a landing craft arrived.

It dropped its hatch and twenty shock troops exited. The police had their hands on their pistols. Vigilante waved them off, "There's a time and place for that fellas. This ain't it."

The other JLers exited the store and they immediately sat their groceries down. The troopers began issuing instructions in their native tongue. They emphasized what they wanted with hand gestures. Ten of them stood back and held their rifles at the ready.

"Git ready for anything," Vig warned his teammates.

The same man that jeered at Vigilante put up a struggle and the trooper trying to herd him grabbed him and threw him on the ground. He grabbed his slung rifle and aimed it at the man. A hyperkinetic round slammed into the trooper and threw him four feet and he landed on his back.

The other troopers saw Vigilante's drawn gun and they reacted on auto pilot. Vigilante drew his other pistol even as he fired again with the first one. Sir Justin drew his sword and rushed into the fray. Fire ignited and unleashed streaming plasma blasts. Ice froze two where they stood. Starman flew into the air and projected solar blasts that stunned his opponents, fusing their weapons and their armor.

Booster projected a force field over the crowd. Resonance blasts deflected off of it as the troopers tried for easy kills to distract the Leaguers. The landing craft's main turret swiveled to aim at the building.

"Vigilante, I don't know if my field can repel that," Booster warned.

"Ice, honey, ya'll are gonna have ta create a wall," Vigilante instructed.

She created a mini glacier and the landing craft fired. It gauged into the ice construct but Ice just reinforced it.

"Let's take this fight ta the goons inside of that durnblasted flying tank!" Vigilante ordered.

Starman landed behind the tank-like vehicle and entered in. Bright light could be seen emitting from the view slits. Starman then exited.

"Ya'll didn't…?" Vig was afraid to ask.

"I did what was needed," Starman replied.

"We'll see `bout that in the future," Vigilante warned him.

"Can I drop my force field yet?" Booster called out from behind the ice wall.

"Somebody tell him he can relax now," Vig instructed.

Ice scampered off. The two police officers came forward.

The senior of the two spoke, "Thanks for that."

"Jus' doin' our duty," Vigilante replied.

"You really feel that way?" the Sergeant asked.

"Course we do," Vig assured him.

"We're mounting up an insurgent force," the cop explained, "We sure as hell could use folks of your caliber."

"Count us in," Vigilante promised. He gave them Tessa's address and asked for an hour to get back and discuss the move amongst themselves. The Sergeant readily agreed.

The JLers gathered their groceries to the cheers of the locals. The jeering man apologized to Vigilante, knowing that the Cowboy had saved his life.

* * *

Back at Tessa's she explained that she had been playing with the signal devices and she pulled up a map of NYC with different lights moving across the map. Vig checked his own device and realized that there were JLers in Manhattan, Gotham City, and one lone blip in neighboring Queens. Other than possibly finding the loner in Queens, Vigilante didn't know how to reach the others.

They lacked the transportation to get to Gotham City and the bridges leading to Manhattan had all been knocked out by the bombers. The Brooklyn Bridge was now in three separate pieces. Vig wished the Manhattan team well `cause until the League got some air support they were cut off. That could mean they were well and truly screwed as well.


	13. Chapter 13

9 Justice League Family Ties

A column of Almeracian shock troops marched down Wall Street. Five landing craft floated by amidst them. The Centurion in charge led the procession.

Flames erupted out of thin air in front of them and the Centurion called a halt. His troopers ceramic armor plates could withstand flames but the soft body gloves underneath, and in the joints, weren't proof against the universal threat. He called a retreat and the column began to turn but flames erupted behind them as well. They were boxed in.

They hadn't noticed the two T-spheres floating before the Stock Exchange. A flash of light alerted them to an imminent threat. The Justice League had arrived.

Wildcat confronted the Centurion. He twisted the alien's rifle out of his hands. The Centurion began hand to hand combat. He knew he was infinitely more powerful than this strangely garbed human and he meant to take advantage of that fact.

* * *

Commander Steel shoulder checked an Almeracian into a landing craft. He then began punching the closest shock troops. His fists cracked their visors and stunned them so badly that they dropped to their knees. Dozens of troopers rushed Commander Steel. The excess soldiers suddenly met Hourman and his super strength easily made him a match for the Amazon-class fighters.

Apache Chief appeared as well. Two Almeracians confronted him, one to either side and they both fired their rifles. Apache Chief phased and the resonance bolts passed through him to strike the opposing soldiers. He then increased his molecular density and he joined in the melee.

* * *

Black Vulcan revealed himself and he began stunning shock troopers with electrical blasts. Samurai stood beside him. He'd summoned the fires and now he evoked winds that threw the Almeracians back. A trooper got clear of the obstacles and trained her rifle on them.

The Atom grew and wrested the rifle from her hands. He shot her in the leg. She went down on one knee and pulled a knife from her belt. Atom shot her in the shoulder. She still struggled to get him so he shot her other leg.

"Sorry," he said. He was certain her reply would make his ears burn if he could understand it.

He joined the two Super Friends and started laying down cover fire. Mr. Terrific suddenly appeared and he gathered up a discarded rifle and joined in Atom's efforts. Hawkman and Red Tornado flew in at that moment.

Hawkman used an Nth metal sword to stun his opponents. As he beat one small group senseless he landed and drew back the sword to stab his closest opponent. Thanks to a T-sphere, Mr. Terrific was there nearly instantly. He caught Hawkman's arm.

"No Carter! Wait!" Mr. Terrific urged, "Don't do something you'll regret."

"It's war!" Hawkman snarled.

"It takes four people to care for one wounded soldier. That doesn't include transporting them. The other thing is, these people don't have reserves. The more we wound and injure them, the fewer active soldiers they'll have and the more personnel they'll have tied into caring for them," Mr. Terrific argued.

Hawkman pondered it. Finally he used the electrical discharge of the sword to knock his foe out. He turned to Mr. Terrific, "You'd better be right about this, Michael."

"Trust me," Mr. Terrific reassured him, "It'll work out. The military has done extensive studies."

"That's _human_ armies. Who knows if these people even care for their wounded?" Hawkman retorted.

"You've got to have a little faith," Terrific advised.

"Right," Hawkman said skeptically.

"I wonder what Reddy is up to?" Mr. Terrific wondered.

* * *

Red Tornado alighted near the Almeracian rearguard. He stretched out a hand and the air began to swirl in between the shock troops. Soon a regular cyclone had begun and the aliens were being sucked inside of it. The tornado moved up the left side of the column. Commander Steel, Hourman, and Apache Chief were on the right. Shock troops were sucked into the cyclone as it progressed.

Reddy suddenly dissipated the tornado and Almeracians flew into landing crafts and the surrounding buildings. They were too dizzy to be anything but sick. Some of them struggled to rise but they quickly gave up.

* * *

Commander Steel smashed the face plate of his closest foe. He drew back his fist and another scampered off. Hourman put his last enemy down as did Apache Chief. They joined Atom, Black Vulcan, and Samurai. Mr. Terrific, Hawkman, and Red Tornado came as well. They all watched Wildcat as the older hero fought the Centurion.

"I could disable the enemy soldier," Red Tornado offered.

"Do it and he'd hate you forever," Atom advised.

"Why would I care what the enemy thinks of me?" Reddy asked.

"Not _him_. Wildcat would hate you forever," Atom tried to explain.

"Why?" Red Tornado inquired.

"Have you ever heard of pride?" Atom asked.

"I have heard of it but I don't understand the concept," Reddy confessed.

"I'm not sure I do either but here goes…" Atom launched into a discourse on the topic.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Wildcat snapped a jab into the Centurion's face plate. It cracked. The alien stiffened, allowing Wildcat to really unload a right cross. The Centurion staggered. His visor was so cracked it was bound to shatter with another blow. He removed his helmet and cast it aside.

Wildcat was amazed to discover the enemy looked human. It was like Kryptonians and Daxamites and most of the New Gods, they all looked human. Unfortunately for humanity they often came with superior physical attributes. Still, attributes notwithstanding, he was doing all right for an old man.

Wildcat concentrated on blows to the head, since it was exposed and completely vulnerable. He sidestepped the counterpunches. Ducked under right and left crosses and always came up to snap another punch into the Almeracian's face. The Centurion finally grew frustrated and reckless, which just opened up his defenses even more. Wildcat put him down with a final right cross. When he turned around, he discovered his teammates were watching him.

"Don't you ladies have something better to do?" he asked.

"Nope," Commander Steel replied, "There's nothing like watching the Geriatric Olympics."

"This old man is going to kick your butt," Wildcat warned, "So be respectful."

"I…Get behind me!" Commander Steel shouted.

The closest landing craft was taking action at long last. With its forces disabled, there was no concern of friendly fire incidents. The main turret swiveled and fired at Commander Steel. The resonance blast struck him and he grunted but it didn't do any lasting harm.

Other landing craft began to zero in and bracket the League. Apache Chief was also able to withstand the shots. Red Tornado and Hawkman took to the air but there was little they could do. The grounded JLers retreated into the Stock Exchange.

Hawkman and Red Tornado retreated to their fallback position. A T-sphere was already in place and the JLers and three of its siblings teleported to that location. They were in the upper floor of a nearby bank and had a clear view of the street below. This is where they'd come from.

Wildcat had led the team on a roundup of a bank robbing team that thought they'd strike it rich. They never realized that these were investment banking concerns and there was no cash to be found. The JLers had been receiving the thanks of a group of banking CEOs when the invasion began. The corporate types had fled while the Leaguers stuck around and watched.

A throbbing sound announced the arrival of the bombers. The team had grown used to that sound since the Almeracian Fleet had been pounding away at the heart of downtown. One Federal Plaza had been leveled. Police cars on the road were strafed or bombed. The cops now traveled on foot or in commandeered civilian vehicles.

The first bomber passed over the Stock Exchange. Four blue glowing balls dropped out of it. The balls became red as they fell, doubling in size. A discharge like arcing electricity surrounded them just before they impacted. This was repeated by two other small craft. The building was completely leveled and nothing moved in the debris.

The three bombers and their fighter escorts peeled off and headed off to other assignments. They accelerated and soon USAF, USMC, and Navy fighters appeared. The aerial combat lasted for twenty minutes. Mr. Terrific had spotted the reconnaissance planes. The US Forces were getting close enough to start using unmanned drones and when they did they'd begin selecting their targets for strike packages.

"Hey! The phones still work!" Hourman called out from the exec's desk.

"Call the Hall," Wildcat urged.

"You know as well as I do that the mother ship blasted the Hall," Hourman rebutted.

"Just call them," Wildcat requested.

Hourman thumbed in the number. He let it ring until the voice mail system picked up. He swore and sat the phone down.

"No answer?" Wildcat asked.

"What do you think?" Hourman snidely retorted.

"Rex, we can't give up," Wildcat admonished him, "Call the NYPD switchboard. Use our override to get through. We need a pick up."

"The street's kind of blocked," Hourman reminded him.

"Yeah, but the street _behind_ this building isn't. The bank has access to both streets. Warn the cops that our alien buddies will be looking for payback now so they need to tread lightly," Wildcat instructed.

"I'm on it," Hourman promised.

* * *

"Why does my signal device show JLers in Brooklyn, Queens, and Gotham City?" Commander Steel asked.

"Because there are probably teams there as well," Mr. Terrific answered, "The aliens must be jamming subspace transmissions otherwise we could get through. Since we're dealing with an advanced culture that's probably their primary transmission source. Simple radio signals probably get through. Our fighters seem to be able to communicate with each other."

"They certainly coordinate their flights like they are," Hawkman noted.

"Waitaminute," Wildcat suddenly said. He watched the display on his signal device, "Anybody know the Dibneys' number?"

"That's right!" Mr. Terrific suddenly realized what Wildcat was getting at, "They live in Queens. I'll be next door calling them."

He went to the adjacent office and made his call. Wildcat turned to Commander Steel, "What's the name of Sir Justin's girlfriend? Doesn't she live in Brooklyn?"

"Tessa Richardson," Commander Steel readily supplied the name. Wildcat eyed him and Commander Steel shrugged, "She's cute. What can I say?"

"You can find a phone and call her, lover boy. Find out if Justin and any others are with her," Wildcat ordered. He then turned to the others, "Dinah said she was going to Selina Kyle's place in Gotham City. I'll see if she can be reached."

Atom and the Super Friends knew he had a paternal fondness for Black Canary so they wished him luck. Hawkman was indifferent and Red Tornado was largely oblivious. Reddy soon got their attention.

"Reinforcements are arriving and they are collecting the wounded. It seems Mr. Terrific's battlefield theory is correct after all," Red Tornado commented.

"We'll see," Hawkman countered.

* * *

Hourman reached the NYPD and cars were being sent for them. They would be unmarked vehicles and civilian cars and vans. The Almeracian troops weren't firing on civilians just yet but they were actively engaging any law enforcement officers that they came across. Their ETA was in twenty minutes.

* * *

"Hello?" Maven asked uncertainly.

"Is this Selina?" Wildcat asked.

"No, I'm Maven," she put that out there to see if this was a trick.

"Maven, honey, it's Wildcat," he happily informed her. Maven was a good kid and he enjoyed chatting with her.

"Wildcat!" she happily exclaimed, "I was afraid you were one of them."

"They don't speak English," he reminded her.

"Oh," she was a little crestfallen. How could she have missed that?

"Listen, is Black Canary around?" he asked what was most on his mind.

"You just missed her. She and the others joined Detective Gordon and set out to organize the police," Maven explained.

"What others?" he knew about Ollie but anyone beyond that was anyone's guess.

"Black Canary is with Green Arrow, of course, and the Question and the Huntress. Catwoman is with them as well," Maven listed the group's membership.

The team made sense to Wildcat. He personally felt that the Question and the Huntress were bad influences but he couldn't tell Dinah who to be friends with. Well, he could but she'd just ignore him. He'd do the same in her shoes.

"If you hear from Black Canary have her call me through the NYPD. We'll be with them," he requested.

"Certainly!" her reply was chipper, "Give them hell!"

He smiled, "We'll certainly try. Bye now."

He hung up and reflected on the first time he went to war. He was a young man, a champion boxer, and secretly costumed as Wildcat. FDR had personally recruited masked men to aid Great Britain in trying to fend off an invasion.

The original Green Lantern, the original Flash, the original Atom, Dr. Mid-nite, the Sandman, and Hourman had faced the Nazi horde as they came ashore. They'd been pounded but they fought bravely and actually repulsed the first few waves but there was always another one.

It was then that Dr. Fate and the Spectre intervened. The Spectre destroyed the Nazi flotilla and Fate sent the invading soldiers to parts unknown. The Spectre vanished afterwards but Fate lingered for Hitler had utilized the Spear of Destiny to summon the Valkyrie and dispatched them to kill Roosevelt.

Fate and Green Lantern transported the heroes in pursuit of the Norse/Germanic goddesses. Fate pulled a trick out of his sleeve and they arrived in Washington DC first. The battle was hard fought but it came down to one Valkyrie slipping past most of the heroes. Only a last minute intervention by the Atom saved Roosevelt. The goddesses returned to Valhalla in disgrace.

The Justice Society of America was born that day. The JSA served their country until the late 1950's. Along the way Wildcat had picked up the 9 Lives Charm and died once. His death came as the Valkryie had their revenge and trapped everyone but Fate in the Ragnarok dimension. They'd remained trapped there indefinitely until Fate freed them at last with Wildcat's aid.

Only Hourman opted to continue as a masked hero. Wildcat got him into the Justice League while the others retired and faded into obscurity. He wished that he had them here today. They knew how to fight a war. The wet behind the ears group he had now were brave but could they be brutal? Wars often times called for force and brutality. It didn't mean you had to kill everyone in sight but you would have to get your hands dirty. These and other matters weighed heavily on him as he returned to the group to get their reports.

* * *

"Commander Steel? Of course I remember you!" Tessa was more excited than she'd been in a very long while, well, except for when she was with Justin, "Yes, I have an apartment full of JLers. Want to talk to Vigilante?"

She handed the phone to the cowboy, who was ready to pounce on her and take it away.

"Shoot pardner," Vigilante said.

Vigilante was nodding and saying things like "Sure", All right", "Us too", and "Fine, Ah hear ya."

Finally he hung up, "The Manhattan team is hookin' up with the police just like we are. Apparently those blips in Gotham are another team as well. We kin reach `em through the NYPD exchange usin' our override."

There was a honk outside. Vigilante looked out the window, "There's our rides. Saddle up people. We got a war ta win."

As he exited, Fire and Ice followed him out. Justin embraced Tessa and kissed her tenderly, "I shall return upon the nonce."

"I'll hold you to that," she warned him.

Claire and Booster couldn't get their tongues out of each other's mouths until Sir Justin took hold of Booster's arm and dragged him out.

"I love you!" he called as he disappeared.

Tessa wrapped her arm around Claire's shoulders as she said, "I love you too."

Gavyn bid farewell to Roger. Roger asked the obvious question, "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

Starman grinned, "I'll leave you wanting more. It gives you something to look forward to."

"You're going to come home to a good spanking at this rate," Roger grumped.

"Promises, promises," Starman smiled as she he shut the door behind him.

"My God, what if he doesn't come back?" Roger's world started to collapse.

Tessa urged Claire onward as they came and hugged Roger. For Claire it was a chance to see beyond her own fears. For Roger it was the warmth of having friends care. For Tessa it was a chance to draw strength from those who absolutely understood her plight.

* * *

Wildcat and the others waited outside of the other side of the bank's main lobby. The Almeracians had lifted off and returned to the battleship. Everyday cars and vans pulled up and both plainclothes and uniformed officers got out. The first one to them had his badge on a chain around his neck. He looked flustered.

"You must be Wildcat," he said as he held his hand out.

"I am. And you are…?" Wildcat reversed it.

"Lt. Dan Jergens, I'm in charge of a special squad of volunteers. We forming an insurgency," Jergens explained.

"What kind of experience do you have?" Wildcat wondered.

"I was an Army 1st Lieutenant in Desert Storm. Everyone in my unit has experience in Desert Storm, Iraq, or Afghanistan. We know what we're doing," Jergens assured him.

"What are the targets of opportunity?" Wildcat asked.

"Well, the enemy seems focused on the United Nations building. They're using it as a staging ground," Jergens explained.

"Then that's where my friends and I need to go," Wildcat informed him.

"I can't send you in there, you'll get slaughtered," Jergens argued.

"You provide me with some intelligence and I guarantee we'll not only get in but we'll clear the building of these alien scum suckers," Wildcat promised.

Jergens was actually starting to believe him, "Okay, we'll provide you with what we know of the situation and I can even get you there but you'll be on your own."

"Just stand by to exploit the situation once we rout them," Wildcat said.

"You got it," Jergens promised, "But first we have to get to our field command. Most of the precinct houses have been bombed. We're running the show out of the Police stables in Central Park."

Wildcat smiled, "I have an old friend that lives there."

Jergens was sure he'd gone around the bend.


	14. Chapter 14

8 Justice League Family Ties

"My Empress, you've returned," Brakk said as Kalea strode onto the bridge.

"Obviously I'm back;" Kalea said dryly, "What isn't obvious are your situation reports."

Brakk dismissed the sarcasm. His Empress was young and headstrong, just as her mother had been not too long ago. Maxima, however, had fallen away. The Fleet had stagnated with no worlds to conquer. They'd been on the defensive for the last few years and that was no way to win a conflict. The Kyneerian Empire needed action!

"It is going as well as had been expected," Brakk began his report. He ushered to the holotank so they could display maps, "All of the commanders in the areas devoid of meta-humans are securing their zones as we speak."

"These areas are completely devoid of Earth's so-called heroes?" Kalea asked.

"There are minor insurgent movements but they primarily rely upon their militaries in these areas," Brakk described. Most of the map was designated as such zones.

"The greatest areas of resistance are in the 'Russian Federation' and the 'United States'," Brakk let the alien names roll off of his tongue, "St. Petersburg and Moscow in Russia and Los Angeles and New York City in the United States. Of course, we're getting preliminary reports of a major resistance in Chicago now as well. So far the fighting has been scattered like here in New York."

"They will fight," Kalea promised, "To the last man and woman."

"Do you really intend to capture the members of this 'Justice League'?" Brakk wondered.

"Yes," Kalea asserted, "I have a debt to repay. That can't be accomplished if they're dead."

"But you intend to kill them anyway," Brakk pointed out.

"But under my plan they are executed before my father and my _stepmother_," Kalea reminded him, "Their torment will be worth the trouble of capturing them."

"They are proving far more resourceful than the so-called 'Global Guardians'," Brakk reminded her, "They were taken with a struggle but a minor one compared to the reports we're receiving."

Brakk studied her, "We're holding the prisoners and we're awaiting your pleasure, Highness. What do you want done with them?"

"Separate those who rely upon weaponry for their gifts and prepare the others for transport back to the Empire," Kalea supplied her answer.

"You truly intend to breed them?" he wondered.

"We came to tap resources, General. Their genome is a prime treasure amongst these humans. We shall exploit it and make it useful to our cause," Kalea declared.

"Then why not do the same for this Justice League?" he asked.

Kalea shook her head, "They've faced the TOU and been victorious. They will resist unto death. So why not give them the end they crave?" Kalea posed the question.

"Yet you still intend to capture them all?" Brakk couldn't see the wisdom in this.

"Capture those you can and kill the others. Does that satisfy you, General?" Kalea smiled sweetly.

He knew better than to feel relief, "Yes, Highness. It does."

"Good," she said indulgently, "I think I shall check on my father now."

"The guards reported that he is awake," Brakk revealed.

Her smile grew, "Excellent. This should prove entertaining."

Brakk shuddered as his Empress exited the command center. He had no idea what her idea of 'entertainment' would be and he didn't want to know. He pitied Kal-El. His bitch of a daughter was going to kill him very, very slowly. There would be torments to spare, including the deaths of his wife and all of his friends. Brakk shoved such concerns aside and went back to prosecuting the war.

* * *

The guards stood aside as the doors opened to reveal Kalea. She purposefully strode into the area. Two of her attendants accompanied her. They were "interrogation specialists" well versed in the arts of torture. They were eager to assist their Empress in breaking the legendary Kal-El.

The room was illuminated by red sun lamps. The room was dimmer than the white lights that dominated the rest of the ship. But it served a purpose.

Superman was fastened to a wall. His arms and legs stretched out in an "X". Kalea has discovered that an ancient Earth culture known as the Romans had used such devices to "crucify" criminals. The procedure and the mentality behind performing it had appealed to her. And now she was crucifying her father. No one deserved it more.

"Comfy?" she asked as he glared at her.

She knew that the original process involved lifting the victim into the air so that they constantly had to hold themselves upright or suffocate. Eventually the criminal tired and died in agony. Kalea had her father flat footed so that he could breathe normally. His limbs would be stiff and numb from lack of use but she wanted him to be able to struggle against his bonds so that he could learn the futility of it all.

"Why are you doing this?" Superman asked his daughter, "What have I done?"

"You did nothing," she said evenly, "My entire life, you were gone. Every time I needed a father I was told of your great deeds on the planet Earth. How you saved people every day from grave threats. I was told how you helped my mother restore her throne and showed her a more merciful way of dealing with enemies."

Her eyes narrowed and her voice became cold, "When I _needed_ you to protect me, you utterly failed. When I _needed_ you to rescue me, you failed. All of those people on Earth, you protected them. But when your own daughter needed you? Nothing! I can only assume that you either failed on purpose or didn't care enough to try harder."

Superman struggled with his bonds. He wanted to reach out to her, to take her in his arms; "That's not true!"

Her right cross nearly took his head off. His nose bled profusely. Kalea smiled cruelly.

"As you can see, the red solar lamps eliminate your fabled strength," she jibed.

"But they affect you as well," He tried to speak past the blood dripping over his lips and off of his face.

"True, but I also have mother's heritage so I still possess enough natural strength to crush your skull," she hefted her right hand, "And then there's _this_ trophy I can thank you for."

Her hand clenched into a fist and she hammered his face again. Now his lips bled as freely as his nose. Kalea saw this and chided him.

"Now look at the mess you're making. You're bleeding all over yourself and the floor," she chastised him and then broke into a manic grin, "Let's see if we can add to it, shall we?"

She stepped back and motioned for her assistants. They unshackled Superman and began to manhandle him towards a hanging set of manacles. Clark resisted. He managed to pull free of one guard's grasp and punched the other one. He then spun and put a knee in the first one's gut and then delivered a right cross.

He didn't get far because Kalea blocked him and took him down with a backspin kick. As promised she was as strong as Diana still. As Clark groveled, trying to clear his head, he thought of Diana and desperately wondered where she was.

"Diana?" he weakly said.

"Yes, she's obviously been teaching you how to fight. But I wonder, has she taught you how to endure? How to hate? We'll soon see," she'd lifted his chin and now she dropped his head and it sagged.

The two guards got him up and one pulled his hands above his head as the other supported him. Their greater strength made this easy for them. They shackled his ankles and then stepped aside. One of the assistants went to a nearby control podium and retracted the wrist manacles. Superman was pulled taut and they ceased pulling on him when he involuntarily groaned.

The other assistant pulled his shirt out of his waistband and fitted what looked like a dental pick. The guard slit his shirt in half and then cut away pieces until Clark was stripped above the waist. It was also during this that he realized that the helmet and armor hid a female figure.

Kalea went to a cabinet and opened it. She pulled out what appeared to be a bullwhip. She patted one hand with its coils while she held it in the other.

"Typically my assistants would flay the flesh off of your bones and then use a cellular regenerator to heal the wounds before beginning again," Kalea dispassionately explained, "This technique can be used a half-dozen or a dozen times before the shock of it overwhelms the subject and they expire."

She pointed at him with the whip, "However, _you_ have never endured such agony before so the shock of it all would kill you quickly. A little too quickly for my taste. So we put our heads together and came up with this little gem."

She turned the whip in several different angles to fully show it, "We had to do a little research to discover what kind of threshold you _should_ have. Strangely enough, we found supporting evidence here on Earth. Your Roman Empire asked the same question and came up with the '40 lashes minus 1' approach. Ancient Almeracian history supports this theory. So here we are."

She smiled. It wasn't a friendly sight, "Of course, if you decide to die right away I'll have to satisfy myself with _Diana_."

"What have you done with her?" Clark demanded to know.

Kalea laughed, "I haven't done anything to her…_yet_. Whether or not she lives depends greatly upon you."

Kalea paused, "Do you know she's pregnant?"

Clark felt a rising tide of panic, "Yes."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," Kalea admitted, "I've grown used to being an only child."

"It's a baby," Clark pleaded, "Surely it's not in your heart to kill an unborn child."

Kalea grinned as a new thought came to her, "Actually, I may have a use for her. She can lead my future forces into battle."

"Her?" Clark repeated.

Kalea could have kicked herself but she'd opened the door after all, "Yes. The chromosome scans indicate the fetus is female. I'm sure _Diana_ will be thrilled."

"Kalea, she's your half-sister. Surely you won't use her as…" Clark faltered.

"As cannon fodder?" Kalea laughed, "I surely can. Why wait for her to try and kill me over the fate of her parents when she can die a noble death in the service of the Empire?"

"But you said you'd let Diana live!" Clark accused.

Kalea wagged a finger at him, "I said I _might_ let her live. If she'll serve as a brood mare for my meta-humans she can live out a productive life, or at least until she's no longer able to bear children."

Clark wanted to argue but there was something in Kalea's eyes, well_ eye_ anyway. Her organic eye showed her turbulent emotions and her sadistic glee. Looking into its blue coolness, he saw vestiges of Maxima and himself.

"What happens now?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Now I apply the 40 lashes minus 1. In other words, I'm going to hurt you like I haven't begun to hurt you yet," she said with eager anticipation.

"Kalea…whatever I've done. I'm sorry," he offered.

"No, no you're not. Not yet. But you will be before I'm done, I promise you," Kalea warned.

She moved behind him and uncoiled the whip. Clark tried one last desperate plea, "It's not too late! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do," she said calmly, with firm resolution.

She drew back her hand and snapped the whip. It struck his bare flesh, splitting it open. Blood oozed from the wound and he began to sweat in earnest now. The sight of it just excited Kalea.

She drew back for another stroke. She waited in between strikes, giving him some respite, a false sense of hope perhaps that his punishment had ended. Since she was using her prosthetic arm, she applied more force and he began to cry out with every lash. She continued until she had applied 39 lashes and then she stopped.

Superman's knees had given out long before and he hung in the manacles. His back was a series of gory stripes that crisscrossed and overlay one another. Kalea signaled her attendants and then she went and sat in a throne that had been provided to this room. Before it sat a series of clamps.

The attendants unhooked Clark and dragged him to the throne. He was still awake but he had nothing left to resist with…or so they thought. They got him on his hands and knees. They strapped his legs down. Clamps passed behind his knees and a cup held the front of his knee so he was totally immobilized.

They placed his hand in the middle of a clamshell. Superman tried to hit the larger of the two attendants but the Almeracian struck him down with a blow to the jaw. Kalea laughed.

"Excellent! You still have some spirit to you. That'll be broken soon enough!" she happily declared.

The attendants closed the clamshells and his hands and arms were bound up to his elbows. Clark wondered what was going to happen. He was literally inches away from Kalea. What torture did she have planned?

She placed her feet upon his back and reclined, "Do you remember when you took me to the art museum? I swore then that you would be my footstool someday and here you are! Doesn't this make a father proud?"

Clark was just trying to keep breathing. His back was as excruciating as when it was being whipped and she continually shifted her feet around to keep the pain fresh and alive. He was almost on the verge of passing out when she abruptly pulled her feet off of him and rose. She moved in front of him and knelt down. Tilting his head so that he faced her she wore a victorious smile.

"I'm off to see Diana now. Any messages you want me to pass along?" her smile only grew.

"Kalea, I beg you. Don't hurt her or the baby," Clark offered.

Kalea was very pleased, "You haven't begun to beg me yet. Trust me, _father_, I'll be merciful when the time is right."

She rose and strode out of the holding area. Clark screamed, "Kalea!"

* * *

Diana was being held on an "X" frame. Unlike Superman's, it stood detached in the center of the space. Diana struggled against it but it was designed to hold an Almeracian so it was equal to her strength. She was also very naked. She wondered what other attempted humiliations Kalea had in mind.

She would find Diana unfazed by her nudity. Such things weren't an issue on Themyscira. Her sisters often went about naked. Diana's eyes narrowed as Kalea entered the room. Two guards had been posted in the room with Diana. The young Empress dismissed them.

Kalea strode up to Diana and broke into a self satisfied smile, "Comfy?"

"Where is my armor?" Diana demanded, "Where are you holding your father?"

"Is that what you refer to that outfit as? Armor?" Kalea scornfully inquired, "You do realize that prostitutes wear such outfits on my world?"

"That armor was given to me by the goddess. I will have it back," Diana vowed.

"You will have what I allow you to have," Kalea drew in close. Soon she was speaking in a whisper and was hair's breath away from Diana. She suddenly plunged ahead and savagely kissed Diana.

Diana twisted her head away, "What are you doing? I'm married to your father for goddess' sake!"

Kalea grabbed her face and held her by the cheeks, "You love my father. You will love me as well!"

"Love is given _not_ taken!" Diana rebutted, "I am your stepmother not some common whore you can steal pleasure from."

"Consider the life of your daughter," Kalea advised, "Her future depends upon you."

"A daughter?" Diana was stunned, "We're having a daughter?"

"_We_ is an excellent choice of words," Kalea smirked as she stepped back, "The child will be mine. She will lead a future generation of Imperial troops into battle."

"Kalea, she will be your sister," Diana argued.

"I _never_ wanted a sister!" Kalea hissed, "I do, however, want a Field Marshall, second only to me. I'll bestow glory upon her."

"But not love," Diana said sadly, "You don't know the meaning of the word."

"Who was I to learn it from?" Kalea asked. There was infinite sadness to be found in those words. She turned away.

Calling over her shoulder she said, "Consider my offer, _Diana_. You'll only get one second chance."

Kalea departed and the guards returned. Diana couldn't see their faces through the visors in their helmets but she could _feel_ their lust. _Where are you, Clark?_ she wondered.

* * *

Superman was still trapped in his position as a footstool. The attendants were still here. Spying on him for Kalea.

He wondered where he'd failed her and he _had_ failed her. Being an absentee father had scarred her. He'd seen Maxima's parental skills first hand and he knew without a doubt that the girl was starved for affection. That permeated her life.

Now she was reaching out, not to accept love, but to rip it away from anyone that had it. Her bitterness had consumed her. She was attacking Earth because of him. Darkseid had once used him to lead an invasion of Earth. Now he'd led his own daughter to do the same. Which was worse? The accidental betrayal or the intentional lifelong slight?

He knew the answer. He'd wronged Kalea. In ways that couldn't be measured. The question now was how far would she go to exact her revenge? Would she kill the entire populace just to show him the error of his ways? Would she kill her half-sister? Diana?

He was powerless as he'd never been before. What could he do? How could he overcome virtual "supermen" and rescue his family? Now he knew how common criminals felt when facing him. No wonder they were so desperate. They didn't stand a chance and they knew it. Yet they struggled on. Could he?


	15. Chapter 15

13 Justice League Family Ties

Night had fallen on the people of America. The fighting lessened and even the Almeracians cut back on their maneuvers. Despite their superior weaponry and physiques, the thought of being mobbed in the dark by vastly superior numbers didn't appeal to them.

Kalea awoke the next day pleased but largely unsatisfied. Her efforts with her father had been everything she'd dreamt of these past two years. Diana was proving to be a prig though. Kalea demanded that her stepmother love her in the way she loved her father. It wasn't about sex or even gender. Kalea was fairly gender blind. She just craved love from any available source, regardless if it be male or female.

Her recreational excursions last night had included two members of her personal guard. They were strapping young bucks that knew how to satisfy a woman's desires. She'd work on pleasing one of them while the other gratified her. They eventually coordinated into pleasing her simultaneously; after all she had _two_ lower orifices.

The guards had finally resorted to taking pleasure from one another while Kalea added to their efforts. It had been a night of pure unadulterated lust…but no love was to be found there. The hole that gaped in her soul was still unfulfilled. No amount of sex would change that, and she had access to many lovers. They were lining up to curry favor with her, male and female.

When she'd merely been the Princess, there'd been a young man who'd looked beyond her prosthetics and saw the yawning chasm within her. He fell in love with her wit and even her defensive sarcasm. He _loved_ her and she fawned over him. His parents, nobles and courtesans each, discovered their pairing and shipped him off to the farthest reaches of the Empire. Her love had been killed by an insurrectionist movement and Kalea's one bright light in the universe was ripped from her.

The year that followed she sought love but she learned to settle for sex. It had its thrills to be sure but it wasn't what she was ultimately after. The people she cavorted with used sex as a weapon. It was a tool with which to gain advantage. They scorned her and lashed out when Kalea didn't reward them properly enough, if at all.

They hadn't realized that Kalea sought emotional intimacy not just the physical variety. Until her subjects learned to cater to that desire, they would always be working at cross purposes. It was true a few charlatans had attempted to sway Kalea's heart but their naked ambition always betrayed their true motives. After executing a few of those the attempts had slowed to a trickle.

Now she was so callused she didn't believe any of the overtures any more. So she blatantly used them to satisfy a physical desire then cast them aside and sought out a new toy. Her offer to Diana was a symptom of this plight. All she wanted was to be loved as her father was loved. Yet Diana was throwing constraints of familial relationships into the mix. _Damn the outdated mores! Just love me!_ Kalea's mentality was simply that desperate.

She washed the body fluids off of her as well the grime from the previous day. Her hair was blown out but left in a tangled, wild mane. It gave her an unhinged appearance. Her mother was a fan of cosmetics. Maxima's vanity was as powerful as her temper. Kalea wore little in the way of makeup. Her synthetic eye distracted every caller so they really didn't focus on the rest of her face.

Her assistants dressed her, layering on the black body glove and then the armor. She wore no weaponry save a dagger. That dagger had belonged to Maxima's father before he was killed in battle. She idolized him and sought to expand the Empire's glory as he had.

She dismissed her pandering maids and made her way to the Galley. There she supped with the crew but not too closely lest they get the wrong impression. Although she wanted another session with her father she opted to let him wait. He couldn't sleep in the footstool position and he would grow ever more despaired. So much the better to deal him another blow.

She would have to pay him a courtesy call soon. She needed to excise the growing darkness in her soul. The only true source of joy that she had was stripping the same from her hated father. He would beg for death before too long. She intended to deny him that release. He would eventually die of an overly abused body, mind, and soul but she would make him linger until that release arrived of its own accord.

* * *

Nightwing's boat surfaced under Tower Bridge. He was surprised when the Bat signal light began to flash. He toggled the communicator thereby activating it.

"Yes?" he wondered who'd obtained this frequency.

"Nightwing, it's Batman. Where are you?" the familiar husky growl of a voice asked.

"How do I know this is really you?" Nightwing inquired.

"Dick it's Bruce, where are you?" Batman asked again.

"Tower Bridge," Nightwing revealed.

"Meet me at the boat slips at the end of Wapping Street," Batman instructed.

"Why are you here?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm here to help you rescue Ulla and the Global Guardians," Batman answered.

Nightwing set course and headed up river.

* * *

He pulled into an empty boat slip on Wapping Wharf and Batman stood at the docks, waiting for him. Nightwing tied off and met his old mentor.

"Why are you helping me?" Nightwing wanted to know.

"You stand a good chance of success on your own but two people are always better than one," Batman replied.

"You've never thought so before," Nightwing retorted.

"Yes, I did. I had you for a partner. I know how good you are. I just never told you," Batman admitted.

"Then why confess now?" Nightwing asked.

"There's a very real chance one or both of us won't return from this excursion. I thought it was time you knew," Batman revealed.

"And if I weren't about to die?" Nightwing wondered. Batman's silence answered his question and he snorted, "That's what I thought."

"There's a pub just around the bend. It's called the _Dark Man_. We can grab a meal and plan our move," Batman suggested.

Nightwing shook his head, "I'm good."

"You haven't eaten for at least twelve hours that I know of. If you become hypoglycemic you'll be useless to yourself and to Ulla," Batman warned.

"Speaking from personal experience?" Nightwing sarcastically asked.

"Yes," Batman offered a one word answer. Nightwing waited for more but he realized no further explanation was forthcoming.

"Okay, I am feeling a little long in the tooth. Let's grab a bite," Nightwing conceded. He knew it would be more productive than wasting time arguing with Bruce. Once his mind was made up there was no changing it. Batman wanted to eat so they'd eat.

* * *

Batman had the Shepherd's Pie and had a carafe of coffee brought to the table they sat at. Nightwing had beer battered fish and a basket of chips. The chips had been deep fried in the same oil as the fish and they'd picked up some of the flavor.

"So, do we have a plan?" Nightwing asked between mouthfuls. He'd been hungrier than he thought after all.

"Yes," Batman said tersely.

"Are you going to share? Or is this the Batman show?" Nightwing quipped.

Batman swept the pub's seating area with his eyes. Most folks were staying home this evening but there were a few dedicated patrons who insisted on coming in and having a pint of the bitter.

His sweep ended at Nightwing. Dick truly was his own man now and deserved to be brought into the planning process. He described his plan.

Nightwing stopped eating and stared at Batman, "Ballsy. Stupid, but ballsy."

"Sometimes the direct approach is the way to go," Batman allowed.

Nightwing was incredulous, "You call _that_ direct?"

"It's direct enough," Batman replied.

Nightwing was glad the lenses in his mask didn't allow Batman to see his eye roll. He was defensive enough already. Soon he'd be petulant and then they wouldn't get anywhere on rescuing Ulla.

"Okay, I'm in," Nightwing decided.

"First we have to find a landing craft," batman informed him.

"What do they look like?" Nightwing wondered.

"They're similar to tanks without the treads," Batman explained.

"So why don't we get inside an empty one and ride up that way?" Nightwing wanted to know.

"The crew would spot us," Batman dismissed the notion that easily.

"Then why don't we take out the crew and fly up on our own?" Nightwing had to ask.

"I doubt I could fly one of them," Batman confessed.

Nightwing gaped, "That had to hurt."

He could _feel_ Batman's glare, "Okay, so you're plan makes sense. It's completely crazy but it makes a twisted sort of sense."

"Fortune favors the bold," Batman saluted Nightwing with his mug.

"Or the foolhardy," Nightwing returned the gesture, "Any coffee left?"

Batman lifted the carafe and it didn't slosh. He rose, "I'll get more."

Nightwing reflected on their chances. If Ulla ever wanted proof of his love he'd refer her to this incident. It should be worth a lifetime's amount of doubt.

* * *

Blackhawk flew Sawbones across the Great Plains. Lady Blackhawk sat at the co-pilot's station. Penny manned the comm board. Jake and Smiley were in the passenger compartment with Plastic Man and J'onn. Galatea flew point for them.

There was a remote chance that the Imperial battleship hovering over Chicago would unleash interceptors and harass the JLU flight. Sawbones had been upgraded with Almeracian resonance blasters so she could exchange rounds in a dogfight. But the starfighters wielded energy deflecting shields while the Javelin merely had its reinforced hull to rely upon. So it was in everyone's best interest to avoid a stand up fight.

Their mission was to retrieve the Doombringer antimatter bombs. J'onn had selected a secondary objective for he and Galatea. As dicey as retrieving the doomsday weapons was, J'onn's mad plan to infiltrate the battleship gave Blackhawk butterflies in his stomach. If Tea weren't accompanying him it would just be a routine send off. Instead it was a potential suicide mission against a foe that could actually kill her.

He'd grown used to her relative indestructibility and took great comfort in it. This foe took that comfort zone away. They'd beaten Superman and Wonder Woman for God's sake. Was either Tea or Kara safe? And where the hell was Kara? They'd tried raising her all night and early in morning with no success. Supergirl was a definite no show.

The fact that Kyle Rayner seemed to be missing as well was indicative of their fate but the timing couldn't be worse. Besides, wasn't Kara fed up with Rayner after the mission to Zamaron? Tea seemed to have the answers but she was holding back to respect Kara and Kyle's privacy. This was admirable but damn annoying in this case.

"Can't we bump up our speed?" LBH inquired.

"We could but then we'd totally give away our identity. The Almeracians would know who we were for sure and even if they didn't launch fighters they'd inform the NYC mothership that we are headed straight for them," Blackhawk answered.

"Sure, be practical," Lady Blackhawk bemoaned. She tipped her aviator's cap back and blew an errant lock of hair out of her face, "So, worried about Galatea?"

Blackhawk broke into a rueful grin, "Is it that obvious?"

"You look pretty calm but you've got a death grip on the yoke. That isn't you. Tea's mission is the only stressor that I see that would cause that reaction," Lady Blackhawk explained.

"I'd tip my hat but I can't release my death grip," he said dryly.

"Ya'll shouldn't worry `bout this," Penny advised, "Galatea has been trained by the best. She's probably more uniquely qualified to prowl around inside one of these ships then even Batman."

"I know that in my head but my heart is having panic attacks. To make matters worse, once we load up we're bugging out and beating feet back to NORAD. If she gets into trouble I won't be able to help," Blackhawk described his dilemma.

"Blackhawk, Galatea's on the line for you," Penny suddenly interjected, "Ah'll route it to your private comm line."

All the two women could hear was his comments, which were rather sparse; "Uh huh. I agree. Okay, you got it. Blackhawk out."

"Well, _that_ was certainly heartfelt," Lady Blackhawk sniped.

"More than you know," was all Blackhawk would say in reply, "Now, if our distraction would only work."

* * *

"My Empress, your arrival is most fortuitous," Brakk said.

"Quit groveling and get to the point," Kalea sighed.

"The President of the United States requests an audience with you," Brakk informed her.

"'The Leader of the Free World' has a moment to spare for me?" Kalea snidely remarked, "How gracious of him."

She asked Brakk, "Will he come here?"

"Ah, no. He offers safe conduct to and from the meeting in Washington DC and you can bring an honor guard to guarantee your safety while there," Brakk revealed.

"Hah! I'd do that anyway," she declared.

"Do you trust their offer of safe passage?" Brakk asked.

"Of course," Kalea flippantly replied, "He's a 'Man of the People', his word is sacrosanct."

"You truly believe that?" Brakk was alarmed.

"Of course not," Kalea snorted, "He's as opportunistic as the next bastard. We, however, have the firepower to get in and out despite their best efforts. If this 'President' provokes me, I'll kill him and his entire city population."

Brakk smiled, "I'll arrange for the escort."

She gave him an indulgent smile. He _did_ deserve a small pat on the back, "You do that."

* * *

The Javelin slowed its approach into New York State. Galatea was peering ahead with her telescopic vision. Finally she signaled Blackhawk.

"They bought it," she reported, "A small squad of landing craft has departed escorted by what looks to be the bulk of the ship's starfighters and bombers."

"Hopefully the C-in-C knows what he's doing."

"And if he doesn't?" Galatea snorted.

"Tea," Blackhawk gently admonished her. He understood her ambivalence. She'd been born under the previous President's tenure. _This_ President was a mystery to her. However, he'd authorized Galatea's conditional pardon for serving with the Legion of Doom. He'd done the same for Wonder Girl so he'd proven he wasn't just being fickle. She needed to invest a little faith.

"Time to rock and ruin, lover," Galatea warned him, "Think you can keep up with me?"

"I'll try my best," Blackhawk assured her.

She began to accelerate and he matched her speed. Finally she began to outpace the shuttle. He was about to signal her but she dropped back. She'd been paying attention.

_Good girl_, he thought proudly.

* * *

Galatea came in for a landing hard and fast. The concrete cracked under her feet from the impact of it. She clicked her transmitter twice and Blackhawk brought Sawbones in for a landing. Because of the wreckage of the other four Javelins he had to land away from the underground storage facility. That meant a longer haul for the bombs.

The other piece of bad news, they discovered was that the forklift was trashed. Plastic Man transformed into a forklift until they discovered that the generator serving the elevator had gone down. Plas became a lift instead.

J'onn would load warheads into Plas; Plastic Man would lift them to the surface. Jake and Smiley would grab one and Blackhawk and Lady Blackhawk would grab another and hoof them to the waiting shuttle. Penny manned the shuttle's controls and stood by for a rapid retreat.

Galatea stood lookout. She saw movement on the periphery. Her telescopic vision brought the enemy to her. It consisted of five landing craft and one hundred troopers on patrol. They'd detected the landing and were coming to investigate.

Galatea reported this to Blackhawk and assured him she'd buy him the time he needed. She flashed off before he could object. She knew he wouldn't anyway. This was why she'd been brought along.

"Let's hurry people!"Blackhawk urged, "The enemy has found us!"

Plas began bringing up quadruple loads. The Blackhawks pushed themselves as hard as they could, forgoing their earlier caution with the weapons. It took another ten minutes but they finished.

"What about the magnetic containment?" Lady Blackhawk asked Blackhawk.

"They can go 48 hours without external power then the containment fails and antimatter begins to leak and annihilate all matter," Blackhawk reminded.

"We have to get these bad boys to Colorado ASAP," she opined.

"We will," he said but there was something in his eyes and voice. It made her think he had other plans.

* * *

J'onn approached Galatea's position. The hundred troopers were all down and she'd wrecked three of the landing craft. The remaining two were pounding away at her with their main guns. J'onn telepathically signaled her that he was in position. She collapsed.

The two landing craft began to lift. As they passed by overhead, Galatea shot up underneath one of them and held onto it as it sailed back to the battleship. J'onn turned invisible and flew alongside the other lander.

The two ships landed in the main boat bay. As the landing craft neared the deck, it deployed landing skids. Galatea was rather grateful that the stupid thing didn't have to land atop her. Besides blowing the entire operation, it would prove…awkward.

"Now is the best time to move," J'onn invisibly whispered beside her.

She shot towards the closest doorway at super speed. J'onn soon appeared next to her. They approached the closest door. Proximity sensors opened it. It was an equipment locker. Galatea smirked as she fingered a few items.

"Turn your eyes," she advised J'onn.

She stripped and put on an Almeracian body glove. After several tries she found one that fit her upper body. She layered on the armor as she'd seen on the ground troops. Fitting a helmet to her head, she was almost ready. She stuffed her normal uniform into a clamshell rucksack and strapped it onto her back.

"_Now_ we can proceed," she informed J'onn.

* * *

He was startled by her transformation but he approved. He turned invisible and preceded her. He scanned the mind of a passing trooper and got the location of Superman and Wonder Woman's cells.

They arrived outside Superman's cell. Galatea swiftly dealt with the two exterior guards. Kryptonians and Argoans acted as virtual solar batteries so her powers would dwindle the longer she was under the red sun lamps but they would last for a few minutes. Plenty of time. That was the reason Kalea waited so long to confront her father. She needed him to be fully depleted for her tortures to have maximum effect.

The doors opened and Galatea confidently strode in. The two interior guards began to react but J'onn became visible and began to deal with them. The battle was as fast as it was climatic.

Galatea rushed at the first attendant and delivered a phoenix punch to his throat. He staggered back, choking on his swelling trachea. The second attendant came at her with a right cross. Galatea partially sidestepped it as she took hold of the woman's arm and threw her over her shoulder. There was a clatter of armor as the woman collided with the floor.

Galatea twisted her arm behind her and inverted the wrist and established an arm bar. Next she slipped her arm around the Almeracian's throat, her arm pinching off the blood supply of the arteries. Her diminishing strength showed itself in that it was actually a struggle to keep her arm clamped around the throat but the Almeracian passed out soon enough.

Galatea dropped her as though she were a dead weight. J'onn had just overcome his two foes so she was free to liberate Superman. She knelt beside him. He'd only had a partially obscured view of the last few moments and he didn't look very certain of what was to come. Which if his back was any indicator, could be a very bad thing.

"Don't worry," she advised, "I'm here to free you."

The voice filter in the helmet made it asexual and unrecognizable. Superman was far from consoled.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked.

She slipped off the helmet and set it aside, "Recognize me?"

"Kara?" he ventured.

"Try again," she said ruefully.

"Galatea?" the shock in his voice was obvious. It also cut her deeply. She thought a little preamble was in order.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here after you've been a royal ass concerning me." she guessed.

Seeing the truth in his eyes, she explained; "You're my teammate and you're in need. That's all that needs to be said. You may hate me but I'm just trying to prove myself to everyone, including _you_. I may never change your opinion but that doesn't mean I can't try."

Clark suddenly felt a wave of shame wash over him. The last 24 hours had been revelatory. He'd discovered the guilt he should feel over his treatment of Kalea and now Galatea.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, "I truly do believe I've been wrong about you."

"That's a start, at least," Galatea commented as she released the clamshells holding his arms. Next came the clamps on his legs. She steadied him as he rose shakily, "I _really_ don't think I should touch your back."

"That would be appreciated," Clark smarted off.

Galatea broke into a wry grin, "Well, the first thing to come back was your attitude so life must not be as bad as it seems."

"Where's Diana?" he asked.

"We spotted another area guarded by shock troops. We think that's where Wonder Woman is being held," Galatea revealed.

""'We'?" Superman repeated.

"Greetings, my friend," J'onn said as he approached.

"J'onn!" Clark was overwhelmed by relief. He was beginning to be afraid Galatea had staged this rescue by herself.

"We are getting you and Diana away from this place," J'onn assured him.

"How?" Clark wondered.

"The first step is getting you into some armor," Galatea informed him, "This gentleman is roughly your size. Unfortunately the body glove may be a little tight around the shoulders."

J'onn had dragged the two exterior guards in so Clark had five men to steal from. Galatea's prediction proved true and he was trying not to concentrate on the pain of the skintight uniform stretched across his ravaged back.

They reached the guarded room and Galatea, whose strength hadn't ebbed as far down as Clark's, took them out in seconds. It also helped that she had extensive training in hand to hand combat. He was beginning to get an appreciation for what Diana and Wildcat had been trying to teach him over the last couple of years.

She repeated her performance inside but this time J'onn assisted her. Galatea took in Diana's naked form, "Now I know why they call her Wonder Woman."

Clark shot her a glare that was totally wasted because of the helmet's visor but she got the drift, "I'm just saying…"

Superman pulled off his helmet, "Diana!"

"Clark! I knew you'd come!" she was overjoyed.

"I had Galatea and J'onn to thank for it," he admitted as he released her bonds.

She wrapped her arms around his neck but he hissed in pain and she released him, "Kalea?"

"You don't want to know," he said darkly.

"Are you finally willing to treat her as an enemy?" Diana asked crossly.

"Yes," he was resolute but there was also an air of sadness to the reply.

She stroked his cheek, "It has to be done. And I need my armor!"

Galatea approached with her usual garb. Diana slinked into it and Galatea sighed. Diana smirked, "Don't worry, sister. You are even more beautiful in your way."

"I wish," Galatea said wistfully.

Diana gave her a knowing look. Tea had issues regarding self worth. Her engagement to Blackhawk had settled as many of these as it had created. Now she wondered how she'd measure up as a wife and a potential mother. Heady concerns indeed.

"J'onn can turn invisible and Galatea and I are dressed as Almeracians, how are we going to get you out of here?" Clark wondered as he drank Diana in with his eyes.

Galatea took hold of Diana's arm, "Easy. She's our prisoner and we're taking her to the nearest airlock to be tossed out to her death."

Diana grin was huge and J'onn gave an encouraging nod. Clark pointed out the only possible hole in the plan, "But she can fly."

"_They_ don't know that," Galatea guessed, "And we want her to fly. It's how we're all leaving."

"You came up with this plan?" Superman asked.

"While we were standing here," Galatea confessed.

"Pretty good plan," Superman conceded.

Diana gave an encouraging squeeze to his arm. Galatea just beamed underneath the helmet. She was glad no one could see her falling all over herself because of Superman. She had an image to uphold after all.


	16. Chapter 16

11 Justice League Family Ties

Galatea and Clark held each of Diana's arms and briskly marched her down the corridors. J'onn tapped into the minds of the passing crewmen to ascertain the location of the closest airlock. They came upon one only to discover that it was guarded by two troopers, even with their statuesque stature it was obvious the two were female. They challenged the procession.

Galatea held a hand up to where her ear would be underneath the helmet. One of the guards approached, obviously exasperated. When she got close enough, Galatea smashed her visor in. The woman dropped to the deck. The other guard went for her sidearm but J'onn appeared beside her and wrapped one arm around her neck. The other hand wrestled with her gun hand. She passed out in under a minute.

A trooper appeared at the end of the corridor. He shouted something in his native tongue. Diana removed her tiara and threw it like a discus. It smashed into the man's face since he'd been reckless enough to have his visor up. She retrieved her headpiece and put it back on.

She noticed Galatea studying her, "Yes?"

"I always thought that was just a fashion choice," Tea admitted.

"Nothing about the Armor of Hera is a mere fashion choice," Diana warned.

Clark had been studying the airlock, "This requires a retinal scan."

"Damn," Galatea remarked, "Stand back."

Since Superman was still recovering his strength, it was best that she open the door. Particularly in light of potential defense systems going active as she kicked it out. Tea kicked the door and it flew out into the atmosphere.

"I hope that doesn't land on anyone," Superman murmured.

Alarms began to sound. Galatea turn to Superman, "Can you fly?"

"Well…" he hesitated.

"Yes or no?" she demanded.

"Well, yes." He answered.

"Good," she tersely said, grabbed a hold of him and threw him out of the airlock.

"God, that felt good," Galatea admitted. Diana went out the airlock with a smirk. J'onn followed and Galatea brought up the rear.

"Follow me," J'onn instructed Superman and Wonder Woman.

They flew west, heading for the city limits. Normally Diana and J'onn would be the limiting factors in speed but this time it was Superman. His cells had been totally deprived of yellow solar rays for 24 hours. It would take some time for him to completely recharge.

* * *

Brakk summoned his Chief of Security, "Why have we sounded General Quarters?"

"Airlock 218 has been breached," she answered.

"An external attack?" he wondered.

"Negative, secure cams indicate that it was four individuals seeking to escape the ship," the ChiefSec reported.

"Show me the visuals," Brakk ordered.

They used the main holotank. Brakk recognized Diana has being one of Kalea's "special" prisoners. He asked for visuals in the dedicated holding rooms. The only people present were the unconscious guards. The Empress's father was missing as was his wife.

Brakk turned to his starfighter commander, "Scramble what fighters we have and bring me the escaped prisoners."

He turned his focus back to the ChiefSec, "I want to know how this happened and for your sake you'd better discover it before the Empress returns."

A veteran of many campaigns, the women knew better than to swallow hard, "Yes sir!"

"Get me the Empress," Brakk commanded his Comm Officer.

* * *

"You have a choice, serve me as Overseer of the native slaves or serve me as a laborer yourself," Kalea said to the President. She hadn't bothered to sit down. She merely stood before his desk in the Oval Office looking rather imperious and more than a little cocky.

The President also stood. Beside him, the Secretary of State waited to begin negotiations. It was becoming painfully obvious that there wouldn't be any negotiations, just demands. The Secret Service agents were fidgety with Kalea's armed Honor Guard present as well.

A beeping sounded from her belt and excused herself and stepped back amongst her guards. She took the call and the President could see it visibly upset her. She spoke a single word to the Chief Guardsmen. He barked a command and the Guardsmen all raised their rifles. The secret Service went for their weapons and fire was exchanged.

When it was over, the agents were all dead and one Guardsmen was wounded where a bullet had penetrated her body glove. The President held the lifeless body of the Secretary of State. She'd given her life to defend his. They'd been political rivals leading up to the election but she'd ultimately proven her loyalty to him.

"You proclaim your self-importance with the aggrandized title 'Leader of the Free World'. Well, here's a chance to actually lead them. Convince the nations of your world to surrender and the populace will be spared. It will be put to work but the species will survive indefinitely. I _will_ harvest the resources your planet has to offer even if I have to kill every living organism and bring in an outside labor force," Kalea proclaimed, "Your ambassadors at the 'United Nations' have seen reason and are cooperating with me. Now it's your turn."

"The ambassadors you left alive," the President accused.

"They needed a demonstration of my resolve. I do believe they were convinced," she smirked, "I'll give you twelve hours to decide. Afterwards I take this war to the next level."

She exited the room and her guards followed. The President waited for a few minutes then followed. The outer hallways were littered with bodies. The Guardsmen and the Secret Service agents reacting to the commotion within the office. He quickly rushed to the residence to check on his family. They were unharmed. He knew he needed to talk to the Joint Chiefs and find out what his options were.

* * *

Resonated energy bolts flew pasty the escaping JLers. Galatea signaled to the others that she was dropping back. She peeled off and intercepted the pursuing fighters.

Superman, Diana, and J'onn gathered close enough to hear one another. Superman expressed concern for Galatea's safety. Both J'onn and Diana were pleased by this.

"Galatea has demonstrated a particular knack if you will for dealing with the enemy starfighters," J'onn assured him.

Seconds later the energy bolts stopped lashing out. The three heroes made it outside of the city limits and kept flying. Galatea caught up with them.

"Scratch six fighters," she remarked.

Superman thought about querying her as to the safety of the pilots but J'onn seemed unworried and he'd been working with the Argoan clone for the last 24 hours. So instead he asked, "What now?"

Galatea activated the throat mike she was wearing, "Galatea to Blackhawk, come in."

She repeated this until she got an answer then she said, "Prepare for a barn swallow."

She nodded to his reply, "We'll be ready."

Superman looked to J'onn. The Martian wore a slight smile which Clark took to be a good sign. Then he saw why.

The Javelin shuttle banked hard from flying south from the north and headed west. The cargo ramp opened up. Galatea surged forward and entered the shuttle through the opening. Her companions followed her. Jake sealed the cargo bay and then opened up the hatch leading to the passenger compartment.

Plastic Man and Smiley were startled to see armored troopers enter in but J'onn and Diana were with them so they eased back. Galatea plucked the helmet from her head and tossed it onto a seat. She entered the cockpit.

Plas had to comment, "Some outfit you got there, Superman."

"We needed them to escape. Galatea thought it would be best to hold on to them so we could deliver them to someone named 'McCabe'." Clark explained.

"Yeah, he'll probably want to have your children after you bring those suits to his tech people," Plastic Man retorted.

Clark wore a wounded expression and Diana's mien soured. Plas was worried, "What did I say?"

Clark was somber but Diana chose to explain, "The leader of the invading forces is Superman's daughter."

"Oh man," Plas blanched, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I believe you were supposed to directly return to Cheyenne Mountain after retrieving the weapons," J'onn observed.

"We were a little surprised by this too. Apparently Tea and Blackhawk conspired before you two set out to rescue everyone."

"I for one am grateful," Clark slumped into a seat.

"What weapons?" Diana asked.

Plas, Jake, and Smiley all exchanged glances. J'onn decided to explain. Within a few minutes they had a livid Amazon on their hands.

* * *

Galatea entered the cockpit to find Blackhawk focused on his flying, Penny acting very subdued, and Lady Blackhawk holding a rag to her bloody nose.

"LBH! What happened?" Tea asked with alarm.

"Your bastard of a fiancé hit me," Lady Blackhawk bitterly complained.

"You didn't!" Tea accused Blackhawk.

"She objected to the plan," Blackhawk said quite calmly, "She tried to take over the shuttle. I stopped her."

"By hitting her?" Tea didn't want to believe it.

"She insisted that we return the bombs to NORAD and _then_ retrieve you," Blackhawk explained, "But by then it would be too late."

"I'll tell you what'll be too late!" Lady Blackhawk snarled, "We need to get these damn bombs off loaded and back into storage before they lose containment and blow us all up!"

Galatea frowned, "You didn't say anything about bombs blowing up."

"We have another six hours _minimum_ before they lose magnetic containment. Spending an extra hour on station was no big deal," Blackhawk tried to reason with her.

Tea leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Y'know, you don't always know everything. It was sweet of you to ride herd to my rescue but next time, get the damn bombs back to base."

He tipped his cap, "Yes, ma'am."

She kissed his cheek, "Just remember that."

She started out of the cockpit and LBH followed her, "Wait up!"

Blackhawk didn't say anything but while the door was open he could hear Diana arguing over the bombs. He shook his head. That was just what they needed.

* * *

Galatea and Lady Blackhawk weren't quite sure what they'd walked into but it soon became evident as Diana demanded to know, "How long have you stored bombs at the Hall of Justice?"

Jake and Smiley looked like deer caught in the headlights. Lady Blackhawk intervened, "They didn't know, Princess."

Diana eyed her coolly, "But you did."

"Yes. Blackhawk and I both knew about the Doombringer weapons," LBH confirmed it.

"Yet you didn't share this knowledge," Diana accused.

"We were under orders. Surely you know about orders, _Princess_?" LBH countered.

"What's the purpose of the bombs?" Superman asked. He sounded tired.

"To stop a foe that the League can't," Lady Blackhawk explained, "Or to…"

"To stop the League itself," Diana finished for her.

"Yes, that was a secondary option. The only time they were ever close to being used was when the Daxamites invaded. If the League had proven incapable of stopping them, then the bombs would have been dropped," Lady Blackhawk confessed.

"And you think they would have worked?" Diana wanted to know.

"They were designed to kill Superman, so yeah, I think they would have worked," LBH's temper was rising.

"Why you little strumpet…" Diana grated.

Lady Blackhawk stepped forward, despite it being suicide. Galatea interposed herself between the two indomitable women, "Stop it!"

They both looked to her and she scowled, "I understand the UN's position on this. I don't like it but I understand it. They're scared. We have the power of virtual gods in comparison to them and they don't know how to react. People have extreme reactions when they're scared. You know this and you _should_ know this."

Diana blinked. She wasn't used to being lectured on what she _should_ know.

"I know about secrets and how destructive they can be. The first half of my life was a secret bent around destroying a rogue Justice League. You think just because the UN gave you sanction those fears went away? Keep on dreaming if you do. Those fears just went deeper because the UN is discovering that even with all your supposed subordination they still can't control you. And as long as you remain a variable, they'll fear you," Galatea lectured.

Diana wanted to protest, she truly did, but Galatea made sense, "I just don't understand why this contingency is being evoked now."

"You and Superman were taken out in fell stroke. Supergirl is MIA as well as the Green Lanterns. Galatea is one tough _chica_ but she can't single handedly win a war," Lady Blackhawk supplied the rationale.

"Kara is missing?" Superman asked.

"Um…yeah. She hasn't been seen," Lady Blackhawk hated to tell him.

Superman kept his own counsel but his visage darkened as his mood sank even lower. Diana sat down next to him and tried to console him. Galatea excused herself and changed clothes in the restroom. LBH retrieved a spare shirt and cape for Superman and gave it to him. It wasn't much as peace offerings go but it was something at least.

* * *

"How did they escape?" Kalea asked. Her voice was level and devoid of any emotion. Brakk knew she'd never been more dangerous.

"The prisoners were seen near the airlock with two companions. One was an alien to the Earth and the second wore our armor. We inventoried all of the locker rooms and a suit of armor and a body glove were missing from Locker 21," Brakk explained.

"Next to the boat bay," Kalea supplied for him, "So they obviously gained access through it. Any evidence of who the armored intruder was?"

"It was a female. Several body gloves were tried on until an unusual configuration was selected. It appears that the intruder was rather…well endowed," Brakk described.

"Galatea," Kalea hissed.

"Who?" Brakk had to ask.

"A clone of the Argoan called Supergirl," Kalea explained.

"Argoan?" Brakk wondered.

Kalea was irritated by his lack of knowledge, "Argo was the sister world of Krypton, my father's birth world. When Krypton self destructed she pushed Argo from her orbital track and further away from the sun. It's now a frozen wasteland. Supergirl was the sole survivor."

"Much like your father," Brakk realized.

"Very good. You must be a general," Kalea dryly remarked.

Brakk colored and Kalea chuckled mirthlessly, "They'll be back, General, and my father will be leading the charge."

"Will we be using the contingency then?" he asked.

"Yes, it will effective against this 'Galatea' as well," Kalea agreed.

"And you as well, my Empress," Brakk reminded her.

"I have safeguards in place, General. Do not worry about me," Kalea advised.

* * *

On Oa, Kyle had been granted a special audience with the Guardians of the Universe. They quickly detected his link with the Sapphire Queen, Carol Ferris.

"Do you wish this link to be broken?" One of the Guardians asked him, "For we sense division within you."

"I wish for the link to be broken and then the division will end," Kyle swore.

"We take these steps to end the compromise that has weakened your will. To truly be an effective Green Lantern, your will must control every aspect of your life, including your heart. Do you understand?" another Guardian inquired.

"I never understood it like I do now. I'm ready to master my heart and break this bond with Carol but I need help in doing so," Kyle admitted.

"Recognizing one's own short comings is another step towards mastering will," a third Guardians applauded him, "We shall give the aid you require."

The guardians stretched forth their hands and Kyle was bathed in the Emerald Light of Will. He reached deep within himself and found the bond that attached him to Carol's heart. Plucking out of the recesses of his mind, he cast it aside. It manifested as a violet light that streaked off into the stars. The Guardians released their hold on Kyle.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"Performance of your duties will be thanks enough, Kyle Rayner," the first Guardian spoke again, "Tell us, do you intend to return to Earth now?"

"Yes," Kyle grew suspicious, "Why?"

"Your planet has been invaded by the Kyneerian Empire," the Guardian spoke.

"The what?" Kyle was baffled.

"You would recognize it by its throne world of Almerac," the Guardian said.

_That_ name brought up bad memories for Kyle, "Are you alerting the Corps?"

"We are alerting John Stewart. No other Green Lanterns are available and even if they were, the Corps does not fight in wars. It is an enforcer of justice," the Guardian pronounced.

"So you won't aid Earth?" Kyle wanted to make certain.

"No, we will not," the Guardian closed the discussion and sat back down as his brothers had before him.

* * *

Kyle exited the citadel and found Kara, "Earth is under attack."

"What? How do you know?" she asked.

"The Guardians told me," Kyle supplied the answer.

"So they'll be sending help." She asserted.

"No," he contradicted her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she was appalled.

"The GL Corps doesn't get involved in wars," Kyle fed her the official line.

"Fine, _I'll_ talk to them," Kara declared.

He held her back, "Ease off, In-Ze. They won't see you. Besides, I know where to get help."

She searched his eyes and then a sick sense of dread filled her, "No."

He grimaced, "It has to be done. It's her planet too."

"But you're _free_," Kara protested.

"You can tell?" he was surprised.

"Yeah, it's in your eyes," she said.

"Nothing will happen. I promise," he asserted. His mask appeared.

"Oh, all right. We who are about to die and all that idiocy," Kara grumped as Kyle wrapped a force bubble around her. They lifted off of Oa and headed for Zamaron.

* * *

They were met in Zamaron orbit by Arven and Race. The pair led the couple to the lost city. Arven served as their escort into the throne room. In the cavernous space that served as the throne room sat a regal looking chair. Connected to the space was an actual cavern. Inside were the sapphires themselves and the central battery with the crystalline skeletons of the Lost Lovers contained inside the lantern like structure.

The violet light emanating from the Lovers washed over Kara. She shuddered and leaned into Kyle, "No wonder you were overwhelmed. That's nearly overpowering."

"Kyle!" a joyous voice called from behind them. Carol was emerging from an antechamber and she was rapturous, "When our bond was broken I feared the worst. Now we can re-establish the link."

"We're not re-establishing anything, Carol," Kyle adamantly declared, "I'm free of you and I'm staying that way."

"But we're married," Carol reminded him.

"Only on this world and I won't be coming back here ever again," Kyle informed her.

"Then why are you here? Did you just want to rub my nose in it?" she wondered.

"Earth has been invaded," Kyle stated plainly, "I need your help."

"And if I refuse?" she wanted to know.

"My Queen!" Arven yelped.

"Our lost sisters," Race reminded Carol, "They are on Earth."

"It's a hypothetical question," Carol informed them, "But it may very well come true."

"If you say no then I leave," Kyle said.

"Take off your mask," she instructed.

He hesitated and she smiled, "I just want to look into your eyes."

His mask vanished and she stared intently into his eyes. Her eyes were obscured by her own mask. She alone of all the Star Sapphires was masked and her mask bore the true star sapphire.

She seemed satisfied by whatever she saw there, "I need to confirm that Earth truly is in jeopardy. Wait here."

* * *

She exited into the cavern. In a recess within its bowels the Zamaron High Priestess sat at the scrying stone. She looked grim.

"Your world _is_ in jeopardy," the Zamaron revealed, "Your husband is bound to you by our law but his heart belongs to another."

Carol smirked, "Not entirely. A part of him resisted his exertion of will and his love for me remains. A vestigial portion of our bond remains secreted in that corner of his heart."

"You are certain?" The High Priestess asked.

"I read his heart, as is the gift of the sapphire," Carol replied.

"Good, our plans depend upon the union between you two. Through the love of Kyle Rayner and you, Carol Ferris, we will finally unite with our intendeds," the Priestess cajoled her.

"The plan is proceeding," Carol assured her.

"Save your world," the Priestess urged, "Show the power of love!"

Carol bowed her head and left.

* * *

She reappeared in the throne room and told Kyle, "We'll help."

She turned to Race and Arven, "Summon the sisters. Particularly find me Fatality, Dela Pharon, Miss Bloss, Miri Raim, and Maewen. They should be training the others in the Dry Sea. Have them bring their students with them."

Carol smiled at Kyle and Kara bristled as she said, "You're about to discover that lovers make better fighters."


	17. Chapter 17

11 Justice League Family Ties

The battle for LA raged. The forward Marines, brought into the heart of the city the day before, were waiting for an extraction. A relief column led by tanks was proceeding up the streets of the metropolis. The forward units had drawn the fire of ground troops, landing crafts, and bombers alike. The Marvels were dispatched to deal with the bombers.

"General Fitzsimmons, Miramar on the horn for you," the comm officer in the back of the Humvee reported.

"Just tell me when the damn fighters are rolling in, Gibson," the Marine general growled.

She pulled her headset back on and spoke into the mike. She pulled her headset off again, "They'll be here in five minutes."

"Now if these Air Force pukes actually make it in the next thirty minutes this might actually work," Fitzsimmons remarked.

* * *

Mary had just disabled a bomber when a USMC fighter passed by. A whole horde of them passed by actually. They were shooting the bombers out of the sky. The Almeracians deployed fighters in response to this new incursion. The battle lasted less than five minutes but it took a heavy toll on both sides. She was already disgusted with the rising death toll.

Seeing that the forward troops were being overrun, she dropped to ground level and began tearing the landing craft apart. Captain Marvel and Junior saw her and decided to join her since the sky was clear of aircraft from either side. Soon, the Almeracians were throwing everything they had at the Marvels, which gave the Marines a chance to withdraw.

Helicopters deployed to pick up the beleaguered soldiers. The tanks rolled forward and engaged the Almeracians. The Imperial commanders responded by deploying all of their landers. Troops came in support of the tanks but the enemy had the initiative and pressed them hard.

* * *

The Ray and Stargirl swooped in and engaged the shock troops. Atom Smasher and Anna were right behind them. Anna swirled her finger around and a dust devil appeared; she then pointed at the nearest cluster of troops and it set forth, growing as it went, and sucked the troopers into itself. Realizing that she was responsible for the demonic winds, a trooper shot her. It grazed her rib cage and she dropped to one knee.

Atom Smasher came to her side. He expected her to be in agony, instead she was seething.

"Tell the Marines to withdraw," she demanded.

"I…uh," Atom Smasher wasn't sure of this plan.

"Do it!" Anna snarled.

Al spoke to the general. The Marine was leery but he complied. The Marvels withdrew with the Marines.

"Get everyone behind me," Anna commanded.

The Marvels herded the troops and tanks back. Ray and Stargirl came last. All eyes fell on Anna.

She got to her feet and deliberately plucked a specific spell casing off of her bandolier. Even the Almeracians had ceased fire in anticipation of a show. Anna loaded the casing and fired it off into the distance. It exploded with surprising results.

A swirling black mass formed up. The Almeracians were frozen. It looked damnably familiar.

Anna had her hand stretched out flat. She then curled her fingers into a fist. The black mass began to exert tremendous gravity. The closest troopers were sucked into it. Landing craft followed. Soon all of the Imperial troops were scrambling to escape this gaping maw that was swallowing them up. There were screams and desperate flights but there was no escape.

Anna opened her hand and the black mass dissipated. Even the Marines just stared at her in awe. The Almeracians were already mobilizing to avenge their comrades.

The General approached Anna, "God Almighty, what did you do with them?"

"They're now one with the cosmos," Was all she'd say, "The planes you were expecting are here."

"Everyone! Seek cover!" the General yelled, "You! Let's get you some medical attention."

"The Air Force advises a fifteen mile perimeter," Gibson informed Fitzsimmons.

"Tell them they've got it," he said.

* * *

Moments later Air Force fighters came racing by overhead. Two large bombers followed.

"B-52's, I didn't think they still flew those," Junior remarked.

The lead bomber dropped a large container. The following bomber did the same and they increased their velocity and got out of there. Parachutes deployed out of the bombs and they fell to the ground. One hundred feet above the ground, they detonated. The explosion leveled skyscrapers and shattered windows for miles around. The distinctive mushroom cloud terrified the Americans. It had no effect upon the Almeracians, they were already dead.

"You bastard! You dropped a nuke!" Mary turned on Fitzsimmons.

"We dropped two actually but they weren't nukes," he calmly replied.

"Then what were they?" she maintained her attack posture.

"They're called BLU-92's. They're a Fuel Air Bomb. They dispense gasoline into the air as they fall and when they explode the gas ignites, adding to the concussive force. Each one has the yield of an A-Bomb without the radiation. Count this up as a clean kill," Fitzsimmons was quite pleased.

"Say what?" Mary was flabbergasted.

"As the late-great General Westmoreland said, 'Kill them all and let God sort it out.' Of course I like to think that God's on _our_ side," Fitzsimmons grinned.

Mary began to sputter as she reached out to take hold of the Marine and throttle him. Captain Marvel gathered her up by the waist and dragged her off. It was no easy task. Mary was easily as strong as him and she was in a rage. He got her off to the side and planted her on a bus bench.

"Mary!" he yelled to get her attention.

"What?" she meekly asked.

"Disagreeing with the General is a good thing. Trying to hurt him isn't. We need him." Marvel lectured.

"I wasn't going to…" she protested.

"Bull," he cut her off, "You were ready to strangle him."

"Okay, so maybe I was," she huffed, "But he deserved it."

"I'm not saying he didn't _but_ that doesn't mean you should dish out the punishment. The people need the Marines here and if you cripple their leader they'll be neutralized until they can replace him. _If _they can replace him," Marvel warned.

Stargirl approached, "The General's asking for you, Billy."

"Okay," he turned to Mary, "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I got it," she said miserably.

Captain Marvel strode off. Courtney watched him go and then turned to Mary, "You gonna be all right?"

"Sure," Mary said forlornly.

Stargirl scooted off in pursuit of Captain Marvel.

Mary started to cry.

* * *

Ray came after her thirty minutes later; he had a couple trays of food. He was carefully balancing them since each contained a Styrofoam cup of coffee. He made hers with dairy free creamer since she was lactose intolerant. Of course, there weren't many choices to begin with but he'd tried.

"Have you been crying?" he asked as he recognized how morose she was.

"No," she sniffled.

He sat the trays down and handed her the coffee, "The say an army fights on its stomach. These Marines have taken that to heart. Try the coffee, Mare. It'll help."

"Thanks," she wiped her eyes as she accepted the offered cup.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Ray inquired.

She looked at him as though he were addled. He fidgeted, "What?"

"This! The killing! It's not us," Mary declared.

"Maybe there should be an exception just this once," Ray offered.

"I can't believe you're saying that," Mary was astonished, "After all the Bible studies we've been to together."

"Old Testament, Mary. God destroyed all of those nations that messed with Israel. He usually didn't leave any survivors," Ray reminded her.

"But that was Israel and that all ended hundreds of years before Jesus came," Mary countered, "Now we're supposed to forgive our enemies."

"And let them slaughter and enslave us?" Ray asked.

"I don't know," Mary admitted.

"Well, I'm not a Christian so it's pretty simple for me. We fight. Any way we have to," Ray opined.

Mary's face scrunched up, "You still don't believe in God?"

"I believe in God," ray clarified, "I don't believe Christ's sacrifice was enough to satisfy our sins. I don't know how anyone could believe that."

"I do," she said.

"I know," he said softly, "And I admire you for having the faith for it but I don't. It seems like we should have to do something."

"We don't and you know it. That's what twists your guts up. We _can't_, we're not capable. _After_ we believe then God gives us the strength to change and become more like Him," Mary asserted.

Ray's smile was encouraging, "Preach it, sister."

She swatted his arm, "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," he confirmed it, "I just don't _believe_ it. Frankly I don't think I ever will."

"But it's so simple for me," Mary said in a soft, sad voice.

Ray held her face by her chin and gazed into her eyes, "And that's why people like you will save the world. You can see beyond the troubles of this world to a better future. Keep the faith, Mary. In the end you'll be proven right."

"But then why…?" she faltered. He'd given his answer and she had to accept it, "What does that mean for us?"

"That all depends on how literally you want to take that 'Be not yoked to unbelievers' verse," Ray advised.

Mary was more troubled now than before. Ray saw this and sought to distract her, "Eat up. General Fitzsimmons is gathering his command staff. JLers are included."

Mary snorted, "He doesn't want my opinion."

Ray grinned, "He has to listen this time. He wants us to attack the mothership."

Mary blinked. Then understanding of the implications of that statement dawned on her. She wolfed down her food and beat Ray in finishing it.

"Damn," Ray commented.

Mary smirked. Technically she didn't need to eat in her Marvel form, _ever_. But as Black Adam, and now Isis, had discovered, eating was still highly pleasurable. Her mind drifted to the Black Marvel Family. Their wedding was supposed to occur in a week. Would this invasion hold off the ceremony? She hoped not. Black Adam desperately needed someone and Isis seemed perfect for him. The ancient Egyptian and the Egyptologist, what better combinations could there be?

Ray caught the worry in her face, "Concerned about the next attack?"

"No, I was worrying about Black Adam and Isis. They were getting married next week. I was wondering if the ceremony would still be on," Mary confessed.

"You're Maid of Honor or something like that, aren't you?" Ray remembered.

"Yeah, Billy's the Best Man and Freddy is handing off the bride," she explained.

Ray grinned, "A regular Marvel Family reunion."

"Even the Wizard is participating. He's officiating," Mary revealed.

"How'd you talk him off of the Rock of Eternity?" Ray wondered.

"Black Adam was his first champion. He holds a special place in the Wizard's heart," Mary explained.

"Bet he had some proud moments over that one," Ray quipped.

"Every parent struggles with their children's choices at times," Mary retorted.

"That's it!" Ray exclaimed and Mary jumped, "You do realize that every member of the Marvel Family is an orphan?"

Mary looked confused so he elaborated, "You, Billy, and Freddy are all orphans. I'd bet that Teth-Adam and Adrianna Tomaz are too. Shazam not only declared you to be families but he literally built families with himself as the father. Makes you wonder why?"

Mary wasn't comfortable with the question. Black Adam challenged everything to do with the Wizard but Mary _did_ see him as a father figure. She _wanted _to believe in him.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the meeting?" Mary asked.

"Oh, right. Follow me," Ray led her there.

* * *

"Are ya ready?" Vigilante called over the radio.

"We're in position. Just make your move and we'll swoop in to clean up after you," Lieutenant Perkins of the Brooklyn Police Tactical Team replied.

"Ya'll will know when Ah give the signal," Vigilante assured him, "Vig out."

Vigilante used binoculars to study the opposition. There were only two landing crafts but nearly sixty troopers. The Imperial forces had been systematically withdrawing their tank-like landers all morning. The troops they'd brought to earth stayed though.

The Almeracians seemed to be conducting a sweeping patrol. When they found humans out in the open they herded them back indoors. They'd fired _at_ strays but not _upon_ civilians. One negative repercussion to what Vig and the Police were about to begin was civilian reprisals. The helpless folks of Brooklyn could be systematically massacred in order to prevent further attacks.

The JLers and the Police commanders had discussed this at length and they'd decided to fight for as long as possible. If the Almeracians attacked civilians they'd unleash a ground swell of support for the forces of law and order. The citizenry, some of whom here heavily armed, would strike back on their own.

When the Imperials had entered the crossfire kill zone the JLers had established, Vigilante revealed himself and unloaded hyperkinetic rounds on the Almeracians. Fire ignited and flew above the troopers' heads, plasma/flame bursts streaming from her hands. Ice froze one lander and then the other. They were literally miniature icebergs.

Starman unleashed his solar powers and the Almeracians weapons were fused by the intensity of the starlight. Sir Justin fought them up close and personal. He soon discovered that the magic that proofed his chainmail from harm also made it impervious to resonance blasts.

Booster used his proton blasters to stun his foes. His force field kept him safe from the resonance guns. Vigilante called out to him and Booster flew to his position and wrapped him in his force field. Vig reloaded while Booster blasted away.

The Almeracian rearguard began retreating. They were looking for a position from which to call in reinforcements, or an extraction, whichever one Command would authorize. The Tactical Unit deployed behind them and opened up with their assault rifles and shotguns.

The final blow was the snipers on the surrounding roofs. The Almeracians laid down arms and held their hands high. Perkins radioed Vigilante.

"Your people up to marching these bad boys to the stadium where we can hold them?"

"Ya'll got it," Vigilante happily declared. He gathered the JLers and explained their new task. They were all smiles.

* * *

The JLers poured over satellite photos provided by the NRO. Dan Jurgens was put out that the Feds would relay the info to Wildcat and company but not to his offices. He subsided when the JLers asked the NYPD to look over the recon photos and help plan their next move.

The target was the United Nations compound. The Almeracians were using it as a staging ground. The delegates were being held and were churning out constant pleas for surrender. It had become an embarrassment to the world community. It was also guessed that the pleas were produced under duress. So, the idea was to clear the buildings.

Everyone had contributed and a plan had been concocted. Jurgens didn't like it. He felt it placed the Leaguers in a compromised position. He'd been assured that they'd faced worse. A simple reminder of the Daxamite invasion had silenced the critics.

"I hate to say it but we don't have jurisdiction to enter the UN grounds," Jurgens pointed out.

"Gather up everyone," Wildcat ordered.

The policemen and women gathered and Wildcat addressed them, "Raise your right hand and with your left grab your crotch and cough," he instructed. Seeing resistance he barked, "Do it!"

Everyone complied and Wildcat grinned, "I hereby deputize you all into being UN helper elves. You can follow us in and get killed with equal aplomb."

The cops weren't sure how to take _that_. Wildcat turned to Jurgens, "Let's get rolling."

* * *

The civilian cars, vans, and trucks stopped three blocks away from the UN. Shock troopers made their approach. Commander Steel and Hourman hopped out of the back of a truck and they intercepted the Almeracians. The fight lasted for thirty seconds. The other nearby troops signaled for back up.

Hawkman swooped in and hammered at them with his sword. The Super Friends became involved as well. Wildcat went about disarming and disabling shock troopers. He generally left them alone after dislocating a shoulder. Atom and Mr. Terrific each gathered up a resonance rifle.

While the JLers mopped up the ground troops, Mr. Terrific guided a T-sphere towards the entrance to the UN. Red Tornado also stood by. Soon, all of the available forces outside of the building were on the approach.

"Now Reddy," Wildcat instructed.

Red Tornado summoned a typhoon and then brought it inland. The water carried by the high velocity winds beat at the Imperial troops, knocking them out. When all of the troops had been either sucked into the cyclone or knocked out by it, he dissipated it. Those trapped within it collapsed to the ground from variable heights. The entire area was still.

Wildcat reached into the cab of Jurgens' truck, "Give me your phone."

Prepared for this request the police lieutenant readily handed it over. Wildcat called the JLU delegation offices inside the building, "I need to speak with Amanda Waller."

* * *

The phone eventually got passed to Waller, "Waller here. Is this Wildcat?"

"It is," he confirmed it.

"What's…" she began before he interrupted.

"Amanda, listen to me, are the aliens bugging out?" he wanted to know.

Waller queried Max, who checked the hallway. He came back and nodded, "The halls are deserted."

"The Almeracians seem to have cleared out," she confirmed for him.

"Good, we should see them any minute now," he predicted, "I have to go now but start getting all of the delegates ready to exit the building."

He disconnected. Waller pondered his words. The JLU was obviously trying to evacuate the building. She gathered the staffers and handed out assignments. Once that was done, they scattered.

* * *

The JLU met the surging Almeracians. Mr. Terrific and the Atom teleported into the UN building via T-sphere. The NYPD assisted the JLers still in the fight. The shock troopers began to fire their weapons at them so the cops unleashed everything they had. It turned out to be a fair fight.

* * *

Waller led the charge towards the entrance of the building. Once there she spotted Mr. Terrific and Atom. Two T-spheres stood by. It took four tries, but they linked and teleported everyone to the corresponding spheres waiting a block behind where the NYPD vehicles were.

Terrific and Atom brought up the rear with Waller, Max, L-Ron, and Eiling standing by them. Max wore a dopey grin while Waller and Eiling looked as though someone had just turned them inside out. _Which is kind of true,_ Mr. Terrific acknowledged.

He pulled the police radio off of his belt and radioed the drivers standing by. Buses began rolling by and stopping. When the first two buses were filled, they rolled off and two more took their place. This went on until Waller, Eiling, Max, and L-Ron were shoved into the last bus. L-Ron did the shoving and Terrific did the convincing.

The buses drove off to a predetermined location. The hotels throughout Manhattan had agreed to accept the influx. Each one had a certain number they could lodge without going over capacity. The guests that had been expected were blocked by the bridges being down and the airport being shut down. Even commercial and passenger liners had been diverted and the ferries quit running. The guests that were there were trapped and the rooms that were empty were going to stay that way unless something drastic happened. The liberation of the UN was drastic.

* * *

"Pull out!" Jurgens called into his radio. The surviving police officers helped the wounded back to their vehicles. The JLers were the last to depart but even they withdrew. Mr. Terrific and Atom were picked up as the officers sped by.

* * *

The remaining Almeracian Centurions assessed the damage done to the Imperial forces. These reports were passed to the Lieutenant in charge of the occupation of the grounds. He in turn passed off the information to the Commander of the Occupation Forces. She reported to the Commander of the flagship. That Commander reported to the Fleet Commander who in response passed the news onto General Brakk. No one envied his having to tell the Empress.


	18. Chapter 18

10 Justice League Family Ties

The morning had brought a return of hostilities to Gotham's streets. Police skirmish parties were out while what remained of the watch commanders conferred. They met in the Gotham Marriott which was conveniently located next to Gotham General Hospital. Inside Barbara Gordon visited her comatose father.

Commissioner Jim Gordon was retiring at the end of the year. He'd even managed to reconnect with the former Detective Sergeant Sarah Essen. Essen had been the only other true love of the elder Gordon's life. Unfortunately their meeting came while Barbara Gordon Senior was still alive. Jim had obeyed his wife's conditions and lost all track of Sarah. It remained that way even after Barb's death. But by then he had her namesake to care for.

Just as a fluke, and at Barbara's behest, he'd Googled Essen. She'd turned into a Federal agent. She was with the US Marshal's as a Deputy in a warrant squad. Jim had smiled, feeling that it was perfect for her.

After battling much trepidation, Jim finally contacted her office. She, of course, remembered him. She'd been married and divorced, twice, and was readying herself for retirement. She'd put in 20 years with the Marshal's office and her pension was active.

They met up for coffee; Gordon had flown to Seattle where she worked. It only took a few hours and the romance was rekindled. After two years of long distance dating, Sarah was moving to Gotham. It seemed fitting that their life together had begun there so it should end there as well. He'd finally drawn up the courage to propose and she'd said "yes" _if_ he'd join her in retirement. He'd wisely accepted her offer.

Now he lay immobilized in a hospital bed. Sarah was there with him, being there when Barbara couldn't. She'd only just managed to squeeze away for half an hour. They'd placed her in charge of the "Special Unit" that included members of the JLU and Gotham SWAT. The Lieutenant in charge of SWAT had quickly sized her up in the heat of battle and had hoisted command upon her shoulders.

It worked out for the JLers since they wouldn't follow anyone else. Barbara had surprised the former commander by transferring Harvey Bullock to her unit. The Detective Sergeant's years on the streets gave him a strategic edge when it came to sizing up potential ambushes. Bullock now served as her Second.

* * *

Both of them were in the ICU that afternoon. Bullock was watching over Police Lieutenant Renee Montoya, who'd been injured by the same collapsing rubble as Jim Gordon. Not surprising since both of them had been in his office at the time of the strike. Montoya's life partner was there with her but she seemed frayed around the edges. Understandable since this was the closest she'd come to losing her.

Harvey eventually wandered over to Gordon's section of the Ward, "It's time we got back, Detective."

There was something in the way that he said it that piqued her curiosity. She said her farewells to Sarah and to her father and left. As she walked with Bullock across the street she asked, "Does it bother you that I'm in command even though you outrank me?"

"Naw. I figure Bats prepped you better than the force could so maybe you'll do all right," Harvey said. Seeing her prepare to deny it, he intervened, "Don't deny it now, Bat Brat. I know all about you Bat Clanners."

"And how would you know this?" she was curious despite her sense of dread.

"CADMUS told me," Harvey dropped the bomb, "I was part of their Checkmate Division. Basically I spied on your then-boyfriend and handed everything over to the Feds."

"Did my father know?" she hesitantly asked.

"He knew the Feds were tapping officers for special projects. I told him about you Bats and he already knew but couldn't admit it," Harvey revealed.

"Because of me," she surmised, "So that's why he started pushing so hard to join the force."

"Pretty much," Bullock confirmed it. Then he stopped her in the lobby of the hotel and guided her over to the reception area, "Look, Waller ran Galatea and Lord ran the Ulti-Men. Now they're both running the League. You might want to warn your friends not to trust them. Ever."

"I'll take it under advisement. For now, we need to put our game faces on," Barb advised.

* * *

They walked into the hotel's business conference center. Communications gear and maps were spread out everywhere as were laptop computers. They were receiving satellite imagery from the NRO. Black Canary had arranged that little wonder. The JLers were gathered around a single computer display.

"Looks like they're making a push," Green Arrow informed Barbara and Harvey as they stepped up to see what was so interesting.

Barbara smirked, "Then let's push back, shall we?"

* * *

The lead Centurion gazed back at her amassed troops. She had a full complement of 100 shock troopers but only two landing crafts. The others had been recalled to the battleship to deliver more troops to the territory called "Brooklyn". An insurgency had arisen there just as it had in the island of Manhattan and here in Gotham City.

Truth be told, the so-called NYPD had staged insurrections across their territories. It was the ones with the "mystery men and women" that seemed to be the most successful. The neo-barbarians had proven effective with their primitive projectile weapons. The Almeracians' ceramic armor was proofed against plasma discharges and possessed a refractory coating that deflected lasers. Even resonated energy was blunted. But these damn bullets!

The armor piercing kind could even penetrate the armor of the landers. The Full Metal Jacket variety cracked the armor, generally breaking sternums and ribs in the process, as well as plowing through their body gloves. Fortunately, reports from surface units around the world claimed that armor piercing rounds were generally the province of the military. The military had been repeatedly bombed and bottlenecked on their approach to the large metropolitan areas that the Imperial troops sought to control here on this coast.

The Centurion shoved such thoughts aside. She noted that most of her troopers had their visors raised. That was counter to regulations but their helmets and body gloves were quite warm and despite the November temperatures, several troopers had fallen prey to heat exhaustion over the course of the last day.

Their black body gloves and beige armor plates made them stand out in the light of the day. The scout on point called a halt. The Centurion approached him. Like her, he was a veteran of many campaigns. Although, up until now their foes had always been hominids that were completely alien. The humans were frighteningly familiar.

"There's something in the air," the scout reported.

"Could you be more specific?" the Centurion dryly asked.

"Call it a hunch. I…what's that?" the scout looked at the sky.

The Centurion did the same in time to see a green shaft land in the middle of her troop formation. It landed on its "head" which anchored itself to the ground. It then began emitting psychedelic strobe lights and a howling noise. Two more of the shafts also feel, one in the forefront of the column and on to the rear. Those who had their visors down were immune to the lights but the noise was still painful.

"Visors down!" the Centurion shouted but she couldn't be heard. She activated her subspace comm gear, "Visors down, dammit!"

"Centurion!" the scout yelled over the comm array. She really wished he hadn't done that. They were far enough away from the howlers that his raised voice shouted out of her helmet speakers. Still she managed to turn to see what he was frantically pointing at.

An emerald shaft had landed next to their position. Another fell and then a third. Smoke began billowing out of them. A thick haze swept over them. The winds were carrying it towards them. Thermal imaging revealed a humanoid shape walking towards them.

The Centurion and the scout aimed their rifles at the emerging shape. It _appeared_ to be a human but it had no face! Both the Centurion and the scout had seen many strange creatures but this was totally unnerving. And _it_ kept walking towards them.

"Hands up! Get on your knees!" the Centurion directed.

Of course, the Question couldn't understand a word that she was saying but the gist was evident. It was the same when Helena yelled at him in Italian. He didn't understand the words but the meaning was plain. However, unlike when Helena raged, Question was determined to ignore the Almeracians.

The Imperial troops were so transfixed on the Question, or beleaguered by the howlers, they didn't see the Huntress and Black Canary coming. Huntress released a bolt from her crossbow which caught the scout in the shoulder of his weapons arm. Question rushed him and wrested the rifle out of his hands. A spear punch to the scout's exposed solar plexus knocked the wind out of the alien. He was totally unprepared for the throw that heaved him over Question's shoulder and onto the ground.

Canary connected with the Centurion's sternum with a jump kick. The Centurion managed to barely keep a grip on her rifle but the spear punch Black Canary delivered to her shoulder made her arm go numb and the rifle clattered to the ground.

The Centurion was in a panic as gunfire erupted all around them. Her troops were practically defenseless and the barbarians were killing them! Of course, she'd do the same in a heartbeat but they were Almeracians, they were supposed to _do_ the killing and not be the ones being killed. Black Canary's next punch shattered the Centurion's visor. It was so starred she blindly pushed out and threw Dinah off balance for a second.

The Centurion ripped her helmet off. In many ways, she resembled Helena, except her eyes were hazel rather than brown. The Centurion settled in for a fight. Humans were the physical inferiors to Almeracians. She'd show this upstart who deserved to rule her planet.

* * *

_30 seconds later…_

The Centurion was face down in the blacktop with Canary prying her arm up at an unnatural angle. Canary's right foot was in between the Centurion's shoulder blades. The other foot was still on the roadway in order to give her better balance.

The landers lifted off, abandoning their charges. Barbara Gordon led her forces into the street to take charge of the wounded and those laying down arms. Handing off the chores to Harvey, she approached Black Canary.

"What's the red vertical stripe coming down over her left eye?" Barbara wondered.

"She has a matching horizontal stripe on her right cheek," Black Canary remarked, "I don't what they're for."

"They indicate my rank, neo-barb," the Centurion managed to say.

"You speak English?" Barb asked.

"I don't know the name of your stupid language all I know is I was ordered to learn it through post hypnotic learning tapes," the Centurion said with venom lacing every word, "Can I get up now?"

Barbara nodded to Black Canary, who looked dubious. She released the Almeracian's arm and body and the soldier rose. The Imperial did a self check to make certain all of her limbs still worked.

"Very good," she said to Canary, "I've fought in 37 campaigns and have never been disarmed or disabled before."

"You weren't easy to beat," Black Canary allowed.

The Centurion smirked, "I should think not. I have a feeling the Empress has severely underestimated you neo-barbs."

"If I may in quire, _who_ is your Empress?" Question asked as his opponent was taken to an arriving Meta-human Response Unit containment truck.

"Kalea-El," she answered.

"Why does that sound like Superman's name?" Barbara asked.

"Your so-called 'Superman' is the Empress's father," the Centurion answered.

"So we face forces from Almerac and her empire," Question replied.

"It is properly referred to as the Kyneerian Empire after the First Sovereign Emperor Kyneer," The Centurion explained.

"What are your offensive capabilities? How many troops do you have in that ship of yours?" Barb demanded.

"I'm done answering your questions," the Centurion decided, "Everything I have told you would learn as soon as we conquered you. Now you are asking from operational details. I won't divulge anything. I've been hardened against torture so do your worst."

Barbara was shocked, "We aren't going to torture you. We're gathering your wounded so we can treat them to the best of our abilities. Then they will join the rest of you in Bell Reeve Prison."

"You'll treat my people with respect?" the Centurion seemed to find this approach to be an oddity.

"We'll treat them as humanely as we would any other prisoner," Barbara assured her.

"I can't say I'd do the same," the Centurion admitted.

"Makes you wonder who the 'neo-barbs' really are," Barb offered as her parting words.

The MRU handlers took custody of the Centurion. As the armored trucks drove off the last ambulance departed. Green Arrow came running up.

"Heads up, people. We've got bombers and fighters in-bound," he warned them.

Barbara got on the radio, "Seek cover!"

The bombers, not finding visible foes, dropped bombs on the ships and store fronts. Gotham's Macy's was leveled as was Bloomingdale's. The other stores and banks were gutted ruins.

* * *

Bullock peered into Gotham First Federal and saw the door to the vault was blown off of its hinges. Beyond the door was a bonfire as the cash reserves were burnt to a crisp.

"Something on your mind, Sergeant?" Barbara queried him.

"Yeah, just watchin' my early retirement go up in smoke," Bullock said wistfully.

"At least you'll get a weenie roast out of it," Barbara joked.

Bullock looked at her as though she'd lost her mind. She patted him on the shoulder, "Look at it this way, Bullock, now we won't have to patrol for looters."

"Yeah, there is that," he agreed, "Look, we're gonna need ammo and soon. Most of our supplies are sitting _under_ what's left of Gotham's Police Tower," he informed her.

"Gather everyone around and I'll brief the unit," Barb instructed. Bullock got everyone gathered and she explained her plan. There were a lot of smiles when she finished.

* * *

The Gotham PD raided the local gun retailers. Barbara led the charge at Vinny's Guns & Ammo. He smiled nervously.

"How can I help you?" Vinny asked.

"I need ammo," she replied.

"You carry a Glock 22, am I right? I got a fresh load of .40 cal. right before this storm hit. How many boxes do you need?" Vinny was beginning to feel more comfortable.

"All of them," she informed him. He looked like a kid that got what he'd been hoping for on Christmas.

"Do you want me to bag it?" he delightedly asked.

"No," she got on the radio, "Okay, we're ready. Send them in."

Officers wearing tactical gear began to file past her and took _all_ of the ammo, not just the .40 cal. It was when they moved behind the counter and started taking every pistol, rifle, and shotgun that Vinny yelped.

"What gives here?" he demanded.

"I told you we needed it all," Barbara said sweetly.

"Well, tell them to come back. I need to ring this stuff up. There are forms to fill out," Vinny protested.

"No need. We're not paying for it anyway," Barb smiled her most disarming smile.

Vinny wasn't buying, "What do you mean you're _not paying_?"

"If you hadn't noticed, there's a war on. You're contributing to the welfare of the city, hell, the whole planet," Barbara encouraged him, "And by doing so I won't turn you over for selling out the back door to the looters that struck last night. I'm sure the ATF would say something about the registration forms not being filled out."

"You got nuthin' on me," Vinny blustered.

"Vinny, your customers were so bright they left the price tags on the weapons," she sadly warned him.

"Those were stolen!" Vinny sputtered, "I demand to have them back."

"They were impounded by the Department. So have your lawyer call ours," Barb advised and made to leave, "See you around."

"This is discrimination!" Vinny hollered.

She popped her head back in; "Call your competitors. We cleaned them out too. Later!" she was so cheerful about it that it made Vinny physically ill.

* * *

Since London was five hours ahead of Gotham City, it was early evening there. As was common for the season, the sun had already set earlier. Batman and Nightwing had taken turns sleeping in an alcove. They'd spent the day scouting out Almeracian troop movements and Batman had placed a call to Cheyenne Mountain to talk to J'onn. Being briefed on the interior layout of the battleship boat bays had been invaluable. Now it was time to set their plan in motion.

They'd grapple lined their way to a troop landing. Descending to ground level they approached a lander whose guidance lights were still on. For action on the surface, the landers activated the equivalent of headlights, and a searchlight mounted on the turret. Since the closest lander hadn't done this, it was lifting off as soon as its disembarking troops were clear.

Batman and Nightwing climbed aboard the rear of the lander's chassis and affixed suction grippers like those used by cat burglars. The diminutive craft lifted and flew them into the overhead battleship's boat bay. When the lander began to set down, they detached, rolled away from the craft and headed for the nearest locker room. J'onn's information proved correct and the corridors leading to the bay all had adjacent equipment rooms. Batman and Nightwing geared up.

Batman was disgruntled that his cowl's bat "ears" couldn't fit under the helmet and he had to pull it off of his face. The Almeracian helmet obscured his features from view but he still felt naked. He felt stripped of his true identity and that unnerved him. The fact that he only felt comfortable as Batman and not as Bruce Wayne never fazed him.

Fully garbed they set out. But not before Nightwing remarked that Batman's utility belt, openly worn, might give them away. Batman ignored him and set out as though he knew where he was going. It soon became apparent that he was simply guessing.

They consulted an interactive map. Similar devices were strategically placed throughout all of the corridors. A rectangular section was squared off away from anything vital. It seemed like a perfect place to locate a brig so they headed for it.

When they reached the section they confronted a blank stretch of corridor. Consulting another map, they puzzled over it. They were in the proper section but there was no door.

Just then the hologram covering the door deactivated and the door opened to reveal a squad leader. He laughed at the obviously confused pair.

"Come along, children," he said as he kept the door's sensor tripped to it remained open.

Batman and Nightwing obediently shuffled through the door despite not being able to understand a word the Almeracian uttered. Once inside, the door slid shut and the hologram returned to its place.

They took a look around. There were two Almeracians guarding six prisoners. Inside of cell bunkers, contained behind force fields, were the Little Mermaid, Wonder Girl, Solomon Grundy, Thunderlord, Godiva, and Rising Sun. Grundy also wore a pair of manacles chaining him to the floor. Except for Grundy, they were all bruised and battered but none seemed to have suffered life threatening injuries. Batman had expressed doubt as to whether or not the Almeracians would treat wounded captives.

"Now that we're here, how do we break them out?" Nightwing whispered just loud enough for Batman to hear.

Batman gave him his answer. Batman could _feel_ Nightwing's incredulous stare, "You think that'd work?"

"J'onn told me it worked for Galatea while she was under a red sun lamp. The principle's sound enough." Batman said.

"Good enough for me," Nightwing readied himself and they approached the two guards, one to each guard.

They slapped choke holds on the guards. The guards' superior strength almost won the day but the humans prevailed. All of the Global Guardians were on their feet.

Nightwing went to Ulla's cell and ripped his helmet off. Her mix of relief and joy warmed his heart.

"Dick!" she exclaimed.

"Hold on! We're getting you out of here," he promised.

He studied the buttons on the cell's control display. There was no green button. He had a choice of red, orange, or blue. He tried orange first and the field dropped.

"Hit the orange buttons!" Nightwing called out to Batman.

The Dark Knight freed the remaining prisoners. This involved picking the lock of Grundy's manacles. Once free, the Global Guardians gathered around the JLers.

"What now?" Wonder Girl asked. It was obvious she was ready to get back into the fight.

Batman considered it for a moment. Finally he began to speak, "We're going to try and…"


	19. Chapter 19

9 Justice League Family Ties

The Marvel Family, Anna Fortune, the Ray, Stargirl, and Atom Smasher were flying towards the Imperial battleship. Of course, Atom Smasher wasn't _really_ flying. Stargirl was using the Cosmic Rod to encapsulate him in an antigrav bubble and tow him along.

They were headed for the boat bay. It was the largest opening the ship had. No landing craft had departed the ship since the detonation of the FABs. It was estimated that the Almeracians had deployed all of their available landers and they'd subsequently been destroyed.

The odd part was that no fighter craft were deploying to greet them either. They had just enough time to ponder that when the Marines launched a second wave of fighters that attacked the battleship. Still, no fighters deployed. The weapons blisters on the hull activated and began laying down suppressive fire but the starfighters and bombers weren't released.

Explosions rocked the outer hull of the massive ship. Breaches formed in sections and corridors became engulfed in flames. Shrapnel from warheads imploding walls lacerated passers-by. Fortunately for the Almeracians most of the crewers wore some form of body armor so that helped minimize the casualties.

The sudden appearance of the JLers in the boat bay caught the staffers completely by surprise. The humans swiftly discovered that all of the fighters and bombers were undergoing maintenance and were unable to fly.

Stargirl released Atom Smasher and he grew to an immense height that filled the cavernous space. He trampled on starfighters and bombers and sent the techs running. They summoned reinforcements. The oncoming troops were smashed down by the Marvels or zapped by Stargirl and the Ray.

Helicopters flew into the bay. The fighter attack had distracted the Imperial forces into covering the upper half of their battleship but not the keel. Marine helicopters did touch and goes, dropping off passengers, and going back for more troops.

Led by Captain Marvel down one tunnel and Junior down another, that left the Ray leading a charge down a third. Atom Smasher, Anna, and Stargirl covered the entrance and exit of the helicopters. Mary was left to her own devices and she suddenly had a plan. Tearing off down the corridors she hunted for the engines.

* * *

Captain Marvel was immune to the resonance blasters so the Almeracians, confident in their "superior" strength, began hammering at Marvel with fists and feet. What they discovered was that the World's Mightiest Mortal had Kryptonian level strength. They resorted to mobbing him.

The lieutenant leading the Marines ordered his men to open fire. They gave him questioning looks and he replied, "Look, our bullets won't hurt him any more than those flashy pop guns of theirs. Now open fire!"

They opened up, killing every single Almeracian in the front of the pack. Seeing that the true threat lay with the Marines, the Imperial troops began to return fire. Divots were built into the corridors to grant firing positions and both the Almeracians and the humans utilized them.

Captain Marvel stood helplessly by as the corridor became a charnel house. The Imperials eventually staggered back in retreat and the Marines pushed ahead, over the dead and dying. The Captain finally understood Mary's objections. This wasn't what Shazam had chosen him for.

* * *

Captain Marvel Jr. soon learned a similar lesson as the fighting in the corridors increased in lethal intensity. He simply stepped out of the way and let the Marines take over. His mind was reeling and his stomach was on the verge of revolting on him. All he could do was stare at the dead bodies littering the hallways. A sick dread filled him as he recalled that he had urged the General to commit to this assault. Could he live with that?

* * *

The Ray sliced an Almeracian in half with his solar powers. He fired a burst into the visor of another and it melted into the soldier's face. A resonance burst to the shoulder and more to his ribs and to his leg brought him down. The Marines rallied behind him and charged forward, killing every Almeracian in their path.

Ray was pulled back against the bulkhead while the overworked medic tended to his wounds. She was emotionless as she disinfected and bandaged the burned cuts. Ray supposed she'd seen too many of her fellow Marines cut down today. He couldn't blame her for her numb professionalism.

He felt utterly justified in the deaths he had caused. It was war and in war you _killed_ the enemy. Of course, this wasn't the first time Ray had killed someone and felt justified about it. He knew Mary would be horrified but that relationship was over anyway. He'd already decided that. She was a good kid but she was hopelessly naïve when it came to the way the world actually worked. It would be best for the two of them if they went their seperate ways. He'd tell her as soon as he saw her again.

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Stargirl wondered.

"That would seem to be the question," Anna mused.

"Maybe they're afraid of us," Atom Smasher said from his twenty foot height.

"I do believe, dear sirrah, that they are more afraid of _them_," Anna jerked a thumb towards the Marines surrounding them.

Atom Smasher resumed his normal stature and turned to the closest sergeant, "Can you hold this bay?"

"Sir?" the youngster asked.

"Just answer the question," Atom Smasher growled, "Can you hold?"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" the Sergeant barked.

Al turned to Anna, "Do you think you could teleport us into their command deck?"

"We have no ideas where it is," Anna pointed out.

"Follow me," Atom Smasher instructed. They entered a corridor and Atom Smasher found one of the internal diagrams that Galatea had told them about. Al studied it and then pointed at a point on the diagram, "There. Can you get us there?"

"You do realize we have no idea what's waiting for us there?" she asked.

"You always say you're up for a good adventure," Atom Smasher wise cracked.

"You, sir, are an insufferable ass," Anna retorted.

"I can erect a shield that should protect us while we orient ourselves," Stargirl offered.

"See? Courtney's got the right attitude," Atom Smasher jibed, knowing that the competitive spirit between the two women was still alive and well.

"Very well," Anna surrendered, "Brace yourselves. This could be rough."

And they vanished.

* * *

They reappeared on the battleship's command deck but the commanders there were too busy to notice. Anna looked around and finally commented, "They seem to have bigger problems than us."

"I'll show `em," Courtney growled.

"Hang on, Court," Atom Smasher advised, "Let's see what's up."

"Follow me," Anna said. She purposefully strode up to the main holo tank where the command staff were viewing imagery and shouting orders. Atom Smasher and Stargirl followed her. There were corridor shots of Marines routing the Almeracian forces. What seemed to be of the most concern was a display of Mary attacking soldiers and a group of Almeracians clad in gear that hadn't been previously seen.

Behind Mary were three large…bottles? A miasma of energy filled each bottle. The defenders seemed desperate to keep her from reaching the three containers.

It was then that the commanders finally noticed the JLers. They went for their sidearms but Stargirl wielded both the Cosmic Rod and the Cosmic Convertor Belt. They didn't stand a chance. She then zapped anyone that showed a sign of resistance. Soon, the bridge complement laid down arms.

"Their armor is lighter than the foot soldiers so I can really blast `em," Stargirl exulted.

Atom Smasher noted that Anna was still intently watching Mary's struggle, "What's up?"

"I know what she's up to," Anna declared.

"Really?" Atom Smasher was still in the dark himself, "What's she doing?"

"Are you familiar with the theory of cold fusion?" Anna asked.

"Kinda. Are you?" he had to wonder.

"The theoretical principle, yes. The math behind it is utterly beyond me, but the theory is that a controllable fusion reaction can be achieved _without_ the incomparable heat of a star. I think that is what powers this ship," Anna explained.

"How? Where?" Atom Smasher inquired.

"Those three bottles," Anna pointed them out, "They are the power source."

"And Mary is going to shut them down?" Atom Smasher asked.

"I do believe that is her plan," Anna confirmed it.

"But how could she know to do that?" Al wanted to know. The whole plan was starting to sound reckless to him.

"Mary wields supernatural knowledge granted her by the Wisdom of Solomon and Minerva," Anna described, "She has resources to knowledge we can only dream about."

Al noted a tinge of wistfulness in Anna's voice, "So what's going to happen when she shuts those puppies down?"

"I have no idea," Anna admitted.

* * *

Vigilante and the other's had returned to Tessa's apartment. Tessa was in Sir Justin's arms. Roger was in Gavyn's and Claire was in Booster's. The sight of Booster and Claire together was slightly creeping him out.

Last night the women slept in the bedroom while the guys took the living room. Both Tessa and Claire had come out to say goodnight to their men. Both had worn lacy bras and panties. Vigilante had to admit they both had magnificent breasts. But Clair had sported a suspicious bulge in her panties. As she and Booster said good night, she'd become aroused, and something had peeked out of the underwear. She'd been quite embarrassed and quickly retreated back behind the curtain separating the living space

Vigilante considered himself a rather open minded person but the full knowledge of who and what Claire was unnerved him. The greatest surprise had been Booster. Booster espoused views stemming from the greater liberality of the future but Vigilante had never seen the declarations backed by reality before.

To be honest, Vigilante had never, to his knowledge at least, met a transgender woman before. He wasn't certain how to treat her. Hell, he wasn't even certain how to address her. He was pondering these things when Starman asked to see him out in the hall.

"I can see that your newfound knowledge about Claire is troubling you," Starman said.

"Am Ah that obvious?" Vig asked.

"Yes, and it is unsettling Claire. She's a friend and I don't like to see her bothered," Gavyn revealed, "Especially by something as malignant and misplaced as prejudice."

"Well, Ah wouldn't say that Ah'm prejudiced…" Vigilante started getting defensive.

"Yes, you are," Starman simply proclaimed, "I am willing to wager that you've never knowingly encountered a woman in transition before. Although, I am also willing to wager that because of your musical career you have been surrounded by fellow artists."

"Really?" Vigilante was surprised.

"Really," Starman stated.

"Ah don't care that she's a man but whut do Ah call her?" Vigilante asked, "It's not like she's a 'ma'am'."

"Yes, she is. She's every bit a woman as Tessa, Beatriz, or Tora," Gavyn insisted.

"Ah wouldn't say that. Ah know whut Ah saw," Vigilante argued.

"Claire is chromosomally challenged. She is a woman born in a man's body. Years of hormone treatments have amended that. She still retains male genitalia but she will undergo Sex Realignment Surgery as soon as she can afford to. That will grant her the genitals that she _should_ have been born with. She, and others like her, are in a state of transition and they must be supported by those of us who know of their struggle," Starman informed him, "Tell me, did you have any clue as to her sexual status _before_ last night?"

"Nope," Vigilante admitted.

"That's because she's extremely passable and has been living an adjusted life for almost six years now," Gavyn shared.

"Okay, Ah kin cope with all that. But whut about her sleeping with the gals? Ain't she gonna be prone to…y'know?" Vigilante asked.

Starman sighed, "You say you understand but you haven't yet realized that Claire is straight. She isn't a lesbian."

"Yeah, but she's gotta…" Vigilante faltered.

"A penis?" Starman chuckled, "So do I. Do you expect me to plunge it inside of every woman that I meet?"

"Course not! Ah just…" Vigilante began.

Starman held up a hand to stop him, "You should have no fears. Claire will treat it exactly like it is: a sleepover with her fellow girls. After all, you don't expect Roger and I to molest you all in your sleep."

"Okay, Ah think Ah'm starting to get a handle on all of this," Vigilante assured him.

"Let's go back in and see, shall we?" Gavyn suggested.

"Shore thing, pardner," Vigilante reentered the apartment and he was still a little stiff but then he loosened up and made it a point to get to know Claire and accept her on her own terms.

* * *

A disguised Batman and Nightwing led the Global Guardians out of the detention center and into the corridor beyond. Batman manipulated the ship's diagram until he found pod-like attachments secreted into the hull nearby.

"Life boats," Nightwing said, "Just like you said."

"Follow me," Batman instructed.

He led. Grundy followed him. Rising Sun and Godiva were in the center of the loose formation. Ulla and Wonder Girl trailed and Nightwing brought up the rear. They transited into the next corridor only to find their way blocked by half a dozen Almeracian soldiers.

The ranking Almeracian asked, "Where are you taking those prisoners?"

Batman didn't reply and the corporal grew angry, "Where is your weapon? What is that belt around your waist? That's not regulation."

The corporal drew close to Batman and yelled, "Answer me, damn you!"

Of course, Batman couldn't understand a word of the alien tongue. He just bided his time until the trooper was close enough to throw him to the ground, pin him, and disarm him. Grundy surged forward at the others. He quickly wiped them out but one of them triggered the alarm.

Troopers began to press in from the rear. Nightwing disarmed one with an explosive wingarang. Donna deflected resonance bolts with her bracelets as she pressed the attack. Ulla used her flight capabilities to evade resonance bursts and to get close enough to smash in the Almeracians' visors with her great strength. Wonder Girl saw this technique and also focused on smashing in their faceplates.

"Rising Sun, Godiva, figure out how to launch the life boats," Batman instructed while Grundy kept up the fight.

"But we can help!" Godiva protested.

"We will all be overwhelmed in a prolonged fight. The Almeracians hold all of the advantages," Batman explained, "You're a scientist and you're something of an eclectic genius. You can serve us best by using those talents to get us out of here."

Rising Sun knew from Dr. Light that Batman was not in the habit of explaining himself to anyone. He felt honored that the Dark Knight would share with him. He bowed low.

"It will be as you say, Batman-san," Rising Sun said.

* * *

Batman relieved Grundy, who was being swarmed. They pushed the enemy back. Meanwhile Donna and Ulla were smashing their way through the ranks of the enemy. Nightwing merely kept the shock troopers off of their backs. The strength ratio between the Amazon, the half-Atlantean, and the Almeracians was dead even.

"I got it!" Godiva declared. She demonstrated the process to Rising Sun and then she ordered, "Help Batman and Grundy clear the corridor. I'll retrieve the others."

Rising Sun was amused as he assisted the zombie and mortal man. Godiva was a member of the British aristocracy and she was used to being obeyed. Her younger sister, the insane Goldilocks was more egalitarian but even she could become haughty. No woman wielded so much authority in his native Japan. Even his beloved Kimiyo was far more deferential and she was a veritable hellcat compared to others in their culture.

Rising Sun's solar powers turned the tide. The Almeracians retreated or faced being consumed by solar fire. Rising Sun then led Batman and Grundy back to the lifeboats.

* * *

Godiva returned with the others in tow. She demonstrated the lifeboats' release mechanisms. There was room for six in a boat, or enough space for Grundy. Godiva convinced Grundy to ride alone. She used her enchanted hair to activate the boat and it ejected itself out of the ship. The rest gathered in another boat and Batman deployed it.

The controls were simple enough that Batman mastered them in seconds. Wonder Girl sat by him. He found it odd to be fighting by her side since they'd once been enemies. He supposed she'd proven herself so he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Grundy's boat crashed into Trafalgar Square. Batman set the boat down. It wasn't a perfect landing but it was smoother than Grundy's by far. They checked on the zombie and found that he was unharmed. Disgruntled, but unharmed.

Batman slipped into the shadows and pulled the captured helmet off and slid his cowl back into place. He then stepped into view and began to strip the armor plates off. Ulla was helping Nightwing and he had nearly completed the task.

Finishing, Batman addressed the others, "They'll be looking for us soon enough. We have to find an ambush point."

"You mean to fight them then?" Rising Sun asked.

"Hell, yes!" Donna remarked.

"I can offer something better than an ambush point," Godiva said, "I can offer shelter. My family owns a home not too far from here. We can eat, sleep, and use my father's maps of the city to make all the plans you want."

"Excellent idea," Batman commended her. Nightwing nearly fainted. Words of praise? From the Dark Knight Detective?

"Follow me," Godiva said, "We'll stay off of the main streets."

"I'll join you in case we run into anything," Batman offered.

Godiva smiled. She could _almost_ hear a warm note in the words, "Very well. But we'll have to hurry. I don't imagine it will take long for the enemy to begin scouring the area."

Batman nodded and came to walk beside her. Nightwing and Ulla exchanged a baffled look and began to follow them. Rising Sun and Solomon Grundy began a companionably stroll. Wonder Girl brought up the rear, battle trained senses acute to the slightest hint of movement and noise.


	20. Chapter 20

10 Justice League Family Ties

Mary finally made it past the last Almeracian and reached the reactor controls. Although she couldn't actually _read_ the script the controls were laid out in, she had a sense of them. The Wisdoms of Solomon and Minerva were driving overtime in her head and she knew exactly what to do. Manipulating the touch screen controls, she isolated the fusion bottles, for she knew that's what they were, from the main power grid. This caused the ship to switch internal power to the batteries.

She could scram the reactors but the subsequent shut down process would take hours. However, if one reactor lost containment, then the entire sequence of reactors would be immediately brought down. Mary sounded the containment breach alarm and flew over to the closest bottle.

The wailing siren roused the scattered Almeracians and they fled the reactor control room. Finding herself all alone, Mary returned to the controls. Bringing up the main monitors she set it to alert her when the ship had been evacuated. Having done that, she returned to the fusion bottle's side.

* * *

Almeracians fled from the Marines. They ran to life boats and ejected themselves from the ship. This flight occurred on every deck at every level of the ship. The Marine advance officers received radio calls from the field commanders in the boat bay and were ordered to withdraw. The Marvels quickly led the soldiers back to the bay. Junior guarded the withdrawal while Captain Marvel retrieved the Ray and his unit, who had gotten lost.

"Where's Mary?" Junior asked as the helicopters ferried Marines out of the ship.

"Good question," Ray agreed.

"Somehow I think she's responsible for this," Marvel guessed.

"You'd be right," Anna said from behind him.

"Where the hell did you come from, lady?" Ray squawked.

"From the surface and before that from this ship's command center," Anna offered.

"You said Mary was responsible. What did you mean?" Marvel wanted to know.

"Mary is neutralizing the fusion reactors that drive this ship," Anna explained, "She also arranged for the warning klaxon that is insuring that there will be prisoners rather than victims. All in all, it's a very neat solution."

"You sound as if you approve," Junior noted.

"That's because I do. I've already survived the atrocities of war. It's not something I'd wish upon anyone," Anna shared.

"Heads up guys, the Marines have withdrawn," Ray realized.

"Stand together and we'll be off ourselves," Anna said. Before they could object they found themselves on the streets below. Courtney ran into Captain Marvel's arms.

"Billy! I knew you'd be all right!" she happily declared.

"So what happens now?" Ray asked.

"That's one question," Anna said.

"Will Mary survive this?" Junior suddenly fretted.

"That's the other question," Anna revealed.

Junior started to move but Anna took hold of his arm, "This is Mary's sacrifice to make. Don't belittle it."

Junior looked horrified. He looked to the sky and was filled with dread as the process began.

* * *

Mary noted that the last of the life boats had ejected and her friends had vacated the boat bay. She idly wondered if that actually meant everyone got off. The darker side of her nature decided she didn't care. She'd given the enemy plenty of time. If they were too stupid to leave, they deserved what they got.

She punched the fusion bottle. Despite it being made of an exotic alloy, it cracked. She hit it again and again once more. The cracks were glowing as the incredible energies beyond were seeping out. She hit one more time and it gave way. Mary's world was consumed by the fire of a miniature star as it exploded.

* * *

A massive explosion split the massive battleship. It was split into two sections. One consisted of the forward two-thirds of the ship. The remainder fell away. It went down like the infamous _Titanic_.

Captain Marvel and Junior launched into action. They caught the larger portion and stabilized it. Those below stared in horror as the aft third began to plummet.

"I've got to do something!" Atom Smasher declared.

Anna spun him so he was facing her, "You fool! Most of that wreckage is still molten! Are you invulnerable and can't be burned?"

"But we have to do something!" he argued.

Her eyes twinkled, "No, we don't."

* * *

Mary emerged from the fires of the aft third and flew underneath the wreck and caught it. Quite frankly, she was amazed she was alive. She'd thought for sure that she'd be consumed by the starfire. Lord knew it had hurt like hell.

She hefted the wreckage and flew up to where her brother and Junior held the other portion. She wondered what they should do with the remains of the ship. Stargirl suddenly flew up to her.

"General Fitzsimmons says you can lay the wreckage out on Malibu Beach," she said.

"Do Billy and Freddy know?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, Ray is telling them," Courtney answered. Seeing Mary's puzzlement over the situation she shrugged, "I don't know why your lame boyfriend didn't want to tell you himself but he insisted that I talk to you while he talked to the boys."

Mary had an idea as to why. She just hadn't expected it to happen so fast, "That's okay. I'll talk to him later."

Although she dreaded that conversation, she put on a brave face; "C'mon, you can help me put this beast down."

Stargirl grinned, "Sure!"

* * *

Vigilante gave the couples a moment. Tessa was giving his friend Sir Justin a fearful goodbye. Tessa had been the epitome of bravery until now. Vig felt bad for her but the mission had to proceed.

The "mission" consisted of flying over the East River into Manhattan. The NYPD was in contact with Waller, Max, Eiling, and L-Ron. They had something planned and they needed every available JLer on hand for it.

The NYPD had scared up two chopper pilots that were willing to risk the flight over. Most of the forces' helicopters had been shot down by fighter craft and there was no guarantee that the same wouldn't happen again. Vigilante had to respect the pilots' bravery.

Now if his compadres could just hold it together. Fire and Ice seemed resolved enough. Fire was a little skittish but Ice's calm demeanor was keeping her friend from panicking. Fire's ego wouldn't allow her to fall apart while her best friend took the situation in stride.

Justin was soothing Tessa's nerves and she seemed to be collecting herself. This sudden breakdown had surprised Vigilante. Her calm throughout the invasion had been an unexpected support structure to his leadership. Her cool responses and nerves of steel had helped keep the others keep their hope alive. Of course, that meant when Tessa broke down the others followed suit.

Vigilante was grateful that Tessa had opened up her studio apartment as a base of operations. With the Hall of Justice destroyed, it certainly beat sleeping on the street even if the quarters were tight. It had also lent itself to a sense of family. Now that family was splitting up and heading into mortal danger. It was little wonder that the civilians were cracking under the strain.

Roger was the most high strung. His nerves had been ready to fray ever since this ordeal began. He was putting on a brave face for Starman's sake but you could see the man just wanted to fall apart. Gavyn was a show of strength, bearing up for the both of them.

Claire was the unexpected pillar of the group. She even encouraged Booster and brought a smile back to his face. Vig was still a little leery of her. It was one thing to be a gay man, like Starman and Roger, but it was another to transition into another gender. He'd gotten to know her and he discovered that if he hadn't seen a peek of the woman's penis, he'd never have known she had been born a "he".

Booster and Claire shared a tender kiss. It was full of promise of more to come. Vigilante approved. That kinda hope would help keep Booster going.

Contrary to earlier occasions, Gavyn took Roger in his arms and passionately kissed him. It contained all of his unexpressed love and desire in one fell swoop. When Starman released Roger, he practically swooned.

Justin did the same to Tessa. When she was allowed to come up for air, she grinned and called out to Vigilante; "Hey Vig! Can we have an hour or two?"

"Nay!" Justin declared, "Let us have an afternoon so that we may fully express our love."

"Yeah, what he said," Tessa laughed.

"Sorry, ya'll. We gotta scoot," Vigilante finally drew the line, "Our ride's been here for ten minutes. We should go before they ditch us."

"Damn," Tessa grinned, "Keep yourself alive and whatever you do, don't let anyone slice off your vitals."

"I make this vow, Lady Tessa. I shall return to you and when I do, I shall seek thy hand in marriage," Justin promised.

"You're kidding," she was stunned.

"Nay, I am in earnest," Justin declared.

"Well, this means you're gonna have to meet the folks and my brothers," she warned.

"I have sought such an audience but thou hast kept me from them," Justin dryly remarked.

"So I didn't want to share. Where's the harm in that?" she protested.

"I must meet thy family so that I may seek thy father's blessing for our union," Justin scolded.

"You won't want to once you meet them," Tessa prophesied.

"Let me worry about such things," Justin beseeched her.

"Okay, but I've warned you," Tessa conceded.

"So you have," Justin smiled warmly, "But I must be off."

"Be careful," Tessa stressed to him.

"As always," he said. Seeing she was unconvinced, he added; "My word is my bond, Beloved."

Justin stepped aside and left the apartment. Starman followed him out and Fire and Ice departed as well. Booster exchanged one last embrace with Claire and he and Vigilante exited.

* * *

On the stairs, Booster spoke to Vigilante; "Claire still makes you uncomfortable. Mind telling me why?"

"Ah just never saw you with that kinda gal, that's all," Vigilante admitted.

Booster chuckled and Vigilante asked why. Booster decided to share, "I just find you 21st Century types so parochial. You're so narrow mind and prejudiced that it just amuses me sometimes. I suppose it's a case of laugh or cry."

"Whut d'you mean by that?" Vigilante turned to face him as he reached the ground floor.

"Vig, in my era we've established social equality. Legal equality followed. We don't discriminate against races, religions, or sexual orientations. It's a level playing field," Booster described the scene.

"Now ya'll be tellin' me you've dated guys too," Vigilante scoffed.

"No, I'm completely straight," Booster grinned.

"Ah would've never have thunk it," Vig confessed, "How d'you account for havin' relations with her when she ain't got no…y'know?"

"Claire's a bottom," Booster explained, "She doesn't engage in sex with her penis. If it were up to her, she wouldn't even have one."

Booster saw Vigilante's utter lack of comprehension so he suggested, "You should try a little open minded dating. It'll open whole new worlds for you."

"So it really don't bother you that Claire's got a thingy," Vigilante wondered.

"Frankly, I find it sexy as hell," Booster shared.

"Ah'll be a rustled pole cat," Vigilante finally realized the enormity of Booster's words. He certainly had a lot to think about now but it would have to wait until later. They all had a mission right now.

Starman and Justin had climbed into the back of an unmarked car and been driven to the helipad. Fire and Ice's ride was just leaving. Vig and Booster got into the remaining car and it pulled away from the curb. The drive to the helipad only took minutes in the nearly deserted streets. Most people were afraid to leave their homes so the streets were veritably empty.

* * *

The helicopter was prepped and ready. The fact that it hadn't been destroyed thus far was a testament to the Almeracians' growing sloppiness. They'd recently committed a bulk of their forces to attacking the Nets' stadium where the NYPD was holding its prisoners. Those prisoners had been liberated but most ground operations had ceased afterwards.

Most tactical commanders felt the Almeracians were holding back while they improved their armor and other defensive measures. No one had been more surprised than humanity that their comparatively primitive, ballistic weapons were highly effective against the Almeracians. Their ceramic armor seemed proof against heat and energy. Those police officers that had been armed with the "latest generation" plasma weapons had been all but useless against their alien foes.

While the NYPD could provide a wealth of tactical commanders, strategists were in short supply. An overriding plan of attack had been missing and not even the JLers had seemed able to provide the missing link. But Waller, General Eiling, Max, and even little L-Ron seemed to be that vital link. They were coordinating the police forces _and_ the JLers and humanity's defense had grown immeasurably.

Vigilante, Justin, and Ice boarded the helicopter where the two pilots were already aboard. Fire joined them as well. She could fly when she was in her plasma form but she'd never flow so far before and didn't want to risk involuntarily shifting back to her human form as she could when she was exhausted. Starman and Booster were flying escort.

The flight went unmolested and apparently unnoticed. After they'd landed on the Lord Enterprises' rooftop helipad, the pilots joined the JLers in entering the building. Max met them personally.

He pumped the hands of the pilots, "Thank you so much for getting them here. We've arranged a barracks room of sorts. Barring that, if you have family or friends in the city I can have you taken to them," Max offered. He handed them off to one of his assistants so she could arrange their travel plans.

Max led the Leaguers to his office. It took up one whole floor of the building and had been converted into a command post. Waller and Eiling were on the horn with NORAD, Max explained. Superman was planning an assault on New York City's battleship and they were assembling JLers so they could provide a distraction on the ground to attract as many shock troops as possible.

The news of the destruction of the Los Angeles battleship was a welcome relief. Vig asked if the Marvel Family and their allies were coming to NYC. Max shook his head.

"The Marvel Family isn't. Batman redirected them to Paris. The Army and Marine Corps are having conniption fits over that. The Ray, Stargirl, Atom Smasher, and Anna Fortune are coming here. Aztek is staying on scene in LA to assist the mop up. The Almeracians have devolved into street to street fighting now," Max explained.

Wildcat's team chose that moment to enter. Hourman, Mr. Terrific, the Atom, Red Tornado, Commander Steel, Samurai, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Hawkman exchanged pleasantries with their teammates and caught up as best they could in the time allowed. Max quickly briefed them.

Waller and Eiling concluded their discussion with NORAD. Waller decided to address the crowd, "Greetings to all of you. Thanks to some of you, we were liberated from the Almeracians' clutches at the UN. The rest of you have made invaluable in-roads as well, forcing the enemy to recalculate. Well, we intend to permanently alter their mental calculus. A plan has been made in conjunction with the military and Superman. I'll provide details as soon as the rest of our forces arrive. There's no sense on constantly repeating myself after all."

"Who's left?" Mr. Terrific asked.

"The Elongated Man is located in Queens but he and Sue are caring for Alyssa, so we aren't dragging them into this. This operation could cost lives. _Your_ lives. I'm not going to subject new parents to that," Waller explained, "As for the others, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Catwoman, the Question, and the Huntress are in Gotham City. They are under the command of one Lieutenant Barbara Gordon."

There was a stir in the crowd at that, "Some of you may be aware that Lt. Gordon was a mere Detective a few days ago. She hadn't even cleared the Sergeant's exam yet. The Mayor used his executive privilege to promote Gordon seeing as how she's been commanding dozens of troops that technically outranked her."

"Lt. Gordon has accomplished deeds as great as your own and the Justice League has been supporting her," Waller smiled, "Of course we have special reasons to do so but disregarding those facts, we would have still placed our faith in her. She's pulled off miracles and adapted to the Almeracians' combat tactics flawlessly. I think we all know why."

"How're our compadres getting' here?" Vigilante asked, "By air, like us?"

"No, all of the GCPD's aircraft was destroyed along with their headquarters. Commissioner Gordon and Lt. Montoya were gravely injured in that strike. There's no telling when or if they'll make a full recovery. We're staying abreast of those developments and will let you know when we have news," Waller shared.

"Who's talking to Gordon?" Wildcat inquired.

"L-Ron is speaking to her making arrangements right now," Waller answered, "You're all dismissed. There's a cafeteria on the 12th floor if you're interested."

Wildcat made for L-Ron's position. The mechanoid was directly tapped into the line but he routed the call through an additional line when Wildcat pointed at a receiver.

"Barb? It's Ted Grant. How're you doing, honey?" Wildcat began.

"Dinah's fine," Barbara chuckled.

"That's not what I asked," Wildcat reminded her, "You've just had a world of responsibilities dumped on you as well as a whirlwind promotion. How're you handling that?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. Hearing his silence, she decided to convince him. She laughed, "Really, Ted, I'm fine. I had good teachers, remember?"

"I appreciate the compliment but the student has truly become the master on this one," he praised her; "I think you've found you're particular niche."

"I guess it's not surprising since I'm the Commissioner's daughter. My whole life has revolved around the police, even when I wore colorful tights," Barbara let that comment linger and then she asked, "Have you heard from Bruce?"

Ted chuckled, "The strings never really go away, do they?"

He couldn't see her blush, "Just answer the damn question."

"He's in London," Wildcat supplied the answer she was looking for.

"What the hell is he doing in _London_? He's needed here," she insisted.

"Dick's girlfriend was captured by the Almeracians," Wildcat explained, "Actually all of the Global Guardians were captured. Bruce knew Dick would try and rescue her so he met him there and joined in."

Batman and Nightwing working side by side again? Maybe there was hope for Bruce after all.

"Did they try it?" she had to know.

"They got everyone off the mothership. Now they're planning on going to the one in Paris to liberate more of the Global Guardians," Wildcat revealed.

"Are they nuts?" Barbara demanded.

"Well, they'll have the freed Global Guardians with them," Wildcat hedged.

Barbara snorted, "Like they'll be a help."

"Mind your manners, missy. You use what you can get," Wildcat scolded her, "Besides, they'll have the Marvel Family with them as well."

"Now we're talking," Barbara released a sigh of relief.

"Did you know the Marvels brought down the ship over LA?" Wildcat decided to drop her a ray of hope.

"How?" Barbara was dying of curiosity.

"Mary Marvel blew up the fusion bottles that powered the ship," Wildcat shared.

"Will wonders never cease," Barbara breathed.

"So, Waller said the kids are getting here by boat. How's that work?" Wildcat wondered.

"We still have all of our police boats," Barbara explained, "The bad guys crippled our aircraft but they left the boats alone. Go figure."

"Well, wish them a safe voyage for me," Wildcat requested.

"Will do," she agreed, "They'll be shoving off in ten minutes. I have just enough time to get there and pass along your message."

"Take care. We're planning something big that may be a game changer. It might even end this mess," Wildcat added conspiratorially.

"I'll look forward to it," Barbara promised.

"Goodbye, Barb. Don't get dead and don't worry about you father. He's a tough old bastard. He'll pull through," Wildcat offered.

"I hope so," Barbara sighed, "I really do."


	21. Chapter 21

13 Justice League Family Ties

Batman's tactical unit, as they were now called, enjoyed a night of rest and fine food. Although Godiva's family wasn't in residence, a minimal staff was. Listening to the staff address her, he and Nightwing learned her real name was Dorcas Leigh.

Godiva led the team to the map room. Current maps of every major metropolis on the planet could be found here as well as interactive versions. The great table that dominated the center of the room was in fact a touchscreen activated and manipulated computer. Nightwing grinned, knowing that Batman must've had a spark of envy because he knew the Batcave was lacking a similar amenity.

Batman set them to the task of searching strike points in London. They needed approaches to the places where the Almeracian troops congregated. They were going to hijack a lander and fly it into the Paris mothership. Once there, the Global Guardians would create havoc to distract the troopers aboard so Batman and Nightwing could make their way to the detention facility and free Jack O'Lantern and the others.

Batman got them started. As he did so, Godiva sashayed out of the room with a blatantly "come hither" look cast his way. Nightwing was on the edge of his seat as he waited for Batman's response. To his total amazement, his mentor followed her. He looked over to Ulla with a stupefied expression on his face.

She grinned, "Who could've known?"

Rising Sun and Wonder Girl shared Ulla's amusement. Only Grundy seemed oblivious to the situation despite it practically slapping him in the face. _Oh, to be a zombie,_ Nightwing thought.

* * *

Batman followed Godiva's trail. She was being coy and trying to mask her steps. Her attempts were rather pathetic actually.

He wondered why he was doing what he was doing. It made no sense. After the debacle with Selina, he'd sworn off women. Well, not completely. He still took the occasional floozy to bed but he _had_ sworn off relationships. If Godiva were looking for one of _those_, she needn't bother. However, if she were just looking to indulge a fantasy by bedding Batman, well, he could be persuaded to oblige. The prehensile nature of her hair was quite compelling. His imagination had already sorted out the places where she could use its magic charms.

He found her in her bedroom, not that _that_ was an obvious destination, he mused. She languidly rose from the mattress and began to prowl her way towards him. Her movements were quite predatory. In that fashion she reminded him of Selina. In other ways though…

"Come here," she purred as she threw her arms around his neck, "I have something for you."

The kiss, when their lips met, was smoldering. Batman gave into his lust and threatened to consume her. She tilted her head back, "You _are _hungry. Let's see what we can do about that?"

"Are you certain, Diana? Won't this cost you something?" he inquired.

She pulled away from him and her manner was scathing.

"Dorcas," she said icily.

"What?" Batman was uncustomarily confused.

"_My_ name is Dorcas, _not_ Diana," she seethed.

Batman realized what he'd done. Godiva's aristocratic manner reminded him of Diana. Her aloofness and casual coldness to those she deemed inferior only cemented that image in his mind. He knew intellectually that Diana had grown in the social graces since those early days with the League but his heart was still wrapped up with the Diana he'd first met.

"I'm sorry," he said uncomfortably. Admitting he was wrong took a huge toll on his psyche. His self image of being nearly infallible couldn't abide admitting mistakes. Still, he'd wronged Godiva and she deserved the apology.

"Damn right you should be!" she yelled and stormed out of the room. He could hear her stomping throughout the manor until she reached the gardens in the rear portion of the house and slammed the door shut behind her.

Batman stood there alone and confused. How could he have allowed this to happen? He'd made his peace with rejecting Diana, or had he? He wasn't so certain now. He'd thought her unattainable but Clark, of all people, had proven that theory wrong. Now she was not only married but she was pregnant. A cold fist closed around his heart as he also exited the room.

* * *

Down in the map room, they heard the noise and then watched Godiva move through the house like a force of nature. When things quieted down, Ulla remarked; "Things must've gone well."

"I don't know why he even tried. She isn't his type," Wonder Girl commented.

"She would've been once upon a time," Nightwing informed them, "But that ship sailed a long time ago."

"Batman thinks Godiva is Wonder Woman," Grundy suddenly spoke. Every eye turned to him, "He loved her. Or at least he loved her as much as he can love anyone."

"Is this true?" Wonder Girl was all over this theory.

"They had…well they had something. I wouldn't call it a relationship. He wouldn't let it go that far," Nightwing shared.

"Uh…Dick?" Ulla was tugging at his arm.

"What?" he asked as he turned to face her. She was staring at the door frame and he followed her gaze to see why. Standing in the door was Batman. He was angry, but when wasn't he?

"Oh shit," Wonder Girl whispered.

Batman moved through the room like a dark menace. He came to the table and sat down. Everyone but Grundy held their collective breath.

"Found anything yet?" Batman inquired.

* * *

Godiva stood outside shivering. All she had on was her bloody costume and that wasn't very warm. Bare arms and legs weren't recommended in London in November. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Arrogant ponce!" she snarled. How could she have felt attracted to such a horrid creature? He'd been ready to take advantage of her all while crying out the name of a former lover. What kind of cad did that?

_Actually, I can think of quite a few,_ she admitted to herself. She rallied herself. She still had to face him and the others undoubtedly knew what had happened by now. It wasn't like she'd been subtle, either in seduction or in anger. She'd sighed. Life had been much simpler when she'd been an average woman.

_But who wants that?_ she asked herself. Marriage? Children? Springing forth unwanted offspring while dallying with the postman? No, thank you!

"Is something wrong?" Mary asked as she alighted next to Godiva.

The Briton nearly came out of her skin. Two more dropped out of the sky, both men. One was obviously too young for her but the other one? The one in the red suit with the cape? Now, he was a morsel of a man. Godiva felt cheered up already.

"You must be the Marvel Family," Godiva realized.

"That's us," Mary said in a chipper tone, "And judging by all that hair, you're Godiva. Funny thing is, you even resemble Goldilocks."

"Don't mention that name!" Godiva snapped. The last thing she needed was to be compared to her erstwhile, and more than slightly deranged, sister.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help but notice," Mary said in a hurt voice.

Godiva noted that Captain Marvel was scowling at her. She vaguely recalled that two of the Marvels were blood kin. She'd obviously managed to offend his sister. Although, the youngest member of the clan wasn't looking upon her very favorably either.

"I'm sorry, dear. You just caught me at a poor moment. I've just had troubles with Batman," she said soothingly.

She could tell by their reactions _that_ explained away a multitude of sins. She took Captain Marvel by the arm. She wrapped her hair around his waist for good measure, "You simply _must_ allow me to show you my home."

She guided him inside, leaving the other two Marvels standing in the garden. Wearing a droll expression, Junior bowed before Mary.

"Shall we adjourn?" he teased.

"We simply must," she played along.

He took her hand and led her into the house. Mary noticed that it was rather nice holding Captain Marvel Jr.'s hand. It made her feel safe and like she belonged. She hadn't felt that way around Ray for a very long time. After his little "revelatory" talk to her in LA it wasn't like she was cheating on him by enjoying the moment.

They weren't a couple anymore. He'd seen to that. She'd known it was coming though. It just took this war to break through the ice that was keeping them afloat. Their values were too disparate to maintain a viable relationship. He'd finally brought up the unmentionables like family, kids, and commitment. Ray simply wasn't there for the long haul. Sure, he professed to love her, but he wanted her exclusively. No kids, no brothers, just her and him.

And he wanted all the benefits of such a relationship. Besides seeing a gilded cage, Mary had warned him at the very beginning that she wasn't putting out. He bided his time in order to wear down her resistance but if anything, she was more determined now than ever.

She wanted _her_ life, lived by _her _standards, and aimed at _her _goals. Ray couldn't handle that? Fine! She'd wait until she found someone who could.

And she realized that Freddy Freeman was an ideal candidate. They'd known each other their entire lives and he'd always treated with the respect they both knew she deserved. She suddenly saw this hand holding thing in a whole new light and she rather liked the view under that light.

* * *

"We'll be getting word tomorrow on when to commit to our assault," Batman said to the gathered group. If he was distracted by Godiva's fawning over Captain Marvel, it didn't register beyond his normal façade, "We'll be getting word on when Superman is starting his assault. The time differential means that when he sets out at 0800 EST it'll be 1300 GMT here."

"Excuse me," Captain Marvel Jr. interrupted, "I'm probably the only ignorant one here but what is '1300' hours on a _normal_ clock?"

"1:00 PM," Batman growled.

"Got it," Junior was totally unfazed by Batman's anger. Mary was more enamored than ever.

Nightwing and Ulla were whispering to one another. Their observations of the room's dynamic had grown beyond Batman and Godiva to include the Marvels. Batman suddenly rapped his knuckles on the table. If he hadn't already been standing he probably would've leapt to his feet.

"Would you two like to share with the group?" Batman growled.

"Nope," Nightwing simply said.

"_No_?" Batman apparently had hearing difficulties.

"As in, 'No, we don't care to share with the group'. Anyone that has a question can talk to us after this meeting concludes," Nightwing grinned, "_Except_ you."

"If we're staying overnight, could we get rooms?" Mary inquired.

"Of course," Godiva said ingratiatingly, "I'll have Manfred show you to separate rooms. You _do_ prefer separate rooms?"

Mary blushed, "Of course."

"That's what I thought," Godiva tartly remarked.

Captain Marvel bristled and Godiva patted his arm, "I'll show _you_ to your room personally."

Marvel suddenly looked to Mary with eyes filled with panic. Mary silently mouthed Courtney's name. Captain Marvel suddenly looked galvanized. Mary had a feeling that Godiva was going to meet Billy Batson.

"She's in for a helluva surprise," Junior whispered conspiratorially.

It took all of Mary's self control to keep from giggling. She doubted she'd be there for the actual moment but she had a fairly solid grasp on how it would go. But then again, this _was_ Goldilocks' older sister. She might actually get off on seducing teenage boys.

Mary suddenly and desperately wanted to take a shower, "Are we done here?"

Batman shot her an evil glare, "Yes. We're. Done."

"Thank God," Mary said as she scooted away from the table. Batman strode out of the room as though he were too busy and too important to have a care in the world. Wonder Girl approached Mary and Junior.

"Don's told me about your secret identities. It'll be nice to hang out with someone my own age for a change," she confessed.

"Who's 'Don'?" Junior blurted suddenly.

Wonder Girl and Mary grinned. Wonder Girl answered, "You know Don as Dove."

"And why is he handing out our identities?" Junior asked suspiciously, "They're secret for a reason."

Wonder Girl smirked, "Maybe you've heard him talk about me? My name's Donna Troy."

"_You're _Donna Troy?" Junior couldn't believe it, "I thought she was someone he knew from work."

Donna was decidedly amused, "And why would you think that?"

Junior looked embarrassed, "Well, he said you were 'in the business'. I figured he either had a civilian job or you were a hooker. Sorry."

Donna's mirth grew geometrically, "Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen and introduce you to Manfred."

The Marvel pair gladly followed her. After arriving in the expansive dining hall, they reverted back to their mortal forms. Mary said, "Shazam" to trigger the transformation and Junior said the name of his greatest hero, which was of course, "Captain Marvel."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about your crutch," Donna said as she maneuvered through the trophy filled room, "Will you be able to manage?"

"I'll be fine. I grew up with this sucker and its younger siblings," Freddy reassured her.

Eileen, the cook, brought them all Shepherd's Pies. Freddy hungrily dug in while the two young women talked. Finally they stopped talking and just sat there watching the culinary carnage.

"What?" he asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Hungry?" Donna inquired.

"Yeah," Freddy admitted, "We don't get hungry as Marvels but the last time I was mortal I hadn't eaten for 16 hours."

Donna was suddenly very concerned, "Does that happen very often?"

Freddy expression was rueful, "More often than I'd like. Running a newsstand can be pretty all consuming."

"Aren't you a little young to be manning a newsstand?" Donna wondered.

"Hey, I _own_ that stand," Freddy said proudly, "Besides aren't you a little young to try and save the world?"

Donna wore a wry expression as she said, "Touché."

"Can I ask you a personal question, since you're dissecting my life?" he inquired.

Donna smirked, "Go ahead.

"Won't your and Don's kids get confused between the two of your names? What are you going to name them? Dawn for a girl and Donatello for a boy?" Freddy asked.

"I hadn't thought about it," Donna admitted, "What are you and Mary planning on your kids?"

Mary started choking on the mashed potatoes in her pie. Freddy looked more amused than offended, "We haven't discussed it."

"I'd say the time is rapidly approaching," Donna observed.

Mary was bright red, and not just from the choking. Her hand trembled as she reached for a glass of milk, "We haven't even discussed dating."

"Oh? I thought by the look of you two you were a couple," Donna admitted.

Mary began to choke on her milk. Donna gave her a pitying look, "Maybe I should just change the subject."

"Until earlier today, Mary had a boyfriend," Freddy supplied the missing link.

"And he wasn't you," Donna suddenly grasped the essentials.

"Pretty much," Freddy confirmed her suspicions.

"But you'd wished it was," Donna got to the nitty gritty.

Mary sat her glass down. She didn't trust her reaction. Freddy was very calm and composed as he said, "Yes."

Donna rose, "I think I'll leave you two to have a little heartfelt chat. Pull on that chord by the door when you want Manfred too show you to your rooms."

As Donna slipped out of the room she realized she wasn't even missed. She grinned. _Good for them._

Godiva came storming down the stairs again. If anything, she was more upset than last time. Godiva stopped long enough to stare over Donna's shoulder so that she beheld Mary and Freddy.

"Goddamn children!" Godiva snarled and tore off through the house.

If Donna had adequately traced Batman's general direction as the meeting concluded then Godiva was headed directly for him. _Could be interesting_, she mused.

* * *

John and Shayera came to rest over the North American continent. They were still in orbit. They'd cut their honeymoon short in order to help stave off the invasion. Shayera, of course, was encapsulated in a force bubble. They'd left their luggage behind and only carried Shayera's mace with them. John could tell that his wife was getting more and more wound up with each passing second.

"Well Lantern?" Shayera asked through the connective field generated by the ring, "Are we going in or not?"

"Turn your signal device on," John suggested, "There's some interesting chatter going on."

"From the League?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I think it's the Almeracians," he said.

Shayera tuned in and grew even angrier, "It _is_ the Almeracians. How'd they get this channel? This is even directed at you, me, Kyle and Kara."

"They were probably sitting back watching the planet while we left. I can only guess that Kyle and Kara left Earth after us," John surmised.

"Brilliant insight. You must be a Green lantern," Shayera sniped, "Can we go after them now?"

"Ease off, Hot Dog," John commented, "We need to sit back and observe them in action and try and contact some form of authority on Earth and coordinate our actions in order to maximize their effect. Why are you so anxious to just jump into the fray?"

"Because I sat back and gathered intel the _last_ time and people suffered. I won't let anyone else suffer because of me," Shayera declared.

"You're talking about the Thanagarian invasion," John realized.

"Do you know any other invasions I was involved in?" she asked dryly.

"Well we _have_ been invaded by Darkseid's forces, the Gordanians, and the Daxamites since then," he matched her tone.

"I know. I just wasn't responsible for those other ones, Shayera argued.

"You weren't responsible for Thanagar's invasion either," John fought back.

"I _led_ them here!" Shayera snapped, "They wouldn't have been able to hold the League or any of Earth's heroes without my research."

"It seems to me that you've gotten quite a swollen head," John commented.

"_What_?" that startled her.

"You make it seem like the invasion couldn't have happened without you. They _knew_ about Earth or you wouldn't have been sent here. They would have invaded regardless of your reports," John let the truth of his words sink in, "What couldn't have happened without you is the saving of the planet and all of her people."

John saw her stunned expression and recognized it for what it was, "Yes, _that_ was you. This planet and all of its citizens owe their lives to you. Will you ever get a thank you? Probably not. You've barely earned tolerance down there and there are still plenty of groups that hate you because of _what_ you are and not because of _who_ you are. If they got to know the _who_ like I have then everyone would love you like I do."

Shayera smirked, "That'd be a helluva harem."

"I bet," John chuckled. He moved into the bubble and drew her in, "I'd like to submit my application to be considered for your harem."

Shayera smirked, "I think you're already in, or had you forgotten this?"

She held up her ring finger and showed off the diamond ring. Then she tapped her jewel studded earlobes, "Or these?"

John smiled, "I just wanted to make sure _you_ hadn't."

"Mmm…it'll take me at least two more days for the glow to wear off. After that? Who knows so you'd best be good to me," Shayera wore a sultry smile.

"Isn't this cozy?" Carol Ferris' voice suddenly projected through the field.

John and Shayera turned to see the entire Star Sapphire Corps assembled before them in orbit. Shayera tensed and John mentally prepared for a fight. Carol look mortified.

"I'm so sorry. You two were having a moment and I blew it," she was honestly repentant.

The couple could tell she was being honest. John asked the obvious, "What are you doing here, Carol? I think the Almeracians have things buttoned up pretty well without you or your…sisters."

"I'm here because of them…but not in the way you seem to think," Carol chastised him, "Earth is my home planet, remember? I still have family here. Besides, my _husband_ asked me for my help in ridding the place of the Almeracians."

John didn't like the way she said that. She only had one husband that he knew about and Kyle had rejected her. To his dismay, Kyle emerged from a pocket of Star Sapphires. But he had Kara in a force bubble like John had Shayera in. Maybe he wasn't a brainwashed dupe again.

"May I speak with Kyle?" John asked.

"Of course," Carol readily agreed.

"Alone?" John insisted.

Carol wore a knowing smile, "Of course."

Carol brushed a hand across Kyle's shoulder as she passed him. Kara bristled but she seemed to be holding it together. Kyle floated them to John's periphery.

"Am I glad to see you two," Kyle admitted.

"The _Star Sapphires_?" John asked archly.

"The Guardians wouldn't deploy the GL Corps. What was I supposed to do?" Kyle wondered.

"You could have picked a Corps that you don't have such a _tangled_ relationship with. For your sake if not for Kara's," John advised.

"So you want me to send them back?" Kyle asked.

John scowled, "No. They're already here and they're earnest."

"_What_?" Shayera and Kara said at once.

"You heard what I said," John stiffly replied, "We need the help. The League obviously hasn't saved the day in a matter of a few hours like normal. That means they're already dead or they're overwhelmed. Either way, two Green lanterns, a Thanagarian, and an Argoan aren't going to mop up the invasion force by ourselves."

"But the Sapphires?" Shayera repeated.

"They're powerful. We know that from experience and they seem committed. We need that," John pointed out.

Shayera scowled, "I'll give it my blessing _if_ we separate Kyle from Carol. She's their leader and we don't need her distracted. We also don't need her making cutesy moves to aggravate Kara."

Kara flashed her an appreciative smile as Kyle spoke, "I'll pitch it."

John gave him a wary look and Kyle implored, "She'll only buy it from me."

"He's right," Kara said in a resigned tone, "You can argue until the cows come home but Carol's only going to listen to Kyle."

"Okay, I'm going in," Kyle sailed away and left Kara in John's force bubble.

"How's it been going?" Shayera asked.

"We went to the Guardians so they could help free Kyle from Carol's influence," Kara explained.

"Did that work?" Shayera wondered.

Kara wore a rueful smile, "Well the first thing he did after being 'freed' was seek her out. So you tell me."

"Ouch," Shayera admitted.

"He's coming back," Kara warned, "And he's got _her_ with him."

"Do you agree to the terms, Carol?" John sternly asked.

Carol was positively glowing when she replied, "Of course I agree. I don't have to be with Kyle for him to be with me."

John was wondering if she'd just offered up a riddle when she spoke again, "I have an estate outside of London. There's a mothership over London but we should be able to slip into Foxworth unobserved."

"Foxworth?" John bemusedly repeated.

"My ancestors were fox hunt enthusiasts," Carol explained.

Despite her accent, John often forgot that Carol's family was from the UK. Her father had relocated the company and corporate HQ of Ferris Aircraft to the Mojave Desert in California back when Carol was teenager. She'd grown up in the shadow of Edwards AFB. Aviation was in her blood.

"Can your estate hold us all?" John wondered. There had to be close to 100 Sapphires.

"Why John, you've been to the family home near Edwards?" Carol was decidedly amused.

"Yes, with Hal," John threw that name out there to see if he'd score a hit.

It was a foul ball. Carol didn't even blink, "Foxworth makes that look like a tree house. Everyone will fit. Comfortably."

"I don't know. We should be trying to contact the authorities," John hemmed and hawed.

Carol laughed and John began to get irritated. She caught her breath, "I'm sorry. Daddy referred to Foxworth as his 'Command Post'. Trust me; you'll have the world at your fingertips."

"Okay, that takes care of my last objection," John conceded.

"Now we come to _my_ terms," Carol suddenly interjected.

"What terms?" John growled.

"Oh, they'll be simple enough to meet," Carol assured him. Seeing that she had everyone's attention she explained, "Kyle and Kara will have separate rooms. And there will be no _fraternizing _in the other's room. You see, I can turn a blind eye to my husband's infidelities when he's halfway across the universe but I will _not _condone it under my own roof. Simple enough?"

"And what rooms are off limits to you?" John demanded to know. Kara was seething. Shayera was ready to unload on her with her mace. Meanwhile Kyle was smirking. It was, in his opinion, a clever trap.

"I shan't be in any bedroom but my own," Carol promised, "However, I would not turn Kyle away should he seek my affections and my forgiveness."

"I suppose that's the price for your assistance," Kara said scathingly.

"I remember my own impertinent youth so I'll forgive the slight," Carol allowed, "The Star Sapphire Corps is freely offering its services in the liberation of Earth. Free of charge. No conditions whatsoever."

"And what about the Sapphire Queen?" Kara grated, "What does _she_ get out of this?"

Carol's eyes practically sparkled with impish mirth, "That, m'dear, is for me alone to know."


	22. Chapter 22

9 Justice League Family Ties

"Listen up people," Waller raised her voice to be heard over the din emanating from the gathered JLers, "It's time to go over the plan one last time."

A few groans could be heard and Waller offered a cold smile in return, "Some changes have cropped up over the last few hours and I think it would behoove you to keep apprised."

"Before you say anything," Green Arrow interrupted, "I know I'm not alone in saying I won't become a killer or some jackbooted thug on your say so."

Waller made to reply but Eiling stopped her. He took over at that point, "We wouldn't ask you to."

Seeing that caused a stir, especially amongst the Huntress and Hawkman, Eiling pressed on; "The Police may feel differently since they're fighting for their homes and loved ones but that isn't the Justice League's style. You don't return force with lethal force. The people of Earth have come to respect that and rely upon it. As someone who became a monster, in every literal sense of the word, I can personally appreciate the restraint that the League showed me."

He deferred to Waller, "As Wade began to say, it's up to your personal conscience. Don't do anything you can't live with."

"As for the Police, they are supporting your strike. Officers have been boated in from all five neighboring Boroughs as well as Gotham City and Metropolis," Waller announced, "Units from Metropolis have taken up station throughout the boroughs to stand in for those volunteers that shipped over."

"Who's leading the Metropolis squad?" Mr. Terrific wondered.

"Captain Maggie Sawyer is leading her entire Special Crimes Unit. I can guess that you all know Captain Sawyer by her formidable reputation. She will be in overall command of the police action," Waller revealed.

"Who's representing Gotham?" Catwoman inquired.

"Lt. Barbara Gordon left the city in Sergeant Bullock's hands and is personally overseeing the GCPD's part in this. She's Sawyer's tactical second. Lt. Dan Jurgens is continuing in his role as Manhattan's commander and is serving under Sawyer and Gordon," Waller explained.

"Dan must think pretty highly of the ladies to serve under them," Hourman remarked.

Waller smiled, "I suppose not all of you are to speed on Sawyer and Gordon. Sawyer led the defense against Darkseid's very first invasion. That and she's been pitted up against some of Superman's worst foes and always came out ahead. As for Gordon, well there are particular reasons why she holds a special place in the League's heart that you may not be aware of. All I can say is that she can probably outstrategize and outfight most of you here in the room."

Wildcat was pleased that those in the know about Barb's former secret identity calmly reaffirmed Waller's opinion. Those that didn't know took a light offense at her statement. Of the two wildcards in the group, Huntress grudgingly agreed and Hawkman bristled.

"Captain Sawyer, Lts. Gordon and Jurgens are waiting for you all at the staging area," Waller announced, "Buses are here and waiting so all I can do at this point is wish you luck."

* * *

Down on the street, most of the JLers had loaded up, including those that could fly. Busing had continued on throughout the fight and bus drivers across Manhattan and the Boroughs. Hourman grinned at Wildcat, "Ah, the sexy cars we get to drive."

"Shut up and sit down," Wildcat good naturedly retorted, "And be thankful we have a chauffeur."

Wildcat knew the risks the bus drivers were taking in the not so covert support of police operations. The Almeracians were beginning to crack down on civilian traffic, knowing the insurgents were using ordinary unmarked cars. It was only a matter of time before they attacked buses as well.

* * *

"The NYC attack is beginning," General McCabe announced over the radio, "What's your ETA?"

"We're fifteen minutes out," Blackhawk reported.

"Now, remember, we loaded you with the Doombringer ordnance for a reason. If Superman and his team can't stop this bitch then you're to blow that ship up. You'll do this even if your girlfriend is still in it, understood?" McCabe growled.

McCabe received silence as a reply and he began to speak in a very low, but threatening, voice; "Your ass is literally in the clinch here, son. The President has already authorized me to throw you in the darkest hole in Leavenworth if you don't comply. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Blackhawk grated.

McCabe signed off and Blackhawk vented his spleen with a particularly vile curse. Lady Blackhawk smirked, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I was a sailor, remember?" Blackhawk drolly replied.

"You were a naval aviator. Big difference," Lady Blackhawk remarked.

"You still get everywhere by ship," he retorted.

Lady Blackhawk's grin grew as she changed the subject, "How come Jake and Smiley get their own shuttles? And Javelin XI's to boot?"

Blackhawk smiled slyly, "You're just pissed because you aren't flying your own Javelin."

"Damn straight. Hell, they even let Penny fly one. Why'm I the rotten tomato?" she complained.

"Because we've never tested the Doombringer ordnance before. The chance that it'll fire is purely theoretical," Blackhawk stated.

"And if it gets stuck in our missile tubes with a live warhead?" Lady Blackhawk wanted to know.

"Then we have a problem," Blackhawk said.

LBH wore a rueful smirk, "You have a way with a phrase, you know that?"

Blackhawk shrugged, "There's no use in panicking until it actually happens."

"And _if_ it does happen?" Lady Blackhawk wondered.

"Then you bail out and I ram the sucker," Blackhawk said with absolute certainty, "That'll detonate the warheads and solve everyone's problem at the same time."

"Tell me you're joking," LBH pleaded.

"Nope," he insisted.

"What about Tea? Are you going to make her a widow before she's a bride?" Lady Blackhawk inquired, hoping to shake some sense into him.

"If it comes down to using the Doombringers it'll mean she's probably already dead. Even if she isn't the warheads will take care of that," Blackhawk said bleakly.

_Oh my God, he's serious; _she realized, "You don't have to do this."

"If Tea's dead, then I don't have much else to live for," he said calmly, as though it were completely rational.  
'Screw that!" Lady Blackhawk snarled, "What about the Squadron? What about me, for Christ's sake!"

"We've covered that, back on Zamaron," he said sternly.

"That was about you and me and how we fit into you and Galatea. This goes way above and beyond that. This is your life!" Lady Blackhawk implored, "You can't give up on me, you bastard!"

He gave her a warm smile, "It hasn't even happened yet and odds are it won't happen, so why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"It's you! You cretin! You're so calm and dispassionate about it all. This is your life we're talking about!" LBH was nearing hysterics now.

Galatea suddenly burst into the cockpit, "What's all the noise? Is there a problem?"

"Oh, there's a _huge_ problem," Lady Blackhawk complained.

"And it is…?" Tea wondered.

"Are you going to tell her?" LBH demanded.

"No, but you can feel free," Blackhawk said dispassionately.

Lady Blackhawk vented and Tea stood there, calmly taking it in. Finally she turned to Blackhawk, "Do what you have to do."

Blackhawk gave LBH an _I told you so_ look. She went apoplectic, "Are you both insane or just colossally stupid?"

"Neither," tea said, "We're just committed to our cause."

"That's a shitload of commitment," Lady Blackhawk retorted.

"You fought in World War II and risked your life on hundreds of occasions," Tea reminded her, "This is the same, just our enemy is extraterrestrial not of human origin. You fought German Nazis but these are our Nazis. We're fighting for the survival of our species not just our races."

"Heh, you should be a politician," LBH wryly grinned.

"I just know what it's like to be consumed by a cause, to have every facet of your life revolve around it. I left that cause behind and found new causes to fight for. I'm going to help save this planet if it's the very last thing I do. Blackhawk understands. That's why he's willing to make the same sacrifice." Galatea elaborated.

"You really know how to make a girl feel like slime," LBH remarked.

Galatea reached over and squeezed Lady Blackhawk's shoulder, "I'm honestly not trying to but you have to understand how we feel so if the worst should happen you can…"

"Pull the trigger," LBH said bleakly, "Okay. I don't like it but I'll do it. I promise."

"Heads up ladies. We're five minutes out. Tea, you'd best alert Superman and the others."

"Remember, you need to make one low pass over the mothership while we bail out the rear hatch," Tea reminded him.

"Yes, dear," he joked.

She kissed him on the cheek, "I wish I had time for a proper goodbye but this will have to suffice until we see each other again."

She started do exit and he called her name. She turned to see him smile confidently at her, "We _will_ see each other again. Count on it."

Her smile lit up the cockpit, "I will."

* * *

"Heads up, Shay. We're headed to NYC," John announced, "Superman is going to attack Kalea's flagship and we're going to support him."

"Kalea?" Shayera wondered, "What happened to Maxima?"

"No one knows but they fear the worst," John said grimly.

"When do we leave?" Shayera bounded out of her seat, abandoning her toast and orange juice.

"Now," John chuckled.

"And we're coming with you," Carol said. Fatality stood beside her.

"I don't know…" John equivocated.

"You accepted our help," Carol reminded him, "Fatality and I will just follow you anyways."

John wasn't pleased by this turn of events. He'd intended for Carol to attack another target. And then there was his own twisted history with Fatality.

"Oa to John Stewart," Carol teased, "Are you there?"

"All right," he relented, "Kyle, that means you and Kara, are supporting Batman's team in Paris."

He turned back to Carol, "Who do you have selected for Berlin?"

"Dela Pheron will lead Miri Raim, Race, Miss Bloss, Arven, and Maewen in neutralizing the Almeracian warship and liberating the Global Guardians," Carol revealed.

"Didn't Dela Pheron try to kill you and _then_ betrayed you to the Sinestro Corps?" John wondered.

"She's had a change of heart since then," Carol smirked.

"Are you certain?" he pressed.

"I can see into _anyone's_ heart," Carol explained, "It's a gift shared by the Sapphires bequeathed to us by our rings, and in my case, the Star Sapphire itself."

"And the rest of the Sapphires?" John asked.

"Will spread out across the globe and deal with Almeracian warships," Carol said a tad testily.

John decided not to test the patience of his unpredictably quirky ally, "Then I suggest we move out now."

Carol wore a beautiful smile, "We've already deployed."

"What?" John yelped.

"Fatality and I waited for you in order to better coordinate with Superman's efforts. The others have already set out," Carol described the situation.

"A little warning would've been nice," John growled.

"Why?" Carol asked lightly, "The results would have been the same."

"Because allies _consult_ one another," John stressed.

"Consider yourself consulted," Carol flippantly remarked.

Shayera put a restraining hand on John's arm, "Let it go. Let's just get underway and call it good."

Carol smiled brightly, "She has a point."

"Okay, let's get going," John conceded. Pointing a finger at Carol, he said; "I'll be watching you."

"And _I'll_ be watching _you_," Fatality warned him back.

John suddenly felt a little unnerved, which he realized was the point. It wasn't by mere chance that Fatality was part of this team. John wondered again what Carol's agenda truly was. And why did she seem so insufferably pleased with herself?

* * *

Batman rousted everyone in the early morning hours. They went over their plans again. The Almeracians congregated around 10 Downing Street so it was there that they'd grab a lander. He was slightly perturbed when Manfred summoned Godiva out of the meeting. He rattled on about plans and evasions when he noticed that no one was paying attention to him. They were staring at the door behind him.

He turned to find Godiva standing there with Kyle and Kara. She wore a silly grin, "I guess we shan't need to acquire a lander after all."

* * *

Superman, Diana, Galatea, and Plastic Man entered the flagship. The remaining troopers who hadn't responded to the insurrection planetside vigorously responded. Superman and Galatea were naturally resistant to the troopers' resonance guns. Diana's bracelet technique was used in good stead. Plas contorted out of the way while bashing Almeracians.

They made their way through the bowels of the ship in search of Kalea. They inadvertently found their way to the boat bay. There, Kalea was waiting for them. As her father and Tea swooped into the room it was suddenly bathed in a green glow. The Kryptonian and the Argoan fell out of the air and began to writhe on the floor. Diana could only guess that this was a simulated kryptonite field. Her trained eye could also see the strain that it put Kalea under as well.

_Very well, the odds will be even;_ she thought. To Plastic Man she said, "Get Superman and Galatea out of here."

"But that'll leave you alone with her," Plastic Man protested.

"Somehow, I think that's destiny playing its hand," Diana remarked.

Plas scooped up his two stricken teammates and quickly got them out of the bay. Free of the kryptonite, they began to recover. Superman grew worried.

"Where's Diana?" he asked.

"She's in there alone, squaring off with your kid," Plastic Man revealed.

Superman rushed for the boat bay. Galatea helped Plastic Man restrain him. She caught Clark's gaze.

"You can't go in there. That's why Kalea left the field on. She's begging you to throw your life away for Diana," Tea informed him, "Diana's tough and a smart fighter. She'll fare better if she doesn't have to worry about you.

"But Kalea's stronger and faster," Superman protested.

"Not anymore she's not," Tea said, "Look at her! She's barely on her feet. She gambling that she can still take Diana. I don't think she can."

Galatea turned him so he was facing her, "How much faith do you have in your wife? If _I_ believe in her, shouldn't you too?"

"But the baby…" Superman said in a hushed voice.

"Will be protected by her mother," Galatea insisted, "Now step back and let Wonder Woman kick some ass."

Superman eased off. He knew that Galatea was right but his heart yearned to be able to help. It was a conflicting struggle. He urged Diana on and prayed for her success but by doing so she would have to beat down his daughter. Despite his mistreatment at her hands he knew that he had done far worse to her over the course of her life. He wanted to make it up to her but he had to acknowledge that this time she'd simply gone too far.

The fate of the Kyneerian Empire and all of Almerac hung in the balance. Most likely Maxima's life did as well, if Kalea had left Max alive. He rather thought that she had. She'd want her mother to suffer in ways that he had as well. You couldn't torture the dead.

Superman wished for his wife's success, he just wished it didn't have such a steep price. When Kalea was apprehended she would face Maxima's judgment. Max had come a long way over the last ten years but he couldn't imagine her taking this well. Hell, _he_ wasn't taking this well.

The entire ship shuddered as if from a mighty impact. Superman turned to Galatea, who in turn was staring at the wall. He realized she was using her X-Ray vision to get an idea of what had just happened. She suddenly had a puzzled expression her face.

"Did you happen to request the assistance of a Green Lantern and two Star Sapphires?" she asked.

"No," Superman was confused by the question, "John and Kyle are both off planet. I don't know where the rest of the GL Corps that's typically station on Earth went. I _really_ don't know anything about any Star Sapphires."

"Well, John Stewart is back on Earth and the Star Sapphires are Carol Ferris and Fatality," Galatea explained, "Although that's a helluva volatile mix."

"Why?" Superman was suddenly alarmed. Carol, as the original Star Sapphire, had been a foe of the Justice League ever since it was founded. He didn't know anything about someone named 'Fatality'.

"John kinda blew up Fatality's homeworld," Galatea explained, "She says she's over it but I don't know if something like that ever completely goes away."

"Where's Shayera?" Superman asked despite his being able to take a peek and find out for himself.

"There's no sign of her," Tea reported.

"But she and John were on their honeymoon," Superman protested.

"Hey, take your own look," Galatea rebutted, "All I'm seeing is John, Carol, and Fatality."

It occurred to Superman that Galatea had briefly been a Star Sapphire herself. That could lead to a conflict of interests if things went badly. She'd rejected the sapphire ring for the sake of Blackhawk but who was to say she would do so again? He'd be proven right about her after all!

He began to eye Galatea with suspicions that had just begun to ebb away. She turned and recognized the look in his eye and she sighed. When would this madness stop?


	23. Chapter 23

9 Justice League Family Ties

The Star Sapphires struck across the globe, even in the darkened portions. Dela Pheron led Miri, Miss Bloss, Race, Arven, and Maewen on an attack of the Berlin battleship. This group had been selected because they were the best and the brightest amongst the Sapphires. _They_ trained the Sapphire ranks. The use of their rings came instinctively and they trusted their instincts more than most.

Of course having Carol and Fatality train _them_ added to their competence. General McCabe had insisted on the liberation of the Global Guardians. It was a condition of the Star Sapphires participation. Carol had met this demand with some incredulity. The Sapphires were here to help and they'd help whether some US Army General agreed to it or not.

* * *

Kyle transported Batman's team to Paris and up into the battleship's boat bay. Kyle and Kara then exited to thrash the warship's external weaponry while the Global Guardians destroyed the crafts within the bay. Troopers marshaled from everywhere but this time the Little Mermaid, Wonder Girl, Rising Sun, Godiva, and Solomon Grundy were ready for them.

On the trip Grundy admitted that the Almeracians had never actually defeated him. He'd seen his comrades go down and seeing no further reason to fight he had simply surrendered to the aliens' demands. While Ulla and Rising Sun were very sympathetic, Batman was livid. Godiva wasn't much better off and Wonder Girl was seething. Of course, Donna's other problem was that _she'd_ been beaten. As a child of the Titans and raised by the Amazons, such a blow to her ego was hard to digest.

Captain Marvel escorted Batman and Nightwing to the brig while Mary and Junior went straight for the engineering deck. Everyone could see a change between Junior and Mary but only Donna knew the full weight of it. Captain Marvel could guess and quite frankly, he approved of Freddy where he never had with Ray.

Batman directed Captain Marvel's path and he and Nightwing mopped up those that Marvel missed. In the brig, they found Jack O'Lantern, Owlwoman, the Olympian, Tuatara, Thunderlord, Bushmaster, and the Tasmanian Devil incarcerated. In a supreme show of arrogance, their Almeracian captors had kept Jack's lantern and the Olympian's garb, which gave them their powers, in plain sight before them. Having their weapons restored, they were ready to wreak some vengeance.

Batman's only real experience with the Global Guardians had been when he and Batgirl faced them in Venezuela. He'd found them sloppy and disorganized. Their one advantage had been their sheer numbers. Now, that had all changed. They'd drilled with NATO forces and been taught strategy and tactics by some of the best soldiers on Earth.

Thunderlord leveled squads of Almeracian troopers with his sonic powers. Those that weren't already unconscious Jack blasted into oblivion with his lantern. The Olympian and the Tasmanian Devil cleanly routed any and all attacks from the rear. Owlwoman gave directions as they fought. Batman idly wondered how she'd compare to Shayera in a game of chess.

They reached the boat bay and summoned Kyle. He picked the non-flyers up with a force bubble while Kara, Owlwoman, Captain Marvel, Jack O'Lantern, Ulla, Wonder Girl, and the Olympian ran interference from the returning landers and fighters. Batman and Nightwing had an advantage in that they were used to a Green Lantern's ring abilities. Godiva, Rising Sun, Thunderlord, Bushmaster, and Tasmanian Devil were still learning to place their faith in the construct while under fire. Grundy seemed oblivious but then again, with being already dead, he didn't worry about much. Oddly, the New Zealander, Tuatara seemed to be taking this in stride. Nightwing asked him why and Tuatara laughed.

"I'm a precog, remember? I already know the ending," was all he would say.

* * *

Mary got the signal and Junior was shoving the engineers out the door. She turned to him and shouted, "Get ready!"

He stayed by the huge double doors and began to repel the security forces that responded to their little "invasion". Meanwhile Mary sounded the alarm and the Almeracians once again beat feet for the lifeboats. Seeing there was no one left to fight, Junior joined Mary.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now we break open a fusion bottle," she said in chipper voice.

"Fusion? Like the H-bomb and the sun?" Junior was skeptical.

Mary planted her fists on her hips and began to argue, "How do you think I was able to blow up the LA battleship? With matches?"

Junior held up his hands in surrender…and to ward her off, "Okay, I'm a believer. Now what?"

"We just punch the bottle until it breaks," she said simply.

Captain Marvel Jr. began to laugh and Mary began to be irritated, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I really am," he half confessed and half pleaded, "I just thought it would be so much more elegant than 'punch it'."

Slowly, a shy smile spread itself across her lips, "Well, you do what you have to do?"

"Does it hurt?" Junior asked. Seeing her confusion, he added; "When it breaks."

Mary _had_ to tell him the truth, "Yeah, it hurts. But it doesn't last very long but while it does you can't imagine anything worse."

"And you want to do it _again_?" Junior didn't know whether or not to feel proud of her or wonder about her sanity.

"I want these people to leave my planet," Mary declared, "If I have to blow up every single ship they have, I will do it."

"Um...Mare?" Junior hesitated to ask.

"What?" she asked wearily.

"If you blow up _all_ their ships, how're they going to leave Earth?" Junior inquired.

He had her. She knew it. She was trying so hard to make an emphatic point she'd skipped over the logic of it. She brushed that aside with her hand.

"We'll leave them a couple. Okay?" Mary offered.

Junior smiled brightly, "Okay."

A cloud of doubt settled on her features, "Look, you don't have to do this. I can do it alone. I have before so I know what it's like. If you don't want to, you don't have to stay."

"Yes, I do. I _have_ to stay. I would've stayed with you the last time if I'd known what you were doing," Junior proclaimed, "Only Anna prevented me for going back for you."

Mary suddenly didn't know whether to thank Anna or to hate her guts. Junior seemed to sense this, "We didn't know if you'd survive. She insisted it was your sacrifice to make and that we, _I_, shouldn't belittle it."

Mary wore a rueful expression, "All very noble in Anna's convoluted way of thinking but personally I would have appreciated the help."

"Well, now you have it," she cheerfully reassured her.

"Follow me," she said and strode to the closest fusion bottle. She directed him to stand to the side of it near her. She drew back her fist.

"On three," she instructed, "One…two…three!"

And history happened for the second time in the Almeracians' campaign.

* * *

The JLer squad leaders approached Sawyer and Gordon's position. They'd settled into the Central Park Ritz-Carlton. The Almeracians had moved their staging ground from the UN compound to Central Park. The NYPD's former campaign HQ was located within the park yet the aliens hadn't found them as they'd moved to the high class hotel across the street. The associated police force was gathered in a ring around the massive parkland.

J'onn had arrived to take overall command of the League's forces. Wildcat retained field command for the unit he'd led in Manhattan just as Vigilante kept his. They were being paired with Dan Jurgens NYPD force again.

Barbara had requested to work with Green Arrow, Black Canary, Huntress, Question, and even Catwoman again. Sawyer had gladly complied since she saw no easy way of working with the eclectic lot. Selina had humbly offered a conciliatory gesture.

"Look, I _never_ approached Bruce while you two were married. I respected your vows. But after you were gone, he was fair game. I'm just sorry that seemed to get between us. If I'd known then what I know now, it _never_ would have become an issue," Selina offered.

Barbara's smile was a rueful one, "I'd already reached that conclusion. Just like I'd finally realized you're sincere in your desire to reform. For what it matters, you have one advocate in the GCPD now, and thanks to current events, I'm a much more influential voice than ever before."

Catwoman smirked, "I can see you as Commissioner some day."

Barb rolled her eyes, "That's what _everyone_ says."

"Maybe you should listen to them," Catwoman suggested, "Bruce said he could see me in my current role when we first met and look what happened."

"I'll think about it," Barbara said dryly and then she asked, "Has your group settled on a unit leader?"

"Ollie's bulled his way into it but Helena's pissed at Vic for voting for him rather than her," Selina grinned.

"Somehow I think Vic's done that on purpose just to make her mad," Barb grinned.

"Why?" Selina wondered.

"Because Helena's never hornier than when she's mad," Barb shared her insight.

Catwoman wore a naughty grin, "I see your point."

"Grab Ollie and have him join me at Sawyer's table. We're commencing a final squad leaders' brief," Barbara requested.

"I live to serve," Catwoman genuflected.

"Just go," Barbara chuckled.

* * *

The Ray, Stargirl, Atom Smasher, and Anna Fortune were assigned to the SCU. Sawyer had heard good things about the group from General Fitzsimmons in LA. She had no personal experience with any of them but then Gwen Cormaugh had transmitted the ISA's files on the JLers. Atom Smasher had been selected by Stargirl and Anna to lead the squad. The Ray seemed put out about and had argued that Anna's vote should be negated since she was involved with Atom Smasher. Stargirl had hotly declared that left her as the sole voter and Atom Smasher had her vote.

Sawyer also had a hard time taking these youths seriously since the oldest ones, Atom Smasher and Anna Fortune, were the same age as Sawyer's own eldest daughter. The youngest, Stargirl, was her youngest child's age. Being rather impressed with Stargirl's moxie, she'd thought about introducing the two when this was all said and done. Then she'd overheard conversation regarding "Billy" and she knew the young heroine was spoken for.

* * *

J'onn had been brought up to speed within five minutes time. He truly was the strategic genius he was purported to be. His presence also removed any and all qualms that the JLers still maintained. J'onn was a paragon of their ideal to preserve life at all costs and said as much. Sawyer had expected trouble from the Huntress and Hawkman over this point and she was satisfied to see that they gave him the same amount of grief.

Of course, Sawyer's reasoning had more to do with warding off future trouble with Almerac. A prisoner exchange would go further towards establishing amicable relations than handing over thousands of body bags. J'onn preserved life just because it was alive and deserved respect and the chance to grow beyond itself. As a cop, Sawyer knew that growth only went so far. J'onn saw sentient beings as eternally changing and resplendent with the potential for greatness. It was a splendid idea she totally disagreed with. However, the time for debate was _after_ they'd kicked ass and taken names.

The NYPD had spotters surrounding the park and Sawyer was getting reports in five minute intervals. She and J'onn monitored the radio while Barbara addressed the leaders with the updates and alterations to the plan. Then they deployed.

J'onn had used the Watchtower's teleporter system to arrive ahead of the Blackhawk Squadron. They only had twenty minutes left before the Squadron arrived and Superman began his attack. Sawyer knew that time was critical so she joined the SCU. Atom Smasher briefed his group of JLers. The Ray seemed to have calmed down and eagerly received his instructions.

The overall plan seemed simple, the NYPD, GCPD, and Metropolis SCU would open fire and move while driving the Almeracians to the water line. Lacking heavy weapons, they would rely upon the Justice League to deal with the landers and any fighters and bombers that headed their way. The police would contain the enemy while the JLU moved in and neutralized them.

It only took ten more minutes to get everyone into place. Then the battle began and the police forces inflicted heavy casualties at the initial stages of the attack. The Almeracians regrouped rather than care for their wounded. Fortunately for the aliens, the city's EMTs were the field medics for the police force. Protected by the cops' rearguard, they evacuated the wounded, human and Almeracian alike, and treated them beyond the park's borders.

J'onn led the JLU in once the Almeracians were corralled. The battle was brief but decisive. Ten minutes later, just as the Blackhawk Squadron was on the horizon, the Almeracians deployed every lander and fighter that they had.

* * *

Superman, Galatea, Wonder Woman, and Plastic Man had deployed so Blackhawk banked hard and began a dive.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lady Blackhawk asked. She was more curious than upset.

"Those fighters are headed for the JLU and the cops. They don't have anything to fight them with," Blackhawk replied.

"So let the Squadron deal with it. We're supposed to be on station _not_ dog fighting," she somberly reminded him.

"Check your scope," Blackhawk instructed, "You'll spot John and Shayera as well as two other ring bearers. I'm assuming they're Star Sapphires from the look of them."

Lady Blackhawk processed the IDs of the incoming individuals. Green Lantern, Shayera Hol, and Star Sapphire positively indentified. The fourth was an unknown but her uniform definitely resembled Carol Ferris'.

"Whadd'ya know?" LBH grinned.

"Do I have permission to engage, mother?" Blackhawk quipped.

"Yes, my son. You may blow these bastards out of the sky," Lady Blackhawk played along.

"Good, because I was going to anyway," Blackhawk declared.

She'd _already_ known that.

* * *

The fighters were being engaged by a Javelin-9 shuttle and four other craft that loosely resembled a Javelin. Booster protected the JLers as best he could but the bombers' payloads swiftly cracked his force field. The turf was ripped to shreds as the bombers passed by. But was even more horrific was what was being done to the gathered police forces. They had no meta-human abilities to aid in their recovery or protection. They were being butchered wholesale.

J'onn knew the JLU was also partially protected because of their proximity to the Almeracian troopers. The bombers were avoiding friendly fire incidents as best they could. The only way to defend the police was to throw them into harm's way in close quarters combat with the Almeracians. The odds there would be at least an even match between the police and the troopers.

J'onn spread his orders telepathically and the JLU broke off and started leading cops to the enemy. Unfortunately, they would all be open to concentrated bombing for several minutes, a veritable lifetime to be sure.

* * *

John and the others noted what was transpiring at Central Park.

"Shayera, what's going on?" John trusted her superior eyesight.

"The League is escorting the police to the center of the park where the Almeracians are huddled. They probably think the bombers will avoid friendly fire incidents and stop bombing. _But_ they're going to be caught in the open for several minutes," she reported.

"The bombers are regrouping," Fatality observed, "Your comrades are about to be carpet bombed."

"Unless _we_ do something," Carol observed.

John flashed her a wary look, "What do you suggest?"

"Shayera and I will deal with the bombers while you and Fatality neutralize this ship's offensive weaponry," Carol outlined her basic idea.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you stayed behind," John admitted.

Carol graced him with an indulgent smile, "Of course _you_ would but we have to think of the mission. Don't you agree?"

He didn't appreciate her snarky tone and was about to object when she spoke before he could, "_I'm_ going."

Carol streaked off and Shayera exchanged a smirk with John before she dove after the erstwhile Star Sapphire. Fatality suddenly broke into a knowing smile, "It _could_ be worse."

John didn't want to know _how_.

* * *

J'onn prepared himself for the worst as the bomber flight began to streak over them. Pulsing energy discharges emanated from the bowels of the spacecraft. The energy changed color and began to arc as it fell. J'onn had just about given up all hope.

_I have led them to their destruction, _he wailed internally.

Suddenly a violet shield appeared overhead. The "bombs" discharged against it and it held. J'onn was taken aback. JLers and law officers alike began to point to the sky. There, in the air above them floated Carol Ferris, the original Star Sapphire.

J'onn was heartened once again. He'd long been an advocate that _Carol's_ heart had been in the right place while the Star Sapphire pitted her body against the Justice League. That faith was being born out today.

He heard shouts and he saw Shayera smashing bombers with her mace. They were going down in the rivers and seas around. This meant they weren't coming around for another pass. He was about to dispatch some of his flyers when Carol alighted next to him. She wore a bemused smirk.

"_I'll_ pick up the downed pilots as soon as Shayera is done smashing their equipment," she assured him.

"How could you know what I was thinking?" J'onn wondered, "You are no telepath."

"No, but the sapphire allows me to read what is in a person's heart. _Your_ heart was full of compassion and concern for the pilots," Carol explained.

"I'm impressed and more than a little frightened," J'onn confessed.

Carol's amusement returned, "All of the Star Sapphires wield this ability but none with the depth and clarity that I do."

She turned her head slightly, as though gazing into the distance, "Shayera is done. Maybe we'll speak later?"

"I'd like that," J'onn confessed.

Carol lifted off and soared towards the water lines surrounding the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, the JLers and the police forces engaged the enemy. Shayera came swooping in with her characteristic war cry. While the Almeracians thought low thoughts regarding Thanagarians in general, they'd heard war stories circulated about _this_ Thanagarian and they were generally frightened.

The battle lasted another seven minutes. It seemed to go on forever. Finally, the surviving Centurions ordered their forces to lay down arms.


	24. Chapter 24

10 Justice League Family Ties

"Now!" Dela yelled.

Miri, Miss Bloss, and Race punched a hole in the Almeracians' warship's hull. Dela charged forward. Arven and Maewen stayed outside to dismantle the weapons blisters. The other Star Sapphires followed Dela into the corridors of the ship.

The troopers had no recourse against the Sapphires. Dela relished the flexing of her construct's muscles. Finally, Miri pulled aside while Race held off the troopers and Miss Bloss used her ring to consult an interior map. The ring translated the Almeracian glyphs.

"Got it!" Miss Bloss declared.

"Let go of me!" Dela snarled as Miri restrained her arm.

"Stand down, Dela," Miri commanded.

"_I'm_ the one in charge," Dela warned Miri, ""I will brook no insubordination."

"_Think_ about what you're doing," Miri insisted, "We aren't the Sinestro Corps or the Red Lanterns. _We're _the Star Sapphires. Our emotional emanation is the Violet Light of Love."

Dela recoiled as though Miri had physically slapped her rather than deliver the vocal equivalent. Dela finally paused to think. While she was relishing the opportunity to flex her ring's metaphorical muscles, it was true that she was driven by anger rather than love and she was striving to induce fear in the enemy rather than lovingly driving them out of the way.

She took a deep breath, "Okay, I see your point."

Miri visibly relaxed. After Dela's conflict with Carol all of the other Sapphires admittedly worried about having to face her in combat if she strove to impose her will over the Corps again. Carol had handedly defeated her once and would conceivably do so again if challenged.

Dela had also attempted to betray Carol to Sinestro. He'd scoffed at her fumbling approach. Carol, in turn, had simply wrested control of Dela's ring away from her and let her plunge several miles to the ground. Of course, Carol had cushioned the landing somewhat but it still ended with Dela being a broken mass on the desert plains of Zamaron.

Apparently Dela still recalled Carol's mercy and her loving willingness to grant Dela a chance to redeem herself in her sisters' eyes. This attack had brought the proud, willful Dela Pheron to the surface again. Miri was glad that she could see reason without it devolving into combat.

"We _want_ you to lead, Dela. But we also _expect_ you to uphold the ideals of our Corps in the process," Miri tried to encourage her.

Dela somberly nodded, "I understand."

Turning to Miss Bloss, she asked; "You have the location of the prisoners?"

"I know where they _should_ be," Miss Bloss specified.

Dela smirked at the clarification, "Then lead us there."

If Miss Bloss was startled by that instruction, she hid it well. She took point and Race closely followed her and added to her efforts at clearing the tightly packed corridors. Dela supported Miri in securing their rear.

Race traded off with Dela, allowing the Sapphire leader to enter the detention cell block with Miss Bloss. Race secured one end of the corridor while Miri defended the other end. Their sisters freed the captive Global Guardians.

"Now let's blow this friggin' joint," Vapor growled upon seeing her people freed.

The Wild Huntsman had fortunately left his horse and hound behind when he returned to his homeland. He was somewhat a stranger to the former Conglomerate members of the Global Guardians. Whereas Vapor, Echo Reverb, Gypsy, Praxis, and Maxi Man were used to working together, the Huntsman wasn't part of the former team. He noted this and decided to recommend to Jack that the Conglomerate members be pushed to further integrate into the larger framework of the Guardians.

"I agree," Dela smiled. She turned to Miss Bloss, "That wall?"

Miss Bloss grinned, "It _does_ lead outside."

"Waitaminute!" Vapor suddenly exclaimed, "You mean these cells are up against the outer hull?"

"Look at it this way, one good weapons strike and you don't have to care for unwanted passengers anymore," Dela explained.

"God, I hate these people," Vapor huffed.

Dela smirked, "Just have everyone stand back."

Dela and Miss Bloss fired concussive beams from their rings, blowing a rather large hole in the hull. Suddenly Arven and Maewen appeared in the hole.

"Is there a problem?" Arven wondered.

"No," Dela said good naturedly, "We were just leaving. Gather up these people in appropriate constructs and make ready to rejoin the Sapphire Queen."

"Will we leave a rearguard to monitor this ship?" Maewen inquired.

Dela thought about it, "Belay that last order. Miss, gather up Miri and Race. _They'll _transport the freed prisoners. Arven and Maewen, _you'll_ stay with this ship."

Arven elbowed Maewen in the ribs and muttered, "Told you."

* * *

The Star Sapphires dropped the Global Guardians off in the Tiergarten. Vapor seemed disgruntled, "_That's_ it? You bust us out and we just cool our heels here? In a _park_?"

"To be frank, I wasn't told _what _to do with you after we liberated you," Dela admitted, "I was thinking that you were sent here for a reason. That reason still stands so why not let you accomplish your original goal?"

"But you're off to another fight?" Vapor surmised.

'Probably," Dela allowed.

"Then take us with you!" Vapor demanded.

"I don't think so," Dela drolly replied. With a nod, she and Race, Miri, and Miss Bloss streaked off into the horizon.

"Bitch," Vapor muttered.

* * *

Jack had a very similar reaction when Batman left him and his fellow Guardians behind in Paris. Kyle dropped Ulla, Godiva, Wonder Girl, Rising Sun, and Solomon Grundy off in London. They were equally unhappy. Particularly Ulla.

Nightwing reconsidered, "Batman, I'm staying."

"But you're needed," Batman said.

"Look at the Almeracian ship. Those two Star Sapphires are kicking its ass. The Global Guardians could use some help if the warship starts targeting civilians," Nightwing reasoned with him.

"And how will you get back?" Batman inquired.

Nightwing grinned, "I left my boat docked at Wapping Wharf. Remember?"

As a matter of fact, Batman _did_ remember. He'd just hoped Nightwing had temporarily forgotten. Batman tried to speak but Nightwing cut him off.

"Look I'm grateful for your help. I couldn't have freed Ulla and the others without you. But you're returning to Gotham and the Marvel Family has been redirected to Chicago and Kara is probably going with them. Quite frankly, you don't need me," Nightwing explained, "I'm going to stay here and you're not going to object. You know why? Because I'm a grown man and I can survive on my own. Besides, I'm not allowed in Gotham while I'm still actively wearing this costume, remember?"

Nightwing could tell that his last few words had stung but Batman needed a slap in the face regarding that policy. He'd hoped to shock his former mentor into seeing reason. Instead, he could tell from the Dark Knight's drawn in posture he'd failed in the attempt.

"Very well," Batman said and strode off to where Kyle was standing.

"Good luck to you too," Nightwing murmured.

Ulla tugged on his arm, "C'mon, tell me more about moving to Bludhaven."

Nightwing grinned, "I tried to _last_ night. You _distracted_ me."

Ulla smirked, "Given the opportunity I'd distract you again."

Nightwing smiled warmly, "I could live with that."

He drew her into his arms and she reciprocated the gesture, "Hmm…so could I."

"Speaking of which, I was thinking that this time we'd only buy _one_ house…_our_ house," he suggested.

She slowly leaned back as the full weight of the words fell on her. She was wide eyed but with wonder rather than horror he was relieved to see.

"You mean it?" she said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Yes, completely," he confirmed it.

She suddenly hugged him so tight that he couldn't breathe. He patted her back rather desperately and she released him and stepped back. She was rather embarrassed to have forgotten her own Atlantean strength.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "Still interested in that one house idea?"

Nightwing grinned as he caught his breath, "More than ever."

A cloud suddenly fell over her features and eyes, "But what about the Global Guardians?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "That's the only potential monkey in the works. Couldn't you commute?"

"To _Europe_ every day?" she asked incredulously.

"Would they let you stay on as a part time member?" Nightwing wondered. "Work two weeks on and have two weeks off?"

Ulla pondered it, "I suppose so. They let Black Adam and Isis stay on the roster despite Adam's ruling Bailya again."

"Yeah, they're getting married next week," Nightwing mentioned.

"_They are_?" Ulla exclaimed.

Nightwing suddenly felt like a heel, "I suppose you didn't receive your invitation?"

"No," she said crestfallen, "Did you?"

"No," he admitted, "As far as I know only the Marvel Family is invited to the Black Marvel wedding."

"Humph!" Ulla huffed, "Shows you how important we are to them."

Nightwing thought it was time to change the topic and the scenery, "I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

Ulla's smile was a knowing one, "Smooth Grayson. Trying to change the subject?"

"Only completely," he admitted.

"I suppose you're right," she said somewhat despondently, "Where do we go for food?"

He grinned, "We're in the heart of downtown London. I say we just follow our noses."

She laced her arm around his offered one, "Sounds good. Lead on, Kind Sir."

* * *

Inside of the flagship, Superman watched helplessly as Diana fought Kalea. Galatea and Plastic Man had left to secure the bridge. He himself had repelled several attempts by troopers to support Kalea, not that she needed any help.

The same kryptonite field that kept him from intervening also affected his daughter though. On two occasions she backed away from Diana to vomit. Her legs had started shaking several minutes ago. The only thing driving her at this point was her own eternal rage.

"Give up, Kalea," Diana counseled, "You will still have to face justice for what you've unleashed but you will be spared."

"Never!" Kalea came in with a right cross.

Diana had found out the hard way that Kalea's cybernetic arm was still as strong as Superman's. She was still sporting a split lip and a bruised jaw from previous blows. This time Diana sidestepped the blow, took hold of the arm, and threw Kalea over her hip. Fortunately for Kalea she knew how to roll with such a basic move. She quickly came up on her feet.

She threw a backhand. Diana used her bracelets to block the right handed blow. Seeing that Kalea was now overextended, she snapped off a round kick into Kalea's abdomen. The insane Empress doubled over and Diana executed a left handed follow through. Her closed fist smashed into Kalea's jaw. Her knees buckled and she went down to her hands and knees.

Diana stepped back and Kalea gathered herself up. Rising to her feet she wiped the blood from her lips, "You really should have finished me off, _Diana_."

Diana was totally unused to people using her given name with such mockery and scorn. She decided she didn't like it.

"I warn you, Kalea, I will not abide another assault," Diana warned.

Kalea had already broken out in a sweat but now she appeared glassy eyed and feverish. The kryptonite was definitely taking its toll. Why was the wretched girl still challenging her?

Kalea surged forward in an impressive display of speed and power. But even then, Diana was faster. She smashed a fist into Kalea's face. Kalea staggered back, rocked on her heels, and came at Diana again.

Diana unleashed a right cross of her own. Kalea lurched to her right as she absorbed the impact. Diana drove her left knee into Kalea's gut. Kalea blindly lashed out and Diana simply hopped back and then she came in for the attack one again.

Another right cross was followed by a left. Kalea's eyes were dim but she was still trying to resist. Diana drove a blow straight into her nose. Kalea's eyes rolled in her head and she finally crumpled to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut. She lay on the deck as an unresponsive lump.

"Diana!" Clark called out.

Diana turned to see if he was in trouble. Instead she could tell he was just worried for her and was stymied from reaching her by the ever present kryptonite field.

"Turn off the kryptonite field," he requested.

She threw her hands apart, "How?"

"I have no idea," he called out, "Try searching Kalea."

Now _that_ was something Diana was loath to do. It was too reminiscent of going through the pockets of the dead. Instead she flew to his side.

He embraced her. Not letting her out of his grasp, he smothered her with kisses. She began to laugh delightedly.

"Yes, Clark. I'm all right," she said mirthfully.

"Galatea said I had nothing to worry about but I did anyway," he confessed.

Diana looked around, "_Where_ are Galatea and Plastic Man?"

"They went to secure the bridge. I haven't heard from them for a while," Clark shared.

"Perhaps you should page them," Diana suggested, "And make you page to Plastic Man."

He gave her a quizzical glance regarding her request so she elaborated, "Your feelings are still too raw when it comes to Galatea. You really shouldn't offend her right now when she needs to be focused."

Clark weighed her words carefully. They were true. Just a few minutes ago, he'd felt all of his old doubts about Galatea come back. They'd faded while he'd worried about Diana's struggle. With Diana now by his side, those concerns seemed petty. Galatea had risked her life to rescue him from Kalea's vindictive grasp. She'd been invaluable in the effort to repel Kalea's forces. Why was he still resistant towards her?

Diana saw all this and more in his eyes, "Exactly. She deserves a chance, _especially _from you."

He was quite somber as he nodded his agreement, "I agree."

"Why don't you call Plastic Man now?" Diana urged, "I'll secure Kalea with my lasso."

"Good idea," he said with a slight catch of emotion in his throat.

"Yeah Supes?" Plastic Man asked.

Superman asked Rao for strength, "What's your status?"

"Couldn't be better," Plas replied, "Tea has the Almeracians knocked out cold and she has Kalea's second-in-command literally by the balls."

Superman knew his wince was unnoted, "Can you have her bring him down here? We need him to drop the kryptonite field and we also need to secure his surrender."

"Righty-O!" Plastic Man enthusiastically agreed, "We'll be there in a jiff."

Superman signed off and fervently prayed that Plas was just using hyperbole when it came to the "having him by the balls" comment.

* * *

Tears streamed out of Brek's eyes. He'd endured an almost infinite amount of battlefield wounds but Lords of Creation this hurt!

"Look, I…!" Brek began to gasp.

Galatea twisted his testicles even as she applied more crushing pressure, "Did I ask you to talk?"

He fought down a whimper as he shook his head in the negative.

"Yo Tea!" Plas suddenly called across the command center.

"What?" she calmly inquired.

"Supes wants us to bring the prisoner down so he can formally surrender," Plastic Man explained.

_Oho! So he can be taught,_ Galatea thought. Aloud, she spoke to Brek, "All right _General_, that request means your Empress is incapacitated. That places _you_ in command. I'm going to take you to the Empress' father and you're going to surrender. _Unconditionally_. Understood?"

Brek nodded. Tea smiled, "All right, I'm letting go now. There won't be any nonsense, will there?"

Brek vigorously shook his head. Galatea smiled coldly as she released her grip on his testicles. He simply stayed put and practiced deep breathing meditations. Finally, Galatea shoved him towards the access hatch.

"Get moving," she said icily.

* * *

Brek arrived at the access way to the boat bay to see exactly what he'd feared. Kalea was down and being guarded by her stepmother. The Empress' father was standing by and looking extremely angry.

"Deactivate the kryptonite field," Superman instructed.

Brek pondered that one. Superman lifted him off of the deck, "Your Empress is my prisoner and our forces are defeating yours. I suggest you surrender _before_ I lose my temper."

"Hah!" Brek scornfully replied, "You're softer than Maxima was."

"_Was_?" Superman growled.

Brek wore a confident expression for the first time in fifteen minutes, "She didn't tell you? I will…for a price."

"You'll tell him _now_," Galatea said in an even tone, "Or you'll be dealing with _me_."

Tea was behind Brek so he couldn't see her nodding at Superman. Superman saw this _and _the way Brek broke into a cold sweat. He knew there was a history here but he decided he'd rather not know the details and just use it to his advantage.

"You can have him," Superman said coldly and pulled back his arm in order to toss Brek to her.

"All right!" Brek said with far too much fear to suit Superman, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Where's Maxima?" Superman demanded.

"In an isolation cell in the lowest level of the dungeon," Brek revealed, "She's alive but not for much longer."

Superman fought a sudden urge to snap the man's neck. He fought that urge. He'd briefly met an incarnation of himself that had traveled down that path And Superman had neither appreciated him nor the world that Lord Superman had created.

"Will you surrender?" Superman asked once.

Brek weighed his options. He could refuse but then he would be handed over to the woman in white. He was largely unfamiliar with her file but she was a warrior born. She'd do what was necessary to achieve her goals and damn the consequences. He could respect, and relate, to that. She'd demanded unconditional surrender so that's what he'd offered.

He jerked his head in Tea's direction, "_She_ said you'd settle for nothing less than unconditional surrender."

If this "Superman" didn't know about that condition before, he certainly hid it well as he replied, "She's correct."

"Therefore, as Theater Commander of the Kyneerian Fleet, I give you our surrender." Brek offered.

Superman sat him down into his own feet, "The kryptonite field?"

Brek used his wrist comm to access the computer and deactivate the field. Superman then marched him out to Kalea's position. Galatea and Plas followed. Galatea took hold of Brek's wrist and released the wrist comm. Crushing it, she wore a predator's smile.

"Just in case you were having second thoughts," she said.

Brek suddenly wished he had an Empress like her. Superman turned to him, "We'll secure her in the same room where I was held. Then you'll order all of your forces to stand down and began their withdrawal. When that's finished, we'll set out for Almerac."

"_We_?" Brek asked since he was somewhat startled by that proclamation.

"A select force comprised of my allies and I will be accompanying you to Almerac where Maxima will be restored to her throne," Superman explained.

"And what of Kalea?" Brek asked.

"That's up to Maxima," Superman said coldly, "Seeing as how she's also my daughter, I'd hope Maxima would weigh my counsel but in the end, Kalea's a citizen of her empire, her world, and heir to the throne. So we'll see how it goes."


	25. Chapter 25

11 Justice League Family Ties

After Kalea was secured, Brek signaled the fleet and ordered them to surrender as well. Most of the battleships and their crews had been pummeled by the Star Sapphires. The Chicago mothership reported a boarding party entirely comprised of JLers while a Green Lantern and the so-called "Supergirl" were trashing the warship and its fighter and bomber wings. They gratefully laid down arms.

Brek's own flagship had suddenly come under a renewed assault as more Star Sapphires arrived. The Blackhawk Squadron, by all accounts, had downed every fighter. The accursed Thanagarian, Shayera Hol, and yet another Star Sapphire had dealt with the bomber force. The local insurgents had been reinforced by the Justice League and the shock troopers had surrendered a full fifteen minutes before.

Superman called off his force's attack. The Green Lantern, presumable John Stewart if Hol were here, talked down the overly enthusiastic Star Sapphires. Carol Ferris flew into the boat bay and began searching for Superman. Finding him, Diana, Galatea, and Plastic Man on the bridge, she smiled.

"Who's in command here?" she asked.

"I'm in command of what's left," Brek answered wearily.

"I take it you've surrendered?" Carol asked with some amusement.

Brek was irritated by this woman's manner, "Yes, what is it to you?"

"Besides the fact that I was born and raised on this planet?" Carol asked rhetorically. Seeing that Brek was not amused she ventured forth, "I want to know because I'm here to help you."

"I knew it!" Superman began to lunge towards her. Galatea and Diana held him back.

"Wait!" Galatea insisted, "Hear her out."

Superman looked to Diana. She nodded her agreement with Galatea. He relaxed and they loosened their grip on him but stood by to react within a second.

"You'd be wise to listen to them, Kryptonian," Brek informed him, "My forcers report that her women have single handedly crippled my fleet. The invasion is over and it is thanks to her and her force."

Carol flashed Superman a cocky grin and he bristled. Brek interrupted, "How will you aid my forces?"

"The Star Sapphire Corps will escort your fleet, or what's left of it, back to Almerac," Carol offered.

Brek looked to Superman, who was enraged. Liking what he saw, he agreed, "Inform your force that we accept your generous offer."

Carol's smile exuded victory, "I shall."

"What do we call your group?" Brek asked.

"We are the Star Sapphire Corps," Carol readily supplied the name.

"And you are?" Brek asked.

"The Sapphire Queen," Carol said coyly.

"I meant, what is your given name?" he clarified.

"I know what you meant," she teased him; "Let's not give everything away on our first meeting, shall we?"

She turned to Superman, "You should learn to relax more. That vein in your temple is threatening to explode."

"What are you doing here, Carol?" he demanded.

Carol pouted, "Now you've gone and given my name away."

"_Answer the question,_" Superman grated.

"I'm safeguarding the Almeracian fleet," she announced. Brek perked up even as Superman's visage grew dark as it flushed from anger.

"My Sapphires will accompany the fleet and I will accompany _you_ to insure that no _misunderstandings _occur," she said brightly.

"What makes you think there will be any incidents?" Superman snapped.

Carol's smile was completely confident, "Need I remind you that I can read what's in your heart? Your heart, right now, is full of as deep abiding anger at the Almeracians and especially at your daughter. However, the deepest darkest anger is reserved for yourself. You wonder if you'd turned down Maxima's offer eight years ago this all could have been avoided."

Carol pitied him, "The truth is, you'll never know. What's done is done. Now you have to find a way to tap the love that you have for Kalea."

He scowled even deeper and she graced him with a brilliant smile, "It's still there, you know. It's always been there. She's needed that love her entire life but never more than now. Don't deny her this and rob her of her chance at redemption."

"Redemption?" he choked.

"You _used_ to believe in second chances. Somewhere, somehow, that was stilted. You need to find it again because your daughter's life may depend upon it," Carol warned.

"And if I can't?" he asked.

Carol grew infinitely sad, "Then you truly will have a reason to hate yourself."

She turned to Brek, "When will you be ready to depart?"

"Most of our landing craft are damaged or destroyed. It may take several hours to board all of our shock troops," Brek explained.

Carol nodded, "Very well. My Sapphires will assist you."

She suddenly wore an impish grin, "I may even know a couple of Green Lanterns who'll chip in."

* * *

Carol flew out of the command center and exited through the boat bay. Once outside, she contacted her fellow Sapphires. Dela, Miri, Miss Bloss, Race, and Fatality were given specific instructions to head to different locations to aid their sisters with the heaviest loads. Fatality was sent to aid Kyle.

John frowned at this, "Kyle doesn't need any help."

Carol frowned, "And here I thought you'd be glad to be rid of Fatality and what she represents to you."

"I'm not going to discuss that with you," John angrily declared.

Carol was undeterred, "Well, you need to talk to _someone_. What about your blushing bride?"

"She's dealing with enough," John countered, "She doesn't need my burdens too."

"You're missing the entire point, aren't you?" Carol said with some wonder, "Marriage is about giving but it's also about _sharing_."

Carol knew she was taking a chance but she pressed in further, "Shayera has borne the weight of worlds. Don't you think she'll understand the burden you feel? Haven't you helped her face those demons and triumph over them? Why can't you let her return the gesture?"

John just stared at her for the longest time. Finally a smirk spread across his face, "Violet Light of Love, huh?"

Carol shrugged, "Hey, I'm all about the love."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you," John confessed.

Carol bequeathed a warm smile upon him, "Just doing my job."

"To be fair, I'll share a little warning with you. Stay away from Kyle. He doesn't need you mucking up his head or his heart," John warned.

"And if he wants to be 'mucked'?" Carol asked innocently.

"He doesn't," John insisted, "He won't."

Carol adopted a knowing grin, "We'll see."

John instantly knew that there would be trouble. If it hadn't already occurred. Kara had discreetly monitored Kyle's room and Carol had never approached it. So it was highly unlikely that anything had happened at Foxworth but she was so damn confident. It was like she had intimate knowledge of what was going to happen.

The star sapphire granted Carol the ability to "look into hearts" but he wasn't aware of any precognitive abilities inherent to the stone. The Sapphire rings granted the same ability to every Star Sapphire and none of them could read the future. At least none that he knew. Their Corps had grown by literal leaps and bounds over the last three months.

The Oans mistrusted the Zamarons and their reliance on emotion to make decisions. They saw emotion as irrationality. The Oans preached that to master the power of the Emerald Light of Will, one had to purge emotion. John didn't see it that way and neither did a bulk of the GL Corps.

What was most disheartening about this lover's quarrel was that as the Oans rejected their former mates, they also rejected the Star Sapphire Corps. They were literally poisoning the Green Lanterns against the Sapphires. While John didn't totally agree with the Sapphires methodology, he had to admit their motives were generally good.

Take this invasion. He'd been as skeptical as any Oan regarding Carol's offer of aid. Almost surprisingly, the Star Sapphires had saved the day and ended the conflict almost immediately after their arrival. Countless lives had been saved and it was all due to an offer that John had wanted to reject.

He relented at long last, "All right. Let's gather up the Almeracians' little lost lambs and get them the hell out of this solar system."

Carol was appreciative of his change of heart, "Agreed."

* * *

While the Star Sapphires labored, Kyle and Kara returned to NYC. The Marvel Family came with. Carol exchanged a pleasant greeting with Kyle but she otherwise left him in peace. Shayera pulled John aside.

"Spill Lantern! What the hell is going on between Kyle and Carol?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know," he admitted, "She's been giving him space like she agreed to but something is definitely up. She's too confident in her ability to win. Something had to have reinforced that."

"Something recently," Shayera surmised, "What happened at Foxworth?"

John frowned, "You know as well as I do that Kara staked out the hallway. Carol never left her room just like she said she wouldn't."

"What about Kyle?" Shayera wondered.

"Kara said he never left his room either," John reminded her.

"What if she fell asleep?" she wondered.

"You know as well as I do that Kara can go a week without sleep before it affects her," John pooh-poohed the theory.

"Well, something happened dammit!" Shayera snapped.

"I know," John confirmed his belief in that supposition, "But I don't think there's an obvious answer."

Shayera disconsolately accepted that answer.

* * *

The Almeracians lifted off, and escorted by the Star Sapphires, made their way into subspace. Superman, Diana, Galatea, John, and Shayera accompanied the flagship. Carol also remained inside its confines. Her Sapphires rotated in shifts and bunked inside the flagship when not on duty. They were looking at a four day journey so they would need rest and food as well as a place to recharge their rings and use the waste processors.

Kalea adamantly refused to see her father. Superman spoke to her for over two hours but he never broke through her veneer of hate. Carol spent the bulk of her time with the imprisoned young woman. When the fleet arrived in Almeracian space, Superman inquired of Carol whether or not she'd made any progress with Kalea.

"Some," was all Carol would enigmatically say.

* * *

Maxima was released from the iso-cell. She gone four weeks in complete darkness, with no toilet, and placed on a starvation diet. She was haggard and drawn as she was assisted out of the cell. Despite her infirmities she immediately headed to the throne room after bathing, changing clothes, eating a meal, and getting an update as to the Empire's status.

Kalea was brought before her mother in binders. Guards surrounded her and all were set to kill her if she made an offensive move. They were the survivors of the guard units she'd butchered on her rise to power.

Kalea was as defiant as ever and, with Maxima's present condition, looked as though she could and would snap her mother like a twig.

"Do you know why you are here?" Maxima asked.

"I'm here so you can finally kill me. Something I once begged you to do. So get on with it, bitch," Kalea snapped.

A guard behind her smacked her in the back with a metal rod. Kalea faltered but she straightened out. Wearing a demented smile, she warned her mother; "You'd best get on with it because you _know_ I'll kill you if I'm left alive."

Maxima retook control. Her voice was firm and flint hard as she pronounced judgment, "Kalea-El, you have been found guilty of treason. You are no longer Crown Princess of Almerac and the Kyneerian Empire. You are stripped of all rank and titles. You are stripped of citizenship. You are nothing in the eyes of this court and of the people of the Empire."

"Your father has made a case for sparing your life. He does so out of generosity. However, I'm not so inclined," Maxima stated.

Clark held his breath as Maxima spoke next. Kalea smiled like a madwoman who'd won her most heartfelt prize.

"Since it death you crave, it will be denied you," Maxima declared.

"Nooo!" Kalea screamed. The guards mercilessly beat her into the stone floor. They roughly jerked her upright onto her knees and she awaited her judgment, bleeding and swollen.

"In a way, you have your father to thank for your place of exile," Maxima's smile was vicious, "You will be taken to the planet Argo and left there to live out the rest of your natural life. Which if the gods are merciful, will be pitifully short."

* * *

The flight to Argo took three days. Maxima's yacht landed and Kalea's shackles were released and she was cast out of the craft. She stumbled and fell face first into the ever present snow. Maxima stood vigil and her wretched father gave her piteous looks. She hated them both with every fiber of her being.

"Now what?" Kalea demanded to know.

A guard threw out a rucksack and Maxima explained, "That contains a thermal sleeping bag, a replacement jacket should the one you're wearing be torn. You'll find rope, a magnesium flare for lighting fires, and a limited amount of emergency rations."

"So, I'm to starve to death?" Kalea accused.

"Don't be stupid!" Maxima snapped, "There is still life on this world. Most of it is predatory so it will be a case of kill or be killed but you can hunt and sustain yourself."

"Hunt with what?" Kalea asked.

Maxima tossed her father's dagger to Kalea. It was a softening blow. Kalea treasured the dagger more than anything else in the galaxy. It was a loving gesture from a mother whose heart was shattered.

"Good luck," Maxima said. Nodding to the guard, he closed the hatch. The yacht lifted and Kalea was left alone. It was how she expected to live the rest of her life, however short that would be.

She heard the scraping of snow behind her and a furry beast rose out of the drifts. It was lupine in appearance but was easily three times Kalea's size. Its mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth and its claws could gut her with a single swipe.

Kalea pondered her odds. She was in a system dominated by a red sun. Her strength was literally cut in half. She considered letting the wretched cur eat her. It would certainly spare her a lifetime of grief. But she couldn't do it. She pulled the dagger free and faced down the beast.

She was leaving this wretched rock. Even if it took the rest of her considerable lifespan she _would_ be free once more.

* * *

Back on Earth, Tessa, Justin, Claire, Booster, Roger, and Gavyn shared a picnic along the Long Island shore. Vigilante unexpectedly showed up as Greg Saunders. He asked to speak with Claire alone. She gave Booster a deer in the headlights look but he replied with an encouraging nod and word.

Greg and Claire had walked some distance away before Greg decided to explain, "Ah was wrong about you so Ah need to apologize."

Claire wore a rueful expression, "What were you expecting? Some kind of deviant?"

"Pretty much," Greg was loath to admit but it was the truth, "Ah really didn't know whut to expect so I assumed the worst. That was wrong of me. Now Ah I know better."

Claire suddenly wore a mischievous smirk, "So you're saying you'd let me set you up on blind dates so you could go out with Booster and I?"

He suddenly looked nervous, "Would they be like…?"

"Like me?" she asked with impish glint in her eye, "Some of them. Would that be a problem?"

"Ya'll gotta understand, I'm straight," Greg countered.

"So am I," Claire assured him.

"Yeah, but ya got a…" he faltered.

Her expression turned very wry and she dryly said, "Yes, I have a penis and I like men. How would that make me a homosexual?"

"You have a thingy. Nuff said," Greg replied.

Claire laughed but it was good natured, "I have a whole wide world to introduce you to, you troglodyte. Its time you discovered it. Hell, you may even embrace it."

"That's whut Gavyn said," Greg admitted.

"You don't have a problem with him or Roger and they're gay. Why'm I so special?" she wondered.

"You're both," Greg blurted. Seeing her incredulous look, he elaborated, "You're both a guy and a gal. That's just wrong."

Claire leaned into him and held her hand to her mouth, "If it's any consolation, I'm having surgery so I'll only be a so-called 'gal'."

"Ah thought Booster said ya'll couldn't afford it," Greg commented.

"_I_ can't but _he_ can. It's amazing what you'll do for someone when you love them," she shared.

"Ah guess so. He really does love ya'll so Ah guess that's good enough for me," he declared.

Claire gave him a skeptical look, "Really?"

"Really," he assured her.

"Tell me the truth, it's the fact that I'm undergoing SRS, wasn't it?" she had to know.

Greg grinned, "Let's just say it didn't hurt."

"You're so primitive," she laughed.

"But can ya forgive that?" Greg wanted to know.

"Of course," she promised, "Now we'd better go before Booster thinks you've ravished me."

Seeing Greg's reaction she broke into helpless laughter, "I'm only joking."

"Ah know," Greg said, somewhat mollified.

Claire's mischievous twinkle returned, "I _am_ going to set you up with some of my girlfriends. Let's see you can tell whose transgender and who nat fem."

"You're on," Greg readily agreed.

"Don't be so cocky. You couldn't tell about me, remember?" she reminded him.

His confidence wavered and she went in for the kill, "What's the wager?"

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"A wager. To keeps things interesting. Any ideas?" Claire asked.

"Well, Ah…" he fumbled.

"How about, if she's a nat fem and you guess wrong, you end the date right then and there and go home. If she's a T-Gurl and you guess wrong, you have to stick it out," Claire offered up her challenge.

"Deal," Greg agreed.

"Sucker," Claire teased, "You are sooo going to lose."

"Ah _never_ lose," Greg declared.

"There's a first time for everything, Cowboy," Claire mirthfully warned.

For the first time, Greg began to have doubts.

* * *

Kara stood in the doorway to her room. Ray had already turned in. Kyle was headed to bed as well. They'd watched a blu-ray copy of the movie _the Avengers_ and quite frankly none of them could buy into its portrayal of the life of a super team. They'd spent almost two hours dissecting its flaws. Now they were turning in.

"So, going to bed?" Kara lamely asked.

"Uh…yeah," Kyle was unsure how to respond.

"Do you ever think about us and…" she faltered.

"Sex?" he prompted.

"Um…yeah," she was suddenly embarrassed. This was a stupid idea.

"Quite a bit actually," he admitted, "But I think you were right. We shouldn't rush into anything until I've proven myself to you."

As much as that touched Kara's heart it also frustrated her beyond belief. She was horny _now_ and she craved satisfaction. Still…

"I guess you're right. Good night," she closed her door.

Kyle watched her door for a minute before going to his own room. He closed the door behind him and anxiously waited for Kara to kick the door down, angry beyond belief because she'd figured out the truth.

Kyle hadn't spent the night in his room in Foxworth. He'd gone out the window and rapped on Carol's. He didn't know why. He still couldn't explain why but despite everything that the Guardians had done, he was still irresistibly drawn to her. His heart and mind burned with shame yet another aspect to them was not only overjoyed at the turn of events, they were proud of his part in them.

Kyle was betraying Kara's trust again. It was only a matter of time before she figured it out. He was going to burn in Hell, he just knew it. That was _if_ Kara didn't crush every bone in his body and then rip him in half.


	26. Epilogue

6 Justice League Family Ties

Kalea had made her way to the closest Argoan settlement. She'd selected a domicile and claimed it for her own. Of course, that meant clearing out the occupants. The animals had been easy. They were rodents and they scurried away when she appeared.

The humanoid residents though, they were a chore. The family had simply huddled together and frozen to death. Kalea couldn't blame them in one way and yet found them utterly pathetic in another. Intellectually she knew her Almeracian heritage gave her a distinct advantage over the native Argoans who under the light of their native red sun were barely more robust than humans.

It still galled her that humans had beaten her. It didn't help matters any that her own, personal trouncing at come at the hands of _Diana_. She knew that cow had given birth by now and she idly wondered about the fate of her bitch half-sister. She'd never asked for siblings, full blood or not. It was just another way for _Diana_ to flaunt herself and slap Kalea's face when she couldn't do so in person. Only _Diana_ had ever slapped her outside of her own mother. The thought of an inferior laying hands upon her made her physically ill.

She'd lost count of the days using dead reckoning. Her cybernetic eye, however, had a time/date stamp on its display that she could pull up with a thought. She'd been here _nine_ months. That's how she knew her accursed _sister_ was probably three months old.

_Maybe there is justice in this universe and _Diana_ died during childbirth,_ Kalea wished fervently. She looked around her Spartan quarters. She'd dragged a sleeping mat into the living space where she'd constructed a fire pit made of stones. She'd ripped away the natural fiber carpeting and used it for kindling while she burned fallen branches collected from the trees littering the city of the dead.

Evergreens still grew plentifully throughout the planet. The leaf bearing trees were dead for the most part but some of the hardier species had adapted to the ever present cold. Besides the furry vermin and larger predators, the rivers, and therefore presumably the lakes, streams, and oceans, teemed with life. Kalea had risked ice fishing on the river that ran through this now nameless ghost town and she'd scored an impressive haul.

She'd constructed a dozen spears, seven bows, hundreds of arrows, and had even woven nets from the bedding secured from dozens of homes. It wasn't like the Argoans still needed it. She wasn't quite thriving but she was making due.

Her plans now included going across the bridge to the other half of the city and igniting it. A blaze that big would be a visible flare able to be seen from orbit. She'd burn every city on this wretched planet until she was rescued. If she ran out of cities, there were always forests to sacrifice.

Suddenly she heard a sound in the wind. It was something she hadn't heard in months: _the sound of antigrav repulsors!_ Someone was landing a bloody ship! Kalea was out of the door before she even had time to gather any of her primitive arms.

Not that a spear would do her much good against a resonance gun or something similar. Besides she had her dagger and she intimately familiar with its usefulness. She'd been rated as an expert combatant with it before her exile but _now_ it was an extension of her very being.

She pulled the dagger free as the scoutship landed, and it _was _a scoutship. It was of Imperial origin but it was a civilian model. Far less robust than its comparable military cousin. It was only lightly armed and it had an effective range that was half of the military variant. Someone had had a helluva bur under their seat to travel this far out to find her in this tub.

She heard the outer hatch cycle and she tensed. The next few moments would prove to be crucial. It was dark out, with only the starlight and the faint glow of green kryptonite asteroids, in the distance. The interior of the scout was well lit and Kalea had to momentarily shield her eyes. A figure blocked the light and she was able to drop her hand as her eyes adjusted to the glare.

"Kally?" a familiar voice gently greeted her.

Kalea couldn't believe it. It _couldn't_ be true. The mystery man stepped out of the hatchway and made his way down the steps. Lights washed over him and Kalea suddenly saw the impossible.

_It's impossible!_ Her mind railed, _He's dead!_

"Kalea, it's me, Magnus," he tried to reassure her.

"You…you're _dead_!" she stammered.

Magnus' expression became one of regret, "I'm sorry about that ruse. You had to think I was dead while my associates and I finalized our plans."

"_Ruse_?" Kalea's indignation latched onto that word.

He nodded, "I had to fake my death so your mother and my parents wouldn't look for me. Unfortunately, you were part of the establishment so I had to fool you too. Hell, for a couple of weeks you _were_ the establishment."

"You've been alive all of this time," Kalea dropped her dagger and began to sob, "You bastard! Do you have any idea of how I grieved? You're the only man that I've ever loved and suddenly you were dead and I never even got to say goodbye."

"But I'm not dead," Magnus offered hopefully.

"But you _should_ be!" Kalea suddenly snarled, "I _love_ you! I would've followed you anywhere and joined you in anything."

"But you can join me now," Magnus was quite excited by the prospect.

"What the hell of you gotten yourself into?" Kalea suddenly grew quite still.

"I'm a Democrat. We're revolting against the Crown and we need you," he explained.

"Why now and not before?" she asked warily.

"Before, you were part of the system. You were the Crown Princess herself. And now…" Magnus faltered.

"But now I'm a non-entity with a grudge. Is that it?" she asked dryly.

Magnus wore a rueful smile, "Something like that."

"Well, thank you for your honesty…at long last," Kalea allowed.

"Do you still love me?" Magnus asked suddenly.

"What?" the abrupt question startled her.

"You said you love me," he reminded her, "Do you still?"

Kalea wore a wry grin, "I did, didn't I? Well chalk that up to a cognitive slip. As far as the question goes, I've _always_ loved you. I _always_ will."

"Look, you don't have to join anything," he promised, "If you don't believe in the Cause you wouldn't be effective anyway. All I ask is you sit in on a few meetings and get to know what we believe in."

His eyes bored into hers, "You've seen firsthand the flaws in the system."

She smirked, "Some would say _I_ was the flaw in the system."

"I wouldn't. The problem was with the monarch wielding absolute power. No one can handle that much power," Magnus declared.

Kalea held up her hand, "Spare me the sales pitch. I'll hear that soon enough."

"So you'll join me?" he eagerly inquired.

She plucked her dagger out of the snow and sheathed it on her belt, "I'm in."

"Really?" he beamed.

"I'm _in_ for you and me. Anything else may or may not happen," she advised.

"There are some that may object to your being in the movement's periphery without being a member. They'll be afraid that you'll report us," Magnus warned.

"Are you?" Kalea asked point blank.

"No," he confidently replied, "You have no love for your mother or the Crown."

Kalea grinned, "I should have known you'd do this. You always were a radical."

"That's why you loved me," Magnus grinned.

Kalea's eye softened, "No, that's why I _adored_ you."

Magnus offered his hand and she filled it with her cybernetic one. He shivered, "Damn that's cold."

She smiled brightly. Most men would have rejected her hand and demanded to have possession of the organic hand. Magnus never had. _Never_. It was one of the reasons why she'd fallen in love with him.

He guided her up the steps and sealed the hatch behind him. He toggled an intercom and informed the cockpit that they were ready for takeoff. He led Kalea into the ship.

"We have clothes available," he mentioned, "And I suppose you'll want to take a shower."

"Are you implying I stink?" she asked bemusedly.

"I'm flat out saying it," Magnus chuckled, "I'm also volunteering my services in cleaning you."

Kalea wore a coy smile, "Well that certainly brings up back memories from two years ago."

"Just remember, I know how to get all those places you can't reach," he said suggestively.

"All right, on one condition," she countered.

"Name it," he said.

"You tell me about your life over the last two years," she demanded.

"Only if you tell me about your years," he counter offered.

Kalea was delighted and she didn't try to hide it, "I think we have an arrangement."

Magnus smiled brightly, "Gods, I've missed you."

"And I've missed you. You're being gone led to me making some stupid decisions so don't disappear again," she advised.

"Yes, Princess," he agreed.

"Magnus, I've been stripped of my title. I'm not even a citizen. I'll never be a princess again," she said with equanimity.

"You'll always be a princess in my heart," Magnus vowed.

Kalea smiled gratefully, "Let's take that shower."

"Your wish is my command, Milady," he said with a bow of his head.

She wore a rueful expression, "Y'know, if I'd been treated this way at the palace I might actually miss being a princess."

"I just want to see you happy," Magnus informed her, "I know I put you through hell and I'd like a chance to make up for it."

Kalea's smile was born of warmth and affection, two qualities rarely associated with her; "I already said 'yes' to you when I came aboard."

"You would've said or done anything to get away from Argo," Magnus protested.

"That all changed when _you_ came out of that hatch. If I weren't willing to give _you_ a second chance, I wouldn't have come aboard," Kalea explained.

"You'll never regret it," Magnus promised.

Kalea laughed, "Sure I will _but_ only on occasion. Pain is part of love. No one can truly hurt you like a lover."

Magnus looked abashed, "I'm thinking you're speaking from experience. Your experience is with me."

"You'd be right," she replied, "Now what about the damn shower?"

"Follow me," he urged. He led her to the shower center. There were two sonic showers and neither was in use. There was a little alcove as you entered the space where you dressed and undressed.

"You start and I'll grab you some clothes," he assured her.

"Take your time," she said dreamily as she shed her thick coat, "I haven't had a shower or bathed in none months."

"Yes, I can tell," he dryly remarked.

She threw her coat at him and he grinned like a Cheshire. She followed this with every article of clothing she wore. Magnus drank in the sight of her.

"Wow! It's been too long," he mused.

"Just burn those, find me something in my size, and get back here," she commanded.

"Yes, Milady," he said with an overdose of amusement.

Kalea blanched, "Please?"

Magnus nodded his approval, "See? You're already learning."

He ventured forth leaving Kalea behind thinking, _I not only am free of Argo but I have a chance at a whole new life and real happiness. Who would have thought it was possible?_

Unfortunately, she could see forces within the Empire and without conspiring to rob her of her chance. She knew she'd fight. It was what she did. Especially now that she had something to fight _for_. Her enemies had best beware for she was more determined than ever to carve out a niche of joy for herself and those she loved. May Creation pity those who opposed her.

* * *

**Thanks go to all the readers who faithfully read all the chapters. A few of you even reviewed. :D The important part is that the story was enjoyed by many. Despite the lure of being in the "silent majority", some of you expressed concerns, doubts, questions and criticism that all served to shape the story and improve it. I'm not saying the simple messages of "great job" weren't appreciated because it's always nice to be appreciated and loved. I treasure each review.**

**Now for an unabashed plug: Check out S-Bumblebee's _Advococy_ series. It's about the Justice Lords and the people that live in that parallel Earth. Her work has largely shaped my interpretation of John and Shayera and her Justice Lords series has made me re-examine my interpretation of the Lords and of Galatea. I heartily recommend all of her stories.**

**Thanks go to animeluverqueen for her hard work and insights. Check out her _Alien_ story for an alternative take on John and Shayera trying to get married. It made me seriously ponder the legalities of such a marriage. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't have the city-state mechanism built intio her story but the good news it makes the readers much more empathetic with the characters.**

**Part 13 is on its way. I just don't know when. I have three other stories for other fandoms lined up to do first. Plus I'm experiencing a real dearth of ideas for Part 13. Long range goals, yup, got `em covered. But try and write the next story in the series? Nyuh! Ain't happenin'. So I'll get to it when I do and hopefully everyone will want to read it. :)**


End file.
